El último vástago de los Black
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Una noche oscura con "Nigromancia, invocaciones a los Muertos" la magia prohibida y un deseo por dejar de sufrir, han traido de vuelta a Regulus Arcturus Black. Qué consecuencias traera esto? si no era él el que debía volver? RBxHG
1. Despertar de los muertos

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del lago, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_**El despertar de los muertos...**_

Era una noche fría y oscura de agosto, alguien se colaba entre las sombras de una gran mansión con una idea clara en su mente, caminó hasta el Gran salón, donde se hincó sobre la vieja alfombra que adornaba la habitación, se despojó de su capucha dejando ver sus rizos desordenados, sacó de una bolsa negra cinco velas negra, alineándolas como si se tratase de las puntas del pentagrama.

Respiró profundamente varias veces. La mano que sostenía su varita temblaba ligeramente, pero no había marcha atrás lo que haría esa noche estaba decidido.

— _Fuego_ —murmuró pasando su varita por las cincos velas, la habitación se iluminó parcialmente.

Nuevamente metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de donde sacó un frasco con cenizas de un fénix, las colocó en forma de una estrella con un círculo que la encerraba. Se colocó en el centro, donde puso un cáliz con agua proveniente del lago oscuro, ahí hundió el escudo de una ancestral familia, además de un hueso de un esqueleto humano y tierra perteneciente al cementerio de Grimmauld Place, más específicamente de la lápida de la familia Black.

Se levantó la manga de su vestimenta mostrando su blanca piel y un símbolo pintado sobre esta, tomó un cuchillo de la bolsa, aventándola lejos del círculo, respiró profundamente, mientras sentía latir su corazón vertiginosamente.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que la embargaba pero eso no evitó que siguiera, empuñó la daga con determinación, inhaló con fuerza más de una vez, como tratando de encontrar el suficiente valor para realizar aquella magia oscura.

— Esto es por Harry y por mi — cerró los ojos y se cortó parte de su piel, dejando caer el preciado líquido rojo en el cáliz, soltó el puñal y sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino, manchándola con las gotas de sangre, alzó su varita hacia el techo.

—_"Despertad de los Muertos, pues bajó la húmeda tierra no está el descanso que buscáis. Venid ha este mundo. Volved a caminar sobre la tierra. Alzaos y derrotad a los que os derrotaron. Vuestro tiempo ha llegado una vez más."_

— _"El tiempo no tiene principio ni fin, la eternidad del descanso es como la agonía de la tortura para vos, mortal. La carne se pudre, el acero se oxida, el tiempo no perdona, y tú volveréis a_ _la vida… y cumpliréis con tu misión."_

En este instante se dejaron escuchar relámpagos y truenos por todo el lugar, el viento corría por la casa azotando los cristales, apagando las velas, moviendo de su posición a la frágil figura de Hermione, pero ella continuó de pie.

Su varita emitió un rayo de luz ambarina que sobrepasaba el techo, dirigiéndose al cielo oscuro.

— _"Poderoso maestro de todo arte arcano, concédeme tu poder para traed aquí, ahora al último vástago de la ancestral y pura familia Black, que murió_ _injustamente, hacedme poseedor de tu fuerza eterna en este instante, convertidme_ _en instrumento de tu poder."_

—_"Levantad y venid de las sombras, volved al mundo que te vio morir, hacedlo ya… te doy la sangre por la sangre, el hueso por el hueso, tierra por la tierra, volved del valle de los muertos…resucitad como un fénix de sus cenizas, yo seré la luz que necesitáis para regresad, seguidla, escucháis esta invocación… se el adepto y venid a mi… revivid, se como el fénix, resurgid de las cenizas."_

Al terminar de recitar, cayó hincada sofocada. Su varita rodó entre sus dedos trémulos.

En el cuarto todo era confusión un remolino giraba alrededor de ella, estruendos retumbaban, sombras venían e iban, observó su sangre seguir corriendo, dio un vistazo más cuando su mirada se nublo y cayó inconsciente.

De repente todo cesó, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar, cuando una llama de fuego apareció dejando un cuerpo, proveniente desde el mismo Valle de los Muertos, el cual respiró profundamente ya que se estaba ahogando, abrió los ojos de golpe observando algunas llamas a su alrededor, además de otro cuerpo. Se miró así mismo, cerró sus manos y las volvió abrir, tenía vida.

Se incorporó tambaleándose ligeramente, observándose completamente vivo, con un cuerpo palpitante y renovado, colocó una mano en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Estuvo choqueado por unos instantes más, hasta que caminó tambaleándose hacia la figura que yacía tendida, aún no tenía pleno control de su cuerpo así que caminaba vacilantemente, giró lentamente el cuerpo que yacía tendido, encontrándose con un rostro femenino.

Lo observó notando que no podía tener más edad que él, a su lado había un pergamino, su varita, notó sangre regada a su alrededor que provenía de su otra mano, la cual mostraba una gran cortada, en medió de un símbolo.

Rápidamente, tomó su capa cortándole torpemente un pedazo de tela, la amarró lo más fuerte que podía en el brazo de la chica cortando la hemorragia. Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó, eran las palabras que él había escuchado, las que lo llamaban, las cuales lo habían hecho regresar.

— No puedo creer que haya utilizado esa magia… esta prohibida… y no tiene la marca tenebrosa… tu… me invocaste — dijo escuchando su voz, después de tantos años, tocó su garganta y sonrió complacido — ¿por qué? —preguntó al cuerpo inconsciente, tocó la garganta de la chica, notando que aún tenía latido — ¿quién eres?

Separó sus pupilas de la chica para mirar el lugar que estaba destrozado, notando que era su casa. Se sentía emocionado, confundido… pero vivo al final. Era demasiado para comprenderlo en un par de segundos, volvió a mirar a la chica.

No sabía qué hacer con ella, finalmente la tomó en brazos, se levantó difícilmente y caminó por el lugar con ella, hasta subir tambaleándose las escaleras, percatándose que nada era como cuando él había estado ahí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —llegó hasta su habitación, la cual abrió con dificultad, caminó por ella hasta llegar a la cama donde depositó a la chica, notando los colores verde y plateado que adornaban sus aposentos. Observó el blasón de la familia a la que pertenecía, pintado sobre su cama, junto con su lema "Toujours pur", además de los recortes amarillentos del periódico sobre el Señor que alguna vez había venerado.

El lugar estaba descuidado, parecían haber pasado años, desde la última vez que estuvo ahí pero había señales claras alguien había estado revisando su cuarto, caminó hasta la puerta gritando el nombre de su sirviente, él cual nunca apareció, gritó el nombre de su madre pero nada pasó.

Buscó por todo el lugar lo que pudiera utilizar, encontrando frascos de pociones, regresó hasta su cama, donde yacía esa figura, tomó su brazo con cuidado, desató la cinta y colocó un ungüento en la herida.

La observó por un par de minutos, notando que su herida iba mejorando, pero al parecer había gastado la mayoría de su energía en ese hechizo, ya que no reaccionaba aún. Probablemente eso se debía a que había perdido bastante sangre, pero no tenía una poción para eso, tenía que salir a buscarla. Fue entonces que se miró nuevamente, notando que no podía presentarse así, sin nada puesto, caminó hasta el closet y buscó algo que pudiera usar, todo estaba llenó de polvo, no le quedaba más, lo sacudió y se metió al baño, el cual tampoco parecía haber sido usado durante mucho tiempo.

Abrió la llave de la regadera que rechinó al ser girada, dejando salir un poco de líquido lodoso para después salir limpio e incoloro. Al menos había agua caliente, aunque eso no le hubiese importado después de mucho tiempo podía sentir como el liquido lo recorría, se miró nuevamente la mano izquierda, notando la innegable marca del Señor Tenebroso.

— ¡Maldito! Ahora que he vuelto… vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho. ¡No eres más que un repugnante mestizo! —exclamó cerrando su puño con fuerza, observó su mano derecha donde reposaba otra marca, parecía ser un símbolo de un nudo, era muy parecido al que tenía esa chica — ¿Qué demonios?

Llenó de incertidumbre, se terminó de bañar, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, sentía como sus fuerzas iban llenándolo, regresando a él lentamente. Aún podía recordar su muerte, la sed que sentía, cada minuto de agonía, como había sido jalado por esas manos huesudas.

No, no debía pensar en eso ahora.

Cerró las llaves y echó su melena pelinegra hacia atrás sacudiéndola, caminó hacia el espejo donde con una mano lo desempaño. Observando su rostro con curiosidad, analizándolo, era él tal y como se había visto la última vez, solo que su expresión no era la misma, se comenzó a vestir para después salir del baño y caminar por su habitación hasta buscar unos zapatos, notando que la chica aún seguía inconsciente.

Se arregló un poco y después se dirigió a la cama, en donde se sentó cerca del cuerpo que yacía ahí, inocente e inofensivo, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro, retirando unos rizos de él, permitiéndole observarla mejor.

Lentamente acarició su cara, sintiendo su suave piel. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —llegó a sus labios, los cuales estaban resecos y pálidos.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto en busca de respuestas, inspeccionó el lugar, notando que faltaban cosas, que el lugar había sido muy descuidado, bajó hasta el vestíbulo en donde sabía estaba el retrato de su madre. — ¿Dónde estará mi madre?... creo que han pasado muchos años… quizás ella… — ni siquiera pudo decirlo, pensar en que pudiera estar muerta, le causó un profundo dolor.

Se acercó al cuadro y corrió las cortinas, notando que tenía parte del alma de su madre, pero parecía estar bajó un hechizo y entonces comprendió que su temor era cierto. Su madre ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Se permitió llorar frente a la imagen de aquella fuerte mujer.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando sus ojos no tenían más lágrimas se levantó y siguió caminando por la casa, entrando al Estudio el cual estaba muy cambiado, parecía que alguien hubiera estado en él, observó los papeles que reposaban en le escritorio. Se sentó en la silla, comenzando a leerlos.

— Una Orden… mmm ya veo… así que eso es lo que están haciendo para derrotar a ese maldito — su rostro mostró una sonrisa torcida, buscó con interés la fecha —agosto de 1996… ya veo han pasado muchos años, demasiados y ese maldito aún vive… pero ahora todo cambiará — se levantó dejando el fólder — la mayoría de la gente que conoció debía estar muerta —sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y como su rencor crecía, sus ojos mostraban unas gotas cristalinas acumulándose, se limpió con rabia el rostro — no es momento para esto… ¿y Sirius? —salió del lugar, con una gama de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Llegó a la cocina, buscando lo que pudiera ayudarla a crear la poción reabastecedora, abrió la alacena encontrando a un elfo petrificado.

De inmediato se agachó notando que era Kreacher, su fiel sirviente, pero al parecer por el también habían pasado los años, tratando de ayudarlo pero para eso también necesitaba su varita, se sentía tan impotente.

— ¡Diablos! —se levantó y pateó la mesa que se encontraba ahí para después recargar sus brazos en ella, frustrado por todo — esto debe ser una maldición... estoy vivo y no puedo hacer nada… ¡arrrrhhhhgggg! —espetó dejando salir un grito de frustración y dolor, para después volver a su habitación.

Regresó abriendo la puerta de golpe sin sutilezas, a pesar de que sabía que la chica se encontraba ahí, la miró y después buscó entre sus cosas, una caja donde guardaba algunas cosas importantes para él, encontró algunos galeones.

—Al menos esto sigue aquí — mencionó con ironía, pronto amanecería y podría ir a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Recorrió las cortinas dejando entrar la oscuridad, abrió la ventana sentándose en el alfeizar, dejando que el viento entrara y acariciara su rostro. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose vivo.

Esperó meditabundo observando la nada, como el cielo se tornaba más claro, de vez en cuando miraba a la chica, a la cual cobijó con el cobertor más limpio que encontró.

Por fin su espera terminó, ya había amanecido se bajó del alfeizar y caminó hasta su cama. —Volveré… — le prometió al cuerpo inerte, mientras acariciaba su rostro, tapándola suavemente.

Dejó todo y bajó rápidamente, observó el reloj que se encontraba en la Sala, marcaba las seis en punto. Abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la salida, no tenía miedo de salir, nadie lo reconocería ¿quién pensaría que podría seguir tan joven?

Caminó elegantemente hasta las rejas, salió a la desértica calle, en busca de un carruaje el cual no tardó‹ en encontrar, lo abordó y le dijo al cochero la dirección, esperó pacientemente mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par en paisaje que recorrían hasta llegar al lugar. Pagó mirando el lugar con curiosidad, observando gente venir e ir, rostros que no conocía, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, además no sabría si confiar.

Entró a la Botica, pidió lo que necesitaba mientras el boticario se acomodaba en los lentes, para ver al chico frente a él, estaba seguro de que ya lo conocía. Regulus solo le sonrió con sarcasmo, tomó las cosas entregándole un par de galeones.

Salió elegantemente mientras dejaba atrás una extraña sensación de confusión, caminó un par de pasos reconociendo el callejón, compró el periódico estaba a punto de leerlo pero algo más llamó su atención, un chico rubio platinado que caminaba elegantemente.

—Es… tan parecido a Lucius —murmuró para sí. ‹‹_Ese debe ser su hijo.››_

Lo observó un par de minutos más antes de abandonar el lugar, abordando otro carruaje. ‹‹Y_a habrá tiempo para eso.››_

Llegó nuevamente a su mansión, entró rápidamente hasta su habitación, respirando agitado, se acercó a la castaña y lentamente tomó su cabeza, abrió ligeramente sus labios y hizo que ella tomará un poco de poción.

Hermione entre abrió los ojos, pero todo era tan confuso, sintió un horrible liquido en su garganta, el cual no quería tragar, pero alguien la obligaba a hacerlo.

La observó beber la poción para después desvanecerse nuevamente. —Pronto estarás bien —mencionó dejando que descansara mientras sacaba de su atuendo un pañuelo con el cual limpió los excesos del liquido.

Se levantó sintiendo una sensación de hambre en la base de su estómago. —No lo puedo creer, ahora esto — exclamó con una sonrisa tocando su abdomen, bajó nuevamente hacia la cocina, buscó algo que comer encontrando té… whiskey, algunas galletas, probó una, deleitándose con el sabor que esta le producía, comió unas cuantas más buscando que más podría probar, así estuvo durante un rato más hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Volvió a su recamara donde había dejado el periódico, se sentó en su escritorio esperando que la desconocida que yacía en su lecho, despertará, ella podría ayudarle a entender todo.

Pasaron varias horas más, estaba harto de esperar ya había aguardado mucho tiempo, años a decir verdad, se levantó caminando desesperado por la habitación, cuando notó que la extraña chica despertaba se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

Hermione abrió sus parpados, los sentía tan pesados, mostrando sus pupilas avellanas, parpadeó un par de veces más hasta que pudo ver bien, miró a su alrededor encontrando la figura de un chico, brincó asustada haciéndose hacia tras.

—Tú… tú… ¿quién… eres? —preguntó aferrándose a su cobertor, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Instintivamente trató de buscar su varita, pero se asustó más al notar que no la tenía con ella.

El la miró extrañado, no esperaba esa reacción, ¿acaso lo había regresado a la vida, sin saber quién era?

—Soy… el último vástago de la antigua familia Black — respondió notando la sorpresa de la castaña — ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y por qué me has llamado?

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él era el último vástago, eso no podía ser verdad, ella había llamado al padrino de su amigo, ¿acaso ese era él de joven? Lo miró estudiándolo, su cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, solo un mechón caía por su rostro, era demasiado joven como para ser el hombre al que ella había invocado, pero sus rasgos eran tan parecidos a los de Sirius Black, sus ojos eran tan plateados como los de él, así como su notoria altanería y elegancia.

— Yo… yo… tu… bueno… ¿eres Sirius? —cuestionó nerviosa y temerosa.

Regulus la miró confundido, ¿eso qué significaba? ¿Por qué pensaba que él era su hermano? ¿Acaso él estaba muerto?

—No… no lo soy… yo soy Regulus Arcturus Black —aclaró firme — ¿Por qué piensas que soy Sirius?... ¿Por qué me invocaste?

— No… puede ser — mencionó espantada — yo… no te invoque a ti.

— Si lo hiciste, yo soy el último vástago de la familia Black ¿no es lo que recitaste en tu hechizo? —cuestionó clavando su mirada acusadora en la chocolate de ella, podía notar en su expresión el temor y la inseguridad.

— Yo… yo… si… pero… — no sabía qué decir, esto no debía pasar, él no era el que debía volver ‹‹ _¿Cómo me pude equivocar? Esto esta muy mal… muy mal… ahora ¿qué haré? ¿Qué le digo?››_ — bueno yo… tu… yo…

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué dar tu sangre por mi? — cuestionó no entendiendo qué le sucedía a esa chica, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un anciano. Ambos voltearon reconociéndolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —cuestionó con un tono enérgico, avanzando hacia ellos, mirando al vástago — ¿Qué ha hecho señorita Granger? — inquirió con severidad clavando su vista en ella.

— Yo… yo… bueno… — sus labios temblaron, no se suponía que el chico que estaba a su lado, no era él que debía volver, para esta hora, Sirius ya sabría como arreglar todo, pero ahora, ¿cómo hacerlo?

— Regulus Black… — pronunció el Director observándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Quiero saber qué esta pasando? —pidió en un tono demandante.

— Y lo vas a saber… ahora necesito hablar a solas con la señorita Granger — comentó el anciano. Al instante Regulus se levantó sin mirar si quiera a la chica, caminó con pasos que estaban muy lejos de ser humildes a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de si, se quedó afuera, quería saber que era lo que le estaban ocultando.

***º*º*º R&H *º*º*º**

El anciano mago se sentó en la cama, observando como su alumna tenía su cabeza gacha y movía sus manos, nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— Yo… bueno… no me gustaba ver a Harry tan triste, además todos lo extrañábamos y… fue entonces que… que… pensé en que podía hacer que regresara Sirius — repuso nerviosa, con un ligero sollozo.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? —inquirió presuroso el viejo mago.

— Yo… yo… busque en la sección prohibida, en las librerías del callejón Knockturn, hasta que encontré "Nigromancia, invocaciones a los Muertos" , ahí… yo… hallé un hechizo… pero… para eso necesitaba este lugar, espere hasta que todos estuvieran ocupados y que la mansión estuviera sola, así junte todo lo que necesitaba… y pase días preparándome, hasta que estuve lista… y lo hice… solo que reviví a Regulus Black… en lugar de su hermano —explicó aún sin poder mirarlo, mientras unas lagrimas de frustración y culpa caían por sus ojos.

— Lo que hizo esta muy mal… nunca debió invocar esa magia, no sabe lo que puede desembocar, tiene que entregarme ese libro… tiene que mostrarme el hechizo, lo que hizo exactamente… todo.

— Yo… lo siento… — murmuró quedamente.

**. · * · . * · . * R&H * · . * · . * · .**

Regulus escuchaba atento, cuando lo comprendió todo se retiró de la puerta caminando meditabundo hacia la Sala. — Sirius muerto —un extraña sensación se apoderó de él no sabía cómo interpretarla.

‹‹ _¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?... al parecer muchas cosas han pasado en mi ausencia, entonces soy el último vástago después de todo, ella no quería revivirme a mi… debí suponerlo, yo llevaba demasiado tiempo muerto como para ser de relevancia en la vida de una chica, pero ¿quién será ese Harry del que hablaba?, hay cosas que debo saber… y una de ellas es ¿qué tanto me odia mi señor?, veré qué tanto sigue amando ese relicario. ››_

— ¡Demonios el relicario! Debo saber que hizo Kreacher con él, pero ¡arrrhhhggg maldición, esta petrificado!, tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que lo despetrifique —se sentó, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, cerrando sus ojos, no sabía por qué tenía esas sensaciones, por qué se sentía culpable de estar vivo.

***º*º*º***

En tanto en su cuarto…

— Debemos arreglar esto… nadie debe saber que usted lo hizo, el Ministerio hará preguntas y no se cansara hasta saber lo que pasó, lo que hizo usted la puede llevarla a Azkaban — divulgó preocupado el Director — pero usted ya lo sabia.

— Si… yo sabía que estaba rompiendo muchas reglas, que incluso me causaría la expulsión del Colegio… pero fue…

— Lo sé, pero eso no lograra que se salve de todo lo que viene — advirtió el anciano.

— Yo…— trató de alegar, pero no sabía cómo defenderse, ella estaba consciente de lo que había hecho.

— Cálmese… encontraremos la forma, deje esto en mis manos, ahora debo hablar con ese chico —anunció levantándose. Hermione alzo su vista para encontrar los ojos azules de Albus.

— No… bueno él…

— Estará bien, ahora que ha vuelto nos podrá ayudar —mencionó enigmáticamente, saliendo de la habitación dejándola sumida en una incertidumbre.

Se levantó de la cama, retirando el cobertor. — Un momento… yo… lo último que recuerdo es estar en el Salón, el hechizo, la confusión y nada… — recitó instintivamente, hasta que dedujo — él me trajo hasta aquí, este es su cuarto… él me cobijo… — observó su brazo, su herida — él… me curo pero ¿por qué?...

Confundida por todo se limpió las lágrimas, caminando por la habitación pensando lo que podía hacer.

**( * ( * ( R&H ) * ) * ) * )**

En la Sala…

Dumbledore arribaba encontrándose con el chico sentando, lo observó por un par de minutos.

— ¿Compraba que soy real? ¿Qué no soy un zombi? ¿Qué no soy un demonio?—interrogó irónico, mientras se incorporaba y clava su mirada plateada en él — no lo soy… estoy tan vivo como usted.

Albus sonrió sentándose enfrente del chico. —Ya lo veo, al menos el hechizo de la señorita Granger funcionó —comentó con una media sonrisa.

— Si… lo hizo —afirmó Regulus —es muy buena maga…

— Lo es —afirmó el anciano — debo tomar como sabido que sabes que no eras tu él que debía estar ahora y aquí —mencionó mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

— No se le escapa nada ¿cierto?, si lo escuche, me disculpo pero necesitaba respuestas —aseveró serio — necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado desde mi muerte… todo lo que pasó en estos 16 años… — exigió el Slytherin.

— Paciencia Regulus lo sabrás todo…— mencionó el anciano sabiamente.

— ¿Paciencia? Creo que ya he tenido mucha paciencia —exclamó exasperado el buscador.

— Lo sé, pero no es bueno ser desesperado —comentó el viejo, comenzándole a decir las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

Regulus escuchaba atentamente, las palabras de su ex—director, estremeciéndose al escuchar algunas cosas, mientras su enojo y rencor crecía, al percatarse del mar de mentiras en que había vivido.

**( * ) ( * ) R&H ( * ) ( * )**

Hermione caminaba sin sentido de un lado a otro en espera de que algo pasara, no sabía si bajar, pero estaba consiente de que en ese momento Dumbledore estaba hablando con el recién resucitado. De pronto sintió una sensación de rencor y frustración, pero no había nada para tenerla, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

— ¡El hechizo! —exclamó colocándose las manos en la cabeza —necesito el libro.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente bajó las escaleras, hasta que llego al vestíbulo, donde el cuadro seguía hechizado, pensó en deshacer su hechizo pero por ahora tenía suficiente con lo que ocurría como para oír los gritos de esa mujer.

Caminó hasta donde las voces se escuchaban, parándose de tras de la puerta.

— Y es gracias a ese hechizo que estas aquí… o más bien a ella —exclamó Dumbledore.

— Es verdad, aunque ella no me esperaba a mi, ahora se arrepiente de haber hecho ese hechizo —manifestó el Black.

— No seas injusto, tienes de nuevo la oportunidad de rectificar tu pasado y terminar tu obra —espetó Percival.

— Lo sé y créeme que lo haré…

— Pero ahora debemos salvar a esa chica, no podemos dejarla ir a Azkaban… el Ministerio pronto estará aquí —musitó Albus.

— No te preocupes… de eso me encargo yo, se que no quería revivirme pero le debo la vida, así que haré esto por ella y será lo único —dijo firme el pelinegro levantándose del sillón —ahora ¿quieres despetrificar a mi elfo?

Hermione caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, al salir los hombres la miraron extrañados.

— Yo... bueno… — trató de justificar su presencia ahí.

Regulus clavó sus pupilas plateadas en ella, era la primera vez que la veía de pie, así que no dudo en mirarla desde los zapatos hasta su cabello rizado enmarañado, notando que sus labios tenían un tono rosado, el que creía era su tono natural, sus miradas se encontraron y él pudo reconocer la sinceridad y temor en sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué pasa señorita Granger? —cuestionó Dumbledore, al ver la expresión de la castaña.

— Necesito ir por el libro — mencionó sin querer mencionar sus sospechas.

— Ya veo, claro que tiene que ir por él, no debe caer en manos equivocadas nuevamente —respondió el anciano.

En ese momento aparecieron los agentes de la Brigada de aplicación de la ley mágica del Ministerio.

— Venimos por la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, acusada de utilizar magia prohibida — Alastor Gumboil.

Hermione miró asustada a Dumbledore, como esperando ser salvada por él.

— Temo decir que no se la pueden llevar, esperaremos a que llegue la fecha de su audiencia —exclamó el hombre colocándose delante de ella.

— Dumbledore… este no es tu asunto — afirmó el hombre.

— Claro que lo es —aseveró firme.

Regulus observó la situación, notando el miedo en las pupilas de la chica, el terror que él también sentía, pero no sabía por qué, era como tener un sentimiento ajeno a su persona, de repente sintió la necesitad de protegerla.

Caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida. —Nada te va ha pasar —espetó jalándola hacia la Sala.

Al momento ambos sintieron una extraña sensación de protección, se miraron confundidos.

— Espera aquí —ordenó el pelinegro, regresando al vestíbulo.

— Vamos Dumbledore, no podrás detenernos nos llevaremos al zombi y lo mataremos… — aseveró Alastor.

‹‹_¿Zombi?... ¡estúpidos!›› _Pensó el pelinegro, llenó de rabia, estaba a punto de hablar cuando los agentes se le adelantaron.

— ¿Es él no? —preguntó observándolo analíticamente.

— Ven con nosotros maldito zombi, volverás al infierno —manifestó Gumboil, acercándose a él.

— No él no es — afirmó el Director, colocando su mano entre los tipos y el vástago.

— Ya lo veremos Dumbledore —anunció el agente, para después abandonar la mansión.

— Es mejor qué hayas pensado en algo muy bueno Regulus —espetó el Director.

— Si, lo se —aseguró el pelinegro.

— Volvamos con la señorita Granger, creo que necesitara un buen té —profirió el anciano.

Hermione estaba petrificada, seguía en el lugar en el que él la había dejado, temerosa pero a la vez llena de una rabia inexplicable, para después volver a la calma, espero hasta que los hombres volvieron. De inmediato se levantó expectante.

— Todo estará bien… — mencionó tranquilamente Albus.

— Pero, pero… ellos…

— No te pasara nada — aseguró Regulus, mirándola fijamente. Hermione no sabía si podía o no confiar en él, pero la forma tan protectora en que le hablaba logró apaciguar su miedo al menos por un momento.

— No tardaran en llegar los demás miembros de la Orden.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará… posiblemente…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasara?**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. Reacciones

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del lago, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Reacciones...**_

Al llegar los miembros de la Orden, Dumbledore ya los esperaba en un Salón, mientras Regulus y Hermione se encontraban en otro, donde la luz que entraba por un ventanal apenas iluminaba la habitación. Ahí entre las sombras se encontraba el pelinegro ausente de la realidad, simplemente contemplando la oscuridad que el conocía de tantas formas.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, no podía mantenerse tranquila a pesar de saber que Albus Percival, no permitiría que llegara a las celdas de Azkaban. Miraba al pelinegro tan tranquilo, tan frío, tan ausente… parecía más una estatua que un humano.

_‹‹ ¿Qué fueron esas palabras? ¿De verdad me ayudará?... sonaba tan convincente, tan seguro de lo que decía, pero ¿y si no puede hacer nada?... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, él que debía volver era Sirius, no su hermano.__ ››_

Se pasó las manos por su rostro tratando de alejar sus remordimientos, pero era inútil seguían ahí asechándola. ‹‹_Los chicos no me perdonarán, no entenderán las razones por las cuales lo hice… los decepcionare por haber usado esa magia y no decirles ¡Por los fundadores! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Terminaré en esa prisión, la cual Sirius describía con tanta amargura, no se si podré sobrevivir ahí.__ ››_

Unas inevitables ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, todo se le venía encima y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse, volvió a posar sus pupilas chocolate en el vástago, notando como la poca luz que entraba contrastaba en su rostro, resaltando su blanca piel, dándole un toque de elegancia y solemnidad.

Por su parte Regulus se encontraba sereno para cualquiera que lo viera, pero en su interior se desataba una batalla interna, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a raíz de su regresó a la vida, y no podía ignorar esas sensaciones y sentimientos que eran ajenos a él. Además de que no toleraba verla así, eso alteraba sus nervios y comenzaba a exasperarlo.

Giró su rostro, observando el lugar curvó sus labios mostrando una sonrisa al ocurrírsele algo, caminó unos pasos seguido atentamente por las pupilas de la leona, hasta el viejo piano que adornaba esa Sala.

Arcturus tocó la tapa que cubría las teclas, pasó sus dedos notando el polvo en el piano, levantó la cubierta y se sentó en el banquillo elegantemente. Inhaló suavemente y colocó sus finos y largos dedos en las teclas, estaba consciente de que ella lo miraba y eso era lo que quería, tener su atención para que se olvidará por un minuto de eso que tanto la atormentaba.

Sin más comenzó a tocar "piano nocturnes in Emb".

La prefecta lo miraba asombrada tocar el piano con suavidad y rapidez, dejando oír una melodía que ella había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba su nombre, el sonido era tan agradable, que hacía que sus pensamientos se disiparan momentáneamente, simplemente estaba hipnotizada por la notas de esa sublime sonata.

***º*º*º**

En otro Salón…

Los miembros de la Orden, estaban ansiosos por escuchar que tenía que decir el Director.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — cuestionó demandante Alastor.

— Alguien ha utilizado la magia prohibida en este lugar — mencionó perspicaz McGonagall.

— Tranquilos… ha pasado algo inesperado — mencionó con calma — digamos que tendremos un nuevo aliado.

— ¿Un nuevo aliado? — preguntó desconcertado Remus.

— Si, alguien que casi todos conocimos — musitó enigmáticamente el hombre.

— ¿Quién? — interrogó el profesor de pociones.

— Regulus Arcturus Black — profirió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, las caras sorprendidas y aterrorizadas no se hicieron esperara y justo en ese momento se dejo oír la melodía que tocaba el vástago de la familia Black.

— ¿Él esta aquí, Dumbledore? — incurrió uno de los presentes, atreviéndose a hablar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo trajo de vuelta? — gritaron algunos.

— Pero… puede ser un zombi — manifestó horrorizada otra aurora.

— O un monstruo… ¿qué clase de adefesio es? — bramó otro.

Varias exclamaciones de esa clase se dejaron escuchar, pero el anciano no se inmuto.

— Nadie que sea un zombi, puede tocar así — comentó alzando su voz Nymphadora.

— ¿Qué?... ¿cómo el Ministerio permitió esto? — se dejaron oír reclamaciones.

— Tranquilos, a su tiempo sabrán todo, por ahora necesito que confíen en mi, esto ha sido un agradable accidente — comentó divertido —. Además solicitó su apoyo y su protección para él — hubo controversia después de tal solicitud, pero ante las miradas y palabras del viejo nadie dijo más.

La junta continuó un poco más tocando otros asuntos, hasta que varios de los miembros se fueron, quedando solo los necesarios.

***º*º*º**

En otra Sala…

Hermione escuchaba sorprendida la sinfonía, la cual era tan sentimental y tan profunda, de pronto sintió la necesidad de avanzar hacia él.

Él la sintió acercarse, abriendo sus ojos mirándola de reojo con sus frías pupilas, aún tocando sus últimos compases, al tenerla a menos de un metro, terminó su melodía, sonriendo irónicamente.

— ¿Sabes? a mi madre le gustaba escucharme tocar el piano…

— Fue hermoso… — logró articular la castaña, ya que no sabía como dirigirse a él.

— No, fue horrible.

— ¿Cómo?... pero si…— trató de alegar confundida.

— El tiempo también a dejado estragos en el piano — espetó retirando sus dedos de las teclas y levantándose elegantemente, cerrando la cubierta.

— Aún así… creo que tu… — intentó comentar pero él la interrumpió.

— ¿Al parecer aún hay mucha controversia por mi regresó del valle de los muertos? — espetó con ironía y cierta amargura, volviendo al ventanal desde donde percibió el reflejo de la castaña sobre el cristal, mirando la expresión contrariada de su acompañante — incluso tu ¿no?

— Yo... — no sabía qué decir, todo era aún tan confuso.

— No tienes que decir nada, yo se que tu no me querías revivir a mi — agregó con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Yo… bueno, no te voy a mentir, eso es verdad, pero creo que ya no lo podemos remediar, y yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada, después de todo me costaste muchas horas de estudio, desvelo, esfuerzo, energía… y muchas reglas y leyes rotas.

— Y tu sangre — añadió sarcástico, girándose y observando sus pupilas miel.

— Si… eh… respecto a eso, yo… bueno — no sabía cómo agradecerle sus atenciones y cuidados cuando estuvo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó desconcertado, al verla dudar.

— Bueno… gracias por cuidarme, no tenías que hacerlo — replicó nerviosa por la mirada que le propinaba el pelinegro.

— ¿Me temes? ¿Crees qué te haré daño? — cuestionó firme, analizándola.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir esa mirada tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente de la del padrino de su amigo.

— Ya…

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa, observándolo. — No — interrumpió, avanzando hacia él, sorprendiéndolo, por un momento él hubiera jurado que ella le temía, pero ahora sus pupilas mostraban una valentía excepcional.

Llegó hasta él quedando poca distancia entre los dos, levantó su mano y la colocó en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. — No, porque tu corazón late igual que el mío — bajó su mano y tomó la de él — no porque tu sangre corre igual que la mía debajo de tu piel…

Regulus la miraba totalmente extrañado y desconcertado ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica?, cuando ella tomó su mano, ambos sintieron una corriente extraña de energía, pero no era desagradable, simplemente era diferente al toque con cualquier persona.

Hermione pensaba retirar su mano, cuando él la estrechó. — Y no olvides que compartimos esto — aseguró alzando la prenda de la leona mostrando su herida casi repuesta y el extraño símbolo en su piel.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntó asustada — enséñamelo por favor — Pidió suplicante.

Arcturus la miró extrañado por su reacción, pero obedeció, se levantó la manga de su camisa, mostrando el tatuaje y mirándola con expectación.

Ella tomó su mano, observando con temor eso, quizás esto confirmaba sus deducciones, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la marca, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo a Regulus.

— ¿Qué? — incurrió con la intención de retirar su mano, pero no lo hizo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz, iluminándolos al instante Mione soltó su mano.

— Vengan — mencionó Albus, observándolos analíticamente.

Regulus avanzó dirigiéndose a la puerta, acomodándose su camisa, mientras ella lo observaba alejarse estupefacta por su descubrimiento, poco después reaccionó caminando detrás de él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidieron mi destino? — preguntó irónico Regulus.

— Veo que tampoco has perdido tu personalidad — comentó el anciano, con una sonrisa, dejando pasar primero al chico.

La Gryffindor entró poco después de ellos, encontrando un ambiente demasiado tenso.

Regulus observó con una mirada helada, la cara todos los presentes, realmente no tenía idea de quienes eran.

—¡Hermione! — exclamó la Señora Weasley, mirándola extrañada — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?

La castaña se quedó pasmada ante el grito de la mujer ¿cómo le iba a explicar lo que había ocurrido? ¿O acaso Dumbledore ya lo había hecho? pero y si no, giró su rostro hacia el hombre, clavando sus pupilas temerosas en él, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio.

— ¿Tú… fuiste la que usó magia prohibida? — soltó acercándose a ella.

— No, ella no fue… y preferiría que si tienen algo que cuestionar sea a mí — aseveró firme Arcturus.

Molly clavó su vista en él, observándolo con temor. — Veo que eres igual que tu hermano — espetó llegando con Hermione — ¿estas bien cariño? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo bueno… si, estoy bien — contestó observando a Regulus, lo frío que se había vuelto, la mascara que había colocado, no lo conocía bien, pero ahora él parecía estar tan rígido como un maniquí.

— Bueno, Regulus ellos son Molly y Arthue Weasley, su hijo Bill — señaló el Director, mientras los hombres asentían con la cabeza mirándolo analíticamente.

— Nymphadora Tonks… la cual se te debe hacer familiar ya que es la hija de tu prima Andrómeda — divulgó Percival.

Al escuchar eso Regulus le prestó una especial atención a ella, mirándola como si no creyera en las palabras del anciano, observó su cabello rosado lo cual se le hizo muy extraño, pero divertido, después de todo, si él hubiera considerado pintarse el cabello así, su madre se infartaría, pero la realidad era que él no había tenido tiempo para eso.

No podía negar que la chica era extraña, pero era su familia después de todo, aunque así como su hermano había sido repelido y borrado del tapiz, su prima lo había sido, así que probablemente la pelirrosa no era pura. Pero había algo en ella que no podía explicarse.

— Hola — saludó sonriente, a pesar de la mirada de su tío.

— Remus Lupín, debes recordarlo es un gran amigo de tu hermano — evidenció el anciano.

Regulus lo miró evocando la imagen del hombre, cuando iban en el Colegio, siempre al lado de su hermano, una sensación extraña lo invadió al igual que a Hermione.

Remus lo observaba estudiándolo, era como regresar a su niñez, cuando conoció al hermano de Sirius, tan diferentes y tan parecidos.

— Y por último de seguro recordaras a la profesora McGonagall — él sonrió irónico, era una persona que no era fácil de olvidar.

— Seré objetivo, no soy un zombi, no me controla nadie, estoy tan vivo como la mayoría de ustedes — ironizó —. Ahora lo que me importa es destruir a Voldemort y no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo, con o sin ustedes.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, por la crudeza de sus palabras, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

— Creo que eso lo podremos ver mañana, por ahora es mejor cenar y descansar — aconsejo el Director.

El vástago de los Black comprendió el mensaje, así que no forzó la situación y simplemente salió de la Sala dirigiéndose a su habitación, sumido en todas las sensaciones y pensamientos que lo invadieron al ver a gente tan conocida, aunque estos nunca hubieran sido tan importantes para él.

Hermione lo siguió con la vista, por un momento sintió que debía ir tras él, no parecía estar bien, pero no lo hizo, ya que la señora Weasley la tenía agarrada de un hombro.

—¿Querida, qué haces aquí? — cuestionó Molly, rompiendo el silencio.

— Yo… pues llegue por casualidad aquí, venía de casa y necesitaba un libro que había visto aquí… y... — mintió respetando las palabras del pelinegro.

— Te encontraste con esta sorpresa ¿no? — interrogó el licántropo.

— Si… — respondió mirando a Dumbledore, el cual asintió.

— ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? ¿Viste algo? ¿Alguien conocido? — interrogó apresurado Bill.

— Es poco probable Bill, después de todo, ella llegó cuando los hechos ya habían ocurrido ¿no es así Señorita Granger?

— Si yo… bueno… — tartamudeó la castaña nerviosa, siendo interrumpida por la madre de los pelirrojos.

— Pero… es igual que su hermano, un grosero ¿acaso su madre no los educó? — manifestó molesta la Señora.

— Tranquila madre — pidió Hill tocando su hombro.

— No puedo creer que él este vivo — exclamó Nym aún presa del asombro.

— Pero lo esta… — afirmó nostálgico Lupín, recordando a sus amigos.

— Pero también esta lleno de resentimientos y más contra Voldemort — arguyó Arthur.

— Si… eso parece — afirmó serena McGonagall, mirando al Director.

— Bueno pero ¿confiaremos en él?, no sabemos si puede volver a servirle a Voldemort — interpeló con desconfianza Molly Weasley.

— No lo creo, él joven solo quiere vencer a Voldemort, como todos, además se nota que se siente solo, después de todo sus padres están muertos, su hermano también y la mayoría de su familia con excepciones, de las que quizás él ya no pueda confiar — explicó la profesora de transformaciones.

— Bueno, prepararé algo de cenar, después vendrás con nosotros Hermione — señaló Molly, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La Sala se fue quedando sola, así que la leona se sentó junto al fuego, cansada y fatigada por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, no había sido uno de lo mejores días de su vida.

Mirando el fuego crispar, se hundió en sus cavilaciones. ‹‹_¿Habré hecho bien? todo esto se esta complicando demasiado, yo no pedí que él volviera, yo quería traer a Sirius… ¿cómo responderé si me preguntan? ¿Qué diré?... vamos Hermione, tu sabes que no solo hiciste por Harry y los demás, por lo que ellos sufrían, hubo algo más, pero ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? si ni siquiera tu lo entiendes.__ ››_

Respiró profundamente, mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

‹‹_¿Por qué?... y ahora Sirius jamás regresará y encima se viene todo esto y de Regulus… no se qué pensar —_se limpió las gotas salinas para evitar que alguien la encontrara así —, _pero lo más importante por ahora es tener ese libro, encontrar que significa ese símbolo, cuanto antes mejor.__ ››_

En ese momento entró Molly avisándole que fuera a cenar.

Al llegar al Comedor una controversia sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se desató, Hermione se quedó callada escuchando cuando notó que el pelinegro no pensaba cenar con ellos.

— ¿Qué Regulus no cenara? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— No, yo le avisé pero no quiso — comentó Tonks con una mueca.

La cena simplemente se desenvolvió entre comentarios sin importancia, noticias y demás cosas que simplemente la castaña ignoró, su mente no estaba ahí, terminó de cenar y se levantó excusándose, caminó hacia la cocina tomando una bandeja y colocando platos de comida, sin más salió discretamente, subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación del buscador.

Observó el letrero raspado en la entrada. _"No entrar sin el expresó permiso de R.A.B."._

‹‹_Vaya este chico si que esta algo dañado ¿qué puede esconder en su cuarto?.__››_ Tocó suavemente, esperando que el pelinegro abriera, pero solo escucho su voz.

— Adelante…

Abrió la puerta difícilmente, pero al entrar se quedó pasmada al ver la imagen del vástago luciendo solo una toalla negra a las caderas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, subió su vista clavando sus pupilas en su abdomen el cual no era tan marcado, pero aún así era un deleite a la vista, siguió su recorrido encontrando el rostro del joven y su sonrisa altanera, al llegar hasta sus ojos sintió un extraño estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su columna.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

Regulus no tenía ganas de seguir entre los presentes, de pronto se sentía abrumado, pero a pesar de eso, seguía sintiendo que no era su estado de ánimo, como si él no fuera el que sintiera eso, como si fuera ajeno a él, pero comenzaba cansarlo. Se sentía tan fuera de tiempo, como si no perteneciera a ese momento, todo lo que conocía había desaparecido, sus amigos, o los que alguna vez había considerado como tales, ya eran mucho mayores, muchos habían muerto, su familia había desaparecido, además que de seguro la chica que le gustaba estaría casada, con hijos o muerta.

Llegó a su habitación y encendió la chimenea, se dejó caer en su cama, mirando el techo, todo le parecía tan extraño, tan ajeno a pesar de ser suyo, de pronto una fragancia invadió sus sentidos_. _‹‹_¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué huele?__››_

Se movió un poco pero el aroma persistía.

— ¿Manzanas y vainilla? — murmuró, de pronto recordó donde había inhalado un olor similar — Hermione… — susurró sintiéndose extraño por decirle por su nombre, aspiró profundamente pensando en ella.

En se momento alguien tocó su puerta, perezosamente se levantó. — Ahora ¿qué? ¿Vendrán a lincharme? ¿O a decirme qué me aprecian?— abrió la puerta encontrándose con la figura de la metamorfaga.

— Venía a avisarte que la cena esta casi lista — anunció Tonks, clavando su vista en él, evocando el recuerdo de su tío.

— Mmm no bajaré, gracias — con eso cerró su puerta, dejando a Nym, pasmada.

Regresó a su cama, queriendo olvidarse de todo, cenar con extraños, preferiría comer solo. Además no era precisamente alguien que entablaría una conversación en ese momento, él solo tenía claro algo su obsesión por terminar lo que había comenzado, su venganza.

Respiró suavemente, llenándose de esa fragancia. ‹‹_¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione? ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al saber que compartimos el tatuaje?... él cual no me gusta… ¿qué clase de símbolo es ese?... pero esa mirada de valor puro, es de admirase, pero ¿realmente cuál es tu razón para traer de vuelta a Sirius?__ ››_

Cerró sus ojos simplemente queriendo perderse, olvidar todo eso, lo que era una ironía ya que era por lo cual quería vivir, aún inhalando el perfume recordó la primera imagen que vio al regresar a la vida, a Hermione tirada en el suelo, cuando sintió su cuerpo en sus brazos, cuando cuido de ella, sus labios que tomaron color conforme mejoraba, cuando la vio de pie, su voz…

Aún pensando en ella se permitió divagar, después de todo era la primera chica de su edad que veía en 16 años y tenía que reconocer que no era como las típicas chicas que el recordaba, era diferente, quizás un poco descuidada en su arreglo, pero sin duda linda, eso debía aceptarlo.

Abrió sus ojos al razonar lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó sintiendo un extraño calor. — ¡Demonios…! — murmuró abriendo su ventana, dejando entrar el viento, pero aún así él no podía alejar esos pensamientos, así que decidió tomar una ducha.

Después de dejar que el agua se llevara sus divagaciones y de relajarse un poco, alejando esa tensión que lo carcomía, ese vacío, esa soledad y el dolor.

Salió de la ducha, se amarró una toalla a las caderas y caminó por la habitación sintiendo la fría brisa proveniente de la ventana, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, sonrió irónicamente, al menos esa reacción de su ser lo hacía sentirse vivo, caminó unos pasos, observando la oscuridad de la noche, cuando nuevamente un sonido en su puerta llamó su atención, se pensaba cambiar, pero no pensaba que quien fuera tuviera intención de quedarse.

— Adelante — pronunció con fastidió sin molestarse en girarse.

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta con poca delicadeza. Esto hizo que él se volteara molesto por el ruido, encontrándose con la figura de Hermione estupefacta, mirándolo casi con la boca abierta. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al saber que era por él.

— Yo… eh creo que soy… inoportuna — titubeó con la intención de salir, girando su rostro para ya no verlo.

Regulus sonrió divertido y caminó hacia ella pero de último momento cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual cerró bajo la atenta mirada de Mione.

— No eres inoportuna — mencionó con una sonrisa que podía pasar por una mueca malévola, tomó la bandeja de las manos de Hermione.

La castaña aún no podía terminar de su shock, dejó que él le quitara a charola y fue en ese momento que notó en su brazo el símbolo que compartían y en el izquierdo la marca del Señor tenebroso. Un profundo escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Regulus, era consciente de lo que provocaba esa marca a las personas que la miraban y no seguían a Voldemort. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio cercano, pera después girarse hacia ella, se echó su cabello húmedo hacia atrás despejando su frente y sus ojos.

Ella lo miraba aturdida, por una parte él así, semidesnudo, gotas de agua caían de su desordenado cabello, recorriendo su pecho, eso era algo que distraería a cualquiera, además de producir un natural acaloramiento, más al sentir esa penetrante mirada y ni hablar de esa sonrisa coqueta y altanera, pero todo esa ilusión se rompía al volver a mirar la marca oscura.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó clavando su vista en sus pupilas chocolate.

Hermione lo miró con interrogación, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería. — ¿Qué? — barbotó.

Él sonrió más ampliamente al notar como la ponía en apuros, aunque había una parte de él que se sentía nervioso, pero él estaba seguro que no lo estaba, esa era otra de esas sensaciones que no eran suyas, la ignoró y avanzó hacia ella, quedando a centímetros escasos, lo cual hizo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Si te gusta lo qué ves… — realizó una pausa divertido de ver como Mione se sonrojaba ligeramente y giraba sus pupilas — la marca en mi brazo? ¿A qué pensabas qué me refería? ¿A mi?

— No, bueno… yo… claro que ¡no! — respondió apresurada tratando de controlarse.

Regulus rió suavemente, Hermione volvió a posar sus pupilas en él, sorprendiéndose de escucharlo reír, se veía tan relajado, lo admiró por unos segundos para después sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al notar como ella lo miraba.

— Nada… — comentó con complicidad, para después regresar la vista a la marca, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y tomó su brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

La prefecta estudiaba el tatuaje en su blanca piel, podía recordar esa marca en el cielo, cuando fue la copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en una persona, con su otra mano, tocó suavemente la piel del moreno, haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el toque.

— ¿Te duele? — inquirió al percatarse su reacción, clavando su vista en él.

— Claro que no — respondió, se sentía como si fuera un objeto siendo examinado, tenía la intención de zafar su brazo de las manos de ella, pero su toque era tan cálido… que lo hacia sentir bien.

— ¿Nunca? — cuestionó mirándolo con un sentimiento mezclado que Arcturus no sabía cómo interpretar.

Le arrebató su brazo y se giró abruptamente. — Algunas veces, pero no lo entenderías — mencionó con amargura.

Hermy se sorprendió por su acción y miró su espalda por un momento sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y sentir su suave y húmeda piel, que aumentó al sentir esa amargura y tristeza dentro de ella, la cual sabía provenía de él.

— Bueno… es mejor que me vaya — divulgó con la intención de irse, tomó la perilla y la giró, cuando la mano de Regulus en la puerta impidió que abriera.

— Espera… — pronunció haciendo que la castaña lo mirará con confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa? — interrogó desconfiada, soltando la perilla.

— Quiero que me contestes algo…

— ¿Qué? — incurrió clavando su vista en sus ojos, aunque sin duda saber que él seguía sin ropa solo con una toalla, la distraía.

— ¿Por qué te impacto tanto saber que compartimos el símbolo? — indagó firme.

— Eh bueno, yo solo… no esperaba que eso pasará — respondió sin querer decirle, lo que ocurría.

— ¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué significa eso? — inquirió desconfiado.

— Nada — replicó escuetamente.

— Mmmm — murmuró analizándola, queriendo averiguar que le estaba escondiendo.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó incomoda, al sentir esa penetrante mirada.

— No ¿cuál es tu verdadera razón para querer revivir a Sirius? — cuestionó mostrando más interés en esto que en su anterior pregunta.

Mione sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna, no esperaba esa pregunta. — Eh… pues porque… todos lo extrañábamos, por Harry…

— No, a mi no me des esa estúpida respuesta… la verdad — exigió demandante, acercándose más a ella, haciéndola pegarse más a la puerta.

— Esa es la verdad y no me importa si me crees — prorrumpió tratando de sonar convincente y firme, no podía responderle la verdad.

— Mmm… es mejor que te vayas, a mi no me agrada la gente que miente — abrió la puerta, haciendo que la chica se moviera de ella, para después hacer una señal que le indicaba la salida.

Hermione lo miró con molestia por un segundo, al siguiente instante estaba saliendo del cuarto.

Arcturus cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella, sintiendo una suma de emociones complicadas.

La castaña al ver la puerta cerrada, la acarició suavemente .— ¿Regulus? — murmuró confundida.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Continuará si ustedes lo piden...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**···· ) Ojala puedan escuchar esa canción, es de Chopin.**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué harán con Regulus? Lo apoyarán?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Hermione lo defenderá hasta el final?**

**¿Cómo están?**

Hemos vuelto con el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y por su apoyo, esperamos seguir contando con él, y que aumenten los reviews, para que nosotras actualicemos.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Los cuales van a ser dados por el mismísimo **Regulus Arcturus Black.**

Hola... ¿Cómo están?, si yo soy el invitado, me tome un tiempo para venir a decir unas cuantas frases.

¿Qué tal **noeliaaa**?, me agrada tenerte en los comentarios de mi historia, claro a estas chicas les gusta lo anormal, pero bueno qué puedo hacer, espero tu apoyo siempre, besos.

Hola **floh black**¿cómo estas?, es un placer conocerte, gracias por apoyar esta idea, mira aún ellas no me dicen con quien me van a poner, espero que sea alguien decente, en fin solo te pido que sigas apoyando este fic, te mando muchos besos.

¿Cómo te va **Ely Potter Black**?, gracias por los besos, que bueno que te guste, pero espero que hables de mi, no te olvides que yo soy el protagonista eh, te mando muchos besos y no olvides seguir apoyándome.

Hola **Hay Moon Black**, si suena raro, pero gracias a eso estoy aquí, contestando tu comentario, así que síguenos apoyando, no te dejes ir por lo extraño, te mando besos y abrazos.

¿Qué tal **Luna lovengood**?, siempre apoyando a las chicas eh, gracias tu tienes un lugar especial, y no dejes de hacerlo, un beso.

¿Cómo te va **adolfo89**?, gracias por apoyarlas, siempre te toman en cuenta en sus agradecimientos, ellas te mandan besos yo no.

Hola **Helen Kurt**, gracias por apoyar esto nena, y aquí esta la actualización, un beso.

¿Cómo estas **petalos—de—rosa**?, me agrada que te encante, pero te refieres a mi ¿no?, te mando muchos besos no olvides responder mi pregunta.

Adiós nenas muchos besos y no olviden apoyarme...

Agradecemos a todos y esperamos su aceptación. También a ti Regulus, un beso cariño.

Saludox y Abraxos…


	3. La verdad

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de _inferis_, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**La verdad… la dolorosa verdad… simplemente la realidad.**_

Hermione se quedó por unos minutos más frente a la puerta, tratando de comprender la actitud del pelinegro, resignada bajó las escaleras uniéndose a los demás.

En tanto Regulus trataba de darle un nombre a lo que sentía, caminó por la habitación sintiendo escalofríos, así que se dirigió a su closet en busca de un pijama limpia que pudiera usar, esperaba que Dumbledore ya hubiera despetrificado a su elfo, tenía que saber donde estaba el medallón. Además que él no tenía idea de cómo lavar, cocinar o otros menesteres de ese tipo. Después de todo él había sido criado para ser un total "señoríto", aunque no todo era como su madre hubiera querido.

Se tomó un muda de ropa aún llenó de confusión, dejó caer la toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo, colocándose su ropa, caminó hasta su cama y se acostó levantando un poco de polvo.

— Odio la suciedad — exclamó irónico, ya que el lugar en el que había muerto no había sido el lugar más limpio.

Se movió un poco acomodándose percibiendo nuevamente el aroma de la castaña, detestaba eso, el no poder alejarse ni un minuto del recuerdo de esa chica. Se cambió de lado malhumorado esperando que pudiera alejar ese perfume, pero nada. Se levantó fastidiado y se sentó en el escritorio observando la bandeja de comida, tomó un tenedor y probó un poco de la comida.

— No esta mal — dejó el cubierto no tenía ganas de comer, tenía ansias de muchas otras cosas menos de eso, necesitaba calmar su ansiedad, entonces recordó las botellas de whiskey que había visto, eso era lo que necesitaba, olvidar todo y descansar sin tormentos por un momento.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose al Estudio, se dirigió a una vitrina y buscó cual llevarse, a lo lejos escuchó las voces de los demás, los que consideraba unos desconocidos, sin darle importancia, tomó la botella y una copa.

Por su parte Hermione se encontraba tratando de distraerse escuchando la plática en el Comedor, pero a pesar de que deseaba concentrarse, no lo lograba.

‹‹_¡Por los fundadores! ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me preguntó eso? ¿Qué esperaba qué le contestara?, que estaba interesada en su hermano, un hombre mayor que yo, un hombre que nunca me miró de otra forma que no fuera como una chiquilla amiga de su ahijado, esto es una locura… pero ¡por Gryffindor! ¡¿Qué piensa al dejarme pasar cuando solo lleva puesta una simple toalla?__ ››_

Evocó la imagen del pelinegro, su piel húmeda y blanca como la leche, las gotas incoloras que se deslizaban por sus pectorales y abdomen provenientes de los mechones húmedos que caían desordenados por su rostro. ‹‹_¡Por Merlín! necesito aire __—_se levantó, excusándose y salió a la Sala donde respiró profundamente tratando de descender de su nube—. _Su mirada es tan penetrante, tan profunda es como si su alma escondiera una gran oscuridad, una gran soledad y dolor_._ ››_

Deambuló por el lugar, sin sentido, cuando algo llamó su atención se asomó por la puerta observando al moreno subir la escalera con una botella de licor.

— No lo puedo creer, ¿se va a poner ebrio? — espetó incrédula — Sirius por ser mayorcito y este por creer que todo lo puede y que ya no tiene que restarle cuentas a nadie, solo es un chiquillo, no tiene más edad que yo, solo esto me faltaba — masculló por lo bajo.

En ese momento arribó al lugar Molly. — Querida en un momento nos vamos, así que toma tus cosas.

Al escuchar eso, sintió que no debía irse, pero tampoco tenía una razón para negarse, esto era tan complicado.

La mujer salió dejándola sola, por un minuto no supo que _hacer. _‹‹_¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy? ¿Me quedo? ¿Me debo despedir de él? ¿Querrá qué lo haga? __››_

Sin darle tiempo a la duda, subió los escalones con determinación.

Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta donde momentos antes había estado pronunciando el nombre del chico confundida, ahora la situación no era diferente, seguía confundida pero sabía que debía hablar con él; tocó la puerta de madera impaciente de oír la voz del chico.

Adentro Regulus se servía whiskey en su copa, la movió un poco, observando el líquido ambarino, sin más lo probó, hizo una mueca de amargura, sintiendo como el vino le quemaba la garganta a su paso, dejando un sabor especial en su boca, lo saboreó y caminó al alfeizar de la ventana.

Conforme bebía más, dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara al igual que su mente, acostumbrándose al licor, mientras trataba de evitar los recuerdos de esos 17 años que había vivido, sus alegrías y sus tristezas, sus triunfos en el Quidditch, sus amigos, su familia, sus padres —a los cuales nunca quiso decepcionar—, su hermano que vivió su vida a su modo, la chica que alguna vez deseó tener en sus brazos y que ahora eso era imposible, el año que le sirvió al Señor Tenebroso, a ese maldito que lo había engañado, él que no era más que un mestizo que había ambicionado más de lo que su condición de sangre le daría, pero lo que más le dolía su último recuerdo, el de su muerte.

Regulus bebió un gran sorbo cerrando sus ojos, queriendo hundir esa imagen. De repente un sonido que resonó en su habitación proveniente de su puerta, lo hizo salir de su mundo de sombras.

— ¿Ahora qué? — profirió con desdén, bebió el contenido de su copa y se volvió a servir para después caminar hacia la entrada, tomó la perilla y abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver a la ojimiel — ¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó con un tono descortés.

— Si, que dejes de beber — aseveró quitándole la copa y entrando al cuarto.

— Seguro, que modales, pasa… — exclamó con ironía, azotando la puerta para después caminar hacia la chica con la intención de reclamar su copa.

— ¿Por qué estas tomando? ¿Sabes? hay otras maneras de enfrentar las cosas — mencionó firme, dejando la copa junto a la botella.

— Mmmm pues esta es mi manera de relajarme, en la soledad de mi cuarto… así que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vaya? — preguntó alzando sus cejas en señal de interrogación.

— ¿A ti qué más te da qué tome? ¿O lo qué me pase?, después de todo no es a mi a quién querías revivir — replicó con molestia tomando su copa y caminando al alfeizar —. Además no tienes nada que hacer aquí, una cosa es que yo vaya a responder por lo que hiciste y otra que…

En ese momento sintió un ligero golpe en su mejilla, proveniente de la mano de la leona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? — exclamó incrédulo sintiendo un sutil dolor en su pómulo, se bajó del alfeizar, notando que ella pensaba irse, la alcanzó jalándola de la muñeca haciendo que se girara.

— Suéltame, eres un tonto — musitó enojada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme y hablarme así? — reclamó furioso.

— Yo… — estaba a punto de soltar una respuesta.

— ¿Qué niña?, mira yo no necesito que tu ni nadie se preocupe por mi y mucho menos tus regaños, yo lo único que quiero es vengarme… lo demás me da igual — bramó prendido en parte por el alcohol y por el enojo que le producía que ella no fuera sincera con él, clavó expectante sus pupilas plateadas que bailaban furicas mirando a la chica.

— ¡¿Qué? Eres un idiota — replicó encendida por su pesada actitud, además de sentir esa ligera carga de emociones que de seguro le pertenecían a él, esa soledad y amargura, ese enojo y recelo, que ella aún no sabía cómo controlar, sin contenerse levantó su otra mano con intención de tocar su mejilla nuevamente.

Regulus logró alejarse e impedir que ella lo tocara, la miró molesto, soltó su copa dejando que esta se estrellara contra la alfombra, jaló a Hermione y la estrechó contra si, apretándola con fuerza.

La Gryffindor lo miró contrariada y enojada. — ¿Qué haces? Suéltame…

El vástago de la familia Black hizo caso omiso a sus quejas e intentos por zafarse, al contrario la estrechó más contra si, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que sus rostros casi se rozaban, ambos miraba sus pupilas llenas de incertidumbre y molestia. — ¿Te crees muy valiente, no?

Ella lo miró confundida por su pregunta, aún intentado zafarse. — Regulus suéltame… ¿acaso te volviste loco?

Él ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar eso, acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella. — Nunca vuelvas a tocarme y menos para golpearme…

— Entonces no te comportes como un idiota — interpeló enfrentándolo.

Un silencio se hizo simplemente se miraban estudiándose, ya no era simple molestia era algo más, sentirse tan cerca, sus narices podían rozarse.

Hermione no sabía qué pasaba, parecía estar en un momento suspendido, simplemente estaban ahí intercambiando miradas sin sentido, analizándose, sintió como él disminuía su fuerza, mientras ella dejaba de querer huir de su abrazo.

Arcturus no sabía qué era lo que sentía, ya no era esa furia, ahora eran múltiples sensaciones, sentirla tan cerca, su delicada figura recargada en él, sintió su calidez, percibiendo que ella ya no luchaba por zafarse lo que lo confundía más, respiró su aroma a manzana y vainilla que él ya conocía bien. Era tan extraño sentirse así, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, observó cada rasgo de ella, cada parte de su femenino rostro, hasta que llegó a sus labios rosados ligeramente entre abiertos, como si quisieran decir mil cosas y no lograran articularlas.

La castaña sintió el corazón del chico latir tan rápido como el de ella, lo cual la contrariaba más, tragó saliva nerviosa por la mirada que él le propinaba, por la manera que él la estudiaba sin inhibiciones, entre abrió sus labios tratando de exclamar miles de cosas, pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Lo analizó notando como sus rostros extrañamente se acercaban más sus narices se rozaban con más facilidad ahora, incluso podían respirar sus alientos, él de ella a canela y vainilla y el de él a whiskey.

Se miraron sintiendo esa inexplicable conexión que los unía, miraron sus labios como esperando que alguno accediera a moverse o a besarse de una buena vez.

En ese momento un sonido en la puerta los hizo separase y romper su conexión.

Hermione se giró y avanzó hacia la puerta, al abrirla un elfo entró con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su antiguo dueño.

— Amo, ha vuelto, es verdad, usted pondrá orden… la casa esta llena de ladrones e inmundos, su hermano fue un desconsiderado con Kreacher — profirió llegando hasta el chico, que lo miraba sorprendido y desconcertado. Sintiendo una extraña nostalgia que también invadió a la castaña.

— Kreacher deja de llorar — exclamó tocando su vieja cabeza.

— Si, ellos son traidores e inmundos, ella es una inmunda sangre sucia, hechizo a Kreacher y al cuadro de su madre — al escuchar eso inmediatamente Regulus concentró sus grises pupilas en la chica.

‹‹_¿Inmunda sangre sucia?, no puede ser… ella es…__››__._

Ella no sabía qué decir, al notar la expresión sorprendida del chico, sintió como si lo hubiera decepcionado y no sabía por qué. No había razón alguna, ella jamás se avergonzaría de su origen.

Sin decir nada huyo del lugar, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, llena de confusión.

— ¿Estas lista? — cuestionó Molly.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin lograr articular un monosílabo.

— ¿Estas bien? — inquirió la pelirroja percibiendo una actitud extraña en la chica.

— Vámonos, los chicos ya deben haber destrozado la casa — bromeó interrumpiendo la respuesta de la chica, que se alegro de la intervención del padre de sus amigos.

— Espero que no, aunque esos gemelos, aún tenemos que regañarlos por lo que hicieron en el Colegio — recordó la mujer —. Vamos linda — instó la pelirroja tomando de los hombros a la leona.

Nymphadora la siguió creyendo que a ella le había pasado algo y quizás eso tenía que ver con su pequeño tío.

Los observaron desaparecer dejando un nube de humo tras de si.

— Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, es mejor que descansemos — mencionó lógico el castaño.

— Si, pero antes quiero ver que Regulus este bien — comentó acercándose a la escalera.

— Espera, es mejor que le des un tiempo, deja que se acostumbre nuevamente al mundo, a la gente — aconsejó Lupin.

— Pero… — dudó pero al detenerse a analizarlo, aceptó — esta bien ¿Crees qué logre adaptarse?

— No lo sé, pero por su bien eso espero, porque vienen tiempos difíciles, algo me dice que no era una causalidad que Hermione estuviera aquí — espetó enigmáticamente.

— ¿No creerás que ella…? Ya veo — profirió pensándolo desde la perspectiva del licántropo.

— Pero no puedo afirmarlo, no logró encontrar una razón lógica, eso es lo que me hace dudar — explicó acercándose a la pelirrosa.

— Hay muchos cabos sin atar, mañana sabremos más — musitó esperanzada, miró a Remus, queriendo apoyarse en él y llorar en sus brazos en lugar de la soledad de su cuarto, por la muerte de Sirius —de la cual se sentía culpable, si ella hubiera rendido más en esa batalla y hubiera logrado detener a Bellatrix, él no estaría muerto—.

— Debes dormir, te notas muy cansada — expuso conteniendo las ganas que tenía de cuidarla y acogerla entre sus brazos.

— Igual tu — replicó con una media sonrisa.

— Es mejor que vayas a descansar.

Ella entreabrió sus labios queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía, pero él parecía tan cerrado en si, resignada subió los escalones, cuidando de no tropezar cuando pasó al lado de la habitación de Regulus pensó en tocar, pero recordó las palabras del castaño, así que simplemente siguió hasta su habitación.

En tanto Regulus, escuchaba los quejidos del elfo, pero su mente se había ido con la castaña, esa frase no dejaba de girar en su mente "_inmunda sangre sucia"._

Sacudió su cabeza tomando control de la situación, ahora había algo más importante.

— Kreacher tranquilízate, necesito saber ¿dónde esta el medallón? — preguntó tomándolo de los hombros y clavando sus pupilas penetrantes en le elfo.

— Kreacher hizo lo que usted le pidió, volvió a casa como le dijo y no comento nada — espetó con voz quebrante — trate de destruirlo pero nada funcionar.

— Lo sé, pero ¿dónde esta el medallón? — volvió a cuestionar desesperado.

— Kreacher lo escondió a la vista de todos — murmuró trastornado.

— ¡¿Dónde? — exigió.

— En el salón de dibujo, en un armario… — respondió temeroso el elfo.

— Espera aquí…

Al instante él salió disparado encontrándose con el licántropo a punto de subir las escaleras, sin darle importancia lo pasó y avanzó velozmente hasta el lugar, él cual estaba sumergido en la oscuridad total, caminó con la respiración agitada por la habitación, hasta llegar al armario, ahí lo diviso tan frágil, tan inexistente a la vista de todos, al instante lo tomó entre sus manos, una oleada de alivio mezclada con terror lo recorrió.

— Ahora si desgraciado… vamos a ver qué haces — murmuró con un brillo vengativo en su mirada.

Remus que no sabía que le pasaba exactamente al chico, lo siguió entrando a la habitación observándolo con un objeto entre las manos, escuchando sus palabras, gracias a su desarrollado oído.

— ¿No crees qué estas demasiado obsesionado con Voldemort? eso no te va ayudar, él es muy poderoso, deberías tener cuidado con lo que planees hacer — aconsejó recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El pelinegro se giró y lo miró fríamente sin darle importancia a sus advertencias. — Háblame de Sirius… — profirió más como una orden que como una petición, desviando la atención del objeto y guardándolo en su pantalón.

Remus se sorprendió por su petición, pero sabía que el chico quería alejar su atención del objeto, pero no podía estar seguro de que era exactamente lo que escondía.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó serio, entrando a la habitación.

— Tu, eres su amigo, de seguro siempre se quejo y hablo pestes de nuestra familia — ironizó acercándose al hombre.

— Mmm algo me dice que esta será una larga platica, salgamos de aquí, vamos a la Sala — mencionó abandonando el lugar.

Regulus lo miró con desconfianza, pero aún así lo siguió además ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, ya tenía lo que buscaba y necesitaba distraerse, no pensar en lo que lo atormentaba, aunque esas palabras ya habían hecho su labor.

Remus entró a la Sala y se sentó frente al ya casi consumido fuego, el pelinegro entró y lo miró con una ceja alzada, él no pensaba hablar con el hombre en estado sobrio, buscó con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraban las botellas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, tomó dos copas y sirvió una buena cantidad de vino.

Remus lo miró dirigirse hacia las botellas y servir dos copas. _‹‹N__o puedo creer que este niño beba, mmm aunque siendo hermano de Sirius debí imaginármelo.__››_

Él se acercó a Lupin ofreciéndole una copa, notando su expresión. — ¿Qué no estas acostumbrado a beber con un chiquillo? — espetó divertido.

Remus no respondió a eso y tomó la copa. _‹‹__Mmmm este niño, algo me dice que esta será una larga noche.__››_

De pronto en un movimiento de Regulus con los brazos, el ex profesor alcanzó a percibir el símbolo que llevaba el chico en el brazo, el cual no reconoció. — No sabía que tenías otro tatuaje…

— Mmmm digamos que es una reciente adquisición — respondió sarcástico sentándose en otro sillón, evocando el recuerdo de la castaña con el mismo símbolo, pero entonces volvían a él las palabras de su elfo "_inmunda sangre sucia"_, sacudió su cabeza queriendo ignorarlas, sintiendo una extraña punzada en su pecho.

— ¿Qué tan reciente?, tengo entendido que no llevas tanto tiempo resucitado como para irte a tatuar — aseveró bebiendo de su copa.

— Pues ya ves, pero no quiero hablar de mis símbolos, retomemos lo que me interesa — refirió el vástago de los Black.

— ¿Tu hermano?... él sabes como era, y respecto a lo que preguntaste, en vida tu escuchaste la mayoría — respondió.

— Si, odiaba a mi familia pero se fue a vivir con los Potter, a lo cual casi mi madre se infarta — replicó el chico evocando ese momento.

— No lo dudo, el día que él se fue, jurábamos que los gritos se escuchaban hasta la segunda manzana — bromeó recordando las palabras de James, sonriendo melancólicamente.

— Ese día mi vida cambio… — murmuró con receló.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — indagó sin comprender.

— Nunca pensaron que yo tuve que ser lo que Sirius no, yo siempre fui lo que mis padres quisieron, el perfecto hijo, el que no les causaba dolores, el que hizo hasta lo último por no parecerse a su hermano, pero sin duda el que se condenó a morir por sus hechos y él único que ahora vive — declaró con cierta amargura.

— No pensé que te sintieras así, pero tienes razón tu te condenaste, nunca debiste unirte a las filas de Voldemort — aseguró el castaño.

— Mmmm pequeño error o quizás grande, ya no importa… — expresó con una sonrisa sardónica.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — preguntó curioso.

— ¿Respecto a qué? ¿Contra Voldemort? ¿Con mi vida? ¿Con qué? — manifestó sin darle importancia bebiendo de su copa.

— Pues sabes que tu prima tuvo su parte en la muerte de Sirius y es culpable de muchas más cosas ¿aún piensas confiar en ella? — indagó estudiándolo.

Regulus recordó lo que había platicado con Dumbledore.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

El vástago de la familia Black trataba de asimilar todo lo que el anciano le decía, pero con cada hecho que se enteraba su mente se bloqueaba más.

— En esa batalla, descubrimos cual era la profecía así como el mundo por fin aceptó que Voldemort había vuelto, pero en ese encuentro muchos salieron lesionados, ahí fue cuando tu hermano pereció — divulgó cuidando las palabras que usaba.

— ¿Cómo murió? — inquirió demandante, mientras sus pupilas se volvían más oscuras y frías.

— Por un ataque de tu prima Bellatrix, cayó en el Velo de la Muerte — respondió más serio de lo normal.

El ex—mortifago sintió una extraña punzada que su cuerpo resintió, trató de comprender la última frase del Director del Colegio pero su mente estaba choqueada.

— Entiendo que te cueste entenderlo, quizás deberíamos dejar esta conversación para otro día.

— No, sigue, necesito saber todo — pidió a pesar de saber que lo ultimo era algo que no iba a comprender ni superara en un largo tiempo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Remus lo miró perdido en sus pensamientos, fue entonces que se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

— Necesito hablar con ella, antes de tomar medidas — respondió sin comprometerse.

El licántropo se tomó un minuto antes de replicar a lo último. — No todos pueden tomar la decisión que tu tomaste ¿lo sabes no?

Ella respiró profundamente como si no pudiera llenarse de el elemento esencial para un ser vivo. — Lo sé… — bebió el contenido de su copa y caminó nuevamente tomando la botella — necesitó mi varita — murmuró molesto por tener que hacer todo, lo que haría con su varita, se sirvió y se llevó la botella consigo — ¿aún tienes? — preguntó mirándolo.

— Si — respondió notando su forma de beber al paso que iba él lo tendría que llevar a su habitación.

— Aún no me has hablado de mi hermano, de cómo era su vida, claro sin contar los años que pasó en Azkaban o encerrado aquí — ironizó con una mueca en su rostro que podía pasar como una mofa.

— Se que no eres tan duro como quieres aparentar y la vida de Sirius estuvo llena de muchas más cosas — recalcó el castaño.

— ¿De qué? ¿Batallas? ¿De tratar de ser justiciero héroe? — mencionó con sarcasmo.

— Tranquilízate conmigo no tienes que aparentar que nunca lo quisiste o que nunca te importo y para tu información tuvo momentos felices antes y después de tu muerte, sabes que siempre tuvo existo con las mujeres, así que eso nunca le faltó, amigos tampoco y en sus últimos años comenzaba a recobrar el ritmo de su vida, se preocupaba profundamente por Harry — manifestó amargamente bebiendo de su copa.

— Harry Potter, el elegido para acabar con Voldemort ¿quién diría que sería el hijo de uno de sus amigos? — comentó burlón — me interesa conocerlo, estrechar al mano del que tendrá el honor de acabar con ese…

— ¿El honor? — preguntó sin comprender.

— Si, matar un mestizo, si pudiera yo lo hubiera hecho… — espetó con dolor, bebiendo más liquido ambarino, fue entonces que recordó a la castaña nuevamente, entonces ideó preguntar lo que lo carcomía en ese momento — Mmm ¿La chica que estaba aquí solía venir a esta casa?

El ex—profesor se extrañó ante tal pregunta. — ¿Hermione? — ante el asentimiento silencioso de Regulus, prosiguió — si, siempre fue bienvenida, de hecho es quien frecuentaba más la Biblioteca… es una chica muy inteligente y una gran maga — aseveró el hombre.

— Ya veo, es amiga del ahijado de mi hermano ¿no? — espetó deduciéndolo de la platica que había tenido con Dumbledore.

— Si lo es, ella salvó una vez a tu hermano de ser ejecutado — evidenció aún sin entender del todo, porque de ese tema en especial.

— Mmmm — murmuró "_así que Sirius también le debe la vida de alguna forma"_ — mi hermano tenía buena relación con ella entonces… y con los amigos de su ahijado — agregó sabiendo que el licántropo sospecharía.

— Si, la tenía — respondió escuetamente.

— Ahora entiendo… esta casa siempre llena de tanta gente — espetó con desdén, tratando de alejar la conversación de ella, antes de que se viera más comprometido.

— Supongo que piensas reclamar lo que te pertenece — comentó lógico.

— Solo mi parte, lo demás puede quedarse como esta, si ese fue el deseo de mi hermano no pienso violarlo — refirió fúnebre — no te preocupes no pienso correrlos de mi casa, aunque estaría en todo el derecho…

Remus lo miró con cierta molestia a veces el chico si que podía ser una carga bastante pesada.

— Tranquilo, no lo haré, no me interesa lo material, además no se cuanto tiempo voy a vivir — exclamó pensando en que Voldemort no lo dejaría vivo y menos si supiera que el tenía el verdadero horrocrux.

— En eso tienes razón, nadie tiene comprada la vida — afirmó el auror.

— Bueno ya sociabilice suficiente, creo que con eso puedes decir que soy humano — prorrumpió con sarcasmo levantándose y saliendo tambaleándose ligeramente del lugar dejando al Merodeador solo.

‹‹_¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?, creo que necesita mucha ayuda, aunque es muy parecido a Sirius en algunas cosas y en otras es tan diferente.__›› _

Una melancolía se apoderó de él, al pensar en su amigo, en los años mozos de su juventud.

Se terminó de beber su copa y se dirigió hacia su habitación. _‹‹__Ese chico esconde demasiadas cosas, espero que Dumbledore nos ponga al tanto mañana o tendré que averiguarlo de otra forma.__ ››_

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

Los Weasley aparecían con la leona, la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos lo cuales únicamente se dirigían al vástago.

— Ya estamos aquí — anunció Arthur.

— Ahora veamos los daños, querida por que no vas y descansas — mencionó Molly.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja, avanzó lentamente por el corredor, en donde apareció Harry y Ron que salían de la habitación del último.

— Hola Hermione — saludó Harry, mientras ella se lanzaba a abrazarlo, queriendo apoyarse en alguien, contarle lo que había hecho y las consecuencias de eso.

— ¿Estas loca?, lo vas a asfixiar ya suéltalo — pidió el pelirrojo.

Harry sabía que algo le sucedía a su amiga solo que no sabía que, la separó notando sus pupilas tristes, como si estuvieran apunto de llorar nuevamente, sus ojeras hablaban de que ella no había dormido bien, sus ojos rojos hablan de un sufrimiento, sus labios entre abiertos en una clara muestra de querer contar algo que no podía.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasó algo en tu casa? — inquirió apresurado.

— No nada.

— Mmm estas loca — espetó sin comprender Ronald.

— Quizás si — respondió con una sonrisa afectada.

— Mmmm.

— No te veo bien — manifestó Harry — pensé que llegarías antes ¿qué pasó?

En ese momento apareció la madre de los pelirrojos interrumpiendo su platica. — Chicos Hermione necesita descansar y ustedes también — comentó como una orden, empujando a los leones a su habitación.

Hermione miró por última vez a los chicos y avanzó a la habitación de su amiga, abrió lentamente la puerta, pensando que quizás ella ya pudiera estar dormida, pero se equivocó, la chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama leyendo _"C__orazón de brujas_", entró y caminó hasta la que era su cama temporal.

— ¡Hermione al fin llegaste! — exclamó Ginny sonriente.

— Si — respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?, pareces muy cansada — divulgó mirándola extraña.

— Si estoy muy cansada, hablamos mañana ¿si? — pidió desconcertada aún, se dirigió a su baúl en donde tenía su pijama, la tomó junto con una venda, y avanzó al baño dejando totalmente confundida a la pelirroja.

Adentro del cubículo se miró en el espejo, tenía unos círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y estaba ligeramente pálida. — ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue esa extraña conexión? ¿Por qué no me zafe de él? ¿Qué esperaba, que me besará? ¡Por Merlín es Regulus no Sirius!...

Se comenzó a desvestir, dejando caer la ropa al suelo, caminó hasta la ducha, abriendo las llaves del agua, al hacerlo clavó su vista se dirigió al símbolo de su brazo, se alejó dejando correr el liquido que comenzaba a invadir la habitación de vapor, tomó su mano y la alzó, tocando la herida que casi había desaparecido, eso se lo debía a Regulus, pero no era solo por él, el símbolo tenía magia era lo que la conectaba de manera especial con el chico.

Recordó la marca tenebrosa, cuando tocó su brazo. — Regulus… — murmuró abrumada, sacudió su cabeza y entró al agua tibia que recorría su maltratado cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos escuchando el sonido de la ducha al pasar el agua. — Tienes que poder con esto, pero ahora él sabe que yo soy sangre sucia, de seguro me rechazara — espetó abriendo sus ojos y respirando con dificultad — debo tranquilizarme, aún si lo hiciera debo hablar con él, decirle lo del símbolo, mantenerme cerca, después de todo yo lo traje y él corre peligro, no puedo permitir que lo quieran matar, encerrar o experimentar con él… él esta tan vivo como cualquiera…

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarse, aún pensando en él, evocando el recuerdo del chico en toalla, como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su torso, la forma en que él la había abrazado, su latido tan agitado como el de ella, su mirada tan profunda y helada, tan penetrante, sus labios… — un extraño calor se apoderó de ella —¡Por los fundadores! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? — se preguntó abrumada.

Tomó la llave de agua fría y al giró un poco más, haciendo que el líquido bajará unos grados, se terminó de enjuagar, tomó un poco de shampoo y lo vertió en su cabello.

Dejó que el agua se llevara la espuma. — ¿Qué hago?... esto se esta complicando, no entiendo lo que me pasa con él, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo, en parte es mi responsabilidad…

Cerró las llaves del agua, tomando su toalla, se la enredó alrededor del su figura y salió lentamente de la ducha; la voz del chico volvía a ella con frases que la confundían más.

"_No te preocupes… de eso me encargo yo, se que no quería revivirme pero le debo la vida, así que haré esto por ella y será lo único." _

_"Nada te va ha pasar." _

_"No, ella no fue… y preferiría que si tienen algo que cuestionar sea a mí."_

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué pretende? — se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras se cambiaba pensando en él. _‹‹__¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón para querer revivir a Sirius?__››_

Evocó la voz del chico preguntándole de manera demandante eso.

— La respuesta, que temo pronunciar, que me carcome, lo que nunca debí sentir, ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijera? — se cuestionó confundida, se comenzó a cambiar lentamente.

— Hermione estas más confundida que nunca, por una parte deseaste salvar la vida de Sirius, por lo que sentías por él, pero ahora ¿deseaste besar a Regulus?, él no es Sirius es su hermano — se dijo con reproche, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta — si, pero la verdad es que yo no vi a Sirius cuando estaba en brazos de Regulus — respondió quedándose sumida en esa respuesta.

Se tomó un minuto para analizar lo que había dicho, para después dejarlo todo en paz y cepillarse los dientes, terminó su arreglo y recogió su ropa dejándola en el cesto.

Salió encontrando aún despierta a su amiga, la cual no sabía que le pasaba a Hermione.

— ¿En serio, estas bien?, digo te veo rara — expresó siguiéndola hasta la cama improvisada.

— Si estoy bien Ginny — contestó sin querer preocuparla, levantó las mantas y se metió debajo de ellas —. Buenas noches…

— Si, descansa — profirió extrañada, apagó las velas y se acurrucó en su cama.

Hermione cerró sus ojos sin querer pensar en nada, cuando a su mente regreso la melodía tocada por el vástago de los Black, así lentamente se quedo dormida.

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Regulus entraba a su habitación bebiendo todo el contenido de su copa, observó al elfo que lo miraba con una expresión de adoración.

— Kreacher ve a descansar — mencionó, sintiéndose algo mareado.

— ¿Amo no necesitar a Kreacher? — preguntó acercándose al ojiplata.

— No, ve a descansar y no digas nada de lo que te pregunte y mucho menos del pasado — pidió con firmeza.

— Kreacher no lo dirá, si el amo Regulus no lo desea — masculló el viejo elfo.

— Eso es, ahora vete a descansar.

El elfo salió con una sonrisa extraña en su viejo rostro, dejando en la soledad al chico, Regulus miró la ventana y la noche, la noche que era tan larga y corta a la vez, cerró la ventana y avanzó hasta su cama, acostándose del lado en que no oliera a ella, a Hermione.

— ¿Cómo es posible qué no seas pura? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no me lo dijo?, ahora comparto sangre con esa, aunque yo siempre seré puro, siempre puro, como lo dice el lema, "Toujours pur"… — se dijo a si mismo, tratando de convencerse y no sentir repulsión, pero al pensar en ella sentía una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que lo mareaban más, no entendía qué le sucedía con ella, además que su último encuentro se había salido de sus manos, por un momento no supo de si — ¡estuve a punto de besar a una sangre sucia! ¡A una maldita sangre sucia! Esto no puede ser, ¡Maldición!

Golpeó el antiguo colchón que soltó una nube de polvo que lo hizo toser. — Genial… — tosió un poco más, hasta que logró controlarse — ¿qué diablos me pasa? ¡El que este en contra de Voldemort no le quita lo sangre sucia! ¡Comparto sangre con esa… esa… sangre sucia!

Se giró y hundió su rostro en la almohada. _‹‹__¡Maldita sea! pero por lo que el ente amigo de mi hermano mencionó, no tenían una relación especial, ¿entonces cuál es su razón? ¿Será qué esta enamorada del ahijadito de mi hermano? ¿Qué diablos esconde? ¿Y por qué demonios me importa?__ ››_

— Me revivió y eso es lo único que debería importarme, no sus sentimientos o razones, pero maldita sea es una impura… ¡una sangre sucia! — resumió firme.

Trató de olvidarse de todo, de no dejar que esos sentimiento se apoderaran de él, de que la soledad no lo consumiera, de no permitir que cosas que ya no tenían remedio como las muertes de sus familiares lo hicieran flaquear y volverse vulnerable y sentimental.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de dormir y aún en su contra disfrutaba de aspirar el olor a "manzanas y vainilla" perteneciente a la castaña, no tardó mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

La noche pasaba, mientras las personas descansaban y soñaban, pero Regulus no estaba precisamente disfrutando de su sueño, el cual era su recuerdo, ese recuerdo que lo atormentaba, el de su muerte.

Regulus se movía incomodo en su cama, un sudor perlaba su cuerpo, mientras pronunciaba palabras inaudibles.

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

Algo similar ocurría, Hermione se retorcía en la pequeña cama, el sudor bañaba su frente, mientras soñaba, dentro de ese sueño, que era más una pesadilla para la castaña, ella se encontraba en una cueva con un lago oscuro, por alguna razón sentía miedo, de pronto divisó una vasija del cual bebió su contenido, era horrible y peligroso, podía sentir su esencia ir matándola, le dio a Kreacher un relicario, de pronto una sed enorme se apoderó de ella, miró el liquido oscuro y sin poder contenerse bebió de él, sintiendo como las manos tenebrosas de los _inferís _la jalaban hacia ellos, hundiéndola contra su voluntad.

Al instante ambos chicos se despertaron incorporándose agitados.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Regulus!

Mientras Regulus en su cuarto se levantaba de golpe asustado totalmente.

— ¡Noooooooo! ¡Suéltenme! — gritó desesperado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasara?

Hi ¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, por su apoyo, esperamos seguir contando con él y que aumenten los reviews, para que nosotras actualicemos mas rápido, o al menos eso intentaremos.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Los cuales en esta ocasión van a ser dados por **Hermione Granger.**(aplausos)

— Hola, ¿Cómo están?, en esta ocasión me invitaron a venir para dar los agradecimientos por su apoyo.

— Iniciemos con **Ely Potter Black**, ¿Cómo estás? un gusto saber de ti, que bueno que sigues el fic, esperamos que este capitulo te guste también, es algo complicado, pero bueno, y con respecto a tu duda, esa será aclarada en este capitulo, así que no te lo pierdas. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo. PD. Por favor no le levantes mas el ego a Regulus, de por si ya es difícil tratar con el.

— Hola **floh black,**un placer tenerte por aquí, gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que siguas el fic y nos dejes saber que opinas de este capitulo, que es interesante, bueno, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hola **noelia** ¿Qué tal te va? Que bueno es tenerte por aquí para darles apoyo a las chicas, yo quería revivir a Sirius, de por si con Regulus es difícil, pero no descarto la posibilidad de regresarlo. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes saber que opinas, te mando un abrazo. Cuídate.

— Hola **Helen Kurt**, es bueno leerte, gracias yo se que ese tipo de conducta no va conmigo, pero bueno… hay razones de peso para querer traer a Sirius, pero ya viste, me fallo el hechizo, pero espero que todo sea para bien, y que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu review para saber que te pareció. Te mando un abrazo, cuídate.

— Hola **Hay Moon Black**, gracias por el apoyo, si el misterio en los Black es lo suyo, pero bueno, aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que este capitulo te guste, cuídate mucho y no olvides dejarnos tu review, ¿ok? Te mando un abrazo.

— Hola **adolfo de la torre aguilera** ¿Cómo estas? Es muy bueno saber de ti, espero que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu opinión, ¿ok? A ti si te puedo mandar muchos besos, cuídate.

— Hola **Alana Black Potter,**¿qué tal? Gracias por tu apoyo, la historia continuara gracias a comentarios como el tuyo, he aquí la actualización esperamos que sea de tu agrado y nos dejes tu opinión, cuídate, te mando un abrazo.

— **choconinia**, hola, que bueno verte por aquí, y que este fic te guste, y eso del romance pues como te digo... mmmm, lo dejo al criterio de las autoras, aunque… bueno… — un sonrojo invade las mejillas de la chica — bueno, la actualización esta aquí, así que espero que te guste y nos dejes tu review, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero poder estar aquí en otro momento, cuando mi vida no sea tan complicada, esperamos que la actualización les guste y nos dejen saberlo, además de que tengo que agradecer infinitamente a todos los que nos leen y no nos dejan reviews, también a los que nos tienen en favoritos y en alertas. Bueno eso es todo, me retiro, nos leemos pronto.

Saludox y Abraxos…


	4. Sensaciones ajenas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

_***º*º*º**_

_**Sensaciones ajenas**_.

Regulus respiraba agitadamente, aún confundido entre lo que era realidad y sus recuerdos, sondeó el lugar temeroso, tratando de tranquilizarse, bañado en sudor.

— ¡El medallón! —gritó buscando entre sus ropas, al encontrarlo lo sostuvo con fuerza. Tembloroso trató de avanzar al baño, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió abruptamente, asustándolo, aún no lograba recuperase de su pesadilla.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó apresurada Nymphadora con varita en mano.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?... yo… claro que estoy bien —contestó disimulando el temor que aún recorría su cuerpo.

—Pues no te creo —ignoró sus palabras y avanzó hasta el chico, notando el sudor que perlaba su frente, estaba tan pálido como cadáver y por si fuera poco olía a whiskey.

— ¿Qué haces? Vete, déjame solo —espetó brusco, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

—No lo haré, así que guárdate tus palabras o sigue diciéndolas, de todas formas no me iré —alegó firme, acercándose a él posando su mano en su frente—. Estas sudando frío.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —ironizó tratando de alejarla, ahora lo único que quería era estar solo. A demás de que no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo hacia sentir, era como si de verdad se preocupara por él y no estaba preparado para saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Espera aquí, creo que se lo que tienes y ni se te ocurra cerrar la puerta eso no funcionara —sentenció saliendo rápidamente de la habitación topándose en el pasillo con la figura del licántropo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? —cuestionó intrigado. En ese momento un trueno, retumbó haciendo que los muros de la mansión se estremecieran, desatándose una tormenta.

—Sólo esto nos faltaba, no se si esta bien… creo que fue una pesadilla, pero vaya que es un Black, testarudo.

—Mmm ¿y a dónde ibas? —inquirió evitando comentar sobre lo que ella había dicho. Sus experiencias con los Black le habían ayudado a comprender cuando era mejor no decir nada.

— A buscar una poción para la cruda de las de Sirius —divulgó dando unos pasos hacia le cuarto de su tío.

—Espera, iré yo, tu regresa con él —comentó tomándola del brazo.

—No, es mejor que tu vayas con él, quizás contigo se abra un poco más y te cuente lo que tiene —mencionó retomando su camino.

Remus la vio alejarse, respiró profundamente y entró a la habitación, buscando rápidamente la figura del chico, al cual no encontró. Extrañado dirigió su vista a la puerta del baño, de donde provenía el sonido del agua corriendo.

_«Mmmm debí imaginarme que no sería fácil para él volver. Si no lo fue para Sirius que sólo estuvo en Azkaban, no lo será para su hermano que estuvo muerto y del lado equivocado.»_

*º*º*º

En la Madriguera, Hermione no podía reaccionar del todo, aún seguía sumergida en aquel sueño, en esas imágenes que trataba de comprender, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas acompañadas del sudor que la bañaba.

— Hermione ¿qué pasa? —cuestionó Ginny asustada, aventó sus mantas y corriendo hacia la cama de su amiga.

La castaña reaccionó al escuchar al voz de su amiga, la miró confundida, entreabrió sus labios tratando de pronunciar palabra, pero estaba aún demasiado atemorizada.

— ¡Hermione, háblame! —pidió Ginny, zarandeándola ligeramente — ¿Quién es Regulus?

En ese momento la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió dando paso a Ron y Harry, los cuales fueron aventados por los gemelos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Fred revisando el cuarto con su varita en mano.

—No hay nadie. Entonces ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué los gritos? —agregó desconcertado el otro gemelo.

— ¿Estas bien Hermione? —preguntó Harry, notando que lucía demasiado afligida. Se acercó a ella sin esperar su respuesta.

—Yo… yo… estoy bien, sólo fue pesadilla —comunicó aligerando la situación, no quería que todos se preocuparan, aún no al menos, mañana quizás se enterarían de la verdad.

— ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Cómo las de Harry? —cuestionó sin entender Ron.

—No, no… lo siento —dijo apenada, levantándose y avanzando al baño dejando atrás miradas de confusión; cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el frió suelo, pasó sus manos por su cara, lágrimas calientes salían de sus ojos.

—Regulus, esa debió ser la forma en que moriste, de seguro estabas soñando eso… fue horrible, nadie debería pasar por el sacrificio que tu hiciste —tomó una pequeña toalla y se limpió lentamente el rostro, observando la marca en su brazo.

—Quisiera poder estar en la mansión, de seguro también debes estar asustado. Después de todo no sólo compartimos la sangre, sino también parte de las sensaciones y ahora los sueños, esto debe se consecuencia del hechizo y la marca sólo es el principio debo averiguar más, necesito el libro. Debo detener esto cuanto antes mejor —murmuró dejando que sus pensamientos volaran hasta el pelinegro.

*º*º*º

El desconcierto aún era presente en la habitación de Ginny, ninguno lograba entender el raro comportamiento de Hermione.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —interrogó Ronald.

—Ha estado extraña desde que llegó —comentó Ginevra, mirando con preocupación la puerta del baño.

—Yo me voy a la cama —manifestó Fred bostezando.

—Si, yo también —agregó el otro siguiendo a su hermano.

— ¿No se despertaron mis papás? —cuestionó la chica, esperando que no fuera así.

—No lo creo, sino ya estarían aquí —comunicó lógico Ron—. Harry, mejor vámonos a dormir, de seguro no fue nada.

— ¿Nada? No puedo creer que digas eso, tu la viste no esta bien —evidenció ligeramente molesta su hermana.

Harry por su parte miraba la puerta con interrogación, no era nada bueno que su amiga estuviera así, caminó hasta el baño y tocó ligeramente. —Eh… Hermy ¿estas bien?

*º*º*º

Nymphadora llegó al cuarto de su tío, la puerta permanecía cerrada desde su fallecimiento, lentamente giró lentamente la perilla. Un trueno retumbo iluminando momentáneamente la habitación con paso dudoso entró, una aire de dolor y nostalgia la invadió haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de gotitas salinas.

—Sirius…

Observó el lugar dejando que las memorias se adueñaran de ella, otro relámpago la sacó de sus pensamientos. —No es momento para esto —caminó hasta el tocador donde removió algunos frascos, en busca de la poción, algunos cayeron al suelo—. ¡Maldición!, tendré que recoger después esto— siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba

*º*º*º

Regulus encontraba tratando de controlarse, dejó que el agua sobre su cara lo relajara lentamente. Aunque esos recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarlo, a pesar de querer alejarlos, cerró la llave y recargó sus brazos en el lavabo alzó sus pupilas posándolas en su reflejo en el espejo.

La luz de un nuevo relámpago iluminó su cuerpo, dejando ver parte de su perfil, en sus pupilas pudo notar el temor que aún lo recorría.

_«¿Cómo puedo temerle aún?... no es más que un mestizo.»_

— ¡Maldición! —gritó y golpeó su puño contra el espejo, rompiéndolo, al instante un hilo de sangre cayó en el suelo, observó su mano bañada en ese liquido vital que compartía con la castaña, evocó su imagen tan cerca de él, así como la cacheta que se había atrevido a darle.

Cerró su puño en un auto reflejo de ira sintiendo el inevitable dolor. — ¡Ahhggg rayos! —sondeó el lugar en busca de una toalla limpia, pero al parecer todo estaba sucio, abrió la puerta en busca de un trapo que pudiera amarrarse, encontrándose con el amigo de su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?... ¿Acaso ya nadie respeta la privacidad? —reclamó tomando entre su mano su puño lastimado, dejando a su paso gotas de sangre.

Remus lo analizó comprendiendo de donde había provenido el sonido de un espejo roto. —Temo decirte que no y dadas las circunstancias, tendrás que acostumbrarte —exclamó firme.

—Mmm no necesito una niñera que nadie me cuide —replicó con una mueca de dolor.

—Eres igual de testarudo que Sirius —dijo recordando a su amigo cuando eran compañeros de colegio—, pero si no quieres que te cuiden, deja de comportarte como un crío.

— ¿A sí?, pues no soy él… y no soy ningún crío. Así que lárgate y déjame solo — gritó, alejándose de él yendo a su closet, trató de encontrar algo que ponerse en la mano, pero no había ahí algo que le sirviera—. ¡Demonios!

—Déjame ver —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomó su brazo examinando su herida—, para saberte cuidarte, has perdido mucho, en una ocasión tu vida… esta vez piensa bien lo que haces —reprendió localizando las heridas.

En ese momento entró apresurada Tonks, quedándose estática al mirar el cuadro. — ¿Qué pasa?

Regulus le arrebató su mano al castaño mirándolo con severidad. —No pasa nada, ahora déjenme solo —ordenó señalando con su mano sana la puerta.

—Nymphadora, ve a descansar yo me encargo de esto —pidió Remus, tomando suavemente de las manos de la joven el frasco.

—Pero… —trató de discutir, pero al mirar al chico, entendió que era lo mejor—. ¡Ah esta bien! —con pasos resignados abandonó la habitación, dejándolos solos.

—Tomate esto, te quitara el dolor de cabeza —depositó el frasco en su mano—. Espera aquí —salió del cuarto, dejando al chico confundido.

— ¿Cómo sabe que tengo dolor de cabeza? —se interrogó, observando la pequeña botella verde, intentó mover los dedos de su mano lacerada, pero al parecer comenzaban a adormecérsele, trató de cerrar su puño, pero esto sólo le causó más dolor— ¡Diablos! —destapó el frasco, aspirando su aroma por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, bebió el contenido, sintiendo un repentino asco al saborearla, corrió al baño, donde devolvió al menos la mitad del vino que horas antes había ingerido.

—Tienes que empezar a controlar tu forma de beber, nunca había visto esa reacción con una poción para la cruda —comentó Lupin con una media sonrisa, recargado en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Comiste? —inquirió ofreciéndole una toalla.

Acturus le arrebató la tela, incorporándose lentamente aún sintiendo nauseas, se dirigió al lavabo, con dificultad abrió la llave, se enjuagó la boca varias veces hasta que el desagradable sabor desapareció.

—Mmmm tomaré tu silencio como un no —murmuró negando con la cabeza, debatir con el hermano de su amigo no era algo que estaba en sus planes—. No olvides lavarte la herida y ten cuidado de no lastimarte nuevamente —mandó, advirtiéndole sobre los vidrios que aún seguían esparcidos por el cuarto de baño—. Te espero afuera —cerró la puerta, dejando a Regulus con un enojo más que notorio.

— ¿Qué carajos le pasa a ese? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?... Es un idiota —bramó metiendo lentamente su mano bajo el chorro de agua—. ¡Arrrggggg! —con muecas de dolor fue lavando su herida, retirando los pequeños vidrios que se habían encajado en su piel— No podré tocar el piano por un tiempo —murmuró irónico.

Mantuvo su mano bajo el líquido transparente que se teñía con el color de la sangre, fue entonces que su mente viajó a los momentos en los que vio por primera vez a la castaña con la muñeca cortada, tan frágil…

—Hermione… —murmuró en un acto inconsciente, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sacudió su cabeza— eres idiota —cerró la llave malhumorado y salió del cuarto encontrándose aún con el amigo de su hermano.

— ¿Tú aquí todavía? —cuestionó incrédulo, avanzó hacia el closet siendo detenido por el licántropo.

—Siéntate —ordenó obligándolo a tomar asiento en su cama.

—P-pero… —alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que el castaño dejara caer sobre su mano una poción que hizo que sintiera que la vida se le iba de nuevo— ¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos… es eso?

—Algo que te curara, siento lo poco ortodoxo de la curación… pero no creo que te importe, lo único que quieres es que salga de aquí, así que lo hago lo más rápido que puedo —comunicó, comenzando a vendarlo, percatándose de su marca oscura.

El último vástago de los Black, se aguantó las ganas de contestar a esa frase, así como se tragó las ganas de gritar por el dolor que sentía.

—Es todo —se levantó, recogiendo los frascos—, es mejor que comas algo por la mañana —con eso último se dirigió a la puerta.

—Y-yo…

—Lo sé, de nada y Regulus… yo se que no eres Sirius —con esto último salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta, sonrió nostálgicamente por un par de minutos más hasta que se animó a caminar hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa.

_«Seguramente esta despierta… debe seguir preocupada por él, es mejor que le diga que ya esta mejor.»_

Respiró un par de veces hasta que por fin tocó suavemente la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Le sirvió la poción? ¿Te dijo algo? —lanzó preguntas, logrando únicamente marearlo.

—Tranquila… esta bien, pero no me dijo nada, quizás con un poco más de tiempo tenga la confianza de decirnos lo qué pasa, pero por hoy es mejor dejarlo solo… simplemente estemos pendientes —explicó esbozando un pequeña sonrisa, sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la pijama de Tonks.

Nym respiró aliviada, cuando un trueno la hizo saltar de miedo, tomando un brazo del hombre.

—Tranquila, solo es un trueno, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama —prorrumpió divertido.

—Eh… si claro, descansa —mencionó apenada, entrando a su habitación. Remus elevó sus comisuras y caminó hacia su recamara.

*º*º*º

En la Madriguera, Hermione no la estaba pasando mejor.

— Regulus — murmuró inquieta sin saber realmente lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo en la mansión, tomó con fuerza la toalla, sintiendo toda una gama de emociones sin saber cuáles realmente le pertenecían y cuáles eran ajenas. Inesperadamente un dolor apareció en su mano, inmediatamente su tatuaje comenzó lastimarle.

— Ah… —gimió tocando su brazo con premura, cuando la voz de Harry atrajo su atención— Harry —susurró confundida, quizás era mejor que se lo dijera, que le dijera que había revivido a Regulus en lugar de Sirius, pero cómo decirlo, de todas las formas sonaba a algo que no hubiera hecho ella nunca, a varias reglas rotas y aún delito que la podría llevar a Azkaban por varios años.

Se levantó quedamente y giró el picaporte, logrando así ver la figura de su consternado amigo. Sin dejarlo hablar se lanzó a sus brazos, desequilibrándolo ligeramente.

—H-hermione —pronunció confundido, respondiendo lentamente al abrazo, mientras los hermanos Weasley contemplaban la escena sin comprender nada.

Hermione simplemente dejó que el buscador la estrujara, necesitaba sentirse protegida, hundió su rostro en su hombro, donde unas ligeras lágrimas humedecieron su pijama. Después de algunos minutos se separó, limpiando su rostro.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy…

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó cortando su frase, posando su pupilas esmeralda en ella.

—Si… —respondió escuetamente.

—Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama entonces, ya mañana me contaras de qué se trata esa pesadilla —señaló brindándole seguridad y tranquilidad.

—Eh… si —aceptó—, chicos lo siento… sólo fue una pesadilla —comentó apenada.

—Ron, vámonos —pidió Potter, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia la puerta, mientras que éste miraba a la castaña aún sin captar lo que sucedía.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la pelirroja avanzó hacia Mione. —Cuéntame lo qué pasa —demando.

—Mmmm es algo complejo… pero se resume ahora a que tuve una pesadilla, mañana les contaré —concluyó, dirigiéndose a su cama.

—P-pero… —pronunció, pero fue inútil Hermione volvió a su cama y ahora le daba la espalda.

Suspiró resignada, caminó hasta su cama donde diviso por la ventana como unos rayos eléctricos anunciaban una tormenta, se cobijo aún pensando en lo extraño de la situación.

Por su parte Hermione, temblaba ligeramente bajo las mantas.

_«Regulus… no debí aceptar venir, debí quedarme en la mansión… ahora sabría lo qué esta pasando, quizás necesite mi ayuda… pero él… no me dejaría acercarme ahora que sabe que soy hija de muggles. Aunque no es momento para eso, debo encontrar el libro y parar esta locura.»_

En ese momento evocó el recuerdo de la mirada que le había propinado después de las palabras del viejo elfo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que los temblores aumentaran.

Se arrebujó entre las mantas tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. _«Su mirada fue tan elocuente… no esperaba tal noticia, me miró como si esperara que yo lo contradijera, pero no puedo… esa es la realidad, una muggle con poderes mágicos lo revivió ¿es tan terrible eso? Bueno quizás para Sirius no lo hubiera sido… pero para él, sí. Después de todo siempre fuiste de esas creencias.»_

— Regulus… —cerró sus ojos, deseando que su mente se pusiera en blanco, pero sólo lograba ver la imagen del vástago tragado por los inferís. Metió su cabeza bajo el cobertor, ocultándose de todo queriendo borrar los últimos acontecimientos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

*º*º*º

Acturus se encontraba sentado en suelo de su cuarto, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia acompañado de los relámpagos, su mente viajaba entre el pasado y el presente agobiándolo.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación, notando que el pasillo se encontraba en silencio, lo cual indicaba que los demás estarían ya descansando, como los envidiaba ahora. Avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a los escalones, bajó sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió a donde sabía encontraría algo con lo que se distraería lo que quedaba de horas para amanecer, la Biblioteca.

Entró observando los estantes llenos de polvo y telarañas, deslizó sus dedos sobre las viejas pastas, sintiendo lo rasposo de su textura. Tenía tantos recuerdos de ese lugar, cuántas veces él había entrado a leer, mientras su madre discutía con su hermano o en fiestas, pero ahí todo era tan silencio, tan perfecto, era su mundo aparte.

Los recorrió lentamente, hasta que escogió uno, caminó hasta el sillón donde lo dejó momentáneamente para encaminarse fastidiado hacia la chimenea. —Odio no tener una varita… —con algo de dificultad logró prender el fuego, sacudió sus manos molesto.

Ya por fin con iluminación se sentó en el amplió sillón y abrió el libro, del cual cayó un separador, extrañado lo tomó delicadamente. Percibiendo el inconfundible perfume de la castaña.

«¿Hermione?, si, siempre fue bienvenida, de hecho es quien frecuentaba más la Biblioteca… es una chica muy inteligente y una gran maga.»

Sacudió su cabeza, lo único que le falta en serio era recordar las palabras de Lupin. — Hasta en los libros… —se quejó, observó el separador, notando que era una imagen de algún lugar que el desconocía— el mundo muggle —pronunció con desdén aventando el papel hacia el suelo, para después comenzar a ojear el libro, encontrando la parte que más le gustaba de él.

Mientras leía percibía aún el aroma de ella, lo cual le causaba problemas de concentración, aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo.

La noche fue cayendo igual que la tormenta, Regulus sentía la vista pesada pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, no quería recordar las escenas que lo atormentaban, se talló los ojos tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, después de un tiempo se quedó dormido inevitablemente.

*º*º*º

Hermione no podía esperar más, aunque se sentía cansada, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Ginevra, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, se duchó rápidamente, se arregló y cuidadosamente salió, tomó algunas cosas del baúl antes de salir del cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar del susto.

—Y-yo… —calló sin saber cómo explicar su actitud, pero no podría seguir ocultando su secreto… ya que este era demasiado grande y autónomo— tengo que ir a Grimmauld Place —confesó dejando caer sus hombros, sin querer alzar su vista para ver a Harry.

— ¿A Grimmauld Place? —inquirió desconcertado, notando como su amiga evitaba su mirada— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tus pesadillas?

Hermione suspiró afligida aún no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. —Es mejor que vengas conmigo… prometo que entenderás todo al llegar.

Potter no comprendía del todo la actitud de Hermione pero asintió. —Sólo déjame cambiar —murmuró saliendo después semi arreglado, lo estrictamente posible en el poco tiempo que ella le había dado.

Poco después estaban frente a la chimenea tomando polvos flu.

—Se han levantado temprano, ¿a dónde van? —cuestionó Arthur, impidiendo así su huída.

—Eh… —tartamudeó sin saber qué contestar.

—Sólo vamos a… al Callejón Diagon —improvisó el buscador, sabía que su amiga no quería dar explicaciones.

—Si, eh perdí varias cosas por lo que sucedió y Harry se ofreció a acompañarme a comprarlas —pronunció nerviosa, sintiéndose apenada por mentirle al padre de sus amigos.

—Pero ¿no creen qué es muy temprano?, ¿y por qué no va Ron? —dijo sonriéndoles.

—Pues… es que él…

— ¡Arthur! —se escuchó por toda la Madriguera.

—Mmm tengan cuidado y no tarden demasiado —manifestó, dejando inmediatamente la habitación, acudiendo al grito de su mujer.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados, aunque el grito de la señora Molly no había sido muy común.

—Gracias, Harry —susurró Hermione.

—No me lo agradezcas —replicó con seriedad, después todo no le agradaba del todo haber mentido.

Hermione entendió el mensaje tras esas palabras, respiró, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma por lo que estaba pasando, pero ya no había tiempo para las dudas, ni los reproches. — Al 12 de Grimmauld Place —soltó el polvo, minutos después ambos se encontraban en la sala de la antigua mansión.

Se sacudieron el polvo, sondeando el tan conocido lugar, al momento una figura apareció en la habitación.

— ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? —cuestionó extrañado Remus.

— Remus —ambos avanzaron hacia el encuentro del licántropo. Siendo Hermione la primera en saludarlo con un pequeño abrazo que utilizó para preguntarle en un susurro por el vástago de los Black.

Al separarse, la miró con interrogación extrañado por la pregunta, además de señalar con sus pupilas ámbar a Harry.

—Eh podrías ponerlo al tanto, necesito saber dónde esta… ayer presentí que no fue una buena noche para él —divulgó ciertamente apenada, pero tenía que cumplir su meta.

— ¿Ponerme al tanto de qué? ¿Él, quién? ¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió Harry, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

— Lo siento Harry, ahora te explico… y Hermione no tuvimos una buena noche, pero al parecer tú ya sabes eso. Acabo de pasar por la Biblioteca y él esta ahí —comunicó comenzando a sospechar y ligar los hechos pasados.

Sin esperar más abandonó la sala, dejándolos solos. Claro a Remus con un gran problema, ya que explicarle lo sucedido al ahijado de su amigo no iba a ser sencillo.

*º*º*º

Hermione caminó por el pasillo llegando por fin a donde Regulus reposaba, tomó aire varias veces antes de darse valor y empujar la puerta, lentamente pasó comenzando a divisar el lugar, sus ojos rápidamente viajaron a la figura que yacía en el sillón con un libro sobre su pecho.

Sin saber porqué siguió avanzando cautelosamente, observando cada detalle del ahora calmado chico. Sabía que pocas veces iba a tener la oportunidad de verlo así, incluso podía decir que se veía guapo, con sus mechones negros esparcidos en el cojín, su blanca piel que hacía resaltar su rosados labios, la manera en que su pecho se levantaba con cada respiración.

No pudo evitar que en su mente se colara la imagen de él en toalla.

_«Hermione ¿qué diablos estas haciendo?... es sólo Regulus… pero entonces ¿por qué me pongo así? Además bueno… él esta tan tranquilo, aunque Remus confirmó mi teoría no tuvo una buena noche, él de seguro no pudo dormir después de revivir ese espantoso momento, si yo tarde en hacerlo, él de seguro lo evitó por eso vino aquí, a leer un libro para dormir.»_

Al llegar junto a él notó un vendaje en su mano, lo cual le extrañó totalmente, recordaba perfectamente que no tenía ningún rasguño, fue entonces que notó las pequeñas gotas rojas o más bien marrones que yacían en su ropa.

_«¿Qué te pasó?, esto debió pasar después de la pesadilla.»_

En ese momento cayó en cuenta que minutos después del horrible sueño, cuando estaba recostada había sentido una dolorosa punzada en su mano.

_«Regulus ¿qué hiciste? A veces eres tan… debió ser difícil para ti revivir ese momento.»_

Se acercó más y lentamente le quitó el libro que tenía entre sus manos, al tomarlo se percató de que era uno de su favoritos. _«No puede ser… ¿acaso también nos gustan los mismos libros?»._

Levantó una ceja en una claro gesto irónico, sonrió sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacia.

Cerró el libro, depositándolo suavemente en la mesa, por alguna razón no quería despertarlo aún… quizás era por el miedo que sentía, sabía que después de las palabras del elfo. Él jamás la volvería a ver igual, incluso se cerraría más, si eso era posible… porque tampoco había sido muy sociable antes.

Negó con su cabeza, y volvió a dirigir su vista al chico, cuando notó que en el suelo se encontraba su separador de Paris, que había comprado en sus vacaciones del 94.

_«Pero… ¿por qué estaba en suelo? De seguro se cayó del libro.»_ Lentamente lo dejó sobre la mesa, se giró nuevamente a verlo, él aún seguía profundamente dormido, pero ella no había simplemente ido para observarlo dormir aunque eso fuera todo un espectáculo, espectáculo que no le desagradaba para nada.

Lo contempló por un par de minutos más, hasta que sin pensarlo su mano acarició su pálido rostro, despejándolo de un par de mechones azabaches, al sentir su piel rozar contra la suya, una extraña corriente eléctrica la recorrió, logrando que se estremeciera. En ese momento él comenzó a despertar al sentir un suave roce en su piel, podía percibir ese aroma a vainilla y manzana que lo había acompañado toda la noche.

Hermione retiró su mano al percatarse de que él estaba volviendo de su viaje por le mundo de los sueños. Regulus abrió lentamente sus parpados mostrando sus hermosas pupilas color tormenta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla frente a él.

— ¿Tú? —inquirió aún adormilado, tratando de descifrar sino era una alucinación, ya que últimamente ella estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, aún en contra de sus deseos — ¿Qué haces aquí…?

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera, Arthur llegó a la cocina al lado de su mujer, intrigado por la forma en que lo había estado llamando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —incurrió sereno, notando el gesto de aflicción en el rostro de Molly — ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, comenzando a pensar que algo andaba muy mal.

—Llegó esta carta para Hermione —informó con un nudo en la garganta—es del Ministerio.

— ¿Del Ministerio? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Si, al parecer viene del Departamento Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —agregó preocupada—. ¿Crees qué tenga que ver con lo que sucedió ayer?

—Temo que si… pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, es mejor que se lo digamos y veamos de qué se trata —manifestó con seriedad, su rostro expresaba su preocupación.

—Iré a despertarla —anunció encaminándose a la salida.

—No, ella salió con Harry…

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —preguntó apresurada.

—Hace unos minutos dijeron que iban al Callejón Diagon —explicó, acercándose a la mujer—, es mejor que en lo que vuelven le avisemos a Dumbledore.

—Esta bien —asintió, caminando hacia la sala al lado de su esposo.

***º*º*º**

Y si ustedes quieren continuará...

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Alguna señal de vida?**


	5. Acercamientos y complicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de _inferís_, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir…

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Si hemos tardado, pero ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo, para saciar su curiosidad y dejar un poco más de dudas.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Acercamientos y complicaciones...**_

En la Sala de Grimmauld Place, Harry clavaba sus pupilas en las de su antiguo profesor. — ¿De qué me tienes que poner al tanto? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿A dónde fue Hermione? ¿De quién hablan? —se apresuró a cuestionar.

— Calma Harry, todo tiene una respuesta, pero creo que es mejor que te sientes —señaló el sofá, guiándolo hasta él, para después caminar hasta la mesa y ofrecerle una taza de té, la cual el chico aceptó, entregándosela él tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —repreguntó ansioso de respuestas.

— Tú sabes bien que no hay ninguna magia que pueda revivir a las personas —explicó con seriedad.

El buscador notó como las pupilas del licántropo se tornaban oscuras. — Lo sé, Dumbledore me lo dijo —subió su mano acomodándose sus gafas, concentrando así mejor su vista en el hombre, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Pues, es así… y también sabes que si alguien reviviera sería por obra de magia prohibida, mejor conocida por ser oscura, lo cual esta penado por el Ministerio y que incluso se paga con una condena en Azkaban —prorrumpió tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicar lo que sucedía.

— Si, pero ¿qué tiene qué ver eso? —inquirió confundido.

— Alguien revivió a una persona en esta Casa —confesó sin más.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Quién es? ¿A quién revivieron? —indagó rápidamente, mientras en su cabeza la imagen de su padrino aparecía, incluso su corazón se aceleró momentáneamente.

— Harry, no es quién tu crees, sabes que desafortunadamente Sirius cayó en el Velo —agregó con pesar y dolor, rompiendo las esperanzas del joven

— Lo sé —murmuró con amargura, cerrando su puño en un gesto de impotencia —pero… entonces ¿a quién revivieron?

— A Regulus Black —notificó endureciendo sus expresiones, analizando la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de su ex alumno.

***º*º*º**

En la Biblioteca…

Hermione retiró su mano al percatarse de que el pelinegro estaba volviendo de su viaje por el mundo de los sueños, Regulus abrió lentamente sus parpados mostrando sus hermosas pupilas color tormenta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la castaña frente a él.

— ¿Tú? —inquirió aún adormilado, tratando de descifrar si no era una alucinación, ya que últimamente ella estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, aún en contra de sus deseos — ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Ella permaneció callada, mientras se perdía en las profundidades de ese mar plateado, sintiendo como el miedo invadía su sistema y sabía que esa sensación no solo era suya algo le decía que él también estaba presentando esos síntomas.

Regulus se fue incorporando sin romper su conexión con la leona, con esas pupilas que mostraban una valentía excepcional, que parecían no perder su brillo, ese brillo que nunca había visto en una mujer, por un momento sintió miedo de ser examinado de tal forma, incluso por alguna extraña razón sentía que la presencia de ella le imponía respeto, respeto que él solía tener por pocas personas.

‹‹_¿Qué hace ella aquí? Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento que le debo respeto?... ¿Acaso es por qué me trajo de la muerte? ¿O qué diablos es?, ella no es más que una sangre sucia… pero… ¿por qué me mira así? ¿Qué tiene su mirada? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño cuando estoy con ella?››_

Los segundos seguían corriendo así como el silencio que no era desagradable, ya que para ellos el tiempo no parecía correr, sus miradas aún estaban conectadas al igual que desde el mismo instante en que el hechizo se completó lo estaban su cuerpo y su mente.

‹‹_¿Qué debo decirle?... creo que no debí venir… ¿y si me voy?, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa?, no es un momento para dudar.››_

— Estaba preocupada por ti —logró expresar con una rigidez que incluso en su voz se denotó siendo más gruesa.

Arcturus salió de su trance, al escuchar esa frase que solo logró confundirlo más ‹‹_¿Preocupada?››_

— ¿Por qué habrías de estar preocupada por mi? —cuestionó sin pensarlo mucho.

— Ya te lo dije, tu eres muy importante para mi —exclamó firme, dejando de lado los nervios que aún seguían pero al notar como sus palabras tenían efecto en el pelinegro, ya que su semblante parecía cambiar su rigidez, logró controlarse incluso podía sentir como él se sentía vulnerable, esto gracias al símbolo en sus muñecas.

Regulus no daba crédito a las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la joven, su mente estaba confundida por tantas cosas, no quería creer en ella. ‹‹_¿Preocupada? ¿Importante?, pero ¿de qué me habla? No lo puedo creer, debe estar mintiendo.››_ — ambos sabemos que no es a mí a quién querías revivir, así que no digas estupideces.

— No voy a negarte eso, no eras tu al que quería traer de regreso pero sin embargo fuiste tu y te lo dije ayer, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, después de todo me costaste muchas horas de estudio, desvelo, esfuerzo, energía y muchas reglas y leyes rotas, incluso puedo ir a Azkaban —exclamó elevando un poco su tono de voz, mientras fruncía ligeramente su ceño.

— Tú no vas a tocar Azkaban, yo te dije que no lo voy a permitir y con eso queda saldado lo que hiciste, traerme de vuelta, pero no esperes…

— Lo sé, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti —recalcó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regulus detestaba que ella tuviera esa mirada, ese fulgor que conjugado con su palabras, era imposible no creerle, demasiado sincera… y si, él detestaba las mentiras, pero en este caso ella no fingía y eso lo hacía más complicado, porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ella, más sabiendo que era una sangre sucia.

— No te creo, pero aún así no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi, sigo aquí y se cuidarme solo —expuso con frialdad.

— Mmm —murmuró levantando su castaña ceja, dirigiendo su vista hacia el brazo herido del pelinegro —se nota, entonces ¿quieres decirme qué te pasó? —preguntó tomando la mano del chico sin pensarlo, lo cual causó que ambos sintieran una shock de electricidad.

— No me pasó nada —logró decir, confundido por lo que había sentido, incluso trató de zafar su brazo, pero ella no lo permitió.

— Vamos Regulus, deja de fingir, es obvio que te pasó algo — murmuró ignorando los intentos de él por zafarse — ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —regañó, aún analizándolo con minuciosidad — Al menos esta mejorando.

— ¿Quieres soltarme ya? No tengo por qué dejar que tu me toques más aún cuando eres una sangre su… — calló al sentir el dedo de la castaña en su labios —pero ¿qué diablos haces? —articuló quitando la mano de Hermione.

La prefecta zafó su mano, sin soltar con la otra el brazo herido del ex Slytherin, mirándolo con severidad y con cierto dolor reflejado en sus orbes. —No digas esas palabras por favor, yo se que te va a costar pero me debes tu vida y exijo tu respeto —clamó regresando su vista a la herida de él.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? —volvió a ser callado por el dedo de la castaña.

— Regulus ¿acaso de todo quieres hacer una discusión?, solo no lo digas en mi presencia ¿es tan difícil de cumplir? —replicó cansada de la actitud de él, lentamente recorrió su dedo por sus labios.

Él sintió como ella deslizaba su dedo provocándole un ligero cosquilleo, que incluso poco le importó lo que ella le decía. Pasó su vista por ella, analizándola, estudiando como examinaba su brazo con delicadeza, notó sus evidentes ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos, lo qué decía que ella tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

‹‹_¿Por qué dejo que me trate así?... ¿Qué me pasa con ella? ¿Es por qué me trajo del Valle de los Muertos? ¿Y diablos qué demonios hago al mirarla así?... creo que me esta afectando el solo verla a ella, necesito salir… ver a otras chicas.››_

— Es suficiente deja de tocar mi brazo, me lastimas —farfulló mintiéndole, arrebatándole su brazo.

— Como quieras, debes tomar otra poción y tu brazo estará bien, además debes descansar, necesitas dormir —informó dándole su análisis.

Arcturus curvó su ceja, escuchando incrédulo las palabras. — No me des ordenes y aquí la única que necesita descansar eres tu… parece que no dormiste, te ves pésima —aseveró con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Ha, claro que no me veo bien, ¿qué esperabas? Revivirte me costó mucho ¡eh!, además tú te ves peor — respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa, claro con su mejor gesto de molestia.

Regulus chasqueó su lengua pasando nuevamente su mirada por la frágil leona. — Eso no lo creo —se puso de pie dejándola ahí.

— Espera, aún quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa —mencionó alcanzándolo y tomándolo de la mano.

Regulus se giró resoplando, encontrándose con el rostro de Mione, lo recorrió analizando cada detalle femenino, hasta que clavó su vista en sus labios cereza entre abiertos, de pronto sintió como en su estomago se desataba una explosión de sensaciones que no recordaba haber sentido con alguna otra chica.

Por su parte Hermione aún no soltaba su mano, alzó su vista esperando que él dijera algo, pero al notar que la mirada de él era diferente, se desconcertó, levantó sus cejas en un gestó de interrogación, entre abrió sus labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido, de repente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era como si esperara que algo ocurriera, nuevamente se sentía atraída por él.

Regulus sin querer analizar lo que iba hacer, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, inundado por ese aroma que ella despedía, por ese aire de valentía, en ese momento poco le importaba que fuera una hija de muggles… inclinó su rostro lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo como esa explosión se combinaba con una taquicardia, lo cual solo lograba hacerlo sentirse más vivo y eso era lo que más deseaba ahora.

Hermy notó que él se iba acercando más a ella, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados el uno con el otro, como si un imán los obligara a atraerse, por un momento dudo queriendo hacerle caso a el último gramo de racionalidad que no había invadido ese raro deseo que se estaba apoderando de ella, soltó su mano, alejándose un paso, cosa que solo le facilitó a él las cosas, ya con su mano libre, la tomó por la espalda acercándola o más bien estrechándola contra sí, mientras su otra mano subía lentamente por su espalda, en tanto su rostro buscaba los labios de la castaña, rozando su nariz con la piel de ella, causándoles a ambos un ligero hueco en el estomago ante la proximidad de sus bocas.

Mione dejó caer toda resistencia, sintiendo esos extraños pero deleitantes escalofríos que él le provocaba, claro que esto era como sentirlo al doble, ya que ambos compartían parte de las sensaciones, cerró sus ojos y elevó ligeramente su rostro, dejando que él buscará sus labios.

Black inhalaba suavemente su perfume, su mano había llegado al final de su recorrido se encontraba en la nuca de Mione, la acercó un poco más y por fin rozó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, apenas en un ligero contacto que solo logró estremecerlos y desear más, volvió a rozar sus labios, pero esta vez con más seguridad, presionándolos gradualmente, sintiendo como ella lo aceptaba y subía sus manos por su espalda, la estrechó un poco más fuerte, mientras dejaba que sus labios se unieran en movimientos acompasados.

Mione hacía mucho que había dejado este planeta, las sensaciones que estaba viviendo definitivamente eran otro nivel, diferente a todo, nunca había experimentado un beso así que provocara tantas cosas, y vamos realmente ella no tenía tanta vivencia en ese ámbito. Se levantó de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo más, apoyándose ligeramente de los hombros de él, todo iba muy bien, hasta que él pidió profundizar su beso, lo cual la asustó momentáneamente haciéndola reaccionar, trató de alejarlo, pero él no se lo permitió, continuó con su incursión en la boca femenina hasta sentir como ella dejaba a atrás su temor y se relajaba aceptando lo que él hacia, al sentir su respuesta, ambos experimentaron una extraña sensación cálida invadirlos.

Pasaron varios segundos más así, hasta que la necesidad del aire fue más que obvia, su contacto se fue rompiendo, no sin antes que Regulus atrapará con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella jalándolo suavemente sin hacerle daño, produciéndole un cosquillo de placer que subió por su columna.

Regulus no era ajeno a ese placer, sentía que su cuerpo deseaba sentirla ¿más cerca?, terminó su contacto brindándole un suave beso.

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

— Arthur, ¿por qué Dumbledore habrá querido que esperemos? —indagó confundida.

— Mmm no lo se con certeza, pero pienso que él sabe todo lo que ocurrió en Grimmauld Place…

— Tienes razón, aunque preferiría que nos lo dijera —prorrumpió inconforme.

— Lo hará, pero a su tiempo, por ahora iremos a esa junta… hay que llevar a los chicos —divulgó el pelirrojo.

En tanto…

Ginny se despertaba, ladeó su rostro en busca de la figura de su amiga, pero solo encontró su cama vacía, al instante se incorporó, colocándose la bata y las pantuflas, bajó la escalera entrando a la cocina, sondeando el lugar en busca de su amiga. — ¿y Hermione?

— Salió con Harry, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó su padre bajando el periódico.

— No… nada —repuso confundida.

— Bueno, entonces ve arriba y cámbiate para desayunar —comunicó su madre, la cual tenían un semblante serio, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo.

La pelirroja subió lentamente la escalera. ‹‹_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué saldría Hermione con Harry? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo de anoche?››_

Repentinamente chocó contra su adormilado hermano.

— Ginny, fíjate por donde vas —reclamó, sobándose el hombro.

— Ron, ¿te dijo Harry a dónde iba? —inquirió ignorando el quejido de su hermano.

— No, ¿no esta abajo? —respondió desconcertado, por la expresión en el rostro de su hermana, era de total preocupación.

— No, no esta… salió con Hermione —repuso, terminando de subir los escalones, dejando a su hermano sin comprender lo qué pasaba.

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

En la Sala un desconcertado Harry no podía terminar de comprender lo que su ex profesor había dicho. — ¿R-regulus… Black? —tartamudeó por lo irreal que sonaba.

— Así es, ¿sabes quién es? —indagó sereno, moviendo con la pequeña cuchara su té.

— Es… el hermano de Sirius, pero… yo sabía que él había muerto hace muchos años, entonces ¿por qué revivirlo?, ¿y quién lo hizo? —musitó confundido.

— Eso aún no lo sabemos, pero la Orden lo averiguará…

— Entonces ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? —cuestionó interrumpiéndolo.

— Si, de hecho fue de los primeros en enterarse —replicó con una media sonrisa —, temo que no es único, el Ministerio investigará esto también.

— ¿Y él… es humano? —inquirió con preocupación, después de todo recordaba que el ritual de Voldemort y él si que ya no era humano.

— Como tú y como yo —respondió categórico.

— Pero ¿cómo es posible?, además Sirius dijo que él era seguidor de Voldemort —expuso ligeramente alterado.

— Tranquilo, eso es verdad, pero hay cosas que no sabemos, por lo que se, él murió por rebelarse a Voldemort, además ese chico esta llenó de resentimiento hacia él —comunicó tranquilizadoramente.

— ¿Tu le crees? ¿Y si solo es un plan de Voldemort? —interpeló desconfiado.

— Eso no lo sabemos, pero él ahora esta de nuestro lado —profirió colocando su mano sobre el hombro del león.

Harry trató de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que se había enterado, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en esto, ¿qué tenía que ver su amiga?

— ¿Y por qué Hermione, estaba enterada de esto?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella aquí? —lanzó sus preguntas, mirando expectante al licántropo.

— Mmm solo sabemos que ella estuvo aquí cuando realizaron el hechizo, fue una de las primeras personas que vio Regulus, pero no sabemos con certeza qué pasó, aunque Dumbledore si lo sabe —puntualizó dejando su taza en la mesa de centro.

— Debo verlo —comunicó firme levantándose y avanzando hacia la puerta dispuesto a encontrar las respuestas que le hacían falta.

Remus lo vio salir, pero no realizó ningún intento por detenerlo, sabía que él ya no podía responderle lo que quería. Aunque tenía sus sospechas, pero para comprobarlas tenía que hablar con alguno de los dos que estuvieron en el momento en que se llevó acabo.

Harry se encaminó hasta la Biblioteca donde la puerta se encontraba semiabierta, conforme se acercaba sus dudas crecían, igual que su incertidumbre, al entrar no supo cómo interpretar la escena, pero ahora sus pupilas solo se dirigieron al hermano de su padrino.

***º*º*º**

De regreso a la Sala…

El licántropo respiró profundamente, se levantó con intención de ver lo que iba a suceder, Harry se había mantenido calmado pero todo podía cambiar de un segundo a otro. En ese momento en la habitación apareció el Director del antiguo Colegio.

— Dumbledore —pronunció extrañado de su presencia.

— Buenos días, querido amigo —saludó —necesito hablar con Regulus, ¿esta despierto? —comunicó serio.

— Supongo que si, Hermione esta con él en la Biblioteca y ahora Harry sabe la verdad y fue a hablar con él —informó el castaño, percibiendo que algo sucedía.

— Esto es más importante, debo ir donde él esta, el Ministerio no tardara en hacer publico su caso, debemos evitar que eso suceda —manifestó determinante.

— Entiendo, veré lo que puedo hacer —objetó extrañado —antes de qué hables con él, tienes que saber que él parece estar atormentado por su pasado, tiene pesadillas, no puede seguir así, tampoco podemos mantenerlo encerrado o empeorará —expuso consternado el Merodeador.

— Ya veo, claro que no lo mantendremos encerrado, he pensado en algunas opciones —exclamó esbozando apenas un gesto que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

***º*º*º**

En la Biblioteca…

Sus miradas se cruzaron como tratando de explicarse lo que había sucedido, el tumulto sensaciones que sentían, sus sonrojos dejaban ver lo intenso que había resultado su ósculo, pero de lo que ambos no se habían percatado es que su símbolo resplandecía, hasta que el mismo les provocó un calor extremo, haciendo que se separan tomando su respectivos brazos, notando como el tatuaje se iba apagando.

En ese momento Harry entraba a la habitación extrañándose de la actitud de ambos, pero poco le importó ya que su vista esmeralda se clavó en el último vástago de los Black.

— Harry —murmuró asustada la castaña, esperando que él no los hubiera visto.

Regulus respondió a la mirada del joven, dejando atrás aquel momento que había vivido con la castaña, pasó su mirada por la silueta de Potter, analizándolo, sintiendo una extraña sensación, como si estuviera viendo a alguien de su pasado, no tardó en dar de quién se trataba, más bien era una copia fiel de su padre James Potter y esa mirada tan brillante, heredada de Lily Evans.

‹‹_¡Él debe ser!… el ahijado de mi hermano, ¡él… él es el elegido para matar a Voldemort!… por fin ante mi esta, pero… parece tan débil, tan insignificante, ¿cómo es que él vencerá a ese maldito?››_

Harry observaba con detenimiento al pelinegro, buscando algún detalle que le dijera que no era humano, que tenía razón en desconfiar.

Lo primero que atrajo su atención fue el tatuaje de mano izquierda, la marca oscura, la marca de los seguidores de su enemigo, de Lord Voldemort; esto no hizo que confiará en él, al contrario solo lo condenaba más. En seguida notó su complestura, tan diferente a la de su padrino, incluso su mirada era distinta, a pesar del mismo tono de orbes, esta era sombría llena de frialdad, profunda, penetrante, llena de oscuridad. Su herida fue lo ultimó que llamó su atención.

La prefecta por su parte, contemplaba expectante de alguna acción, por una parte su mejor amigo, Harry, que parecía estar desconcertado y desconfiado, Regulus, al que había revivido, con el que nada tenía en común y sin embargo sus vidas estaban más unidas que nunca, no solo por el símbolo, habían compartido un beso y no había sido cualquier beso, estaban marcados por el destino, un destino que ambos desconocían.

— Si ya dejaste de analizarme, quiero hablar contigo a solas —demandó firme el vástago de los Black, ignorando a Mione y avanzando hacia el buscador.

— Temo que eso tendrá que esperar, ahora necesito hablar contigo y con la señorita Granger —manifestó, interrumpiéndolos. Por un momento Granger se sintió aliviada de que el Director hubiera arribado, pero la mirada del anciano, no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Pero yo… — exclamó Harry, perturbado.

— Ya habrá tiempo para las respuestas —repuso el jefe de la Orden.

Potter salió de habitación, nada convencido de lo que sucedía, lo que había visto no le agradaba nada, quizás era por su experiencia con la gente que pertenecía a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, volvió a la Sala con su cabeza gacha, en busca del licántropo, el cual se encontraba mandando una lechuza.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Lograste hablar con él? —preguntó confundido, al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

— No, pero él es tan diferente a Sirius —confesó dejándose caer en el sofá —tiene la marca oscura en su brazo —exclamó con despreció.

— Lo sé Harry, pero no te dejes guiar por las apariencias —aconsejó sabiamente.

— Pero ¿confías en él? —inquirió desconfiado.

— Mmm yo puedo confiar en él, pero aquí el que tiene que crearse un criterio sobre Regulus eres tu —expuso lógico — no es como crees —añadió en su defensa, aunque decía confesar que jamás pensó verse defendiendo al hermano de su amigo.

En ese momento Tonks hizo su acto de aparición. —Harry ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Yo… ¡ah! ya no se —replicó abrumado —, necesito aire —se levantó y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fui yo? ¿Dije algo impropio? —inquirió desconcertada, mirando al castaño.

— No, no fuiste tú, es solo que Harry se acaba de enterar de que Regulus esta vivo —notificó preocupado.

— Mmm entiendo, ¿y dónde esta él? —curioseó, deseaba verlo, para saber cómo se encontraba.

— En la Biblioteca con Dumbledore y Hermione, al parecer tenía algo importante que hablar con ellos —comentó sentándose en el sillón frente a la metamorfaga — ¿no te encontrabas en la casa? —dedujo al notar su atuendo.

— No, decidí salir, fui a St. Mungo a ver a Yan, debía distraerme y saber cómo estaba ella, además por más que trate de dormir me despertaba una y otra vez —divulgó bostezando.

— Ya veo, ¿y cómo esta? —indagó serio.

— Pues mejor, pero… nada —calló sin querer divulgar la intimidad de su amiga, cosa que captó el licántropo.

— Es mejor que preparemos el desayuno, aunque no creo que muchos deseen comer —espetó racional, ya que el aire de tensión que se respiraba en esa mansión podía ser cortado con un cuchillo, incluso se deslizaría con más facilidad que en la mantequilla.

***º*º*º**

En la Biblioteca...

Los jóvenes miraban al Director con curiosidad y temor por lo que estaba por venir, Hermione tomó asiento ya que sus piernas estaban temblorosas, su corazón latía rápidamente, aún no había logrado recuperado del impacto de los últimos eventos y sabía que la visita de Dumbledore tenía que ver con sus acciones.

Regulus por su parte fingía mantenerse controlado, pero con el corazón exaltado en su pecho, con cierto temor ajeno estrujándole el tórax, avanzó hasta la pared recargándose en ella, cruzando sus brazos, posando sus orbes plateadas solo en el anciano, ya que si miraba a la castaña sabía que esas sensaciones lo volverían a embargar y todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

— ¿Qué pasa Dumbledore? — interrogó el ex Slytherin.

— Traigo noticias, el Ministerio a enviado un citatorio solicitando la presencia de la señorita Granger y por supuesto tu tienes que estar presente, ya que no se considera que tu cuentes con voluntad propia — expresó, con cierto tono divertido escapándose de sus palabras al ver la indagación en el rostro de el ojiplata.

— ¿Cómo qué no se me considera pensante? ¡No soy un maldito zombi! — alegó colérico, ya que no se ponía en duda a un Black.

— Tómalo con calma Regulus, no es necesario que te exaltes, a decir vedad es una ventaja que consideren el que estés ahí — manifestó el anciano, clavando sus mirada en la del chico, por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna — ¿ya han pensado en lo que van a decir?

— Yo ya lo pensé, pero necesito que esto se haga a mi manera — prorrumpió orgulloso — incluyendo lo que ella va a decir.

— ¿Disculpa? Recuerda que aquí el ser pensante soy yo, la que decide qué decir soy yo. Y hasta no saber lo que planeas no pienso consentir nada — arguyó molesta por el tono superior que estaba manejando.

— Tranquilícese Señorita Granger, le recuerdo que no estamos en posición de discutir, aquí se esta definiendo el futuro de los dos y si quieren salir adelante de esto, tendrán que cooperar uno con otro — los amonestó con seriedad Albus.

— Para empezar, necesito dos varitas, una con la que engañaremos al ministerio y otra para mi, un Black no puede estar sin protección — arguyó, sin expresar su plan.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer con la otra varita? — indagó Mione, mirándolo de frente por primera vez.

— Lanzar algunas maldiciones, pero nada que me condene más de lo que ya lo estoy — se ufanó sarcástico, sonriendo divertido del gesto de desaprobación de la castaña.

— Claro que no, ¿estás loco? Además te recuerdo que el Ministerio creía que eras un mortífago, si haces eso solo les darás la razón y jamás veras la luz del sol nuevamente y eso no lo voy a permitir — se levantó furiosa, caminando hacia él y clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de joven para reafirmar sus palabras, dejándolo estupefacto.

— Por una parte la Señorita Granger tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarte, tendremos que ocultar tu marca — acordó Percival, presenciando la escena con serenidad.

— Dumbledore, no puedes apoyar esta idea, si lo atrapan no lo enviarán a Azkaban, sino que lo mataran — exclamó temerosa, girando para ver al Director, liberando a Regulus de su mirada.

— Aún así lo haré, ¿quieres salvarte, no? — cuestionó molesto, tomando la mano que aún apuntaba a su pecho y bajándola rápidamente.

— Pero no a costa tuya, buscaremos otra forma — alegó, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos e idear una mejor solución, llevándose una mano a la sien.

— No habrá mejor idea que la mía, confíen en mi — puntualizo mirándola severamente — y tu harás lo que yo diga, no hay tiempo para tus estúpidos temores, tu debiste prevenir que esto pasaría, pero la diferencia es que pensabas revivir a mi hermano y que el solucionaría todo ¿no?, lastima, despierta, este no es tu sueñito tonto, esta es la realidad y tu rompiste las reglas, así que ahora no me vengas con miedos — concluyó con cierto recelo mientras sus pupilas se tornaban más oscuras.

Hermione sintió como una ola de resentimiento invadía su ser, transmitido con cada palabra que salía de la boca del vástago de los Black, sabía que muchas de sus expresiones eran ciertas, pero aun así no dejaban de dolerle, pero ella sabía que compartían y no quería dejarle ver ese sentimiento que solo le pertenecía a ella, no quería compartir con él algo tan personal, tan intimo, así que controló sus emociones, evitando el sentimiento.

— Señorita Granger, tenga confianza en él — pidió el jefe de la Orden, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta ellos.

Arcturus retiró su vista de ella, para después seguir explicando las cosas que necesitaba y que debían hacer. — Lo demás déjenmelo a mí…

— Entiendo lo que planeas, solo ten cuidado… la asamblea será mañana por la tarde, tienes que tener listo todo para esa hora —finalizó Albus.

— Lo estaré, si es todo, me retiro —dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta, abandonando la habitación.

La castaña sintió como poco apoco la tensión bajaba, no era fácil estar en misma habitación con ese chico y menos después de las cosas por las que estaban pasando y claro no podía faltar el gran final ¡se habían besado!, ¡Por los fundadores! Al recordar eso sus piernas temblaron como una hoja mientras ese extraño calor producido por su contacto se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Señorita Granger —llamó el mago, haciendo notar aún su presencia.

La joven despegó su vista de la puerta para dirigirla al hombre. — Discúlpeme ¿qué pasa?

— Debe entregarme el libro —pidió el Director.

— Yo… esta en mi casa, de hecho pensaba ir por él, hoy —anunció con un hilo de voz.

— Esta bien, pero usted no puede ir sola, le pediré a alguien que vaya con usted —repuso, saliendo de la Biblioteca.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

Now, the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Los cuales en esta ocasión están a cargo de Remus Lupin (aplausos).

— Buen día, tarde o noche, ¿cómo están?, hoy ha sido mi turno para dar las gracias por el apoyo que se muestra en esta historia.

— Comencemos con **erini**, ¿Cómo estás? Es un honor conocerte, gracias por tomarte la atención y el tiempo de dejar tu opinión, espero que ahora que leas el nuevo segmento, nos brindes un nuevo comentario. Cuídate y saludos.

— Hola **floh black,**es para mi una gran satisfacción, agradecerte tu constancia en cada capitulo, a pesar del tiempo que las chicas tardan en actualizar, pero con este capitulo esperan saciar tu ansia de lectura, gracias por tu opinión que hace que las autoras se esfuercen. Cuídate mucho, te mando un beso.

— Hola **Kambrin Potter**, es un placer conocerte y bienvenida a los agradecimientos, bueno en respuesta a tu sugerencia del romance en opinión creo que eso no tardara en presentarse, aunque los dos tienen su carácter, ya veremos qué sucede, gracias por considerar una de tus favoritas esta historia, aquí esta la actualización y esperamos nos dejes saber qué opinas, te mando un abrazo. Cuídate.

— ¿Qué tal **Ann Black**?, me agrada tu nombre, claro más tu apellido que pertenece a un gran amigo mío, después de una larga espera esta la actualización, gracias por tu opinión, esperamos volver a contar con ella, te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate.

— Hola**,**¿qué tal **Veronica Kaulitz**? Me agrada tener la oportunidad de leer comentarios como el tuyo, porque son las interrogantes que mcuhos tienen, claro espero que puedas responder algunas con este capitulo, cuídate, te mando un gran abrazo.

— Hola **Luna lovengood**, es para mi un encanto agradecerte, gracias por tu constante apoyar a las chicas, espero que este capitulo te guste, se esforzaron por actualizar, ojala te guste y dejes tu opinión, ¿ok? te mando un gran abrazo, cuídate.

— ¿Cómo te va **adolfo de la torre aguilera**? gracias por seguir leyendo las locuras de estas chicas, aquí esta la actualización, espero que te des tiempo de leerla y les dejes tu review, cuídate, las chica este mandan sus saludos.

— Hola **Bella**, tu nombre me recuerda al de una prima de Sirius, en fin… muchas gracias por leer, aunque eso del avada… bueno, no nos apresuremos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y ojala no quieras enviarnos otra maldición o solo que sea para ellas, cuídate.

Esos fueron la respuesta a los comentarios del capitulo anterior, ahora les daré las gracias a otras personas que anteriormente nos han dejado su opinión, **remmy—ro, Sucubos, Alana Black Potter, Noelia, Ely Potter Black, Helen Kurt, chocokiss, Hay Moon Black, Hermlils, choconinia y petalos—de—rosa** y también son importantes las personas que leen el fic y no dejan su comentario, ojala se animen y hagan felices a las chicas con unas palabras, bueno eso es todo, me retiro hay asuntos que me esperan, nos leemos pronto.

**Remus John Lupin**


	6. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de _inferís_, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir…

Hi

¿Cómo están?

**Hemos vuelto después de que nos tomamos un tiempo porque alguien que leía el fic nos plagio y fue muy desagradable este conflicto, ya que esta persona no ha retirado parte de nuestro anterior capítulo de su fic, y lo peor es que lo haga pasar como suyo siendo que fue nuestro trabajo. Sentimos que otras personas que han esperado la actualización del fic tuvieran que esperar debido a esta situación, una disculpa, pero no es justo que personas se crean con el derecho de adueñarse del trabajo literario de otros autores, esperemos comprendan y gracias a la persona que tuvo la amabilidad de ponernos al tanto.**

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Confesiones…**_

Hermione miraba el patio desde el ventanal de la Biblioteca, desde donde percibió la figura de su gran amigo, al cual le había ocultado la verdad, su estómago se escogió sintiendo como un remordimiento crecía en su interior, además de los temores que se volvían cada vez más fuertes, las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien, pero esperaba que tampoco se fueran a convertir en algo tan desastroso que desencadenara la muerte de Regulus o su encarcelamiento. Pero lo que menos deseaba y de eso estaba segura era perder a sus amigos. Antes que eso prefería confesarles su secreto, la verdadera razón por la que había utilizado magia oscura.

—Harry… —murmuró con desolación tocando el cristal.

‹‹_Yo… no quería esto, no se cómo podré mirarlo a los ojos, se que debo explicarle lo que Remus no pudo hacer, pero ¿cómo?... no se si mis razones las entenderá y más cuando no es Sirius el que revivió… se que no debí hacerlo y menos en estos tiempos en los que todo el mundo mágico esta a la expectativa de los ataques del que no debe ser nombrado pero… ya no importa, ahora tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos.__››_

El recuerdo del besó apareció su mente como si fuera un carrusel, dando vueltas y vueltas, atormentándola, aún podía sentir toda un torrencial de emociones perturbando su mente y ni hablar del deseo que aún corría por su cuerpo, él había despertado en ella sensaciones que desconocía. —¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

Caminó hacia el sillón donde tiempo atrás estuviera el pelinegro recostado, se sentó y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo, dejando que su vista se perdiera en sus cavilaciones.

‹‹_¿Qué diablos esta pasando conmigo? ¿Qué hice…?__››_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar ese ósculo que la desconcertaba, pero eso no ocurría, el recuerdo estaba tan vivo que no se podía ignorar.

—¡Por Merlín! — se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo una explosión de mariposas en su estómago — Esto no me esta pasando… —estaba tan confundida, se retiró las manos de la cara, preocupándose por otro problema que tenía — esta marca… —la analizó, aún no sabía lo qué significaba el resplandor cuando estaban unidos.

—Hermione — la llamó el licántropo, asustándola ligeramente — lo siento…

—No — musitó, escondiendo su tatuaje, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo notara el hombre.

—Dumbledore me pidió que te acompañara a tu casa — reveló, tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas sobre el misterio que rodeaba al último vástago de los Black.

—Oh… si claro — respondió casi automáticamente, se levantó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, girándose para encontrar el rostro de Remus —, gracias por poner al tanto a Harry.

—Solo hice lo que pude, no tengo toda la información de lo que sucede — confesó analizándola, era más que obvio que se encontraba afligida —. Él solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

Hermione solo dejó salir un hondo suspiro, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Salieron de ahí con destino la casa de los Granger.

***º*º*º**

En la habitación de Regulus…

El pelinegro salía de una ducha de agua fría, que no había conseguido apagar el calor que las sensaciones que aquel beso le había provocado, lo había hecho sentir tan vivo y tan vulnerable porque era débil ante sus deseos.

Se amarró la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a su cama, fue entonces que el recuerdo de la castaña convaleciente se presentó en su mente.

—¡¿Acaso no puedo sacarla de mi mente? —se preguntó ofuscado.

Se dejó caer en su cama. — No recuerdo haberme sentido así cuando besaba a otras chicas — analizó confundido —. No, esto deber ser una mala broma… —se rió pensando que estaba alucinando. Buscó una muda de ropa que había preparado su elfo, al igual que una bandeja de comida caliente en su escritorio, ahora su habitación se encontraba como la había dejado el día que había salido de su casa para cumplir su destino.

Comenzó a vestirse con movimientos mecánicos, su mente aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había hecho, pero no había cabida para eso ahora, tenía que concentrarse en la audiencia que estaba por venir.

Se colocó su camisa y se sentó en la cama, tomó el relicario entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente, de ese pequeño objeto dependía su vida. — Debo guardarte — sondeó el lugar, era lógico pensar que el primer lugar donde buscarían sería su habitación cuando supieran que estaba vivo, deambuló por la habitación hasta que la luz llegó a su cerebro.

Salió de su cuarto y entró a la habitación que era de su hermano, ahí buscó un lugar para esconderlo, pero justo cuando salía del cuarto se topó con quien menos esperaba, Harry Potter.

Harry no despegó su vista del pelinegro, su mirada demostraba la desconfianza que sentía por él, pero Regulus no se inmutó le sostuvo la mirada, irguiéndose altaneramente, caminó hacia él con paso seguro.

— Sígueme — lo pasó de largo y se encaminó hacía su habitación.

Potter se giró notando a donde se dirigía, desconfiaba de él y más al notar su comportamiento, no sabía por qué pero creía que ese chico o lo que fuese, no iba a ser como su padrino. Sin tener mucha confianza lo siguió agarrando con fuerza la varita que yacía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entró a su habitación reconociendo inmediatamente los colores propios de Slytherin, sin duda sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los de Sirius, pero el no había ido ahí para detalles de diseño y arte, cerró la puerta y se mantuvo con una distancia prudente del resucitado.

Regulus no era ajeno a lo que hacia Potter también lo estaba analizando. ‹‹_N__o puedo creer que dentro de ese se encuentre el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro.__››_ Al reconocer la cicatriz en forma de rayo torció sus labios.

—¿Por qué no preguntas lo que estas pensando? — dijo con voz gruesa abotonándose la manga de la camisa en la cual tenía la marca oscura.

Harry no dejó de mirarlo con desconfianza. —¿Qué eres? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Qué clase de magia usaron? ¿Con qué fin lo hicieron? ¿Sigues siendo fiel a Voldemort? — siguió lanzando preguntas que no parecían tener efecto en Regulus, ya que él seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Mmmm… soy Regulus Arcturus Black, no soy un zombi, provengo de la más pura y antigua familia y morí hace 17 años al revelarme a las ordenes de Voldemort — manifestó sin titubeos, notando como la mirada del león se volvía más y más intensa —¿qué clase de magia?... una muy oscura que tu jamás conocerás, ¿quién me revivió? Eso no es de tu interés, lo que debe importante es Voldemort, lo cual nos une de la peor manera… Harry Potter.

El buscador no sabía cómo interpretar lo que el hermano de su padrino había dicho, sus palabras lo confundían, no podía encontrar en él algo que le dijera que era bueno o que podía confiar en él y mucho menos algún rasgo de Sirius.

—¿Voldemort?

—Si, Voldemort — afirmó caminando hacia su tocador donde se colocó gomina y loción —. ¿Acaso no eres tu el Elegido para derrotarlo? — inquirió al girarse y enfrentar sus pupilas que brillaban con furia detrás de sus lentes.

—Yo… ¿cómo sabes eso? — interrogó sin saber que responder.

—Mmm digamos que me han puesto al tanto de los hechos relevantes ¿y bien?

—No tengo porque responderte eso, además no has dicho si sigues siendo fiel a él y sin embargo portas aún su símbolo — interpeló firme.

Regulus dejó salir una risotada, por alguna razón sus palabras ahora le parecían una sarta de estupideces ¿fiel?, suspiró cansino, le indicó que tomará asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, mientras él se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Harry obedeció de mala manera aún en contra de lo que de verdad deseaba hacer, pero había momentos en los que se tenía que suprimir los deseos por un interés mayor. Al tomar asiento se acomodó sus gafas y alzó su ceja en señal de interrogación, expectante de una respuesta, tratando de discernir las reacciones del ex Slytherin, pero una vez más Regulus se había colocado su mascara, en la que hacia unos minutos apareciera una sonrisa ahora solo había un semblante frio e inescrutable.

—Quiero dejarte en claro algo, no por ser el ahijado de mi hermano mereces mi respeto, sin embargo lo tienes por ser el Elegido, yo no soy tu enemigo y mucho menos he regresado del valle de los muertos o si tu lo prefieres del infierno para rendirle reverencias a ese miserable de Voldemort — espetó con despreció colocando una sonrisa que Harry reconoció como la del tipo que usaría Malfoy y compañía, aunque en la suya se dejaba percibir un dejo de amargura.

No sabía por qué pero por alguna razón sus palabras parecían convencerle, sin embargo su vida le había enseñado que no debía confiarse.

—Entonces ¿a qué has vuelto? — repreguntó dejando atrás un poco de tensión, pero eso no indicaba que bajaría sus defensas.

—No, no malentiendas la situación, cuando me refiero a que no he regresado para servirle a ese, es porque no lo pienso hacer y por otra parte me trajeron que es distinto — se giró para verlo notando en su expresión que no estaba para nada enterado de las acción de su amiga.

—Entonces…me dirás ¿quién te trajo o más bien qué desean de ti? — siseó con acidez.

—A su tiempo obtendrás las respuestas, por ahora solo te diré que mi objetivo es terminar con ese maldito a como de lugar, así que tu decides si confías en mi — concluyó bajándose del alfeizar y caminando hacia el desconfiado Harry.

—Mmm… desconfió de ti, sin embargo no tengo pruebas para afirmarlo, pero al parecer varios confían en ti, esperare con interés esas respuestas — comentó firme, incorporándose —, pero te estaré vigilando.

—Esta bien….

Caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de tocar la perilla. —¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en esto? — soltó sorprendiendo a Regulus.

—Ella… —no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual la quería proteger, pero se lo adjudicaba al hecho de que lo había revivido o eso se decía y no creía tener el derecho de decirle a Potter lo que ella había hecho — solo estuvo aquí por error, ella llegó cuando todo había pasado, eso es todo — agregó notando la preocupación en el rostro de Harry, lo cual no le gusto de cierta manera —. Es mejor que se lo preguntes…

—No me agrada que estés cerca de ella, ten cuidado con lo que haces — advirtió abriendo la puerta cuando la voz de Regulus lo detuvo.

—No son necesarias las advertencias — replicó molesto, no le gustaba nada el interés del ahijado de su hermano sobre la castaña ¿acaso de verdad el motivo para querer traer de regreso a Sirius era él?, pero prefirió alejar el tema de ella —. Dime, Voldemort… tu lo has visto, sabes de lo que es capaz ¿o no?

Potter no se molestó en girarse su cuerpo se tenso ante la pregunta, entrecerró los ojos al recordar todo lo que ese maldito le había hecho. — Lo se, me ha quitado a personas muy importantes y no pienso permitir que eso siga sucediendo así que…

—Entiendo, se lo de mi hermano — acotó sintiendo una rara punzada en el pecho, una extraña sensación de dolor recorrerlo.

Harry que no había logrado superar aquel dolor, sintió que el resentimiento lo invadía más aún al recodar aquel día en el que su padrino había caído en ese maldito velo, el día que había cambiado sobremanera su vida. — No lo sabes, no estuviste ahí, tu y él son tan diferentes… —con eso el buscador cerró la puerta dejando al ex Slytherin con un amargo sabor de boca.

***º*º*º**

En Londres muggle…

Remus se había mantenido en silencio durante el viaje pero no podía dejar de lado sus sospechas, eran muchos los detalles que unían a su ex alumna con Regulus.

Por su parte Hermione se encontraba demasiado confundida, llena de sensaciones ajenas, de estados de ánimo tan extraños, inundada de un sabor amargo, con una punzada de dolor que cruzaba su pecho y estaba segura que algo le estaba pasando al último vástago de los Black.

‹‹_Regulus… ¿qué esta pasando?, ¿estarás hablando con Harry?... ¡Por Merlín que no pase nada malo!__››_

—¿Estas bien? — cuestionó el licántropo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Eh… si — respondió escuetamente, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer — pronto llegaremos…

Esto no tardó mucho en suceder, en pocos minutos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de los Granger.

—Mis padres deben estar trabajando, así que no tendremos que explicar el por qué estamos aquí.

—Entiendo es un lugar calmado — comentó Remus admirando el barrio.

—Remus…eh… pues…

—Si, ¿qué sucede? — cuestionó al ver el nerviosismo de su ex alumna, reflejado en la manera en que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Pues ¿sabes por qué me estas acompañando?, es decir, Dumbledore te dijo a qué hemos venido — indagó temerosa de la respuesta sin enfrentar las pupilas del licántropo, buscando en su bolso las llaves.

—Solo lo esencial — replicó escuetamente, no sabía cual era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, entró a la casa después de ella, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—La sala esta por allá, te llevare un té — indicó escabulléndose rápidamente.

Remus la observó desaparecer, estaba peor que un hoja, temblaba, sabía que ocultaba algo, pero creía que era hora de averiguarlo, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación, observando lo cálida que era esa viviendo, algunas fotos adornaban los muros.

Minutos después apareció Hermione con una bandeja en las manos, la cual colocó en la mesa de centro.

—Gracias — musitó el licántropo, analizándola.

—Yo… iré a buscar lo que Dumbledore me pidió — informó con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

—Espera — pidió queriendo salir de dudas.

—Hermione, disculpa que te pregunte esto…pero ¿tú tuviste que ver con lo que trajo de vuelta a Regulus? — soltó dejándola de un pieza.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, había escuchado bien ¿le había preguntado lo que ella creía?, sus pupilas bailaron con inseguridad, su corazón se estremeció asustada.

Lupin notó como el rostro de la leona perdía color, y su cuerpo parecía flaquear. — Siéntate, no debí… —instó ayudándola a tomar asiento en el sillón, a su lado.

—N-no yo… —agachó la cabeza, fijando su vista en la punta de sus zapatos — yo… l-lo hice — logró decirlo entre cortado.

Remus a pesar de tener la idea, se sorprendió de sobremanera, no esperaba que ella siendo una chica tan brillante se metiera con esa clase de magia, no eran actos que él creyera que Hermione pudiera llevar a cabo, pero lo que le inquietaba más era la razón que la había llevado a hacerlo.

—Nadie lo esperaría de mi ¿no? — resopló en un hilo de voz.

Se aclaró la garganta. — Hermione —pausó lo había dejado perplejo, pero él había vivido cosas peores y no tenía derecho a juzgar —, no se trata de lo que nosotros esperamos o no de ti, pero hablamos de magia muy poderosa y peligrosa, ¿sabes qué eso tiene repercusiones? —afirmó preocupado, tomando el mentón de la castaña. Haciendo que levantara su rostro enfrentándolo.

—Ya… lo sé y lo sabía en ese momento, es solo que ahora todo es tan complicado y difícil — aceptó dejando correr algunas gotas salinas que resbalaron por sus mejillas hundiéndose en la mano del licántropo.

—Tranquila, supongo que Dumbledore lo sabe todo, pero ¿por qué reviviste a Regulus? — cuestionó confundido.

Mione negó con su cabeza, sin dejara de sollozar. — Eso no debió se así, fue un error — argumentó desviando sus pupilas —, yo no lo quería revivir a él.

Remus no tardó en deducir lo que había pasado, ahora tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla. — Todo va estar bien — aunque la situación era demasiado delicada.

Hermione aceptó el abrazo, ahora era lo que más deseaba, se aferró a él, queriendo despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, unas cuantas lágrimas más cayeron de sus ojos antes de separarse totalmente.

Se limpió el rostro y enfrentó la mirada dorada del licántropo. — Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

—No lo hare, tienes mi promesa ¿Regulus lo sabe? — preguntó tratando de entender ahora la actitud del moreno.

—Si… —se levantó no queriendo decir más — es mejor que vaya por lo que hemos venido — dijo incorporándose.

—Esta bien —afirmó ofreciéndole el pañuelo que había sacado de su túnica.

Hermione trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero solo apareció en sus labios un fantasma de ella, tomó el pañuelo y salió de ahí, subiendo la escalera que conducía a las recamaras. Se limpió la cara llegando hasta su habitación, dejó salir un hondo suspiro y entró.

El ambiente familiar y cálido de su habitación la acogió rápidamente, observó todo con nostalgia, acarició algunos de sus peluches y estantes de libros, hasta que llegó a su cama, se hincó sacando de debajo de la cama un cofre, lo colocó en su cama, buscó en un cajón de su escritorio la llave, encontrándola con facilidad su cuarto siempre estaba muy bien ordenado.

Abrió el cofre sacando el libro de pasta negra con grabados extraños, pero en el centro era claro lo que decía "Nigromancia, invocaciones a los Muertos", tembló con solo pasar su dedo por la pasta más al sentir un choque de electricidad, se remangó su ropa mostrando su símbolo, esta era una de las consecuencias que sufría por hacer esa magia.

Buscó unas tijeras en su escritorio y se realizó una pequeña cortada con una mueca de malestar, acercó su dedo a la cerradura dejando que la sangre entrara en ella, el broche se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver sus páginas prohibidas. Rápidamente pasó sus hojas hasta que llegó a la que la llevó a estar en esa situación, sin perder tiempo buscó una libreta y tomó un lápiz copiando todo lo que la página decía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el dibujo que mostraba el símbolo que portaba en su brazo, los comparó, sin duda era ese, pero no había más no decía nada sobre lo que significaba solo decía que aparecería en el brazo del ser revivido y de quien había realizado el hechizo.

—Esto no esta bien… —cerró de golpe el libro. ‹‹_¿Qué hare ahora?, no dice nada sobre el símbolo.__››_

Caminó de un lado a otro espantada por lo que eso representaba. — No, esto no esta pasando…

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Regulus se encontraba aún malhumorado por el último comentario de Potter, apenas había tocado la bandeja de su desayuno, aventó la servilleta, se sentía peor que un león enjaulado y eso que se encontraba en su casa, en contraparte tenía la necesidad de llorar y no sabía por qué, esa era otra sensación que no le pertenecía.

‹‹_¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Tendrá qué ver con en el símbolo en mi brazo?__››_

Se incorporó tenía la intención de salir, necesitaba ver a otras personas, necesitaba distraerse, sabía que no debía hacerlo ponía su vida en peligro pero eso solo lo hacia desear hacerlo con mayor intensidad.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando… parpadeó un par de veces ese no era el corredor de su casa, parecía un cuarto, pero no era el suyo.

—No esto no esta pasando… —y esa no era su voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Hermione ¿estas bien?, debemos irnos — se escuchó la voz de Remus.

—Si, ahora voy — respondió tomando apresuradamente el libro, guardándolo dentro de su bolsa — ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que decírselo a Regulus, se que no le va a parecer, hará un gran escándalo… pero necesito que me ayude, quizás me trate peor y termine echándome en cara nuevamente que soy una inmunda sangre sucia, pero yo lo reviví debería estar más agradecido…

—Pero el beso… —distintas emociones se desataron en su interior, llegando hasta Arcturus —quizás no significó nada para él, no por eso me tratara mejor — una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro —, quizás no debió pasar, nada de que esta sucediendo debió pasar, además él no es de quien estoy enamorada, pero entonces… ¿qué significó lo qué sentí?

—Esto cada vez es peor, y quizás termine en Azkaban… y él… a él le harían algo peor, ojala su plan funcione, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

Escondió el cofre y salió aún atormentada de su habitación.

Regulus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando era como si estuviera dentro de la mente de Hermione, podía sentir con claridad toda esa confusión, todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

|—Regulus, Regulus — lo sacudió Tonks al encontrarlo a mitad del corredor con la vista perdida, como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, eso la asustó logrando zarandearlo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? — respondió regresando a su cuerpo, encontrándose con el pasillo y con esa chica que decía ser su sobrina, se sentía mareado, se llevó una mano a su frente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó asustada Nym.

—Déjame… —exclamó logrando separar los brazos de la chica, intentó avanzar pero esa sensación de vértigo, le impidió hacerlo cayendo al suelo desmayado.

—Remus, Remus — gritó pidiendo ayuda Tonks, acercándose al pelinegro.

Escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, pero no era Remus sino Harry que miraba la escena consternado.

—¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó dudando en acercarse.

—Se desmayó, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación — pidió apresurada.

Harry poco convencido se acercó y la ayudó a cargarlo, pasando un brazo de Regulus por sus hombros, arrastrándolo hasta su habitación, depositándolo en su cama.

—Moja una toalla y tráela, por favor — habló la chica —. Regulus… Regulus…

Harry lo hizo pero más por Tonks que por el chico, se la entregó, notando como ella se esforzaba por despertarlo.

En ese momento llegaban a la mansión Hermione y Remus.

—Todo estará bien, le avisare a Dumbledore que ya hemos vuelto — señaló sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Si, gracias — Hermione buscó a Harry por el lugar, pero no lo encontró ni en la Sala, ni en el Estudio, ni en la Biblioteca — ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

Se detuvo al filo de la escalinata, dudando entre subir y buscarlo en las habitaciones, quizás estaría con Regulus, por eso se había sentido inquieta y con ese sabor amargo en su boca, pero y si no estaba ahí podría estar en la habitación de Sirius, una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

‹‹_Sirius… si tan solo yo hubiera hecho bien ese hechizo, esto no estaría pasando, pero nada puedo hacer, Regulus esta aquí, pero él es tan diferente, quizás Harry nunca lo termine de aceptar, ojala pueda comprender lo que hice.__››_

Subió lentamente hasta llegar al corredor, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Sirius cuando escuchó el alboroto proveniente de la habitación de Regulus, sin pensarlo se dirigió ahí entrando abruptamente, al verlo tendido en su cama con Tonks a su lado y Harry observando, pensó lo peor.

—¿Qué le pasó? — se acercó casi quitando a Tonks.

—Solo se desmayó — explicó la metamorfaga.

Harry frunció su entrecejo, tenía la vista fija en su amiga en sus expresiones que delataban una tremenda preocupación por el chico, lo cual se le hacia inverosímil siendo que no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo, pero ella tenía una extraña conexión en todo ese asunto.

—Déjame verlo — pidió con premura logrando que Dora le cediera su lugar al lado del joven.

Hermione acarició su rostro. — Necesito las sales, creo que había en la cocina… iré por ellas — manifestó incorporándose.

—No, tu quédate… yo iré — exclamó Tonks, dejándolos solos.

—¿Dónde estabas? — interrogó Harry.

—Yo… fui con Remus a mi casa — expuso sin despegar su vista del vástago de los Black.

—Hermione ¿cuál es tu relación con él? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? — preguntó comenzando a sospechar.

—Yo… no es momento para eso Harry, hablaremos después — repuso sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, pero ahora solo quería saber qué le estaba pasando a Regulus, no quería saber que su hechizo estuviese fallando, no quería ver que quizás este fuera a desaparecer.

—Pero… Hermione ¿tu…?

—Las tengo — entró a la habitación interrumpiendo la platica entre los jóvenes.

—Dámelas — pidió tomándolas de las manos de Tonks, la acercó a la nariz del ojiplata, notando como el arrugaba su nariz y se removía en su cama, abriendo los ojos, enfocando su vista en la castaña —. Regulus…

—¿Hermione? — preguntó confundido, tratando de sentarse, pero la mano de la chica en su pecho lo detuvo, regresándolo a su anterior posición.

—Solo quédate unos minutos más recostado, te desmayaste — explicó observándolo cerrar sus ojos.

—Eso creo — manifestó recordando todo lo que había vivido, había sido muy confuso —, necesito hablar contigo.

—Eh Harry, es mejor que salgamos — indicó Tonks, al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

—Pero… —miró a Hermione, esperando que ella le pidiera que se quedara.

—Hablaremos después Harry — aseguró mirándolo esperanzada.

Sin decir nada, simplemente cerrando sus puños con impotencia salió acompañado de Nym.

Hermione no estaba segura que quedarse a solas con él fuera lo mejor, sin embargo necesitaba contarle lo que les estaba sucediendo con el hechizo, la sensación de nerviosismo la invadió más al recordar el beso, trató de incorporarse y poner distancia entre los dos pero Regulus tomó su mano reteniéndola, logrando que a ambos los recorriera una corriente eléctrica.

—¿Qué me esta pasando? — preguntó buscando las pupilas castañas.

Mione se quedó callada, mirándolo con preocupación. — No lo sé… —levantó su mano tratando de tocar el rostro de Regulus pero él la detuvo, retirando la ropa que cubría su brazo descubriendo el símbolo.

—¿Qué significa? — interrogó bruscamente, logrando asustarla.

—No lo sé — replicó zafándose de su agarre, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Es consecuencia del hechizo que hiciste para revivirme? — inquirió incorporándose, deseando que ella se atreviera a mirarlo.

—No te muevas — se giró al ver su intención — y si, puede ser una de las consecuencias, por eso tienes que decirme todo lo que te suceda, se que no te gustara porque detestas que yo sea una sangre…

—No lo digas, dijiste que no querías que yo lo dijera así que tú tampoco te expreses de esa manera.

Ese comentario la sorprendió sobremanera, dejándola sentir una sensación grata que no dejó de inundarlo también.

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa. — No se lo qué nos esta pasando, pero tiene que ver con el símbolo — se sentó a su lado, observando como él subía la manga de su camisa mostrando su símbolo —, necesitamos averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre él.

—Traes el libro ¿no? — indagó enarcando su ceja.

—Si, investigue pero no sirve, solo dice que aparecerá en nuestros brazos al finalizar hechizo, debemos buscar otros libros…

—Mmmm — se levantó cavilando las posibilidades.

—No se si has sentido sensaciones y estados de animo que sabes que no son tuyos, creo que no me explico bien — espetó pensando lo tonto que se escuchaba.

Regulus de inmediato captó la idea, recordando las veces que se había sentido así. — Si… ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Lo has sentido? — inquirió interesada.

—Si, me ha inundado tu sentimentalismo, yo no suelo ser así — acotó acido, al recordar todo lo que había vivido cuando había estado en su mente, ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien y él ya tenía la sospecha de quién.

—No tienes que decirlo así que yo también he sufrido con tus pesadillas — soltó haciendo que él la mirara consternado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — indagó frunciendo su ceño.

—Anoche yo también soñé como moriste, se lo del relicario y Kreacher — divulgó buscando respuestas en las profundas orbes de Regulus, notando como su rostro se ensombrecía.

—Mmmm no quiero hablar de eso — zanjó desviando su mirada, no podía creer que ella había tenido su pesadilla.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo se veía tan vulnerable, tan abatido por su pasado y principalmente por ese hecho.

—Yo… estuve en tu mente cuando estabas en tu cuarto — confesó regresando al tema que les interesaba a los dos.

—¡¿Cómo! ¿Tú escuchaste y viste todo? — cuestionó perturbada, tratando de recordar lo que había dicho.

—Si, dijiste algo como ‹‹quizás no debió pasar, nada de que esta sucediendo debió pasar, además él no es de quien estoy enamorada… esto cada vez es peor, y quizás termine en Azkaban… y él… a él le harían algo peor, ojala su plan funcione, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.›› — dijo censurando ciertas partes donde ella hablaba del beso, no quería ahora tratar ese tema ya que no quería pensar en lo que él había sentido, deseaba engañarse y adjudicarle todas esas sensaciones a ella.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordando todo lo que había dicho, incluso sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de detenerlo — profirió al notar que la castaña no decía nada.

—Si, si… —murmuró concentrándose — necesitamos buscar libros en las librerías del callejón Knockturn.

—Lo haremos.

—Yo lo hare, tu no puedes salir — completó determinada.

—Iré, no necesito pedirte permiso además según tengo entendido ha habido ataques de mortifagos, tampoco puedes ir sola.

—Tienes razón es peligroso, esperaremos — puntualizó la castaña.

—¿Esperar? No, claro que no, yo no quiero compartir mi mente contigo.

—Si, yo tampoco — replicó molesta por la forma en que se estaba comportando.

—Tampoco quiero sentir como me miras y te arrepientes de haberme revivido porque querías revivir a mi hermano, por Potter y lo principal porque estás enamorada de él — atacó ciertamente molesto, se sentía agredido con esa situación —. pero yo no soy él.

Sus palabras fueron como el azote de un látigo para Mione. —Eres un idiota — prorrumpió dolida, encaminándose a la puerta, azotándola al salir.

—Arrrggg… odio a las mujeres — masculló llenó de furia.

Hermione dejó correr unas lágrimas, topándose con Harry en el proceso, el cual la había estado esperando cerca de la habitación, escuchando parte de la conversación, no sabía cómo sentirse, pero esa chica que parecía tan frágil y vulnerable era la que nunca le había dado la espalda, la que siempre había estado para él.

—Harry — se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando.

Él no se sentía capaz de reclamarle, la abrazó sin decir nada, cavilando las cosas, cuando observó que Regulus salía de su habitación, lo fulminó con su mirada mandándole un claro mensaje. ‹‹No te acerques.››

—Ven — aún abrazada la hizo bajar las escaleras, alejándola del ex Slytherin.

Por su parte Regulus no podía creer lo que le había dicho, _‹‹__Genial… y ahora me siento mal, esto no me esta pasando, pero ¿por qué llora?"_››

—¡Maldición! — salió en busca de la chica, encontrándose con la escena de Potter y ella abrazados, pensaba acercarse pero la mirada de Harry lo detuvo, aunque él no se quedó atrás, sus ojos refulgían de molestia, no le gustaba la manera en que ese la abrazaba, tan sobre protectoramente, sus labios que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo, más al observar como ese se la llevaba.

Cerró sus manos con impotencia entró de nuevo a su habitación tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que el estaba imprimiendo.

—Arrrggg idiota ¿qué se cree? — gruñó enojado — ¿Y por qué ella lo primero que hace es correr a brazos de ese?, se dice enamorada de mi hermano y se va con ese, además de que parte de ella lo quería revivir por él… para mi que ella con él que quiere es con ese —rabió una oleada de sentimientos encontrados lo invadió —. Entonces ¿por qué aceptó besarme?

—Demonios ¡Esto era lo último que me faltaba! — farfulló azotando las manos en el escritorio.

***º*º*º**

En la Sala…

Harry se encontraba sentado con Hermione a su lado.

—¿Escuchaste todo? — preguntó limpiándose las gotas salinas.

Él se sintió mal por haberlo hecho pero sabía que si. — Solo unas cosas…

—Harry, lo siento —apenas dejó que su frase respirara fuera de sus labios.

—Explícame — pidió tratando de comprenderla.

Trató de explicarle todo lo mejor que pudo, notando la sorpresa y parte de decepción escrita en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi o a Ron? — interpeló exaltado levantándose del sillón, mirándola con desesperación.

—¿Cómo les iba a decir que estaba enamorada de Sirius y qué estaba buscando la solución para el Velo? ¿Cómo les iba a decir que mi única opción era usar magia prohibida? — respondió afligida.

—No lo sé —respondió turbado, mirando el rostro compungido de su amiga.

—Ron me hubiera dicho que estaba loca, que no podía ser que estuviera enamorada de alguien mayor — agregó agitada.

—Es que es algo difícil de entender — refirió lógico.

—Harry ¿cambiarían las cosas si él que estuviera ahora aquí fuera Sirius y no su hermano? — lanzó la pregunta, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

Harry la miró confundido no deseaba ser cruel con ella, pero tampoco podía negar que eso era verdad. — Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, no confió en él.

—Yo si y no voy a dejar que le pase nada, mañana habrá una audiencia tengo que ir o me llevaran a Azkaban, Regulus tiene un plan y Dumbledore lo apoya — añadió tranquilizándose.

—¿Qué? Quiero estar ahí, no dejare que vayas a Azkaban y menos por Regulus, además lo acusaran de ser mortifago — objetó lógico.

—No, esperemos que no — mencionó esperanzada.

—Esto es una locura — manifestó negando con su cabeza.

—Es hora de que volvamos a la Madriguera, yo tengo que volver para planear lo que sucederá mañana — se arregló lo mejor que pudo, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Pero yo volveré contigo — con eso la siguió apareciendo en la casa de los Weasley.

—¡Por fin volvieron! — manifestó Molly, observándolos.

—Si, es que estuvimos en Grimmauld Place — evidenció Hermione.

—Si Dumbledore nos aviso, además de que te llegó una carta del Departamento Aplicación de la Ley Mágica — le informó Arthur, dándole la carta.

Hermione la abrió rápidamente leyendo el contenido era lo que se temía la audiencia. — Debo volver a Grimmauld Place…

—Yo la acompañare — afirmó determinado Potter.

—Entonces también iré yo —se auto invitó Ronald.

—Iré por ropa, gracias — subió rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose en el camino con Ginny.

—Hermione, ¿dónde te has metido toda la mañana? — preguntó estudiándola.

—Solo fui a Grimmauld Place — exclamó entrando a la habitación y sacando ropa, buscando lo más formal que tenía para usar.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó sin comprender su actitud.

—Necesito ropa no me quedare aquí esta noche, me quedare en Grimmauld Place y antes de que preguntes por qué, te diré que debo asistir a una audiencia en el Ministerio, debido a que se me acusa de que use magia prohibida — dijo tomando la ropa y metiéndola en su bolsa, después fue al baño y tomó sus cosas de aseo.

—¡¿Qué? — gritó Ginny sin poder creerlo.

—Si, te veo después y discúlpame si no me quedo a explicarte con más calma — salió y bajó las escaleras, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la chimenea. Observó como Harry hablaba con Ron, esperaba que su amigo fuera considerado.

—Hermione antes de que se vayan es mejor que coman — instó llevándola a la mesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Esperamos que nos apoyen con un review…**

Ahora, llegamos al momento de los agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que nos brindan su apoyo en un review y para ayudarnos a extenderlos, tenemos aquí la presencia del menor de la dinastía de los Weasley, guardián de quidditch y por supuesto mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger… en chico pelirrojo de orbes celestes, **¡Ronald Weasley!** — las nenas aplauden al chico que aparece detrás de una cortina, sonriendo nervioso se acerca a saludar y a recibir las hojas, rápidamente se acerca al micrófono.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? por fin yo he sido elegido para estar aquí con ustedes y darles las gracias en nombre de todos los involucrados en este fic, afortunadamente a las chicas no se les ocurrió traer a alguno de los Slytherin ya que no estamos como para soportar a esas serpientes ¿no creen? Pero bueno, ahora a lo que vine, iniciemos con:

—Hola**, **¿cómo estás **Disastro o Veronica Kaulitz**? Es un placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y con respecto al beso que mencionas me dijeron que te avisara que vienen más pero no me dijeron con respecto a quienes y Harry se entera de todo en esta ocasión y con respecto a tus cuestionamientos dales algo de tiempo, algunas se irán respondiendo con el tiempo, por ahora te traigo este nuevo capitulo para saber que te pareció, claro que el hecho de que yo aparezca en el mejora todo, te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate y te espero por Gryffindor.

—Hola **Bella**, que lindo nombre el tuyo, y seguramente le hace honro a tu belleza, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu apoyo al fic, disculpa la demora y por fin ya esta aquí el ansiado nuevo capitulo, que esperamos te guste y nos puedas dejar un review para saber que te pareció, y gracias por no enviarles ninguna maldición a las chicas, ellas hacen lo que pueden jajaja, bueno te mando un abrazo y un beso cuídate Bella.

—Hola ¿Qué tal **Ann Black**?, lindo nombre, muy femenino, gracias por esperar, pero por fin ya esta aquí la actualización del fic, gracias por tu opinión, esperamos volver saber de ti y que nos digas que te pareció este capitulo, por ahora me despido te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate.

—Hola **floh black, **¿cómo estás nena? Gracias por tenerte aquí de nuevo, eres una de las seguidoras de las chicas y eso las hace felices, y claro a todos nosotros también y tienes razón, se demoran un poco en actualizar, pero no es por falta de ganas sino porque de verdad tienen vida caótica y claro que con tantos fics se les complica un poco, pero ahora ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero de verdad que te guste, por lo pronto me retiro hasta pronto nena, cuídate, besos y abrazos.

—Hola **Luna lovengood**, ¡eres tu…! tan famosa entre todos los que han pasado a dar los agradecimientos Remus, Sirius, Harry y los demás me han dicho que eres gran seguidora de las nenas y me daba cierta curiosidad el saber de ti, pero bueno, ahora ha sido mi turno y nena es un verdadero placer, y muchas gracias por tenerles paciencia y por no abandonarlas a pesar de que tardan un poco en actualizar, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe cuantos fics tienen y pues es un poco tardado hacer algo con tantos, pero por fin ahora esta aquí este nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste y nos dejes tu opinión, ¿de acuerdo? te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate nena.

—Hola **Hay Moon Black,** ¡volviste!, que felicidad, si ya te extrañábamos por aquí, gracias por el apoyo y por tu comentario, a las nenas les hace felices saber de ti, aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo que esperamos sea de tu agrado y les puedas brindar tu opinión en un review con respecto a tus dudas, solo puedo decir que le des tiempo al fic, cada vez se pondrá más interesante, ahora me retiro pero no sin dejarte un beso y un abrazo, cuídate nena.

Hola **Alana Black Potter,** ¿cómo estás? Tu también has vuelto, mil gracias por no abandonar a las chicas, es importante saber que el fic es de tu agrado y que lo sigues, cada vez se pondrá mejor así que no lo dejes, por ahora te traigo la actualización y si puedes, déjanos un review para saber que te pareció, por ahora me retiro, cuídate nena, abrazos y besos.

Hola **Minimara **¿cómo estás? Es un placer darte la bienvenida al fic, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, gracias a tu review y a los de las demás chicas esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, así que espero que te agrade y nos puedas dar tu opinión en un review, por ahora me retiro, te mando un abrazo y un beso, hasta pronto, cuídate.

Por ahora eso es todo, pero también queremos agradecer a **erini**, **Kambrin Potter, remmy-ro, Sucubos, Noelia, Ely Potter Black, Helen Kurt, chocokiss, Hermlils, choconinia y petalos-de-rosa,** **adolfo de la torre aguilera, **¿dónde están? Esperamos que vuelvan, se extrañan sus comentarios, también son importantes las personas que leen el fic y no dejan su comentario, ojala se animen y hagan felices a las chicas con unas palabras, también están las que han agregado al fic a favoritos y alertas, bueno eso es todo, me tengo que retirar ahora pero espero volver a estar por aquí pronto, cuídense chicas les mando abrazos y besos — con eso apagó el micrófono y regresó al lado de las chicas.

_**The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte & Ronald B. Weasley**_


	7. Conflictos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferís, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

***º*º*º**

(N/as: Contiene spoiler HP6 xD)

_**Conflictos.**_

Regulus se encontraba en la Biblioteca al lado de Dumbledore y Remus, los cuales estaban hablando sobre los últimos acontecimientos y aunque él trataba de concentrarse en eso -después de todo sólo deseaba destruir a ese-, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, en cómo había discutido con ella y para colmo ese Potter se la había llevado y ahora no podían planear lo que dirían.

Poco después escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala, se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron entrar al trío dorado.

—Tenemos visitas, la estábamos esperando señorita Granger —manifestó Albus acomodándose sus gafas.

—Lo sé —señaló incomoda por tener todas las miradas sobre ella, pero en principal la mirada penetrante y fría de Regulus que parecía seguir de mal humor, dejó caer sus hombros e ingresó en la habitación al lado de sus dos amigos.

Regulus enarcó su ceja al notar como los guaruras de Granger lo escrutaban, en principal ese nuevo chico pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con su mirada celeste.

«_Lo que me faltaba, otro tipo… ¿acaso ella no podía venir sola? Ni que le fuera a pasar algo, ¿no será qué ella no desea quedarse sola conmigo?»._

«Vamos, ahora piensas en eso de nuevo. Admite que te sientes mal con ella por su pelea.» Acusó una vocecilla dentro de su mente.

«_No yo no… es que no me gusta sentir toda su tristeza y melancolía, no me deja concentrar._»

«No finjas, estas molesto porque ella se fue sin que tu pudieras arreglar las cosas y por ese beso.»

«_Cállate._»

—Es mejor que vaya a dar esa ronda por Hogsmeade, espero que no nos encontremos con algún evento desagradable o mortifagos —comentó Remus, incorporándose saludando con un abrazo a Ron—. Es un gusto verte.

—Si, lo mismo digo… mamá quiere que cenes en la casa uno de estos días —agregó dando el mensaje.

—Eso haré —se despidió dejándolos en un ambiente tenso.

—Señor Weasley, veo que ya está al tanto de la situación de Regulus Black.

—En realidad no del todo —respondió separando su vista del vástago para colocarla en su amiga, ya que sólo habían tenido la oportunidad de decirle eso, debido al poco tiempo con lo que contaron después de la comida.

—Dumbledore ¿podemos comenzar? —preguntó fastidiado Regulus.

—Oh sí, claro. Señorita Granger —le indicó que pasara totalmente a la habitación.

Hermione se giró y los miró con pena pero sentía el fastidio y la incomodidad de Regulus, era claro que él no los quería ahí, por ahora era mejor llevar las cosas por la paz, Además que Ronald no sabía del todo lo que estaba pasando y Harry apenas lo estaba procesando.

—Chicos, los veré después —pronunció costosamente.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿quieres qué salgamos? —gruñó Ronald, ofendido por la exclusión.

—Es que…

—Esto no les incumbe —replicó con recelo Regulus.

—Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Quién te crees qué eres? —interpeló avanzando hacia él.

—Ron, vamos —lo jaló Harry, tampoco estaba muy contento con eso, pero después de ver la mirada de Dumbledore prefirió salir.

—Pero ¿qué se cree? —bramó soltándose del agarre de su amigo— Hermione, ella ¿cómo se metió en este lio?

—Al parecer estuvo aquí cuando sucedieron los hechos —clamó desviando ligeramente sus pupilas, no deseaba mentirle a su amigo, pero tampoco quería decirle todo lo que sabía, era mejor que Hermione se lo dijera.

—Mmm ¿por eso lo de la audiencia? —dijo más para él que para su amigo.

—Supongo —pronunció dejando caer sus hombros, caminando hacia la sala.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a ese de tratarnos así —gruñó molesto—. Además ¿qué tal si es una trampa de… tu-sabes-de-quién? —acusó desconfiado.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ron se dejaba caer pesadamente en el mullido sillón frente a la chimenea, ansioso de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

—No lo sé, pero yo hable con él… y me dejó en claro que no pretende volver a unirse a él, aunque no se si confiar —confesó meditabundo.

—Claro que no confiaremos en él, yo no se cómo Hermione se presta ahora para este asunto. Debería dejar que se lo lleven a Azkaban —refunfuñó ciertamente celoso del tiempo y la importancia que le brindaba la castaña ahora a ese.

—Ron no sé si sea lo mejor, después de todo aunque no confíe en él sí creo que es un humano, por otra parte Dumbledore confía en él —aseveró depositando su confianza en el anciano—. Además Azkaban no se si sea lo mejor para él y mucho menos para Hermione… así que aunque no nos agrade debes apoyarla.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —se incorporó caminando de un lado al otro del salón—Ahora hasta tenemos que apoyar a ese… una cosa era Sirius y otra su hermano, no confió en él y ojala que cuando esto se aclare, no lo volvamos a ver.

Harry frunció su ceño, ligeramente mareado por el andar de su amigo, comprendía lo que le pasaba y eso que no sabía todo. «_Si así está reaccionando con esto, ¿qué pasaría si supiera que Hermione lo revivió? No sé cómo tomara el hecho de que la chica que le gusta este enamorada de Sirius_.»

—Harry, Harry… ¿me estas escuchando? —reclamó su atención, parándose frente a él.

—Si Ron, lo mejor es que te calmes —aconsejó sabiendo de antemano que no iba a hacerle caso.

***º*º*º**

Regulus se hundió en su asiento, totalmente malhumorado, ya que se había tenido que guardar para más tarde las ganas que tenía de echarle en cara que hubiera traído a ese otro. Ahora tenían que concentrarse en «salvarse el pellejo» y aunque no le gustaba esa expresión eso era lo que iban a hacer.

Hermione se sentó a una distancia prudente de él, se encontraba más que nerviosa, no podía controlar su sentir y combatir al mismo tiempo el recelo que emanaba él a través de su vinculo, pero había algo más debajo de eso, algo que él no quería que ella supiera, Trató de concentrarse, si él había podido colarse a su mente, ella también podría, después de todo ella soñaba lo que él, aunque podía no funcionar así. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo, pero el carraspeó de Dumbledore logró obtener su atención.

—Señorita Granger, me gustaría que me diera el libro —pidió dejando su taza de té a un lado. No era difícil para alguien de su edad, saber que existía una tensión entre los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a él.

Mione movió sus manos torpemente, desabrochando el broche de su bolsa, Regulus ladeó su rostro, atisbando con su mirada las acciones de su «salvadora», si es que así se le podía llamar. Ella estaba temblando y su vínculo le indicaba que estaba muy tensa, la observó caminar cabizbaja sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada de Albus, no podía creer que ella era la misma chica que lo había salvado y la que a veces solía manejarse con tanta seguridad y terquedad.

—Ya veo —Dumbledore lo tomó entre sus manos, su rostro se ensombreció con sólo tocarlo—, muchos magos lo han tenido y lo han utilizado para fines oscuros, me encargare de él, mucha sangre se ha derramado y agradezca señorita Granger el haber salido con vida de esta experiencia —enunció fúnebre dejándolo sobre sus rodillas con su mano ennegrecida sobre su pasta. Esa visión no era muy agradable para ninguno de los dos chicos.

Hermione se encogió en el mullido sillón, compungida ante las palabras del director, se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo como sus ojos le picaban. Regulus no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ante esa imagen de desprotección que ella proyectaba, no entendía porqué pero deseaba brindarle su apoyo, aunque por otra parte seguía en contra de esa minoría de él que sucumbía ante su sentimentalismo.

—Es mejor que comencemos… —anunció, separando su vista de su alumna para posarla en el vástago de los Black.

***º*º*º**

Ronald no lograba calmarse, estaba tan ansioso de saber lo que ocurría dentro de la Biblioteca, que sino salían pronto él entraría a averiguarlo, maldecía el no haber llevado consigo un par de Orejas extensibles.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando? —resopló, cansado de esperar.

—No lo sé —contestó Harry observando crispar las llamas de la chimenea, estar en esa casa lo deprimía, recordaba las veces que había estado ahí con su padrino.

En ese momento Remus entró al lugar, encontrando a los chicos y no precisamente animados.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó atisbando sus mirada entre uno y otro.

—Es que cómo pueden estar ahí encerrados tanto tiempo. Remus ¿qué sabemos de ese? —masculló agitado.

—Ron tranquilízate —pidió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo que yo le he estado diciendo —señaló con tono cansino.

—Siento como si me estuvieran ocultando las cosas —exhaló dejándose caer en el sillón.

La mirada de Remus voló hacia Harry, ¿cómo cuestionándose cuánto sabía sobre él asunto? Notando como él asentía ligeramente, regresó sus pupilas hacia Ronald, respirando profundamente.

—Ron, todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a Regulus, se que no es fácil, pero él sólo es un chico como ustedes… simplemente que anteriormente escogió un camino que le costó la vida y ahora tiene la oportunidad de resarcir sus acciones.

Ronald se rebulló en su asiento incomodó. — ¿Y estamos seguros de qué va a ser eso? ¿Digo esta en el Cuartel no creen qué podría estarle pasando información a esa loca mujer de Bellatrix Black?

Harry había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con Regulus y sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que no lo haría, pero era mejor escuchar la opinión de Remus.

—No lo creo, él esta llenó de resentimiento hacia Voldemort, lo único que desea es acabar con él —comentó descartando aquella posibilidad.

—Mmmm no confió en él, no se cómo Hermione si lo hace —repuso celoso.

Remus se limitó a guardar silencio, puesto que eso era algo que él no tenía que responder. —Será mejor que hables con ella —aconsejó incorporándose.

***º*º*º**

Regulus comenzó a explicar a detalle cómo se harían las cosas, aunque Hermione lo interrumpía a cada momento, poco convencida de que eso funcionara, Dumbledore se mantenía neutral, aunque contribuía con la idea del vástago.

Finalmente terminaron, después de que Hermione pudiera responder ciertas preguntas.

—Los veré mañana a las nueve —anunció el anciano, levantándose del sillón—. Tranquilícese señorita Granger, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien —después de eso salió dejándolos solos.

—Dumbledore tiene razón, si sigues así no podrás responder con claridad, además debido a nuestra conexión me pasas tu sentimiento de ansiedad —espetó incorporándose caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Lo siento, es que no se cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo —refirió clavando su mirada en las profundas pupilas de él.

—Es porque se que llegado el momento lo harás bien —musitó sinceramente.

Hermione se congeló ante las palabras de Regulus, lo miró frente a ella, tan seguro de sí, incluso eso emanaba. — ¿P-por qué dices eso?

—Porque finalmente eres capaz de manejar magia muy poderosa y oscura, así que pienso que la audiencia no tiene porque asustarte —continuó firme, notando el semblante sorprendido de la chica.

—No creí qué pensarás eso.

Regulus retiró un mechón negro de su cara que le evitaba verla con claridad. —Bueno el problema no es que yo lo piense, es que no recuperes tu confianza —acotó notando la ligera sonrisa que ahora flotaba en los labios de Hermione, y una vez más se sintió atraído.

—Gracias, se lo que tengo que hacer, después de todo de eso depende nuestra libertad, pero pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que te toquen —aseguró sintiendo un retorcijón de emoción en su estómago, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Regulus sonrió de lado al notar su sonrojo, complacido en saber que sus palabras le afectaban de tal manera, al menos esa reacción se la provocaba él, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella sentía por su hermano. —Hermione… respecto a lo de esta tarde, cuando yo dije lo de Sirius… —pausó incomodó.

—Regulus… no.

—Hermione —llamó Ronald entrando a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación, ella se giró observándolo con desconcierto, mientras que Black lo fulminaba con su mirada, detestaba a ese chico y ni siquiera sabía porqué pero una buena razón sería por interrumpirlo.

—¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? —reclamó, caminando delante de Hermione.

—No te hable a ti para empezar, por qué no vuelves de donde viniste y nos dejas en paz —prorrumpió desafiante—. Hermione no tendría que estar en esa audiencia si no fuera por ti.

—Ron no —pidió Mione, mirándolo con dureza.

—Déjalo, no sabe nada —dijo con desprecio Regulus.

—¿Qué no se? —interpeló llegando hasta él con los puños preparados para darle un buen golpe.

—¡Ronald basta! —reprendió Hermione, colocándose entre los dos, logrando que se separaran— Es mejor que salgamos —tomó del brazo al pelirrojo jalándolo hacia la salida.

Regulus miró la escena con impotencia, también se había quedado con ganas de poner en su lugar a ese tipo más por impedirle decirle a Hermione lo que quería, con frustración abandonó la Biblioteca, estaba a punto de subir la escalinata cuando escuchó los gritos del Ron provenientes de la sala, se acercó observando la escena desde la puerta entreabierta.

—Ronald no tenías derecho a decirle eso —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Y qué es lo que no se? —inquirió molesto por la importancia que le daba a ese.

Hermione lo miraba conflictuada, no comprendía su actitud tan posesiva ¿y celosa? Soltó sus brazos dejándolos caer al lado de su cuerpo, buscó ayuda en Harry, quién se había mantenido callado al igual que Remus. La verdad es que no deseaba decirle la verdad así de alterado como estaba, podría hacer una locura y ella ya sentía mucha culpabilidad como para cargar con otra.

—Ron cálmate —se acercó Lupin para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que su ex-alumna no la estaba pasando muy bien.

—No, quiero respuestas, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Quién trajo a ese zombie o lo que sea? ¿Por qué tú tienes que ir a esa audiencia? —lanzó las preguntas aturdiendola más.

Por un momento Regulus deseó entrar y romperle la cara a ese, pero sólo cerró sus puños, expectante de lo que ella haría.

—Él no es un zombie, él es tan humano como todos los que estamos aquí —repuso en un impulso—. Yo lo…

Nymphadora había salido a visitar a su madre, regresaba a la casa, no más animada que antes, pero al menos ver a su madre le ayudada a seguir motivada, porque vivir con Remus se había vuelto un tormento de dolor, no solía ser fácil saber que él colocaba una barrera entre ellos.

Entró silenciosamente, algo extraño en ella, quien solía tropezar con cualquier cosa, llevaba consigo algunas bolsas que contenían la cena, pero al entrar al vestíbulo, percibió la tensión y las voces que provenían de algún rincón de la casa, siguió caminando tropezándose con Regulus, husmeando.

«_¿Qué le pasa? A veces es tan extraño, ¿quién creería que él pudiera hacer eso? pero ahí ocurre algo_.» Se acercó alertando al Regulus por el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al tener contacto con el viejo piso.

«_Maldito… ¿por qué no se calla? Pareciera que tienen derecho a reclamarle de esa manera a Hermione._» Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir unos pasos, se giró encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Tonks, repentinamente se sintió abochornado al saberse descubierto en esa situación. Se enderezó perdiendo el hilo de la conversación que se llevaba en la sala.

—Yo… —desvió la vista de su sobrina, no sabía si quiera cómo justificarse.

Nym dejó escapar una risilla divertida al verlo así, era curioso cómo se ponía cuando no tenía esa mascara de frialdad y despreció, era como ver simplemente al chico de 18 años.

Arcturus alzó sus pupilas encontrándose con la sonrisa de Nym, confundido enarcó su ceja.

—Parece que algo está sucediendo allá dentro ¿no? Mmm creo que los humos se están calentando… ¿por qué no les decimos que es hora de cenar, si?

Black regresó su atención a la habitación indeciso sobre qué hacer.

—Sólo ayúdame con esto —le dio unas cuantas bolsas, que él recibió mecánicamente, ni siquiera le había dado el tiempo de decir algo.

Nym curvó sus labios divertida e ingresó a la sala. —Oigan no sé lo que sucede aquí, pero pueden continuarlo después de que cenemos. Ahora todos al comedor —anunció recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte Hermione.

—Pero…

—Ron ya déjalo —sugirió Harry con seriedad.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Remus a cargar el resto de las bolsas, saliendo de la sala encontrándose con Regulus—, es mejor que lleves eso al comedor.

—Hablaremos cuando estés más calmado y no seas un troll obstinado —concluyó Hermione, saliendo de la habitación enfilada hacia las escaleras, notando al Black por primera vez cuando estaba por tocar el primer escalón—. Regulus… —susurró confundida.

El vástago se desaturdió y con un gran esfuerzo separó su vista de ella, avanzando hacia el comedor, pero al parecer ella parecía estar clavada al suelo ya que seguía sin dar paso alguno. —¿No vendrás a cenar? —cuestionó sin girarse a verla.

Hermione reaccionó al escuchar su aterciopelada voz, abrió los ojos ampliamente, no esperaba oír esas palabras y menos de él, más cuando suponía había percibido toda su discusión con Ronald.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —con eso corrió hacia el segundo piso.

Regulus entrecerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, continuando su camino hacia el comedor.

En tanto Harry junto con Ron salían de la sala, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

—Debes calmarte, no conseguirás nada si sigues hablándole de esa manera —indicó Harry, sintiéndose mal por su amiga, pero Ronald también era su amigo y ahora parecía estar entre la espada y la pared.

—De todas formas no creo conseguir nada —resopló dejando caer sus hombros, entraron al comedor, donde Tonks ya había colocado los platos. De inmediato Ronald se detuvo al ver al que consideraba una aberración—. No pienso comer con él aquí.

—Ron, es hora de cenar, aquí no hay rencillas contra nadie —arremetió Tonks, molesta por esos comentarios.

—Déjalo, a mí tampoco me interesa compartir la mesa con… —se detuvo disfrutando de la expresión de Weasley, el color rojo se le había subido hasta las orejas— le pediré a Kreacher que me prepare algo y lo suba a mi habitación —con eso se retiró a la cocina, donde encontró al amargado elfo.

—Kreacher prepárame algo para cenar y súbelo a mi habitación —ordenó girándose para salir de ahí.

—Si, si amo, Kreacher le preparara la comida que le gusta —chilló el elfo.

Regulus caminó hacia el recibidor, dejó salir una exhalación profunda, no sabía porqué toleraba la actitud de ese después de todo estaba en su casa y tenía todo el derecho de exigir que se largara, pero no estaba para arreglar problemas domésticos tenía que concentrarse en sus dilemas.

Subió la escalera con rapidez, llegando por fin al corredor de las habitaciones, estaba apenas tenuemente iluminado, con cada pisada que daba se levantaba una estela de polvo proveniente de la mullida alfombra, a lo lejos percibió como apenas una línea de luz salía por debajo de una puerta al final del pasillo, era claro que esa era la habitación que ocupaba Hermione, un impulso lo recorrió, podía caminar hasta ahí y entrar incluso sin tocar… todos estaban cenando, ¿qué se lo impedía entonces?

Se detuvo frente a su cuarto y tragó con dificultad, ¿por qué demonios lo atacaba la ansiedad? Incluso podía sentir que su cuerpo sudaba.

—Estoy mal… —meneó la cabeza negativamente abriendo abruptamente su puerta, para después internarse en esa oscuridad que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, gracias a los candelabros que acababan de encenderse, eso de seguro lo había añadido Kreacher. Se recargó en la puerta, aspirando trémulamente, golpeando suavemente su cabeza contra ésta una y otra vez.

—No, debo poder mantenerme lejos de ella… ¿qué rayos me pasa? —avanzó hasta su cama, tumbándose sobre el blando colchón, golpeó con su puño la cama aún llenó de molestia por aquel encuentro con Ronald.

Cerró sus ojos regulando su respiración en espera de que el coraje disminuyera, estaba relajándose sabía que Kreacher llegaría pronto con su pedido, se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba por abrir sus ojos pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo que no esperaba, nuevamente su mente parecía estar fuera de su cuerpo, se tensó inmediatamente, incluso su corazón se forzaba a latir con mayor velocidad…

Desesperado trató de reconocer el lugar, podía escuchar el sonido del agua… estaba totalmente desorientado, era demasiado para él… de pronto su oído se agudizó había un sollozo, si eso era pero ¿de dónde provenía?

De repente cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en la regadera todo comenzaba a ser más claro, podía ver el mosaico negro, ese liquido caer por su rostro.

***º*º*º**

Hermione no deseaba saber ya nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor, era imposible controlar a Ron cuando se ponía tan terco y necio. Se metió a la ducha deseando sólo poder tranquilizarse para el día de mañana, pero no era tan fácil cargaba con una responsabilidad demasiado grande y por otra parte tenía miedo, no quería fallar.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron pos sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua de la ducha.

«_Esto no estaría pasando si él no hubiese muerto_.» Recargó su frente en el mosaico sintiendo el frío que emanaba contrastado con la temperatura del agua lo que le provocó un escalofrío, que por supuesto percibió el vástago de los Black, podía sentir todos los pensamientos encontrados que corrían por la mente de Hermione y eso sólo estaba logrando marearlo de sobremanera.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Regulus? ¡Por Gryffindor! Él no es un niño, sabe defenderse, sólo espero que no se este matando con Ron —resopló preocupada—. No pensé que lo fuera a tomar así… no sé cómo tomara el resto.

Cerró por un momento los ojos permitiéndole a Regulus estabilizarse un poco, pero como si fuera un relámpago a la mente de ambos por el vínculo que los unía, volvieron esas crueles palabras:

«Tampoco quiero sentir como me miras y te arrepientes de haberme revivido porque querías revivir a mi hermano, por Potter y lo principal porque estás enamorada de él. »

Se dejó caer al suelo colocando una mano en su frente, ¡que verdad tenían esas palabras! No podía negar que al principió había sido así… pero ahora las cosas iban cambiando.

—¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso? —susurró dolida— Que no ve… que sólo queremos ayudarlo, yo más que nadie, puesto que yo soy la culpable de traerlo… aún cuando yo deseaba que volviera Sirius —una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho o más bien el de ambos—. Jamás podría desearle la muerte… él… es tan humano como todos nosotros.

Y justo en ese momento en el Regulus ya no podía con aquella conexión que lo hacía cargar con todo ese torbellino de pensamientos y dolencias, se obligó a romper el vinculo, levantándose de golpe, mientras respiraba con dificultad, el sudor perlaba su rostro y su cabeza sentía que lo estaba matando aún la voz de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza, cayó de rodillas llevándose una mano a su cabeza y sin más emitió un gemido de dolor para después desvanecerse.

***º*º*º**

Hermione había salido de la ducha abatida por el cansancio, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Se colocó la pijama, se sentó en su cama… no había sentido en un rato las sensaciones que emanaba Regulus.

—Quizás ya está dormido —murmuró cansada—, aunque lo dudo… él no descansara, teme a aquellas pesadillas, quizás debería tomar una poción para no sonar. Si eso es —se incorporó colocándose su bata, caminó unos cuantos pasos.

Se detuvo en seco. «_¿Le debo decir? De seguro me sacara de su cuarto.»_

Lo meditó un poco más, finalmente se aventuró a ir, estaba a punto de tocar, cuando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, de repente tuvo la impresión de que algo no estaba bien, sus sentidos se agudizaron llegando a escuchar los quejidos horribles de Kreacher. Abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando a Regulus en el suelo.

—¡Esta muerto! ¡Mi amo esta muerto! Kreacher… —mascullaba cosas que ni siquiera hizo el intento por comprender, su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente, asustada corrió hacia él hincándose de golpe— No lo toque inmunda sangre sucia…

Y contrario a lo que haría en otro momento, tomó la varita que yacía en el suelo, la que le acaban de dar a Regulus y le lanzó un hechizo. —_Petrificus._

Habiendo hecho eso, acercó su rostro al de él, percibiendo que aún respiraba. — Regulus… Regulus —lo sacudió desesperada. Miró alrededor en algo que la pudiera ayudar, de inmediato observó en una mesa las sales que habían utilizado la primera vez que él se había desmayado.

Lo levito hasta la cama y corrió por las sales pasándolas por su nariz, el chico arrugó la nariz regresando en sí, apenas abría los ojos y ese dolor de cabeza ya lo acechaba y para terminar tenía a Hermione frente a él, parecía que la escena se estaba repitiendo.

Cerró sus ojos, colocando su mano en la cabeza, ese dolor lo estaba matando, por otro lado todo lo que había oído y visto le daba vueltas.

—¿Q-qué… haces aquí? —indagó aún débil, no podía evitar sentir las ondas de preocupación que emanaba y lo detesto porque no terminaba de asimilar su último vinculo para soportar ahora eso.

—Yo… tú estabas desmayado y yo… —explicó molesta por esa manera que tenía de ser, además de que sentía unas horribles punzadas en su cabeza— es mejor que vaya por una poción.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó retirando su mano y enfocándola con sus pupilas metálicas, aunque después de un segundo desistió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Te la vas a tomar te lo advierto, no se cómo puedes soportar ese dolor de cabeza…

Regulus en otro momento se hubiera sorprendido de que lo supiera, pero era claro que el vínculo estaba también presente en ella y sin quererlo medio sonrió, a pesar de estar maldiciendo ese tatuaje. Observó a su elfo petrificado.

—Espera si despetrificas a mi elfo él lo hará…

Hermione desvió su vista hacia el viejo elfo, dudo por un momento pero finalmente le retiró el hechizo. Kreacher por su puesto ni tardo ni pesaroso se comenzó a quejar, percatándose de que su amo no estaba muerto.

—Kreacher cállate y ve por una poción para el dolor de cabeza —gruñó Regulus bruscamente, tenía esa punzada intensa y elfo con sus chillidos lo estaba exasperando.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta por los tratos, ya que el elfo se retiró rasguñándose a si mismo y recriminándose lo malo que era. —Pídele que se detenga, no quiero que se haga daño… ya tiene suficiente con estar… —no sabía qué palabra utilizar para describir el estado mental de la criatura— amargado.

El último vástago a pesar de estar recostado sabía que la chica estaba molesta por el tono que había utilizado, sólo chasqueó su lengua en otro momento hubiese dicho algo hiriente pero su mente en ese momento no le daba para mucho.

—Debemos buscar los libros… no me gustan los desmayos que tienes —enunció preocupada, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Quieres dejar de hacer eso —masculló molesto.

—Hacer ¿qué? —cuestionó confundida, deteniéndose a observarlo recostado en la cama, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando ¿de qué se quejaba ahora?

—Preocuparte… me molesta, porque trato de poner mi mente en blanco y me es más difícil hacerlo si tu me transmites eso… —manifestó con una mueca de fastidio fingido, porque una parte de él, le satisfacía saber que ella se afligía por él, al menos sabía que eso era sincero.

Desde que había digamos vuelto del mismísimo infierno, había visto muchas reacciones por su presencia, pero no podía negar que aunque quisiera negarlo, el sentimiento de Hermione era sincero aunque este proviniera de la culpa de ser responsable de usar esa magia negra y claro de haber fracasado al hacerlo y no traer a su hermano, quizás lo veía con un poco compassion por su pasado y eso era lo que lo enrabiaba, no quería la compasión de nadie.

—Eso es… —manifestó como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea, incluso su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Qué? —indagó con tedio.

—Que debemos leer libros sobre Legemerancia y Oclumancia, quizás eso nos ayude evitar que sigamos con esta conexión y que tú puedas entrar en mi mente —apuntó utilizando su tono de sabelotodo que molesto a Regulus—. Espera… te desmayaste porque supongo que entraste a mi mente, ¿qué fue lo qué viste o escuchaste? —preguntó con premura comenzando a palidecer, si bien hacia cuentas pudo haber sido cuando se encontraba en la ducha.

Regulus se quedó en shock, paralizado, tragó con dificultad… imágenes confusas se dispararon en su mente, ella en la ducha… los sollozos, las palabras, los sentimientos y nuevamente dejó salir un gemido de dolor, era muy cansado para su mente trabajar con todo.

—Arggg ¿dónde diablos esta esa poción?

—Tranquilo —pidió observando con premura la puerta, en espera de que apareciera Kreacher, ella también necesitaba una poción.

—Como a ti no te está matando.

—Sabes que sí, pero tengo una solución más practica —agitó la varita del chico—, puedo desmayarte, eso ayudaría a ambos…

—¡Qué! —exclamó exaltado— Devuélveme mi varita —exigió estirando su mano.

—Toma —se la arrojó sin delicadezas.

En ese momento apareció el elfo con el bendito brebaje, Regulus no dudo en tomárselo de un solo sorbo, aunque su expresión fue de total asco.

—Supongo que ya estas mejor, me voy… —se giró hacia la puerta, escuchando los murmullos del elfo en su contra.

—Hermione… —la aludida se giró mirándolo con interrogación— cuando acabe la audiencia iremos a buscar los libros necesarios —afirmó mirando como el rostro de ella se tornaba serio y su mirada se ocurecia.

—Si… —susurró asustada, el día de mañana no pronosticaba ser el mejor, su corazón se compungió— deberías tomar una poción para no soñar —con eso salió de la habitación encerrándose en la suya.

***º*º*º**

Regulus había logrado vencer aquel dolor de cabeza más no sus fantasmas, no podía percibir ninguna sensación, parecía que Hermione había logrado conciliar el sueño después de todo, pero ¿por qué él no lograba hacerlo?

Había escuchado llegar a sus habitaciones a la mayoría incluso a ese molesto pelirrojo que no se cansaba de parlotear acerca de él, no se había tenido que pegar a la puerta para saber que Potter había detenido a Weasley de irrumpir en su habitación.

—Diablos… —dio vueltas en su cama, pero apenas cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir como la oscuridad deseaba adueñarse de su mente, esos últimos momentos que él había vivido siendo mortifago, las caras de las personas al ser torturadas, los gritos…

Se levantó de golpe, no él ya no era ese monstruo. Caminó con desesperación de un lado de su habitación, se sentía encerrado, asfixiado por su propia vida.

—Debo calmarme o ella no tardara en estar aquí molestándome —respiró profundamente.

«¿De verdad no deseas que ella esté aquí, acompañándote…?» Acusó su conciencia.

—Claro que no —respondió denegando toda atención hacia ella—. Yo…

De repente todo los momentos junto a ella lo acosaban, no podía negar que le producía algo, quizás todo era culpa de ese hechizo que estaba logrando atrofiarlo.

Aunque cuando recordó su última estadía en su mente no pudo más que sentir como el calor subía por su cuerpo, adornando sus mejillas con un rojo. Después de todo él seguía siendo un chico, en su pasado no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su juventud, de divertirse como cualquier adolescente, si sabía lo que era el calor de una mujer en su cama y también había alguien a quién había amado pero no se comparaba con todo lo que habían vivido los chicos de su edad. ¿Cómo podía haberse dedicado a eso cuando tenía que servirle a Voldemort y antes de eso, cumplir con los deseos de su madre, ser como ella deseaba no volverse rebelde como su hermano?

—Esto es estúpido… —salió de su habitación dejando que la puerta se azotara, ya que a él no le interesaba que los demás descasaran, avanzó por la antigua construcción, ayudado por el hechizo de _Lumus_ que le permitió llegar hasta su piano, apenas rozando su cubierta con las yemas de los dedos, con un par de hechizos sobre música y instrumentos logró que su amado piano volviera a estar como en sus mejores épocas.

Se sentó y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas logrando que el sonido llenara la habitación, peo aún así no lograba que su mente se tranquilizara, era todo un caos imágenes de su pasado, contrastadas con el nerviosismo de que fuese a fallar en la audiencia, pero lo que ahora lo tenía en jaque era Hermione, primero el beso, un cosquilleo invadió sus labios como si hubiesen despertado de un largo sueño cuando ella los tocó y ahora sólo deseaban volver a besar esa boca.

«_No puedo creerlo… debo estar loco, esto no puede estar pasando, eso fue una equivocación, solo una vez.»_

Su pieza musical se vio afectada por una suave equivocación que lo hizo detenerse, él no solía equivocarse, había tocado cientos de veces _Claro de Luna__**.**_

‹‹Entonces porque sigues pensando en eso… vamos sabes que te gusta al menos dale ese crédito.›› Puntualizó esa vocecilla.

«_Pero es que ella es… sangre sucia, quizás esto sólo sea… un efecto secundario del hechizo.» _Pegó su cabeza en las teclas del piano.

«Sí, claro…sabes que te gusta que se preocupe por ti, te gusta ver como ella no te teme… incluso sientes la calidez que transmite, a pesar de tus tratos_.»_

«_Ella sólo se siente culpable, está enamorada de Sirius… y quizás alguno de esos dos cubra él lugar que dejó vacio mi hermano, no les costaría ya que sólo se la pasan junto a ella.»_

«Bueno ¿y qué esperabas?_»._

No supo qué responder a eso, simplemente se irguió y mirando las teclas evocó las sensaciones que tuvo en ese beso, a Hermione tan frágil y a la vez con aquella mirada que denotaba lo fuerte que podía ser.

Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a tocar, inventando una nueva melodía que si bien no era la más alegre, tampoco podía calificarse como la más fría, simplemente era lo que sentía en ese momento transformado en notas.

***º*º*º**

La mañana había llegado y Regulus se terminaba de anudar su corbata, tomó su saco y salió de la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con una menuda Hermione que lo miraba sin respirar, inmediatamente notó las ojeras bajo aquellos profundos ojos grises, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Es hora… —pronunció estoico, avanzando delante de ella.

Hermione lo siguió con pasos temblorosos, sentía que las rodillas le flaquearían en algún momento.

Al llegar al hall se encontraron con varios pares de ojos que los miraban con distintas emociones. Hermione sólo curvó sus labios en una vaga sonrisa que únicamente se quedó en el intento que francamente no engaña a nadie.

—Vamos, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar —anunció Dumbledore más serio de lo común.

—Oh Hermione, estamos contigo —anunció Molly conteniendo las lagrimas, mientras la abrazaba.

Regulus se paró frente a la puerta en espera de que según su parecer dejaran de hacer cursilerías, Remus se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro del chico llamando su atención, no necesitó decirle ninguna frase para que él comprendiera que contaba con su apoyo.

—Todo terminará muy pronto —los animó Nym guiñándole un ojo a ambos—, en unas pocas horas estarán absueltos.

El vástago sólo la miró con extrañez, mientras que Hermione seguía sin recuperar el habla, sentía un grave nudo en su garganta. Detrás de los señores Weasley podía ver la figura de Ginny su amiga, no podía descifrar su expresión ¿acaso estaría molesta porque no le contó lo que había hecho? Sintió que el vacío en su estómago crecía.

—Deberían desayunar —apuntó Molly caminando hacia la cocina.

—No hay tiempo —repuso Albus—. Harry, Ron siento decirles que no podrán entrar a la audiencia así que tendrán que esperar…

—Pero… —se quejó Harry rápidamente, mientras que Ronald bufaba y miraba con recelo al vástago de los Black.

—Comprendan es algo oficial y sólo estarán los implicados —explicó Dumbledore.

—Pero…

—Harry tu sabes cómo es esto, por favor entiende —pidió Remus, posando sus manos en el hombro de él y en el de Ronald, temiendo que se pusieran necios y que quisieran desquitarse con Regulus.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no tendría el apoyo de sus amigos… aunque pudo sentir cierta satisfacción que venía del cuerpo de Regulus y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furibunda, para después regresar la vista a los chicos.

Harry la miraba con impotencia y frustración cerró sus puños con fuerza, tragándose todo lo que deseaba decir, pero con sólo verla era claro que no estaba del todo preparada para lo que iba a enfrentar, así que suavizó su expresión.

—Suerte… todo irá bien.

—Pero ¿qué dices Harry? Te has vuelto loco… claro que no puede que jamás la volvamos a ver libre y todo por culpa de ese —bramó Ronald señalando despiadadamente a Regulus, quién no se inmutó frente a las muestras de molestia.

—¡Ronald! —regañó su madre.

—Ron, por favor… estaré bien —exclamó Hermione, hablando por primera vez, se sentía conmovida por la preocupación que mostraba el pelirrojo, aunque no aprobaba su comportamiento y la forma en que se expresa de Regulus.

Finalmente después de unas frases más de parte de los presentes y unas cuantas miradas de odio y advertencias hacia Regulus, salieron de aquella fortaleza, topándose con el sol que apenas se levantaba hacia lo más alto del cielo.

Arcturus podía sentir como a sus ojos les lastimaba tanta luz, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose, observando esta vez con más detalle todo. Albus no tardó en pedirles que se acercaran a él, tomaron su brazo que no estaba herido y aparecieron ya dentro del Ministerio, prefería hacerlo así a correr el riesgo de que atacaran al chico, para esta hora era posible que Voldemort estuviera al tanto de que estaba vivo.

No tardaron en aparecer dentro de las imponentes instalaciones que tras la aparición de Voldemort apenas se había logrado recuperar, se encontraban en el vestíbulo que era largo y con un suelo de madera brillante. Regulus miraba todo con curiosidad, nunca había estado ahí, mientras que para Hermione esto sólo le había traído dolor y recuerdos de aquella batalla donde había muerto Sirius.

Regulus separó su vista de la fuente que se encontraba al centro con las figuras doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, con una pose extremadamente falsa, para colocarla. En ese momento logrado percibir en Hermione una punzada de dolor que incluso lo había logrado estremecer, no podía ver su rostro, pero era claro que no estaba bien.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación — pidió una joven vestida con una túnica formal.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, representando a Hermione Jean Granger y a Regulus Arcturus Black, tienen una audiencia disciplinaria.

De inmediato la joven desvió su vista del anciano para posarla en Regulus, mirándolo con terror. —Eh… t-tomen… estas insignias y colóqueselas en las ropas —tartamudeó sin separar la vista del que creía un ser que no debía estar vivo. Arcturus separó su vista de Mione para mirar a esa chica, notando su expresión de horror, no era extraño para él que tomaran esa actitud, Dumbledore había hablado con él sobre la reacción que tendría la sociedad al verlo, por lo cual había tenido el tiempo necesario para prepararse, por eso sólo la miró con desdén, colocándose con cuidado aquella insignia.

—V-visitantes… se les solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presenten sus varitas para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio —espetó gélida, señalándoles el lugar, mirándolos con desconfianza, a pesar de que sabía que clase de hombre era Albus, el cual había recobrado su credibilidad ante la sociedad mágica.

Avanzaron sin tantos problemas ya que las personas les cedían el paso, mirándolos con curiosidad, el hecho de que Dumbledore estuviera por ahí presagiaba algún chisme interesante, aunque también había magos que poco les interesaba iban y venían de las chimeneas mágicas.

Pronto llegaron con el hombre que se encargaría de la revisión, Eric Munch se encontraba sentado en un escritorio a la izquierda, debajo de un cartel que ponía "Seguridad", para el parecer de Hermione era un mago mal-afeitado con un traje azul pavo que sólo se dedicaba a leer _El Profeta_.

—Necesitamos que revise nuestras varitas —dijo Albus como si fuera una cosa casual de todos los días, esta era la primera prueba que iban a pasar de muchas, Regulus confiaba en que por lo menos de esta saldrían librados, al menos aquí no podían detectar si alguien había hecho magia oscura con su varita.

—Caminen hasta aquí —ordenó el mago con voz aburrida— varitas —gruñó tomando primero la varita de Albus, después la de Hermione y finalmente la de Regulus.

El mago las metió en un extraño instrumento de cobre, que parecía una pesa pero con un solo plato que vibró al recibir las varitas. Un pergamino salió de ella, Munch leyó con flojera lo que estaba escrito en ella, no rectificó la información de la varita de Albus ni de Hermione más si la de Regulus ya que decía que solo llevaba dos días de uso.

—32.4 cm madera de fresno con núcleo de nervio de dragón ¿dos días de uso? — cuestionó observando el gesto adusto del chico.

—Así es ¿algún problema? —preguntó sin titubear, mirando con altivez al empleado. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados cómo podía ser así, no era el momento de comportarse de esa manera.

—Recién la hemos comprado, ya que la suya sufrió un accidente en un lago —explicó con serenidad, Albus.

—Mmm… guardaré esto —declaró mirándolos con desconfianza, había algo en ese chico que le molestaba, clavó el trozo de pergamino en un pequeño punto de cobre amarillo.

—Gracias —musitó Dumbledore, después de que les devolviera las varitas.

Hermione apenas y se calmó cuando se dirigían entre la muchedumbre hacia los elevadores, llenos de gente y memorándums, varias personas saludaron a Albus y otras tantas los miraban con curiosidad, pero para ella parecía que todos la miraban como si juzgaran lo que había hecho, desvió la vista y comenzó a repetir en murmullos todo lo que debía decir.

—Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos — anunció una voz mientras las puertas se abrían.

—Éste es el nuestro —indicó el anciano, salieron hacia un pasillo con una hilera de puertas—, al final encontraremos la sala de tribunal a la que nos dirigimos.

Regulus caminaba con pasos elegantes, manteniendo su barbilla en alto en un gesto poco humilde su mirada no se desviaba de la larga mazmorra en la que habían entrado, podía sentir a su lado a una tímida Hermione caminar con pasos dudosos, como si temiera jamás salir de ahí, él podía sentir su miedo correr por su vinculo, alzó su vista para ver el semblante sereno de Dumbledore, al menos alguien iba calmado.

Hermione respiraba cada vez con más dificultad es como si sus pulmones no alcanzarán a rendirle, sus manos sudaban, trataba de calmarse sabía que eso molestaría mucho a Regulus, pero la verdad es que temía perder tantas cosas en esta audiencia, que vamos, tenía al menos derecho a estar hecha un manojo de nervios. Giró levemente su rostro, observando las paredes de piedra oscura, apenas iluminadas por antorchas. Había bancos vacíos a los dos lados pero enfrente, en los bancos superiores, había muchas figuras oscuras. Hablaban en voz baja, pero cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de ellos todos guardaron un profundo silencio.

El vástago los enfrentó con su mirada altiva, cómo si los retara, pero de la nada sintió el peso del cuerpo de Hermione y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te toquen —prometió con desesperación, aferrándose al cuerpo de Regulus, quién no sabía cómo responder, lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, no esperaba eso, apenas y tuvo tiempo para subir sus manos titubeantes a la espalda de Hermione, hundiendo ligeramente su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, llenándose de aquella fragancia que se alejó así como había llegado, cuando ella se soltó de sus brazos.

—Es hora de comenzar —anunció una fría voz a través de la Sala.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**


	8. Audiencia

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferís, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir…

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Sentimos la tardanza ya saben la Universidad nos absorbe, pero nuevamente ¡Gracias a Merlín y los Fundadores! ya estamos de vuelta. Las dejamos con el capítulo esperamos no decepcionarlas y nos veremos al final.

**Aclaraciones: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del libro 5 de HP.**

* * *

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Audiencia.**

Hermione al separarse de Regulus, enfrentó a aquellas figuras oscuras que los miraban desde los bancos superiores, hablaban en voz baja, escrutándolos sin inhibiciones, su corazón dio un salto cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el silencio colmó el recinto, de una manera que incluso podía lastimar los oídos.

— Es hora de comenzar —anunció una fría voz, a través de la Sala — tomen asiento.

Regulus les lanzó una mirada furibunda, para después curvar sus labios con mofa al ver las sillas que estaba en el centro de la habitación, una era como cualquier otra silla, mientras que la otra, que suponía estaba destinada para él, tenía los brazos llenos de cadenas.

‹‹_Vaya, vaya, con qué si piensan que soy todo un criminal… ¿qué diría mi madre si viviera para verme así?››_

La leona no podía creer que colocaran esa silla para Regulus y no para ella, si alguien había hecho magia oscura era ella. Frunció el ceño en clara muestra de molestia.

‹‹Pero recuerda Hermione: uno, ellos creen que es un zombi emergido desde el mismísimo infierno y dos, que en el tiempo que vivió se sospechaba que era un mortifago ¿no son razones suficientes como para que lo quieran tener controlado?_›› _ —le recordó esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

Avanzó detrás del pelinegro, aún con la sensación del miedo carcomiendo su cuerpo, pero con la determinación de demostrar la inocencia de su protegido.

Sus pasos iban haciendo eco mientras andaban por el suelo de piedra. Cuando por fin se sentaron, Hermione lo hizo recelosamente, mientras que Regulus despreocupado ocupó el otro lugar, sin aviso las cadenas se ciñeron a su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado y con un punzante dolor debido a la presión que ejercían sobre él.

Furibundo tensó su mandíbula y miró hacia arriba, a la gente sentada en los bancos superiores.

Había aproximadamente cincuenta, todos, por lo que podía ver, vestían ropas color ciruela con una W bordada en tono plata en la mano izquierda de la silla y todos apuntaban sus narices hacia él, la mayoría con expresiones austeras aunque otros parecían sinceramente curiosos.

— Pero ¿cómo se atreven a tratarlo así? —amonestó la castaña, tratando de liberarlo.

— ¿De verdad creen qué esto es necesario? —indagó Albus, dirigiéndose a Rufus Scrimgeour.

Rufus mantuvo su expresión adusta. —Solo es una medida de seguridad, entiende Dumbledore que es una audiencia por mágica prohibida.

— Aún así, esto no es justo… él no es un criminal, allá afuera están los verdaderos, los seguidores de Voldemort libres.

— Pero que manera de comportarse —se quejó una mujer que se encontraba al lado derecho del ministro.

— Déjalo, a mi no me importa —respondió Regulus, mordiendo las palabras con recelo, sin despegar sus heladas pupilas de aquellas personas, demostrándoles que no se inmutaría ante sus acciones. Además estar frente a ellos era nada si lo comparaba con estar frente a Voldemort, eso si le producía escalofríos.

— Pero… — calló al sentir la mano de Albus sobre su hombro, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse impotente.

— Podemos empezar. La acusada está presente y también —calló al no saber cómo referirse a Regulus —el… — se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo ligeramente, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta más al pesar que lo que esta frente a él sin duda parecía humano pero ¿de verdad lo era? —el… Señor Black.

— Audiencia disciplinaria del 26 de julio de 1996 — dijo con voz tintineante — dentro del Comité de Delitos del Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de la Brujería en Menores de edad y de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del uso de magia prohibida, por Hermione Jean Granger, residente en el número 3 de… Interrogan: Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, Directora del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Magia; Bob Ogden Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, copista del tribunal, Adelaide Marcelle Preagnat.

— Y testigos para la defensa, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y el elfo domestico de la familia Black quien presenció lo ocurrido — dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ambos chicos, llamando al elfo quien se encontraba detrás de él. Kreacher había estado en su última reunión donde lo habían preparado para la audiencia, depositando en su testimonio la posibilidad de salir librados.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se quedaron mudos, sus ojos se pasaban con la rapidez de una bala de Dumbledore a Regulus Black y de ahí al anciano elfo. Algunos miraban molestos la situación, otros simplemente helados contemplaban a Hermione cuchichiando entre ellos, sin embargo Rufus levantó su mano y la agitó señal de bienvenida, obligando a los demás a hacerlo, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con la situación.

Dumbledore tomó asiento cerca de los enjuiciados, manteniendo esa sonrisa calmada que hacia parecer toda esta audiencia un juego de niños, rompía con la clara tensión que reinaba en el lugar. Además de las caras largas y las miradas de escrutamiento y horror hacia Regulus.

— Bien, entonces, pues… los cargos, sí… — nuevamente la voz del ministro resonó logrando que las manos de Hermione sudaran, sabía lo que continuaba. Rufus desenredó un trozo de pergamino de un montón que tenía a su lado, suspiró profundamente — los cargos contra la acusada son los siguientes: Con deliberación y en plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de su acción, practicó magia oscura y prohibida Necromancia, como resultado de esto devolvió la vida al señor Regulus Black. Esto ocurrió el 21 de julio de 1996, lo que constituye un delito registrado en el articulo décimo de la Legislación, así como en la sección vigésimo primera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Uso de Magia Prohibida —las palabras golpeaban a cada segundo la estabilidad emocional de Hermione, sentía como todas esas miradas la taladraban, no sabía cómo Harry había logrado aguantar esa audiencia, ahora más que nunca lo comprendía y admiraba.

Regulus en cambio prefería mantener su mascara de serenidad, dejando que sus labios nuevamente se curvearan en una sonrisa confiada. Claro que sentía todos los miedos de Hermione pero había comprendido que debía bloquearlos, no sabía cómo pero al menos eso trataba de hacer.

Ladeó ligeramente su rostro para mirarla, parecía estar a punto de desquebrajarse, era como una flor que no podía aguantar más la tormenta.

‹‹_Ahora sería un buen momento para entrar en su mente y decirle que se calme… pero maldición esto no viene con un instructivo.››_

Sintiéndose frustrado cerró su puño con fuerza, aún inmovilizado estos movimientos si le eran permitidos.

Hermione que escuchaba atenta o al menos eso trataba, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que debía hacer una y otra vez, como si fuera una lección había tenido que aprender que no deja de repasar en su cabeza. Repentinamente sintió como el tatuaje resultado de su hechizo comenzaba a producirle una sensación de calor, sin querer verse obvia se tomó la muñeca con la otra mano presionando. Volteó a ver a Regulus esperando que él no fuese presa de lo mismo, sin esperárselo se encontró con su profunda mirada plateada, que dejaba leer un mensaje oculto, lo vio apenas mover sus labios en una frase que la dejó sin aliento por un momento: "Confío en ti".

— Señorita repetiré la pregunta ¿es o no usted Hermione Jean Granger, residente del número 3 de…? —inquirió con rigidez alzando su tono de voz, logrando que la leona regresara su atención a aquellos perspicaces ojos amarillentos detrás de las gafas de alambre.

Hermione sintió que su garganta estaba más seca que nunca. —S-sí, lo soy —siseó tomando valor conforme lo decía, aunque su voz estaba al borde de quebrarse.

— Conoces la Legislación, así como en la sección vigésimo primera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del uso de magia prohibida ¿es así?

— Sí —afirmó esta vez con mayor seguridad que incluso provocó la molestia de algunos integrantes del Wizengamot, que lo tomaban como altivez.

— Entonces ¿sabes las consecuencias de realizarla?

— Así es, pero…

— Y aún así ¿realizaste Necromancia la noche del 21 de julio de 1996? — preguntó Rufus con voz tenebrosa, acomodando sus gafas para poder ver cada expresión que hiciera aquella joven excepcional de la cual solo había escuchado maravillas, poseía uno de los mejores promedios en la historia de Hogwarts, había estado involucrada en las batallas contra Voldemort de las cuales ya era todo un milagro haber salido con vida y debía de reconocérsele porque la verdad era que pocos se atreverían a enfrentar a semejante ser.

— Sí —respondió sin titubear —pero…

—¿Sabiendo qué no te estaba permitido hacer esa clase de magia?

— Sí, pero no fue así…

Una bruja con monóculo le cortó con un estallido de voz. —Por favor, ¿cómo qué no fue así?

— Les pido que guarden silencio, aún el interrogatorio no ha terminado a su tiempo todos hablaran —pidió el ministro tranquilizando al Wizangamot, aunque los murmullos apenas desparecieron —. Retomemos, ¿estabas completamente consciente de lo qué provocaría esa magia?

— Yo no, es que las cosas no sucedieron así… — trató de dar su versión, pero parecía que era lo que menos querían que hiciera.

— ¿Te enseñaron a usar esa magia en Hogwarts, colegio de Hechicería y Magia?

— No, claro que no… — bramó molesta, ¿qué tontería era esa?

Regulus que no estaba para nada cómodo, los fulminaba con la mirada, si esperaba que fueran rudos pero parecía que solo deseaban juzgarlos y no dejarlos defenderse. Desvió su vista hacia Dumbledore, quién seguía calmado y sereno observando la situación.

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

— Pues yo… no fue así… yo estaba bajo un _i-imperius_ —completó alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que no volvieran a ignorar lo que les trataba de decir.

La sala se quedó totalmente en silencio, como si hubiesen quedado petrificados por las palabras de la castaña, quien los miraba expectante, estaba demasiado nerviosa después de soltar tal mentira.

— Señorita Granger ¿puede repetir lo que dijo? —demandó Rufus, aún descolocado por aquella confesión, se acomodó sus gafas de alambre sin siquiera parpadear.

— Sí —su voz tembló, se sentía como bicho de laboratorio bajo la lupa de tantas personas — fui victima de una maldición imperdonable, _imperius_ —esta vez sonó fluido aunque con el suficiente dramatismo para que los presentes creyeran en ella.

— ¿_Imperius_? — gruñó Madam Bones — ¿esta segura de lo que dice? —agregó con incredulidad.

— Claro que si — aseveró firme —se lo que es eso y también que fui victima de esa maldición, yo jamás hubiese hecho ese hechizo por mi voluntad… — exhaló exaltada.

—¿Estas segura que no lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad? ¿Acaso lo aprendiste en la escuela?

— Es qué no me esta escuchando, ya lo he dicho no lo hice por mi propia voluntad —insistió con desesperación, es qué nunca iban a casarse de esa misma pregunta — y no en Hogwarts no nos enseñan a hacer eso —defendió arduamente, casi incorporándose de su asiento.

— Esto es inaudito — dijo Madam Bones mirándolo —lo que usted está diciendo es inconcebible, pero si desea que le creamos díganos el nombre de la persona que la tuvo bajo esa maldición —exigió de forma retadora, cómo si no creyera nada de lo que había dicho, su mirada era tan penetrante, era como si tratara de hurgar en su persona buscando las ansiadas respuestas.

Muchos de los magos y brujas volvieron a murmurar; algunos asentían con la cabeza, pero otros estaban frunciendo el entrecejo y sacudiendo sus cabezas. Regulus la miraba con una ceja alzada, podía sentir por su vinculo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y él a su vez trataba de mantenerse frio y de transmitirle eso, si tan solo pudieran comunicarse mentalmente quizás eso sería mas de ayuda en ese momento, el hechizo debería poder hacer eso en lugar de lo que esta ese momento hacia.

— Señorita Granger, estamos esperando su respuesta —presionó Rufus, el ambiente se tensaba más conforme pasaban los segundos.

— Eh… eso, no lo sé… no recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió —expresó Hermione, logrando que la miraran con incredulidad, mientras que otros lanzaban exclamaciones de su culpabilidad, parecía que fuera un monstruo o realmente una mortifaga.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Vamos cuente lo que recuerda… — instó Bones, mirándola con dureza.

— Yo… como ya lo he dicho no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo haber estado en la antigua mansión Black, había ido en busca de un libro... cuando alguien me atacó, no pude ver su rostro llevaba una marcara que lo cubría e iba con una túnica negra… — su voz se quebró y no sabía si era por la mentira o porque la tensión la iba a vencer antes de terminar de decirla.

— ¿Qué trata de decirnos…? ¿Qué había mortifagos?— dijo Madam Bones después de un momento, con sus ojos marrones mirando acusadoramente — ¿qué quieres decir, niña?

— ¡Quiero decir que había un mortifago y fueron por mi por una razón que desconozco!

— Ah — dijo Rufus, con una sonrisa complacida mientras miraba al Wizengamot, como si les invitara a compartir la broma —. Sí, sí, creo que ya hemos oído algo como eso.

— ¿Mortifagos en Grimmauld Place? —pronunció con sorna Madam Bones con tono de sorpresa — no lo entiendo, creo que puede inventar algo más creíble señorita Granger.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! — chilló Hermione levantándose, por encima de todos los cuchicheos y miradas ponzoñosas — ¡Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieren escuchar? ¿Qué si lo hice? Soy solo una estudiante que apenas va a cursar el sexto año de Hogwarts ¿cómo podría hacer uso de esa magia sola? ¡No es como si fuera la próxima maga oscura que asechara al mundo mágico! ¡El verdadero loco es Voldemort! y ustedes permiten que este allá afuera cometiendo atrocidades mientras ustedes me enjuician por algo que claramente no pude hacer y matan a un ser inocente. Regulus Arcturus Black, no es un zombi… ¿acaso no ven que es humano?

— Señorita Granger, le pido que se calme y vuelva a su lugar o me veré obligado a…

— Ella dice la verdad, ¿acaso cree que una hija de muggles es capaz de utilizar esa clase de magia? Si yo estoy aquí es por la magia y el poder de alguien más ¡y por supuesto que no soy un zombi! — profirió Regulus, intentando soltarse de las ataduras.

—¡Es suficiente!— acalló Rufus, con una mirada desdeñosa — Siento interrumpir lo que estoy seguro será una historia muy bien ensayada.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Amelia? —intervino finalmente Dumbledore, manteniendo su expresión de calma — déjame que te explique. Usted cree que la señorita Granger solo les esta haciendo perder el tiempo con una mentira de adolescentes, recordemos Wizengamot que aquí se esta hablando de magia muy poderosa y de mortifagos, ustedes ¿creen qué ella pudo haberlo hecho?

Las palabras del anciano dejaron el reciento en un total silencio, mientras las miradas del Wizengamot viajaban de Albus a Hermione.

— Todo indica que así fue Dumbledore —objetó Rufus, mirándolo con dureza.

— No olvides que las apariencias engañan, tenemos un testigo el elfo domestico de la familia Black.

El perturbado elfo se acercó al sentir la mirada de Regulus, había recibido estrictas instrucciones sobre lo que debía decir.

Rufus frunció su ceño, sin separar su vista de Dumbledore, tanto Hermione como Regulus creyeron que se negaría su expresión entonces se suavizo dejando salir un suspiro cansino. — No tenemos tiempo para escuchar más historias con todo lo que esta sucediendo, pero aún no podemos deliberar con lo que sabemos.

— ¿Acaso estas pensando en escucharlos? —chilló Charles Mallois — es claro lo que aquí sucede.

— Debemos hacerlo, esta estipulado en el capitulo de derechos del Wizengamot, el acusado puede presentar un testigo para su caso. Es política del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica — continuó Bones acomodando su monóculo.

— Pero es claro lo que sucede aquí, la señorita Granger realizó magia oscura y el resultado es ese monstruo que esta sentado ahí —señaló a Regulus, quién solo dejó que sus dientes rechinaran por el enojo.

— Completamente cierto, debemos estar seguros que no sean ayudantes de quien-no-debe ser-nombrado —agregó un hombre de cabello cano y penetrante mirada detrás del ministro.

— Sugiero que se revisemos sus brazos —soltó Alppheca Kiggsty —, recordemos que Regulus Arcturus Black era sospechoso de haberse unido a las filas de quien no debe ser nombrado y se pensaba que había muerto por ello.

Regulus apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, fulminando con su mirada a aquel que había dicho eso, él estaba consiente de sus errores, murió estándolo, lo peor es que no podía gritárselo o sabrían que él poseía algo valioso para Voldemort y no lo hacia porque podía haber infiltrados en el Ministerio y si eso se llegaba a saber se lo quitarían y el relicario jamás debía volver a manos de ese ser.

Hermione por un momento sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, inmediatamente volvió su mirada al pelinegro, sentía que ni siquiera el aire le alcazaba, un frío se apoderó de su estómago, tenía todas las razones para temer, ella sabía que Regulus tenía aquella horrible marca en su brazo, pero lo único que le daba calma era saber que habían realizado un hechizo con anterioridad para ocultarla, aunque no estaban completamente seguros de que el Ministerio no contaba con otros métodos para averiguarlo.

— Debemos tranquilizarnos, no hay que adelantarnos, escucharemos a su testigo, después analizaremos la situación del joven Black —manifestó Rufus, acallando cualquier otra exclamación —pues que hable el elfo.

Kreacher miraba a todos los del consejo, murmurando por lo bajo lo que su ama pensaría de que estuvieran ahí y todo por culpa de la sangre sucia, pero solo le basto una mirada de su amo para mantenerse callado.

— Estamos esperando…

— Kreacher habla de una buena vez —mandó Regulus, la situación ya de por si era tensa como para que le fallara su elfo, había hecho cosas más peligrosas que estar frente al consejo de Wizengamot.

— Kreacher esta solo en la mansión de su ama… por fin todos los intrusos se habían ido, mi ama estaría feliz y Kreacher estaba solo pero fue requerido por la señora Bellatrix, ella me pidió que llevase a uno de sus amigos a la antigua mansión de los Black, Kreacher la obedeció porque eso hubiese querido su ama… ella jamás le perdonaría desobedecer a un Black, solo a los indecibles como su hijo que tanta decepción le causo…

Regulus aclaró su garganta, sin separar sus pupilas tormenta del elfo que refulgían de disgusto, le había ordenado que no se detuviera a hacer comentarios como ese, pero suponía que después de tantos años de muerto no podía exigirle tanto, después de todo el tiempo también había hecho mella en él, pero en ese momento eso no lo justificaba, o los hundía o los ayudaba, no había más.

Kreacher se agachó con las manos en su cabeza, sacudiéndola… sabía que no debía meter en más problemas a su amo. — Kreacher llevó a ese hombre, siguiendo las instrucciones de la señorita Bellatrix y entonces… ahí estaba esa sangre sucia en la Biblioteca —señaló con su delgaducha mano a Hermione, quién frunció el ceño ante aquella expresión — y ese hombre le lanzó un hechizo… una… una maldición.

— ¿Qué clase de maldición? —intervino Mallois, quién los miraba con altivez, realmente no creía nada de lo que se estaba diciendo ahí.

— Eh… él susurró _imperius_ y la sangre sucia parecía estar bajo sus ordenes dejó caer los amados libros de amo Regulus…

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? —indagó Rufus, analizando cada palabra que el desquiciado elfo pronunciaba, aunque no perdía de vista al que decían que era un zombi, era sin duda todo un misterio averiguar que tan bien había resultado ese hechizo, era sabido por la comunidad mágica antigua que el menor de los hijos de Walburga Black y Orión Black había muerto aunque en realidad la causa se la habían atribuido a que se había unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort, nadie lo sabía con certeza.

— La sangre sucia pasó días en la casa de mi señora ayudando a ese hombre que trajo consigo ingredientes y un libro… cosas terribles pasaron, ese hombre buscó por todos lados decía que buscaba algo que mi amo Regulus tenía, pero eso no existe… los intrusos sacaron todas las cosas que eran de la familia… ellos tiraron las reliquias de mi ama…

— ¿Qué cosas terribles pasaron? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba ese hombre? ¿Quiénes son los intrusos? —indagó Doge con su voz carrasposa.

El viejo elfo dejó caer sus orejas mientras atisbaba su mirada entre su amo y los hombres con túnicas ciruela, pero no necesitaba de un nuevo gesto de su amo para saber que se molestaría si cometía algún error. Además no quería que su joven amo lo abandonara o que terminara en Azkaban, no quería quedarse a merced de las decisiones de un mestizo como lo era Harry Potter.

— Los intrusos son gente que vivía en la casa de mi ama, su hijo Sirius Black quien hizo sufrir a mi señora… era un mal hijo, no como el señorito Regulus, ella siempre lo dijo…

— Si, comprendemos… — comentó Rufus, percatándose que el peligroso asesino había estado oculto en su casa, siempre lo estuvo y no lo detuvieron —habla de lo que sucedió ¿qué cosas terribles?

— Ese hombre… realizo magia muy poderosa y de la nada, apareció el señorito Regulus y la sangre sucia cayó al suelo desangrándose… Kreacher vio como el hombre le cortaba la muñeca —expresó con aquella voz sombría de sapo que hacían juego con su viejo rostro.

— ¿Eso es verdad? —Rufus se dirigió a la castaña, quien asintió con una leve agitación de su cabeza — ¿puede mostrarnos la herida?

— Yo ya no tengo la herida solo la cicatriz —subió la manga exponiendo su piel y aquella rosada marca, confiando en que el hechizo que había utilizado para ocultar la marca hiciera lo suyo.

— ¿Y qué pasó después elfo?

— Kreacher vio como la señora Bellatrix llegaba y discutía con el hombre, pelearon pero desaparecieron cuando notaron que Dumbledore había llegado, pero ella juro volver por el amo Regulus y Kreacher.

— ¿Así fue como ocurrió Dumbledore? —todas las miradas regresaron al venerable anciano.

— Así es, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con ellos, pero lo único que logre fue desarmarlos… y aquí tengo la prueba de ello —de su túnica sacó una larga varita de fresno, levito la varita hacia el ministro dejando caer suavemente en las palmas del hombre, aunque para nadie pasó desapercibido el oscuro color que poseía una de sus manos —pueden verificar que los últimos hechizos que salieron de ella fueron maldiciones, la dejó en sus manos para que averigüen quién es el dueño.

Scrimgeour estudió la varita con detenimiento, para después pasársela al hombre que tenía al lado.

— Dumbledore debo decir que toda esta situación no termina de esclarecerse, pero lo que me perturba es saber por qué no entregaste a Regulus Black cuando llegaron los agentes del Ministerio, ¿cómo es qué confías en él?

Albus dejó salir de sus labios una suave risa. — Porque a pesar de que ustedes se empeñan en creer que es un zombi o alguien que no tiene voluntad, un cuerpo sin vida, sin mente… sin alma… no es así, es solo un chico y no hay nada malo en él, es tan humano como cualquiera de los presentes, por sus venas corre sangre, necesita del aire para vivir… así como de comer, no veo cuál es el peligro en él —repentinamente su voz se tornó seria —. Lo que debería preocuparles señores es que aquel que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo desea vivo, no sabemos que tenga planeado para él, pero la pregunta es si es solo a él a quién ha regresado de la muerte o busca recurrir a eso para tener más aliados.

Varios susurros ahogados se dejaron escuchar. —Debo decir que espero consideren proteger a este chico, no deben permitir que lo encuentre.

— Quizás lo busca porque sigue siendo un mortifago —aseveró con dureza Mulstrange.

— ¡Él no lo es! él es solo un chico normal que murió por estar en el lugar equivocado, nunca se comprobó que él verdaderamente se hubiese unido a esas filas —reclamó Hermione alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que la atención volviera a recaer en ella.

Regulus sintió un horrible agujero en la boca del estómago, su pupilas estaban fijas en ella con una clara muestra de sentimientos encontrados, nuevamente ella sacaba a la luz esa actitud tan bragada que tanto le atraía, sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y ni siquiera podía aflojarse la corbata.

— ¿Y bien señor Regulus Arcturus Black? — dijo un hombre con prominente bigote, en un tono que hizo que sus redondos ojos parecieran muy fríos comparados con los de cualquier integrante de la familia Black — ¿Es usted o fue un mortifago?

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Regulus, quién posó su mirada en aquel hombre, de pronto sentía demasiado tenso el ambiente, con aquel ultimo respiro que había podido dar ordenó sus pensamientos, era la hora de la verdad, miles de imágenes de aquellas terribles ordenes que le habían dado cuando había estado al servicio de Voldemort pasaron delante de él como una terrible visión que repercutió en él causando un escalofrío que baño su frente de sudor, bajó su mirada cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, desearía nunca haber recordado eso.

— ¿Lo es o no? —repreguntó el ministro con una voz severa.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los brazos de su silla, mirando con desesperación a Regulus, ¿acaso esa audiencia nunca iba a acabar? Sentía que el corazón le estaba llegando a la garganta de la preocupación que sentía, en ese momento podía sentir como una marea de confusión, dolor, desolación, desesperación, frustración emanaba de él, sabía que no lo podía hacer pero estaba a punto de levantarse y correr a su lado.

‹‹_Vamos Regulus contesta… hazlo.__‹__››_ Estaba deseando tanto que pudiera escucharla.

El último vástago se estaba hundiendo en aquellos tormentos y lúgubres recuerdos, las culpas y los remordimientos resurgían de lo más profundo de su alma, las caras de personas inocentes, sus gritos, sus lamentos… todo volvía. Parecía que todo estaba perdido pero una nueva punzada proveniente de aquel tatuaje lo regresó de aquel trance, le quemaba como nunca, apretó su mandíbula para evitar dejar salir alguna exclamación, deseaba poder apretarlo con su mano, pero esas malditas cadenas lo hacían imposible, pero lo que jamás espero fue escuchar aquella voz femenina silbar en su mente, era totalmente desconcertante.

Abrió los ojos de golpe observando a Hermione con aquella expresión de agonía.

‹‹_Regulus contesta... hazlo… hazlo por ti, no puedes dejarte vencer. Vamos tu puedes, recuerda que dijiste que saldrías victorioso ¿qué te pasa? Reacciona ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ayúdalo a contestar!››_

Eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para su cerebro, que logró despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos.

— ¿Contestara o no? — Rufus contrajo su expresión endureciendo su gesto.

Black alzó la vista hacia el ministro con los ojos pesados, ella tenía razón debía hacerlo, no podía terminar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, no había vuelto para tener ese fin, esta vez viviría su vida de una forma diferente; una sonrisa arrogante y desdeñosa jugueteó en su delgado rostro como si retara a los miembros de Wizengamot.

— No soy un zombi y no tengo nada que ver con los mortifagos, ni con ese sujeto… que se dice llamar Lord Voldemort —su afirmación alarmó a más de uno, varios rostros se desencajaron, el miedo a aquel nombre cubrió la sala.

Madam Bones miró a Rufus, quien seguía en silencio. Finalmente tosió recuperando la compostura. — ¿Si eso es verdad nos dejaras ver tu brazo izquierdo?

Hermione tembló sus manos estaban sudando frío, no estaba segura que pudiera pasar esa prueba después de todo para ocultar esa marca Dumbledore había hecho un hechizo complicado podía fallar y sabía que Regulus tendría un plan, pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se alejaban de la salida y a pesar de eso debía mantenerse fuerte.

Arcturus sin separar la mirada, ni borrar su sonrisa airada señaló con su cabeza las ataduras que lo mantenían encadenado, con un rápido movimiento de la varita del ministro, las cadenas soltaron los brazos casi adormecidos del pelinegro, cerró sus puños tratando de que la sangre corriera a su ritmo, pero cada movimiento que hacia estaba siendo monitoreado por los magos.

Sin más se quitó el saco que portaba y soltó el botón del puño de su camisa remangándosela exponiendo por completo su pálida piel, donde solamente se dejaban ver sus venas, no había ningún rastro de lo que los ojos ávidos buscaban.

Regulus dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera. — ¿Y bien?

— Eso no es prueba de nada, hagamos el hechizo de _invocus marvalis_, si es verdad que no posee la Marca Tenebrosa, no le causara más que un cosquilleo —informó Mulstrange, quién lo miraba con una desconfianza que se plasmaba en las expresiones de su rostro.

Hermione trató de calmar los escalofríos que rondaban su cuerpo, rogaba silenciosamente porque todo saliera bien.

El vástago de los Black a pesar de sentir que tenía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, no dejó que pudieran notarlo aquellos hombres, ni se amilanó ante expresión seria de muchos de ellos, sin bien era cierto no sabía cuál sería la resolución, aún así puso un semblante de valentía, ocultando su miedo.

En el completo silencio con el que fueron acogidas esas palabras, la bruja de la derecha de Rufus caminó hasta él, se inclinó tomando el brazo sin mucha delicadeza, clavando ligeramente las uñas en la piel del chico, percibiendo su calidez y su convulso pulso que la tomó por sorpresa, logrando que el llevar a cabo esa prueba se llevase un poco más del tiempo previsto, pero eso no le impidió posar la punta de su varita en él.

— _Invocus marvalis_— pronunció firme, esperando el resultado. La piel nívea del pelinegro comenzó a quemar pero no encontró otra forma de acallar su dolor que apretar con fuerza su mandíbula pero no se sentía amedrentado, sabía que eso iba a ser doloroso se lo había advertido Albus, lo que para ellos iba a ser una muestra de que solo le había causado cosquilleo para él iba a ser un martirio —. ¡Oh! —pronunció con cierto desencanto, esperaba encontrar aquella marca, pero ahí no había nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Quiere soltarme ya? —exclamó Regulus casi dejando salir un sonido de dolor que se convino con su tono de reproche, sin pedírselo dos veces le arrebató su brazo — ¿Qué otra prueba quieren? —desafió estaba ya esta el tope de eso, además que las malditas punzadas de aquella marca lo estaban desgastando como nunca, le hervía la sangre — ¿Quizás veritaserum?

La castaña tenía su mano en su brazo izquierdo, podía sentir cada pinchazo que atacaba sus terminales nerviosas, era horrible el dolor que estaba aguantando Regulus, pero su actitud no iba a ayudarlos a salir. —Regulus… — susurró suplicante esperando que él captara la indirecta.

— Haz salido libre de la prueba de la marca pero eso no te redime de la sospecha, aunque eso puedo esperar —dijo con voz agria el ministro —, no estamos aquí para enjuiciarte por ese cargo —nuevamente las ataduras de la silla cubrieron los brazos del chico, logrando que él se agitara.

— Pero ¿qué…? —replicó lanzándoles una mirada envenenada, que mostraba la confusión y impotencia, creía que estaba más que claro que él no era un zombi, ni un peligro para la sociedad mágica.

— Calmase señor Black… — pidió el ministro con un gesto impasible que fastidió aún más al vástago —se que esto puede ser incomodo para usted pero así es el proceso de la audiencia.

— ¿De verdad es necesario? ¡Esto es inconcebible, él no es un criminal ya se los he dicho! —se incorporó yendo directamente a la silla del chico, estaba a punto de sacar su varita para liberarlo, ya no le importaba lo que pensara basta de normas estúpidas, ella sabía que él estaba sintiendo dolor.

— Señorita Granger deténgase o complicara y alargara el proceso —pidió Bones con un gritillo agudo que le hizo pensar a Hermione que si le volvía a decir algo así le lanzaría algún hechizo del cual después se arrepentiría estaba segura de ello.

— Señorita Granger —musitó con tranquilidad Albus, señalándole nuevamente su asiento.

Regulus la miraba de cierta forma perplejo, no espera esa reacción de su parte o de verdad actuaba bien o era verdad que él le importaba, aunque sus sentidos no lo engañaban lo que esta transmitiéndole manipulaba incluso su estado de alteración, no le estaba ayudando.

El problema aquí era que Hermione ya no estaba dispuesta a pasar esta audiencia de forma pasiva, sentada y callada mientras veía como Regulus sufría y era rechazado, era verdad él no tenía la culpa de haber vuelto y pareciera que eso era lo que ellos creían, él no había pedido volver. Pero la manera en que lo estaban tratando le daba ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a algunos, él no era ningún experimento, ni una animal de atracción, era una persona con la suerte de que la magia hubiese funcionado, todos los presentes sabían que este caso era casi único, porque revivir a una persona no era posible.

— No, entiendan que no están tratando con un zombi, él realmente esta vivo… no es justo que lo traten así, él no ha hecho nada malo… de qué forma quieren que se los diga, la audiencia es para mi él no tiene por qué estar sujeto, él no tratara de matarlos o algo así, aquí la que realizó esa magia fui yo… ¡por culpa de ese_ imperius_! Si quieren tratar a alguien así háganlo conmigo —declamó con los ojos anegados de lagrimas, incluso su garganta reclamó el hacer aquel esfuerzo.

El Wizegamot estaba mudo, él lugar parecía ser ahora un mausoleo preso de un silencio que pasaría por ser ensordecedor de no ser que se podía percibir la respiración agitada de la castaña.

— Señorita es mejor que se tranquilice —enunció Talasis —, yo tuve ya la oportunidad de estar al lado del señor Black y he comprobado que respira y que tiene pulso, no es necesario que haga nada más.

— Es verdad, además parece tener la mente suficiente para ser cabal, ya que no ha perdido ni un solo rasgo de su carácter según recuerdo sigue siendo tan airado como en sus tiempos de estudiante — apoyó Harper, quién fuera compañero de él ya que había estado en la casa de Slytherin al mismo tiempo.

Regulus estaba anonadado después de aquel tormentoso discurso que lo había llevado a sentir un profundo nudo en su garganta que le había impedido incluso quejarse o detener a la joven, no sabía ni siquiera por qué pero en la base de su estómago sentía un revoloteó que lo confundía, pero en aquel momento no tenía cabeza siquiera para pensar con lógica, entre las emociones suyas que contrastaban con las de ellas, el dolor que sentía en sus brazos y ahora lidiar con aquel nuevo chistecito del conjuro que lo llevaba a escuchar parte de los hilarantes pensamientos de la joven, estaba a punto verdaderamente de volverse loco.

Pero entre todo esa confusión aquellas palabras del hombre lo hicieron dirigir su mirada a él, buscando respuestas, ¿por qué era que le habla con esa familiaridad? Estudió sin miramientos sus rasgos buscando entre su pasado aquella cara por la cual el tiempo ya había pasado, pero no necesito más de un minuto para que el nombre de aquel sujeto golpeara su mente dejando en el shock incluso su boca se abrió tratando de pronunciar palabras que no terminaban de pasar de su garganta, pero solo atinó a cerrar su boca dejando que sus dientes chocaran entre si.

No podía ser verdad… ese hombre había sido unos de las pocas personas que había llegado a estimar en Slytherin, lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido, una profunda ola de nostalgia lo golpeó acompañada de un tumulto de viejos recuerdos.

— Bueno… no perdamos el rumbo de audiencia — amonestó el ministro.

— Rufus es claro que aquel hechizo que realizo aquel desconocido realmente trajo de vuelta al señor Black sin falla alguna, ya has hecho las pruebas necesarias para darte cuenta que no es ningún zombi… debo pedir que por favor tomen una decisión respecto a la señorita Granger —intervino Albus, quien a veces solo tomaba el papel de espectador, pero las cosas parecía estar dándose de manera favorecedora, de tal forma que no había necesitad de intervenir, tomando un papel protagónico.

— Dumbledore veo que confías en tus alumnos y en la inocencia de la joven —Rufus curvó sus labios con sabiduría, sin apartar la vista del honorable director de Hogwarts — ¿Quién está a favor de que la acusada quede limpia de cargos?

La sangre se le heló a Hermione, incluso contuvo una vez más esa mañana el aire dentro de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba de temor, pero esta vez la tortura tardo mucho más; cada que una persona levantaba su mano la paz se adentraba en su cuerpo, no necesitaba contarlas para darse cuenta que era ¡más de la mitad! Incluso el ministro había levantado su mano, su corazón saltó de emoción disparando nuevamente su pulso.

—¿Quién a favor de la condena? —inquirió Mulstrange, unas cuantas manos se levantaron, pero la decisión ya estaba más que clara.

Rufus dio un respiro profundo y aclaró su garganta, permitiéndose tomar unos minutos para dar la resolución. — Muy bien, señorita Granger queda limpia de todos los cargos.

— Excelente — dijo Dumbledore enérgicamente, saltando sobre sus pies. Hermione sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, por fin la tensión descendió, ya no tenía porque estar a la defensiva esta libre de cargos ¡libre! Pronto notó como las cadenas mágicas de la silla de Regulus cedían. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que él estaba igual de alegre por su triunfo, estaba a punto de echarse a los brazos de chico en un merecido abrazo, cuando la voz de ministro volvió a retumbar en el lugar.

— Pero no debemos olvidar que aún se abrirá un proceso de investigación para encontrar al dueño de la varita y otro más para averiguar el motivo de traer del valle de los muertos al señor Black y no podemos ignorar el hecho de que ese joven será buscado por los seguidores de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por lo cual tendrá que permanecer bajo la vigilancia constante del Ministerio quién se hará cargo de él.

— ¿Q-qué? —logró decir Regulus con el rostro desencajado, no había ni saboreado un minuto de su victoria cuando nuevamente la tensión tomaba su cuerpo.

— Rufus no creo que sea necesario tomar esa medida, el señor Black estará en un lugar seguro, volverá a Hogwarts, bajó otro nombre, espero comprendas que como has dicho personas peligrosas lo buscan y su identidad debe resguardarse, no deseamos que vuelva a perder la vida por algún rumor, aunque no me negare a que personas del Ministerio lo vigilen de manera profesional y con discreción en el castillo, así mismo considero que la señorita Hermione también debe ser vigilada, si bien quizás aquel hombre desee su muerte…

— ¿Volver a Hogwarts? —clamó confundido, porque discutían su destino como si él no estuviera presente, ya no era un niño… en el mundo mágico él ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no necesitaba de tutores.

— ¿Vigilancia? —chilló Hermione, imaginando en lo que se convertiría su vida. Entendía que quisieran proteger a Regulus, pero ¿a ella? No le agradaba para nada tener a una sombra vigilando cada paso que daba, ya ni siquiera se sentiría cómoda en la Biblioteca mucho menos en el Baño de prefectos. Eso deberían mejor tomarlo en cuenta pero para Harry, ella no tenía ningún papel importante, no era ni el elegido, ni el ex mortifago que había revivido… vamos solo era una chica más, quizás si una prefecta y la mejor alumna en Hogwarts y la mejor hechicera de su edad incluso la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero eso no ameritaba todas esas medidas ¿qué estaba pasándole al mundo?

— Claro que la señorita Granger tendrá protección, pero en cuanto al señor Black no estoy de acuerdo en que vuelva a tu colegio, según entiendo él ya concluyó sus estudios y estaría mejor bajo el resguardo del Ministerio y los aurores —objetó Scrimgeou, frunciendo su entrecejo.

Regulus aclaró su garganta esperando obtener la atención de aquellos hombre. — Disculpen pero yo ya no soy un niño, ni un objeto para que decidan por mi… soy mayor de edad y yo decidiré como voy a seguir mi vida, y no me interesa la "oferta" del Ministerio —disintió firme —. Por otra parte volver a Hogwarts es…

Albus lo miró dejando entre ver en su mirada cuales eran sus intenciones, le había insinuado al ojiplata que si la audiencia salía como planeaban, debían tener una larga conversación sobre lo que haría.

— Es que no es una oferta, no estarás controlado podrás hacer tu vida relativamente normal, incluso podrías conseguir un trabajo aquí… además si llegaras a comenzar a actuar extraño lo detectaríamos de inmediato, ¿o acaso deseas dañar a inocentes? ¿A los alumnos de Hogwarts acaso?

Regulus se quedó perplejo ante aquella afirmación, era verdad que no tenían ninguna certeza de que en algún momento el hechizo comenzara a fallar o que él no perdiera la mente, después de todo ya había consecuencias, incluso el estómago se le revolvió.

— No nos precipitemos, estando en Hogwarts él podrá recurrir a mi o cualquier profesor, tomaríamos las metidas necesarias chequeos constantes, pruebas… el profesor Snape podría utilizar Oclumancia, también podrías mandar a alguien de tu confianza a verificar los exámenes —propuso insistente.

— Acepto —casi gritó Regulus con los hombros ligeramente caídos y una expresión que dejaba ver que no estaba nada animado con su regreso al antiguo castillo. Ambos hombres lo miraron ligeramente sorprendidos.

Rufus que estaba a punto de intervenir, cerró sus labios formando una línea de recelo. — Entonces no me queda más que aceptar su decisión, pero el Ministerio tomará las medidas necesarias, por otra parte aún no hemos decidido cuál será el destino del elfo, después de todo él se alió con peligrosos prófugos de Azkaban —retomó ni siquiera los había dejado respirar cuando ya tenían encima otro problema.

— No pensara matar al elfo —musitó con temor Hermione. Mientras que Regulus miraba a su viejo sirviente chillar al escuchar aquella frase.

— No lo permitiré —dijo Regulus, después de todo el elfo siempre le había servido fielmente incluso arriesgando su vida —es que no ven que solo fue servicial con los últimos Black que había, era su deber obedecerlos.

— Tranquilícense, no pasara eso… lo mandaremos a trabajar a un lugar, pensaba pues en las cocinas de Hogwarts o en alguna institución donde pueda servir.

— Amo Regulus, usted no me alejara, yo estoy para servirle —gimoteó el elfo, agarrándose a los pantalones del chico, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

— Pero…

— Regulus estará bien en las cocinas de Hogwarts —calmó Hermione —, además tu también estarás ahí no es como si lo dejaras de ver.

El pelinegro miró al elfo y después a Dumbledore, leyendo en su mirada que así sería. —Esta bien —Kreacher dejó salir horribles chillidos, mientras mencionaba que prefería que le cortaran la cabeza como a sus padres y lo colocaran en una placa en la mansión Black, lo cual horrorizaba a cualquiera.

— Por favor, dile que no harás eso —pidió Hermione, lanzándole una mirada severa.

— Kreacher, cállate después hablaremos tu y yo… por ahora deberás irte con Dumbledore —ordenó sintiéndose mal por su sirviente, pero en su timbre de voz ni en sus expresiones dejaba ver lo afectado que estaba.

— Bueno, los miembros del consejo de Wizegamot prometerán silencio sobre lo ocurrido en esta audiencia, señor Regulus, Dumbledore les haremos saber las medidas que tomaremos, de la misma forma espero saber cuál será la nueva identidad del señor Regulus —prorrumpió incorporándose — tengan todos un buen día.

Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. Los jueces iban abandonando la sala, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que por fin aquel tormento había finalizado.

Hermione regresó su vista a Regulus, quien se tomó él brazo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó deseando poder tocarlo, antes se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo, pero ahora parecía que él nuevamente había colocado su barrera más cuando levantó la vista para mirarla, enarcando ligeramente sus cejas.

— Si… ¿y tú? —regresó la pregunta, sin apartar sus pupilas de aquel rostro que poco a poco se estaba recuperando de aquella palidez, aunque por sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas.

— Creo que si —murmuró quedamente, sin saber como interpretar la mirada del ojiplata. Por ahora ambos eran un caos en cuanto a emociones, ella no sabía ni cuáles provenían de él ni cuáles eran las propias.

— Es hora de irnos —anunció Albus —felicidades señorita Granger.

Hermione no se atrevió a contestar, puesto que no sabía qué decir, le sonrió tímidamente dejando salir un gran suspiro.

— Dumbledore en cuánto lleguemos a la mansión quiero hablar contigo —sentenció Black sin importarle haber sonado brusco.

— Esta bien…

**I* *I* *I R&H I* *I* *I**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

La mayoría de los Weasley seguían en espera de tener noticias sobre lo que había ocurrido en la audiencia. Mientras que Ron no hacía más que pasearse sin cansancio por la de por si vieja alfombra del Estudio.

— ¡Cálmate ya! —gritó exasperado Harry, lo estaba volviendo loco con todo lo que decía.

Ron se detuvo en seco. —Es que…

— ¡Ron yo también estoy preocupado! —le recordó pasando su mano por su ya de por si alborotado cabello.

— Ya han pasado casi tres horas, ya deberían estar aquí —señaló mirando el polviento reloj de pared.

— Es que no es tan fácil Ron, solo espero que salga librada…

— Y yo que el Ministerio se encargue de desaparecer a ese… tal Regulus Black, que solo vino a causar más problemas —bramó el pelirrojo, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Harry solo lo miró confundido, si no le caía muy bien el hermano de Sirius, pero tampoco deseaba que le ocurriese algo, no se podía imaginar como sería si el Ministerio decidiera desaparecerlo, después de todo él creía que si era humano, además Remus confiaba en él y Dumbledore eso debía valer algo ¿no?

— No se Ron, creo que no es tan malo… — dejó caer sus hombros ligeramente, aunque la mirada furica de su amigo le dio a entender que no quería escuchar comentarios como ese.

— No lo sabemos… era mortifago, ¡Mortifago, Harry! Eso no es una buena referencia —recalcó entre gruñidos.

— Ron creo que lo estas tomando personal, lo mejor es que te calmes…

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió logrando que todos arribaran al hall.

Hermione miraba con preocupación a Regulus, desde que habían abandonado la sala lo notaba cansado, además de que no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos con esas caras pálidas que no escondían la aprehensión que sentían, se sintió mejor, ese si era un ambiente agradable, al menos ahí si la querían.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Molly, acercándose a la castaña.

— Todo ha salido bien, la señorita Granger esta limpia de cualquier cargo y Regulus seguirá entre nosotros —resumió Albus con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué? —rugió Ronald, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al pelinegro.

Molly abrazó a la castaña, con algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, logrando que Hermione se conmoviera.

— Te espero en la Biblioteca Dumbledore —anunció Regulus, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, avanzó sin siquiera tomarle atención a la rabieta de Ronald.

Harry dejó a Ron para acercarse a Hermione, a la cual ya azoraban con preguntas que apenas y se daba abasto para responder.

Albus se retiró silenciosamente siguiendo los pasos del vástago hasta llegar al recinto, encontrándolo en el mullido sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. No aguantaba su cabeza, deseaba poder irse a su habitación, además no quería estar cerca de esa gente a la cual no sentía ni como su familia, ni como sus amigos.

— Deberías descansar —exclamó Dumbledore, tomando asiento en el otro sofá.

— Mmm ahora no, ¿quieres decirme qué es esa patraña de que estaré en Hogwarts? —soltó sin preámbulos — No he vuelto para ir a encerrarme en tu Colegio, esperaba estar en la Orden… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Tranquilízate. Harás todo eso… y estarás en la Orden, pero tendrás que hacerlo desde el Castillo no puedes arriesgarte a que Voldemort te encuentre —explicó el anciano, apareciendo una jarra de té, de donde sirvió dos tazas, ofreciéndole una al chico.

— Pero… yo ya no tengo edad para ser un estudiante —comunicó perturbado, aceptando la taza, sintiendo el aroma familiar de la valeriana, pero la verdad era que tenía el estómago revuelto y no soportaría el líquido en ese momento, dejó la taza aún lado en espera de la ansiada respuesta.

— Yo no dije que serías alumno, regresaras a Hogwarts como profesor —resolvió dejando a Regulus anonadado.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Profesor? ¿De qué…? —inquirió atropelladamente.

— Aún no he decido cual será la materia que darás, pero a algún maestro le pediré que se tome unas vacaciones, de seguro entenderá si le explico lo delicado de la situación…

— Pero yo… ¿profesor? No sé si sea buena idea —repuso sin creérselo aún, jamás pensó que llegaría a ser eso, pero lo que estaba claro es que no le agradaba nada.

— Lo harás bien, según recuerdo eras uno de los mejores de tu generación, no tendrás problemas… además eso solo será la pantalla, en cuanto a tu nueva identidad, pensé que al menos te gustaría escoger el nombre y tu apariencia, espero entiendas que debes cambiar.

Regulus se hundió en el sillón, bufando eso era lo último que le faltaba que hasta por culpa de ese maldito mestizo perdiera su identidad, su apellido. De verdad que eso lo pagaría caro.

— Tomate unos días para pensarlo, por ahora tengo asuntos que atender… — concluyó Albus, levantándose. Regulus lo miró partir esto era una pesadilla —y tendremos otra platica aún hay cosas que debemos tratar —avisó con seriedad.

Arcturus ni siquiera prestó oídos a eso, se incorporó y con pasos rápidos atravesó el lugar encontrándose con la multitud aún entrevistando a la castaña, chasqueó su lengua con fastidio más al notar a ese pelirrojo quién hablaba con un tono de voz elevado al parecer tratando de obtener la atención de ella.

— Regulus espera —lo detuvo Nym tocando ligeramente su hombro —, me alegra que haya salido todo bien —no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo estaba abrazando afectuosamente, demasiado para su gusto. Sintió una extraña calidez pero no respondió al gesto, estaba demasiado confundido.

Remus se acercó dándole una palmada en la espalda estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando notaron que un furioso Ronald se acercaba al chico tomándolo de la solapas de su saco.

— No se cómo pudieron liberarte, se que escondes algo y lo descubriré… — amenazó Ronald.

— Suéltame —siseó sombrío, colocando sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo intentando alejarlo de él.

— ¡Ronald! —regañó su madre.

— Ron… — pidió Nym, tratando de separarlo.

— Eres un maldito mortifago… y un hijo de…

— ¡Basta! —grito Hermione metiéndose entre los dos, colocándose frente a Regulus —Nunca más te atrevas a decirle eso, él es humano ¿de qué manera quieres qué te lo explique?.

— Déjalo… no me importa lo que piense —expuso Regulus, acomodando su ropa, mirándolo despectivamente —, nunca te me vuelvas a acercar —advirtió con frialdad, avanzando hacia la escalinata.

— ¿O qué me harás? Anda no seas cobarde…

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! — llamó la atención su madre, jalándole una oreja y llevándolo hasta el comedor.

— Ya sabes como es mi hermano, no lo tomes enserio —murmuró Ginny, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Lo sé, pero debería pensar antes de actuar… — espetó la castaña, molesta por tal escena.

— Entiéndelo Hermione, tienes que hablar con él —indicó Harry, quién se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, era difícil estar entre sus dos amigos.

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Harry, habla con él —apoyó Remus, notando como Hermione miraba ansiosamente la escalera —, pero ahora creo que es mejor que descanses, te ves cansada.

— Pero ¿descansar? Es temprano para eso… — habló Tonks.

— Si lo es, pero esa audiencia me agoto —aprovechó ese comentario para acercarse al primer escalón —, iré a refrescarme un poco, los veré después y Ginny se que quieres hablar conmigo pero lo haremos más tarde —agregó antes de comenzar a subir, dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta estaba a punto de decirle que hablaran. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga?

**°*°*°*°*°*°(R&H)*°*°*°*°*°**

Hermione se paró justo en la puerta tocó y no esperó a que Regulus le permitiera la entrada, al ingresar notó que la habitación yacía entre las penumbras había cerrado las cortinas.

— Si vas a estar aquí cierra la puerta al menos —aventó su corbata en la cama mientras se quitaba el saco — ¿a qué viniste?

La castaña realizó lo que él deseaba, pero no pudo evitar sacar su varita. —_Lumus_ —logrando alumbrar el lúgubre lugar.

— No hagas eso — exclamó frunciendo su ceño.

Hermione avanzó hasta la mesa de noche, tomó lo que quedaba de una vela y la encendió. —Se que no quieres luz, pero no podemos estar en la oscuridad.

Regulus chasqueó su lengua y se dejó caer en su cama. —Haz lo que quieras —pronunció con desdén, no tenía ganas de discutir solo quería dormir, solo así dejaría de sentir todas esas cosas que lo estaban matando.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo Dumbledore? —preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado del pelinegro, quién giró su rostro evitando de ser posible que le llegara aquel aroma a vainilla que despedía la leona, no quería volver a alucinar con eso.

— Mmmm lo que dijo en la audiencia iré a Hogwarts, pero como profesor…

—¡Como profesor!

— Puedes bajar el tono de tu voz, si eso dije —recalcó con fastidió.

— ¿Qué clase darás?

— Aún no se, hablaremos después de eso…

— Pensé que volverías como alumno o que solo estarías ahí escondido —confesó asombrada.

— ¿Alumno? Por supuesto que no… yo me gradué de Hogwarts, además tengo 18 años ya no podría estar como alumno, pienso que Dumbledore desea que este ocupado, es su manera de prevenir que cumpla mis planes, de retrasarlos… al menos me dejara entrar a la Orden.

— Tiene toda la razón, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez —advirtió Mione con un tono que molestó de sobremanera a Regulus, odiaba ese tono que adoptaba como si fuera su madre.

Se incorporó, mirándola directo a los ojos. — Mira niña yo ya hice mi parte, salimos librados de esa audiencia ahora no creas que tienes el derecho de meterte en mi vida, no eres nadie…

Hermione dejó de escuchar la voz del vástago cuando se percató que en sus manos comenzaban a parecer marcas rojas, sin dudarlo tomó su mano sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Q-qué haces? —tartamudeó al sentir en suave roce de su mano, podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar su piel, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¡Schhhh! Son unos brutos, no debieron amarrarte —gruñó enfada, analizando minuciosamente la zona, hasta que tomó el brazo izquierdo el hechizo que le había hecho Dumbledore había terminado, mostrando nuevamente su tatuaje pero su piel estaba roja con algunas marcas de quemaduras — ¿Esto te pasó durante la audiencia?

— Suéltame —le arrebató su brazo, ligeramente sonrojado, evitando su mirada.

— Fue cuando esa bruja se acercó a comprobar que no tenías la marca tenebrosa ¡Por Merlín! Ahora entiendo porqué estas de ese humor, entre ese terrible dolor de cabeza y esas marcas es entendible.

Regulus abrió su boca, no podía negar que ella sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, aunque cómo no iba a saberlo si estaban unidos por ese hechizo. —Debemos buscar los libros para terminar con este vínculo.

Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa. —Preparare algunas pociones.

— No, déjalo… le diré a Krea… — se detuvo al caer en cuenta que el elfo ya no estaba.

— Es mejor que las haga — la castaña se incorporó de golpe era tenso ese momento, pero Regulus le tomó la mano logrando que volviera a tomar asiento — siento lo Kreacher —pronunció bajito al no saber qué mas decir.

Él la miró sin decir nada y sin soltar su mano. — Lo hiciste bien allá —admitió con cierta dificultad.

La Gryffindor contuvo la respiración. —Lo hicimos —agregó con una gran sonrisa e hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que el Ministro había dado el veredicto, sin previó aviso pasó sus brazos por el cuello de chico, pegando sus cuerpos, dándole un abrazo.

Regulus automáticamente se tenso, no lograba acostumbrarse a los ataques sentimentales de la castaña y mucho menos a sus muestras cariñosas, pero aunque no lo admitiera estaba necesitando de ese abrazo, no había sido una mañana fácil. Hermione hizo el ademán de separarse sabía que a él no le agradaría que lo tocara, pero no lo había podido evitar, repentinamente sintió los brazos de él en su espalda estrechándola, obligándola a permanecer en aquella posición.

Arcturus acomodó su rostro primero en el hombro de la castaña, cerró sus ojos dejando que aquella calidez que ella desprendía lo llenara, disfrutando de ese aroma manzanas y vainilla que lo estaba embriagando, siguiéndolo llegó a su cuello, podía percibir como la respiración de Hermione se volvía agitada, rozó con la punta de su nariz aquella piel, sintiendo como se tensaba, ignoró eso y llegó a donde sentía su trémulo pulso, dejando que sus labios acariciaran ese punto.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, en su interior algo se removía. —R-regulus… — suspiró soltando el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido, sus manos trataron de alejarlo pero a la vez deseaban retenerlo, más cuando evocó aquel beso que habían compartido, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, el cosquilleo…

Era la primera vez que él se había detenido al escuchar su nombre, pero lo había hecho porque la voz de ella había sonado como un débil ronroneo, sonrió complacido, comenzaba a gustarle como se escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por ella.

La castaña se quedó quieta como si fuese una estatua, en espera de que él hiciera un nuevo movimiento, la verdad era que estaba ansiosa de sentir otra caricia, ni siquiera lograba respirar con normalidad, el aleteó de esas pequeñas mariposas desatadas en su estómago no le permitía pensar con claridad, todo era tan extraño, tan nuevo, tan… imposible…

Regulus no era ajeno a lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero más que disfrutar lo físico en ese momento, quería sentir que le importaba a alguien aunque no lo admitiese, desde que había resucitado y se había dado cuenta de como eran las cosas, se sentía perdido… ya nada era como lo que conocía excepto sus enemigos, ya no estaba su madre para complacerla, ya no tenía un hermano del cuál quejarse, ya no tenía familia… ¿amigos? Ahora no sabía ni quién en ese época lo había sido, quizás alguno que no hubiese tenido que ver con Voldemort…y ahora hasta su elfo domestico se había ido, esa sensación de abandono y temor crecía conforme pasaban los días, sentía que no pertenecía más a ese lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

**o — O — (R&H)—O — o**

Es hora de los **agradecimientos**, en esta ocasión los daremos nosotras para no demorar la publicación, pero nos gustaría que nos sugirieran en su próximo review a quien les gustaría tener por estos lados para que los de. Bueno comencemos.

**KrnBlackGranger**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y lo de la audiencia ya te podrás haber dado cuenta de cómo les fue, y lo de Ron bueno es Ron es difícil que no quiera matar a Regulus por estar cerca de Hermione, siente que él tiene demasiada atención de parte de ella para su gusto y además agreguémosle que lo cree un zombi y todo eso, pues le será muy difícil adaptarse a la existencia del vástago. Esperemos que no le colme la paciencia y le enseñe como se defienden los Black jajaja. Ojala leas el capítulo y nos dejes un review. Saludox.

**Karlita**: Hola, bienvenida a los agradecimientos, pues debemos darte las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar un comentario, aquí está la continuación ojala no te decepcionemos y nos digas qué te pareció. Saludox.

**mar 90**: Hola, ¿cómo te va?. Gracias por leer el capítulo, nos alegra que te haya gustado ojala pase lo mismo con este nuevo capítulo. Esperamos contar con tu comentario. Saludox.

**Pabaji**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por seguir todo este tiempo el fic y sentimos la tardanza, no dejaremos el fic inconcluso eso es seguro aunque puede que tardemos. Si es una situación lamentable el hecho de que nos hayan plagiado, no comprendemos cómo es que algunas personas hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero pues creemos que ya acabo y pues esta persona se niega a aceptarlo pero pues ya. Gracias por tus comentarios y ojala puedas leer el capítulo y decirnos qué te pareció. Saludox, que estés bien.

**Evigtt**: Hola, gracias por leer el fic y por tenernos paciencia, sabemos que no tenemos perdón al tardarnos en publicar pero como ya hemos dicho no hemos abandonado el fic, ni lo haremos… Bueno si Ron es arrggrg como tú dices, pero sus dos amigos fungirán en momentos como los terceros en discordia, indirectamente por su puesto ya que él que si lo es, pues está muerto y aún así dará mucha lata jajaja… quién sabe en el camino quién más se nos ocurra poner, aunque aceptamos sugerencias. Gracias por tu apoyo ojala leas este capítulo y nos dejes un gran review que nos anime a seguir. Saludox.

**Hay Moon Black**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, si pobre Regulus tiene muchos enemigos pero Ron no es eso, solo le gusta molestar. Y bueno lo de la audiencia lo puedes leer en este nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y nos dejes un review. Saludox.

**jesica—haruzuchia**: Hola, bienvenida a los agradecimientos, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y dejarnos un comentario, sentimos la demora y aquí está ya la continuación. Esperamos que puedas dejarnos un nuevo comentario. Saludox.

**Floh_black**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le has dado al fic con tus comentarios, sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí estamos de nuevo dando lata con un nuevo capítulo. Jajaja nosotras también queremos que Regulus se quede encerrado con Hermione en algún lugar de la mansión jajaja, pero ya será en uno de estos capítulos que se dejen llevar por lo que están empezando a sentir. Y nos halaga mucho que nos digas que mantenemos el cannon de los personajes, la verdad es que eso tratamos de hacer y a veces no estamos muy convencidas de lograrlo, solo plasmamos las cosas como nos gustan y nos divertimos. Tratamos de no decepcionar a quien se da el tiempo de leer estos escritos. Muchas gracias. Ojala estés bien. Saludox. Esperamos tu opinión de esta actualización. Sentimos que los agradecimientos no los diera Draco te lo debemos será para el próximo.

**Disastro**: Hola, ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por seguir el fic, sentimos desaparecernos de esta manera pero es que quisiéramos tiempo pero los estudios y la vida nos absorben, pero aquí estamos nuevamente con un capítulo. Si nosotras también sentimos lo del plagio, pero bueno no hablaremos de cosas tristes. Ojala y te guste como quedo la audiencia jajaja y no te decepcionemos. Esperamos que estés bien. Saludox.

**Mar**: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y lo sentimos nos hemos tardado, pero ya esperamos adoptar un régimen rápido para las actualizaciones. Ojala sigues el fic y este nuevo capítulo te guste. Saludox.

**Smithback**: Hola, gracias por leer el fic y por tu review. Esperamos puedas leer este capítulo y nos dejes un nuevo comentario. Saludox.

**Luna lovengood**: Hey ¿cómo estás? Gracias por apoyarnos de verdad nos alegras la vida jaja sabemos que nos tardamos en actualizar en muchos de nuestros fics, pero tú siempre estas dejándonos tus reviews. Ojala si te pases por Desleal. Esperamos que estés bien. Saludox.

_**Finalmente no nos queda más que decir ¡GRACIAS! A todos los que leen este fic, a los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, ojala nos dejen un comentario eso nos haría muy felices.**_

Besos & Abrazos

_**("****" )_)¨¨/..—_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte _—../¨¨)_("****")**_


	9. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertence Rowling.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**El último vástago de los Black**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

***º*º*º**

(n/as Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

_**Encuentros y desencuentros.**_

Esa nublada mañana Hermione se disponía a salir de la ducha, enredó la toalla en su cuerpo y se acercó a su cama entre temblores por el contraste de temperaturas, se sentó en el mullido colchón, tomando las prendas que usaría. Ese día irían a comprar lo necesario para su sexto año en Hogwarts, la lechuza había llegado algunos días atrás, anunciando con ello el nuevo titulo de Harry, quien ahora sería el nuevo Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Esos días de vacaciones había estado entre la Madriguera y la mansión Black, la verdad era que no había querido separarse de Regulus, no sólo porque sabía que se sentía solo, sino por las pequeñas sorpresas que les daba su conexión, había veces que se despertaba aterrorizada por las pesadillas que él tenía y ella compartía, o aquellos momentos bochornosos en los que él se colaba en su mente, logrando enterarse de cosas que no debería… entre otras consecuencias que había preferido esconderle.

Por otra parte había tratado de hablar con Ron pero por supuesto él no la había dejado terminar, con el carácter que él tenía sólo habían logrado terminar molestos, pero después de la intervención de Harry había logrado al menos que él entendiera que había hecho el hechizo pensando en Sirius, claro que no le había confesado su amor por el Merodeador. Ron no era como Harry, no lo hubiese tomado nada bien.

Hasta ahora sólo lo sabían pocas personas y prefería que se quedara así, con Ginny había sido distinto, no la había juzgado, la había escuchado aunque al final le había hecho unas preguntas muy extrañas con respecto a Regulus.

Se terminó de vestir, acomodó su cabello con un poco de poción alisadora y salió en busca del vástago de los Black. Sabía que no se encontraba en su cuarto, porque cuando había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de leche para lograr conciliar el sueño, lo había encontrado en la Biblioteca dormido en el sillón junto a la chimenea con un libro entre sus manos. En un acto de ternura lo había abrigado con una manta que había invocado.

Agradecía tener el habito de levantarse temprano para no toparse con nadie, aunque Remus siempre había sido muy discreto, pero Nym era otro caso, aunque últimamente se encontraba demacrada y con un semblante lacónico.

En cuanto a Harry que había decidido quedarse con ella en la mansión -no tanto por su amistad sino por querer vigilar al vástago-, probablemente seguiría dormido y Ron, bueno él no había pasado la noche ahí, se había quedado en la Madriguera después de que ella se lo pidiera al encontrarlo discutiendo nuevamente con Regulus, aunque no había evitado que recibiera un buen golpe en su mandíbula.

Se había enojado con Regulus por eso, pero no podía culparlo por defenderse, a veces Ron podía ser peor que un troll.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca tomó una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo la vieja puerta de madera con sumo cuidado, entró de puntitas, clavando sus pupilas en el cuerpo en el sillón. Seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acompasada respiración, sus cabellos negros estaban ligeramente alborotados. Tenía un semblante realmente atrayente para cualquier chica, no era el gran galán como Sirius Black, pero tampoco podía negarse los rasgos aristocráticos de la familia Black.

Era un chico bien parecido, y lo peor era que algunas veces se sentía tan atraída por él, más cuando evocaba sus extraños encuentros y aún no podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, aún ese recuerdo lograba hacer que su corazón se agitara como en ese preciso instante.

Se acercó lentamente evitando despertarlo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Al llegar al sillón se inclinó tomándose unos segundos para apreciarlo, su rostro mostraba una serenidad envidiable, deseó poder pasar su mano por rostro pero no debía, ella sólo estaba ahí para decirle que debía apresurarse si es que deseaba acompañarlos.

—Regulus… —pronunció suavemente, pero nada, él seguía en el mundo de Morfeo, se sintió mal por sacarlo de ahí, no siempre él disfrutaba de un buen sueño y cuando lo tenía, debía despertarlo—. Regulus —repitió pero esta vez alzó su tono de voz.

Sin embargo él parecía seguir dormido o eso creía ella, porque él se había despertado desde el momento en que ella había entrado a la habitación y se había dado cuenta que era ella porque había inundado el ambiente con su perfume, si no había dado muestras de reaccionar era porque estaba disfrutando de los intentos de Hermione por despertarlo.

Además no le había pasado desapercibido cuanto tiempo había tardado en acercarse a él, era claro que lo estaba admirando y eso de alguna forma le agradaba.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que habían contenido sus pulmones, exasperada, alzó su mano colocándola en la pálida mejilla, sin duda le hacia falta salir al sol, estaba adoptando un color cadavérico, que nada le envidiaba al famoso protagonista del libro de moda en el mundo muggle: Edward Cullen.

Esbozó una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de su mente. —Regulus —movió su mano, acariciando su pómulo transmitiéndole un poco de calor.

Él se removió, atrapando la mano de Hermione entre la suya, logrando que ella respingara.

Regulus deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus soñolientas pupilas que clavó de inmediato en el rostro de Hermione, disfrutando de su frescura, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, deslizó sus ojos hacia esos labios que él trataba de olvidar, pero no era una tarea fácil hacerlo.

— ¿Terminaste de admirarme?

Ella frunció ligeramente su ceño y trató de zafar su mano. —Todo el tiempo estuviste despierto —acusó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Él se rió divertido de su mohín de enojo, la jaló logrando atraerla lo suficiente para que con su mano libre serpenteara su cintura, haciéndola caer encima de él.

—Pero ¿qué…? —soltó perdiendo el equilibrio—. Suéltame —gruñó sonrojada por la posición en que estaban.

Él en un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de su cuerpo. —Cállate ¿o quieres que todos vengan y nos encuentren así? Aunque pensándolo bien ¿qué diría tu amiguito… ese Weasley?

—Te daría la lección de tu vida —soltó removiéndose.

—Pues eso no pasó anoche, te recuerdo que yo fui él que le pegue.

—Eres imposible, levántate ya… no que no quieres estar cerca de mi, que yo y mis sentimentalismos —comentó acalorada.

Regulus la observó ahora que se encontraba quieta, acercó su rostro al de ella lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran, por su mente vagaban los recuerdos del beso, y eso era porque ella estaba pensando en ese instante, podía sentir como su tatuaje le quemaba ligeramente.

_«Por Merlín, ¿qué cree que esta haciendo? ¿Por qué se me acerca así? Arggg… ¿por qué tengo que recordar ese beso? Las sensaciones, no esto no esta bien, es el peor momento para recordarlo… pero sus labios. ¡Cirse! Debo controlarme o él empezara a notarlo por el vinculo, debo tranquilizarme, pero cómo voy a tranquilizarme teniéndolo así de cerca. Yo se que él no es Sirius y se que no lo bese por pensando en que fuera él, no se por qué lo bese, aún no logro entender por qué me hace sentir esas estúpidas cosquillas en el estómago.»_

Él salió de la mente de Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente débil, siempre que pasaba eso lo cansaba y a veces terminaba desmayado, pero al menos esta vez aún estaba consciente. Sonrió lánguidamente complacido por los pensamientos que tenía sobre él, al menos sabía que no era el único que se sentía tentado a repetir la experiencia.

En esas semanas después de la audiencia y ya libre de ese peso, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un peligroso torbellino donde iba y venía el recuerdo de ese beso, de su perfume, de sus abrazos, de su voz pronunciando su nombre. No lograba sacarla de su mente, a pesar de que lo había intentado recordando todos sus argumentos de porqué no debía fijarse en ella, y sabía no tenía tiempo para perderlo en ese tipo de tonterías, no cuando Voldemort seguía afuera matando gente.

Pero todo había sido inútil, siempre terminaba cansado y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Al menos sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba seguro porque no entregaría de nuevo su corazón, porque seguía perteneciéndole a alguien, que probablemente le duplicaría la edad en ese momento.

Aunque el saber que ella se sentía atraída por él, le removía cosas, lo hacia sentirse vivo, pero lo que más le gustaba era saber que ella no pensaba en su hermano cuando estaba con él.

—Así que te pongo nerviosa eh, y que sigues pensando en el beso…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, para después cargarse de furia. —Tú… sal de mi mente —rumió molesta, removiéndose pero era difícil moverse con él encima, ahora empezaba a ponerle atención al escozor en su muñeca.

Regulus se carcajeó, tomándole las manos para impedirle seguir golpeándolo. —Mmm no me culpes, si no quieres que me entere, deberías controlar tus pensamientos.

—Sal de encima de mi Regulus Arcturus Black. ¡Ahora! —ordenó abochornada, llena de enojo.

— ¿De verdad quieres que haga eso? —indagó pícaro.

Hermione se desconcertó por su comportamiento, generalmente no estaba de tan buen humor, quizás se debía a que saldría, por un momento se sentiría libre, lejos de los muros de esa mansión.

En ese instante teniéndolo tan cerca era difícil diferenciar cuáles eran sus emociones y cuáles provenían de él, además de que quién iba a ponerse a pensar en eso cuando Regulus estaba rozando su mejilla con su nariz dirigiéndose tortuosamente hacia su boca.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y su respiración se había vuelto pesada, entonces sucedió en un parpadeó se encontraba dentro de la mente de él y esa no era la primera vez, en otras ocasiones le había sucedido pero siempre era cuando él había estado pensando en Voldemort, mortifagos, y algo que le había robado a ese ser, pero esta era la primera vez que lo cachaba pensando en ella.

_«Huele delicioso, no he podido sacarme su perfume desde que durmió en mi cama, su piel es tan suave, deseo besarla… puedo hacerlo, después de todo ella también piensa en eso, se que también lo quiere.»_

Hermione sintió que su mundo se movía y se encontraba nuevamente donde debía, abrumada, acalorada y a punto de ser besada, su estómago se encogió, cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse, por algunos segundos sintió el roce de sus labios.

Y de repente nada, abrió los ojos exactamente cuando él se levantaba en un movimiento ágil, parpadeó confundida, contrayendo su ceño.

—Tenemos compañía —refunfuñó molesto por la interrupción.

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo por un momento, asustada dirigió su mirada a la puerta, esperando encontrar a algunos de los habitantes de la mansión, pero ahí no había nada.

Regulus avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par, topándose con la imagen del licántropo había escuchado sus pisadas, era casi imposible no oír el rechinido de las escaleras, él conocía muy bien ese sonido, por algo era su casa.

Remus lo miró con extrañeza. —Buen día, dormiste en la Biblioteca —asumió al ver su ropa arrugada.

—Algo así, estaba aburrido —respondió con simpleza, pasando a su lado dirigiéndose a la escalinata.

—Espero que las botellas sigan llenas —aseveró entrando a la Biblioteca, sorprendiéndose al ver a Hermione sentada en el sillón, parecía nerviosa mientras doblaba una manta.

—Buenos días Remus —saludó atropelladamente.

—Madrugaste, supongo que viniste a despertar a Regulus —asumió mirándola con cierto aire de análisis.

Ella asintió, dirigiéndose a la salida. —También por este libro —improvisó topando el texto que estaba en el sofá—. Nos vemos, después —con eso literalmente huyo a la habitación de Regulus, tocó suavemente, pero asumió que él ya se encontraba bañando. Así que entró sin problema, sentándose en la cama, notando la ropa tirada del ex Slytherin.

Finalmente ahí, se tomó un respiró tranquilizándose, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio mientras corría las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz a la antigua habitación.

_«Por Merlín, debo evitar que eso pase de nuevo, de seguro Remus no creyó lo que le dije, pero Regulus estuvo a punto de besarme, no lo entiendo me confunde tanto, a veces actúa tan indiferente conmigo y otras así… odio que haga eso, parece bipolar.»_

Frunció sus labios molesta consigo misma, parecía que le había lanzado un _Confundus_, porque no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con lo que sentía por el pelinegro, lo único que tenía claro era que él no era Sirius.

— ¡Por los Fundadores!

Regulus salió del baño encontrándose con la figura de la castaña cerca de la ventana, no se extrañó de verla en su cuarto, ya que últimamente se le había hecho un habito, a veces le molestaba mucho su presencia porque deseaba estar solo, pero la mayoría del tiempo no podía negar que le agradaba saber que se preocupaba por él.

— ¿De nuevo en mi habitación? — exclamó caminando hacia el closet. Hermione brincó al escuchar su voz, la había regresado de sus cavilaciones, se giró topándose con Regulus solamente con una toalla a la cadera y con aquella sonrisa «si, se que te soy irresistible».

Mione sintió que el calor volvía a apoderarse de su cara, así que prefirió voltearse para darle un poco de privacidad. Aunque verlo así era algo que definitivamente era tortuoso, era una imagen que no se olvidaría tan fácil el resto del día, las gotas de agua surcando los músculos de su espalda, desapareciendo en la tela…

«Hermione contrólate, piensa en tu nuevo libro de runas.»

—Sabes bien porque estoy aquí —le contestó seca.

—Ah porque quieres que continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente en la Biblioteca…

Podía sentirlo detrás de ella, su respiración golpeaba su oído, se mordió su labio inferior. ¡Por Gryffindor! No sabía de quién venía más el deseo, de él o de ella, sólo sabía que estaba debajo de piel, recorriendo su ser, estaba que moría por su toque, por sus labios…

—Regulus —pidió en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué? —susurró apartando el cabello de la chica, exponiendo la piel de su cuello.

—Debes tomarte esto —se escapó por un lado, sacando dos botellitas de su bolsita—, y la otra debes llevarla en tu abrigo —comentó tratando de ignorar que él se encontraba solamente en bóxers.

Él se giró mirándola ceñudo, bufó ante la explicación. —Ya lo sé —las tomó de mala gana, odiaba tener que tomar posición multijugos, pero no le quedaba más que hacerlo si quería salir, por otra parte sabía que no iba a ser su identidad definitiva, ya tenía planeada su transformación para ser el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts, había tenido mucha ayuda de Hermione, quién había buscado los hechizos correctos para cambiar su apariencia.

—Bueno te veo en el comedor, voy a despertar a Harry porque de seguro sigue dormido y se nos hará tarde —expuso con un ligero temblor en su voz, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Hermione…

Se giró para mirarlo, enarcando su ceja en espera de que continuara.

— … espero que no lo despiertes como a mi.

Perturbada por sus palabras, salió de la habitación, sin siquiera querer averiguar el significado de eso. Avanzó aún trastocada hasta el cuarto de su amigo, tocó varias veces, hasta que un adormilado Harry, abrió la puerta.

—No puedo creer que aún no estés listo, se nos hará tarde —manifestó mirándolo con reprobación.

—Estaré listo en unos minutos —dijo entre un bostezo, acomodándose sus lentes.

***º*º*º**

Remus había sido destinado a acompañar a los tres jóvenes a que llegaran a salvo a la casa de la familia Weasley. Aunque francamente Regulus prefería no haber pisado ese lugar y no era por otra cosa que ver al estúpido pelirrojo que siempre lograba cabrearlo sino era con sus comentarios, era con sus acciones. Además de que detestaba ver como se ponía con Hermione, aunque a pesar de que ella lo negara rotundamente, él tenía claro que clase de interés tenía ese en ella, si no había nacido ayer como para no darse cuenta, había estado muerto pero eso no lo hacía estúpido, ni ciego.

Si, cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba celoso de compartir a su salvadora con ese y quizás de alguna forma era verdad, aunque él lo negaría siempre, no aceptaría ante nadie eso. Además solo le gustaba un poco la castaña no era para tanto y sólo era porque como todo chico tenía necesidades.

Por otra parte había sido la única chica con la que había tenido contacto, sin contar con la pelirroja que realmente no llamaba su atención, además ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella.

—Bienvenidos, pasen… estamos desayunando, en unos minutos estaremos listos —anunció una apurada Molly, quién miraba con desconcierto a Regulus en su nueva apariencia.

—Gracias —exclamó Lupin, brindándole una sonrisa amable, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Remus —saludó Arthur, apretando su mano—, ¿has sabido las últimas noticias?

Hermione permaneció al lado de Regulus en la entrada de la cocina, mientras Harry tomaba asiento en la mesa.

—Si, por desgracia ha habido otro par de ataques de dementores —declaró, cuando la señora Weasley les pasó un pedazo grande de pastel de calabaza—, y han encontrado el cuerpo de Igor Karkaroff en una choza al norte. Con la Marca Tenebrosa sobre él.

Regulus ni siquiera se inmutó ante la información, para él no tenía nada de novedad, ya que Dumbledore había tenido la amabilidad de decírselo, junto otras cosas, no podía negar que le había afectado al principio puesto que había conocido al hombre cuando se encontraba en las filas del Señor Oscuro.

—Sí, bien —dijo la señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo—, quizás nosotros debiéramos hablar sobre algo difer...

— ¿Quién es el rubiecito? —preguntó Ron, codeando a Harry.

—Es Regulus —le contestó entornando sus ojos—. No se te ocurra…

—Mmm sigue sin agradarme y cuando nos traicione, te diré te lo dije… sólo espero que estemos vivos para entonces —aseveró, fulminando con su mirada al vástago, quien se había vuelto rubio y de ojos azules, su cuerpo se había vuelto más robusto y ligeramente más alto.

—Ronald, deja de hablar y termina de desayunar —ordenó su madre, mientras Regulus no ocultaba el desprecio que sentía por el chico.

— ¿Se enteró usted de lo que le pasó a Florean Fortescue, Remus? —pregunto Bill, ignorando la conversación de su hermano menor—. El hombre de la heladería.

Regulus concentró su vista en William, a él si lo conocía, pero a la chica que tenía al lado no. _«Vaya… es muy bella, ¿qué hará con un tipo como él?.»_

— ¿La heladería del Callejón Diagon? —interrumpió Harry, con una desagradable sensación de vacío en el medio de su estómago—. Él acostumbraba darme helados gratis. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Fue sacado de allí, por lo que se ve en su tienda.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron desviando su mirada de Regulus, mientras la señora Weasley miraba significativamente a Bill, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se callara.

— ¿Quién sabe? los debe haber perturbado de algún modo. Florean era un buen hombre.

—Hablando del Callejón Diagon —dijo Arthur—, parece que Ollivander también ha desaparecido.

— ¿El vendedor de varitas? —indagó Ginny con ojos asombrados.

—Así es. La tienda está vacía. No hay signos de lucha. Nadie sabe si él se marchó voluntariamente.

—Fortescue y Ollivander están de vacaciones, ¿verdad? —Molly trató de trasquiversar la información, acalorándose de inmediato.

Los presentes miraron a la señora, sin responder, entendían su intento aunque realmente no servía de mucho.

—Toma Harry —pasó una pequeña bolsa a través de la mesa—, lo saqué de tu bóveda, porque al público en general le toma aproximadamente cinco horas conseguir su oro en estos días, los duendes han extremado mucho la seguridad. Hace dos días Arkie Philpott tenía una cinta de investigación pegada en su... Bien, confíen en mí, de esta forma es más fácil.

—Gracias, Bill —manifestó Harry guardando su oro.

—Él siempre pensando en todo —ronroneó Fleur llena de adoración acariciando la nariz de Bill. Ginny gesticulaba vomitando en su cereal detrás de la rubia.

—El auto esta aquí —anunció apresurada Molly—, vamos, no olviden ponerse sus capas.

Regulus avanzó con Hermione pisándole los talones hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando Remus lo detuvo. —Ten cuidado, recuerda que debes mantenerte vivo.

Hermione tembló ante las palabras de su ex profesor, por un momento deseó que Regulus se quedara en la mansión o que un batallón de aurores los acompañara, porque entre Harry y él, no sabía por quién temer más.

—Del que de verdad debemos cuidarnos es de él, pero yo lo mantendré vigilado — espetó Ron, agitando su varita.

—Si sigues con es actitud Ronald, puedes quedarte y compraré tus cosas yo misma — profirió su madre, mirándolo molesta.

—No, quiero ir ¡Quiero ver la tienda de George y Fred! —dijo Ron a toda prisa.

—Entonces piénselo mejor, jovencito. ¡Antes de que decida que es demasiado inmaduro para venir con nosotros! —agregó la señora Weasley con ira.

El vástago de la familia Black no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la discusión, pero no pudo evitar disfrutar de cómo lo ponían en su lugar, una sonrisa traviesa atravesó sus labios, clavó la vista en el automóvil especial del Ministerio de Magia, mirándolo con interés. Finalmente después de unos minutos lo abordaron.

—Es bueno que papá pueda conseguirnos éstos otra vez —repuso Ron recuperando su humor, estirándose confortablemente mientras el coche se movía suavemente lejos desde la madriguera, Bill y Fleur saludaron desde la ventana de la cocina.

Regulus echó su cabeza hacia atrás, clavando la vista en el paisaje que le proporcionaba la ventana.

—No te acostumbres a utilizarlo, sólo nos lo prestan debido a Harry —señaló el señor Weasley sobre su hombro, omitiendo el hecho de que el Ministerio no había sido enterado de que Regulus andaría libre por el Callejón—. Le dan estatus de alta seguridad y nosotros también estaremos protegidos con seguridad adicional al arribar al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry no dijo nada; no es como si de verdad le gustara tener toda esa atención en su persona, había guardado su Capa de Invisibilidad en la mochila por si se ofrecía, incluso Dumbledore se lo había aconsejado. Desvió su mirada del señor Arthur, para mirar a Regulus, quién parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, de seguro esto tampoco era fácil para él, tener que esconder su identidad y andar por la vida tomando poción multijugos para que Voldemort no lo regresara de nuevo a la tumba.

Incluso podía decir que se sentía ligeramente identificado, quizás por la atención que todos les daban y por tener un enemigo en común.

—Aquí está usted, entonces —avisó el chofer, tras un lapso sorprendentemente corto, hablando por primera vez, al tiempo que disminuía la velocidad en la calle Charing Cross y se estacionaba fuera del Caldero Chorreante— ¿Espero por ustedes, tienen idea de cuánto tiempo será?

—Un par de horas, espero —dijo Arthur mirando su reloj— ¡Ah, que bien, él está aquí!

Descendieron del coche, encontrándose con Hagrid, quien sonreía al ver la cara de Harry ignorando las fijas miradas sobresaltadas de los Muggles que pasaban.

— ¡Harry! —bramó, arrastrándolo a un abrazo.

—Hola —saludó sonriéndole abiertamente mientras se masajeaba las costillas—. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

Regulus viraba para todos los lados, desinteresado del encuentro con ese hombre, lo recordaba vagamente.

—Lo sé justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Mira, el Ministerio quiso enviar uno o dos grupos de Aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que yo lo haría —enunció Hagrid con orgullo, estirando su pecho y metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos—, también me puso al tanto de… mmm supongo que es él —dirigió sus ojos al rubio que resaltaba entre el grupo.

—Es mejor que entremos —apuró Hermione, llamando la atención de Hagrid.

—Claro, vamos entrando entonces —después de ustedes, Molly, Arthur.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, completamente vacío. —Solamente pasaremos hoy, Tom, seguro que comprendes, asuntos de Hogwarts, tú sabes…

Regulus no se sorprendió al encontrar esa imagen tan fúnebre del Callejón Diagon, puesto que en su única salida, semanas antes se había percatado de eso.

Su atención se colocó en los carteles púrpuras que llevaban las versiones de avisos de seguridad de los folletos que el Ministerio había expedido en el verano, aunque no pudo evitar detenerse y tragar en seco, al ver las fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de Mortífagos conocidos que estaban en libertad.

Su estómago se encogió al ver el rostro de su prima: Bellatrix Lestrange, era la primera foto que veía de ella después de su muerte, sin duda lucía enloquecida, su mirada perdida y esa sonrisa sátira que poseía no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario. Sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho crispó sus manos al pensar que ella había sido capaz de matar a su hermano.

Sin duda eran otros tiempos, atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que habían sido unidos y que habían compartido ideales, él ya no era el mismo así como su prima ya no era aquella que había conocido en su juventud, estaba arruinada por la oscuridad y la muerte.

—Regulus… —Hermione colocó su mano en el hombro del vástago, en forma de apoyo

—Vamos, no se queden atrás —habló Molly, apurándolos.

Él separó dolorosamente la mirada de aquella foto y se obligó a seguir con Hermione a su costado.

—Vamos, démonos prisa —dijo la señora Weasley, nerviosa consultando la lista—, pienso que primero tendríamos que ir con la señora Malkin, Hermione quiere nuevas túnicas de vestir, y a Ron se le asoman demasiado los tobillos de sus túnicas de escuela, y tú también necesitas unas nuevas, Harry, has crecido tanto. Vamos todos…

—Molly, no tiene sentido ir todos a donde la señora Malkin —dijo el señor Weasley—. ¿Por qué no van los chicos con Hagrid, y nosotros podemos ir a Flourish y Blotts y buscar los libros de escuela de todos?

—No sé —musitó Molly con inquietud, claramente no estaba convencida entre el deseo de terminar las compras rápidamente y el deseo de mantenerse juntos en un grupo—. ¿Hagrid, qué piensas?

—No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien conmigo, Molly —mencionó Hagrid tiernamente y agitó una mano en el aire del tamaño de una tapa de cubo de basura. La señora Weasley no parecía completamente convencida, pero permitió la separación y echó a correr hacia Flourish y Blotts, con su marido y Ginny mientras ellos iban rumbo a la señora Malkin.

— ¿Preferirías estar en otro lugar, no? —inquirió Mione al ver el gesto del rubio.

Dejó caer sus hombros. —De todas formas necesito algunas túnicas…

Siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido, notando que muchas de las personas que los pasaron tenían la misma mirada aterrada, nadie se detenía a hablar; los compradores permanecían junto a los suyos haciendo grupos firmes, moviéndose atentamente entre los negocios.

Dumbledore no le había mentido al decirle como estaban las cosas. _«Mmmm debemos detener a ese loco o acabara con el mundo mágico, lo peor es que esto sólo es el principio.»_

—Estaremos un poco apretados todos juntos adentro —aseveró Hagrid, parándose en el exterior del comercio de la señora Malkin y doblándose hacia abajo para mirar con fijeza a través de la ventana—. Estaré cuidándolos desde aquí afuera, ¿tú… también entraras?

Black asintió siguiendo al trío al interior del local, parecía a primera vista, vacío, pero en el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos oyeron una voz familiar que salió de detrás de unas perchas de túnicas de vestir adornadas con lentejuelas verde y azul.

—No soy un niño, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis compras solo.

—Querido, tu madre tiene razón, se supone que ninguno de nosotros debe andar caminando por los alrededores solo ahora, no tiene nada que ver con ser un niño — pronunció la señora Malkin.

— ¡Mire donde está clavando ese alfiler, basta ya!

Draco Malfoy se detuvo frente al espejo y se examinó; unos momentos antes de que notara que Harry, Ron, Hermione y un extraño se reflejaron encima de su hombro. Sus ojos grises se achicaron ligeramente.

—Si estás preguntándose que es ese olor, madre, es una sangre sucia que esta por acá — dijo Malfoy arrugando su nariz con desprecio.

Harry en lugar de tomarle importancia a las palabras del Slytherin, dirigió su mirada a Regulus, expectante de su reacción al ver a Narcissa, Hermione también tenía los ojos puestos en él, lo tomó del brazo al sentir el tumulto de emociones que provenían de él burbujeando en su interior.

Arcturus clavó sus pupilas en la mujer, recorriéndola lentamente, se había vuelto en una mujer muy bella incluso más de lo que recordaba, pero su mirada ahora lucia opacada y su expresión denotaba que algo le preocupaba, la conocía bien para saber que algo le ocurría.

Deseó poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero no debía, no podía… pero lo que si hizo fue mirar a ese chiquillo pálido, recordaba haberlo visto en su primera incursión al callejón aquella vez que había salido a comprar pociones para Hermione.

— ¡No creo que haya necesidad de utilizar ese lenguaje! —expresó la señora Malkin mientras corría detrás de la percha de túnicas que sostenía una cinta de medir y una varita.

—Retráctate Malfoy —amenazó Ron, apuntándole con su varita.

—Ron no, no lo hagas, francamente, no vale la pena —musitó Mione, acercándose a él tomándolo del brazo tratando de que bajara su varita.

— ¡No quiero varitas mágicas en mi tienda tampoco! —añadió Malkin a toda prisa.

—Me gustaría ver que hagan magia fuera de la escuela —retó Malfoy con desprecio— ¿Y quién es su acompañante… otro sangre sucia? ¿Tu novio…Granger? —añadió sarcástico recorriendo al chico rubio que los acompañaba.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Hermione, ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a ver a Regulus, aunque si miró con todo su odio a Draco, que si su mirada fueran dagas no seguiría vivo en es instante.

—Eres un imbécil Malfoy —escupió Ron, tragándose las ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, quizás no podía usar magia pero si podría al menos darle un buen golpe que le quitara esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía, se soltó del agarre de Hermione, avanzó unos pasos cuando Regulus lo detuvo colocándose delante de él.

—Veo que te gusta hablar demás, la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de abrir tu boquita no querrás que aparezca una cicatriz en tu cara de nena —tocó su rostro con la punta de su varita, mientras Narcisa soltaba un gritillo.

—Eso lo quiero ver —manoteó la varita del extraño, aunque su rostro se reflejaba el miedo que sentía.

— ¡Ya es demasiado! —dijo Malkin agudamente mirando sobre su hombro pidiendo ayuda— Señora, por favor…

Narcissa se colocó al lado de su hijo, sin sospechar de quién se trataba. —Guarde eso —exclamó fríamente, mirando con altivez a Regulus—. Si usted toca a mi hijo, yo me aseguraré de que sea el último hechizo que haga en su vida.

—Señora, sus amenazas no son necesarias, sólo mantenga a su hijo callado —siseó sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Y usted no tiente su suerte…

Regulus frunció sus labios, sonriendo de lado, estaba por decir algo cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo. —Déjalo así…

Narcissa alzó su rostro con arrogancia, mirando a la joven con repulsión. —No sé cómo permite señora Malkin que entre a su tienda esa clase de gente… usted sabe lo que podría pasarle si se corren los rumores.

—Por favor señora.

— ¿Usted se encargara de decírselos? ¿Irá a buscar a algunos de sus amigos Mortífagos, para que lo hagan? —se escuchó la voz de Harry, mirándola acusadoramente.

La señora Malkin gritó poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. — ¡Realmente, no deben acusar! No digan cosas peligrosas.

Pero Harry no bajó su mirada, ya tenía su varita preparada para la acción. Narcissa Malfoy sonrió desagradablemente.

—Veo que ser el favorito de Dumbledore te ha dado un sentido falso de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero Dumbledore no siempre estará allí para protegerte.

Harry echó una mirada burlona alrededor de la tienda. —Guau... mire eso... ¡Él no está ahora aquí! ¿Por qué no vemos qué pasa? ¡Puede ser que le consigan una celda doble en Azkaban con el perdedor de su marido!

Malfoy hizo un movimiento furioso hacia Harry, pero tropezó encima de su túnica demasiado larga. Ron se rió con ganas.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter! —gruñó Malfoy.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo Narcissa mientras lo frenaba con sus delgados dedos blancos por el hombro—. Espero que Potter se reúna con su estimado Sirius antes de que yo me reúna con Lucius.

Harry no se aguantó más y levantó su varita más alto, tenía en la punta de su lengua el hechizo que usaría, esa mujer le había dado donde más le dolía en ese momento.

— ¡Harry, no! —gimió Hermione, agarraba su brazo e intentaba empujarlo a su lado—. Piensa. No debes... estarás en problemas.

—Señora, de verdad que siento tanta pena por usted y su hijo, es muy probable que terminen adornando con sus lapidas el cementerio, deberían reconsiderar sus lealtades — habló entre dientes Regulus, trastocando con sus palabras a la bella mujer.

La señora Malkin se estremeció en donde estaba parada por un momento, luego pareció decidir actuar como si nada pasara con la esperanza que esto fuera así. Se inclinó hacia Malfoy, que todavía miraba airadamente a Harry.

—Pienso que esta manga izquierda podría subir un poquito más, querido, solamente permíteme…

— ¡Ay! —gritó Malfoy sacudiendo su mano en el aire— ¡Mire donde está poniendo sus alfileres, mujer! Madre, no creo que quiera más esta túnica.

Se sacó la túnica por encima de su cabeza y las tiró al suelo a los pies de la señora Malkin.

—Tienes razón, Draco —dijo Narcissa, echándole una mirada despectiva a los presentes, deteniéndose en Regulus—. Ahora sé la clase de escoria que hace sus compras aquí. Mejor vamos a ver a Twilfitt y Tatting.

Y dicho eso, los dos salieron de la tienda, cuando Malfoy salió tuvo cuidado de golpear tan duro como pudo a Ron.

Black cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su boca tenía un sabor tan amargo como las sensaciones que en este momento burbujeaban en su interior. —Terminemos de comprar y larguémonos de aquí —exclamó tragándose su sentir, girándose hacia el trío.

Hermione lo miraba preocupada, pero no sabía qué decirle, la había defendido frente a su familia.

—Potter no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, te necesitamos vivo no en pedazos —refirió guardando su varita.

— ¿Consiguieron todo? —preguntó alegremente Hagrid cuándo reaparecieron a su lado.

—Casi —habló Hermione, tratando de recomponer su gesto colocando una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca de incomodidad.

— ¿Viste a los Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo que eso molestaría a Regulus.

—Sí —dijo indiferente— pero ellos no se atreven a generar problemas en medio del Callejón de Diagon, Harry. No te preocupes por ellos.

—Si, claro… —barbotó Ron, intercambiado miradas con Potter.

— ¿Qué dijiste Ron?

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de sacar a su amigo de esa idea, ya que en ese momento llegaron sus padres con Ginny, cada uno con un pesado paquete de libros.

— ¿Todos bien? —inquirió la señora Weasley— ¿Consiguieron sus túnicas? Bien entonces, nosotros podemos ir a la droguería y al Emporio de la Lechuza ahora, en el camino a la tienda de Fred y George, permanezcan juntos, por favor...

***º*º*º**

En la Droguería, Hermione trataba de conversar con Regulus, sólo que no sabía cómo abordarlo, cuando entraba en su caparazón no había manera de hacerlo hablar, sabía que le había afectado su discusión con Narcissa.

Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él se lo decía su vinculo, pero ahora estaba muy confundido y no sabría qué decirle de todas formas, se dedicó a ver los frascos con distintos nombres, tomó algunos que le servirían en el futuro, necesitaba reabastecer su bodega.

— ¿Por qué compras eso? —cuestionó al verlo tomar un frasco de esencia de belladonna.

—Uno nunca sabe, siempre es bueno tener esto a la mano.

Hermione frunció su ceño. —No deberías comprar cosas peligrosas.

—No me voy a suicidar —soltó irónico, tomando otro frasco que contenía plumas de Jobberknoll—. ¿Por qué llevas tan pocos frascos?

—Porque es lo que necesito —repuso lógica.

—No te creo, ¿no quieres juntar de nuevo los ingredientes para realizar el hechizo que me trajo de la muerte? —pausó colocando una mueca y mirándola acusadoramente— Se que has pesado en volver a hacer el hechizo.

Los ojos de la castaña se dilataron con asombro, abrió su boca un par de veces tratando de negar lo que él decía, pero parecía que su voz se había ido.

Regulus chasqueó su lengua, endureciendo su expresión. En realidad él no sabía eso, sólo lo había dicho en arrebato por lo mal que se sentía en ese momento, únicamente se había desquitado pero al ver que ella no lo contradecía, le aclaraba que había dado justo en el clavo y eso le dolió.

Pagó todo y salió de la tienda, necesitaba un poco de aire. Hermione parecía estar clavada al suelo de la tienda, le tomó unos minutos lograr avanzar hacia la caja, incluso le costó sacar los galeones de su bolsa, los dedos le temblaban, los ojos le escocían.

Salió de la tienda aún trastocada, se acercó a Hagrid, ya que no tenía el valor para ir donde Regulus se encontraba.

—Realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo —señaló la Señora Weasley cuando todos estaban juntos—. Sólo echaremos una rápida mirada y volveremos al automóvil. Deberíamos estar cerca, el número noventa y dos. . .el noventa y cuatro. . .

—Guau... —dijo Ron deteniendo sus pasos.

Sobre la vidriera, los carteles de la tienda se destacaban de los de alrededor, las ventanas de Fred y George lastimaban la vista con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Los ocasionales transeúntes miraban las ventanas de soslayo sobre sus hombros, y algunas personas algo atontadas, realmente hacían un alto para mirar. La vidriera izquierda era deslumbrante llena de un surtido de mercancías que giraban, estallaban, destellaban, y chillaban. La vidriera de la derecha estaba cubierta con un cartel gigantesco, púrpura como los del ministerio, pero blasonada con las letras amarillas que centellaban:

¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUIEN—TU—SABES?

¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR QUE—NO—HACES!

¡LA SENSACIÓN DE CONSTIPACIÓN

QUE PERTURBA A LA NACIÓN!

Harry empezó a reírse. Oyó un débil gemido su lado y giró la vista para ver a la Señora Weasley mirando fija y mudamente el cartel. Sus labios se movieron silenciosamente y dijo el nombre con voz hueca—: ‹‹qué-no-haces.››

Regulus no tenía ninguna intención de visitar ese lugar, necesitaba ir al Callejón Knockturn, debía buscar un libro que los ayudara a librarse de su conexión. Se detuvo en la entrada, esperando que todos estuvieran adentro y entonces se escabulló, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —interrogó Hermione, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

— ¿Qué no te cansas de seguirme? Anda por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos a esa tonta tienda y me dejas en paz, no soy un niño que tengas que cuidar a cada minuto —bramó ceñudo, aún estaba molesto por su interés en revivir a su hermano. _«¿Qué diablos le dio mi hermano para tenerla así? ¿Hasta dónde llegó su relación? ¿Por qué no acepta que se fue? Mi hermano era demasiado grande para ella… ¿Y por qué demonios me importa?»._

—Ya lo sé, pero aún así iré contigo… vas al Callejón Knockturn, apurémonos —caminó delante de él, aguantando su coraje.

Regulus bufó exasperado, tensando su mandíbula; la observó a unos metros y no le quedó de otra que seguirla, tampoco la dejaría entrar a ese lugar sola.

En cuanto se sumergieron en el pasaje, de inmediato notó los pares de ojos posados en ellos, no debían llamar la atención, ese era el peor lugar para meterse pero debían hacerlo, siguió sus pasos hasta que llegaron a un local tenebroso.

Mione respiró ostentosamente y abrió la puerta logrando que la campana anunciara su presencia, algunas personas los voltearon a ver, jaló al rubio hacia los estantes. —Yo buscare en estos, revisa cualquier cosa que hable sobre Nigromancia.

Regulus caminó hacia los otros estantes, leyendo con rapidez los títulos de los textos, todo iba bien hasta que vio a esa mujer, ahí a unos metros de él se encontraba la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Dejó de respirar mirándola totalmente embobado, lo sabía porque a pesar de los años su perfil seguía siendo el mismo.

La mujer de cabello negro y piel nívea, se giró al sentirse observada encontrándose con el joven rubio, curvó sus cejas en un gesto interrogante. Su corazón palpitó de forma dolorosa.

—Mira lo qué enco… —pausó notando la extraña actitud del vástago, siguió la dirección de su mirada, topándose con aquella extraña mujer, de notoria belleza, frunció su ceño tratando de entender lo qué sucedía, lo único que tenía claro es que no debía dejar que él siguiera haciendo el ridículo frente a esa mujer.

—Hey —le tronó los dedos frente a su cara, mientras discretamente pellizcaba su brazo.

Regulus regresó de su letargo al sentir el pequeño ardor en su brazo. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —despegó la mirada de la mujer, mirando fieramente a Hermione.

Mione estaba a punto de sermonearlo, cuando notó que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser grises y que su cabello comenzaba a volverse negro. —Rayos… —lo arrastró lejos de la mirada de esa mujer, acorralándolo contra un estante.

— ¿Qué…?

—Estas cambiando… tomate la poción, apúrate —apremió asustada.

Él buscó torpemente la botellita entre su túnica, pero parecía que el frasco le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque se resbalada de sus dedos.

— ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué mirabas a esa mujer? ¿Quién es? —barbotó preguntas, mientras cuidaba que nadie estuviera viéndolos.

Arcturus bebió el contenido, sintiendo nauseas, soltó el frasco que haciendo malabares logró atrapar la castaña. —Ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí.

Él se agarró de un estante para no contorsionarse ante el cambio, pero en el proceso algunos libros cayeron.

— ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? —gruñó un hombre. Hermione dedujo que los atraparía, así que sin pensarlo cubrió con su cuerpo al chico, abalanzándose sobre él, posando sus labios en los del chico.

El anciano observó la escena ceñudo. —Hey ustedes dos, este no es un lugar para eso… o compran libros o se van.

Regulus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que tenía los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos, ese era un beso muy alejado de lo que a él le hubiese gustado.

Hermione se separó girando en dirección al hombre. —Lo siento… —sus mejillas estaban rojas, esperó hasta que el hombre desapareciera para mirar al chico—. ¿Quieres no meternos en más problemas?, pensé que nos descubrirían —trató de controlar su respiración, se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su boca, a pesar de lo tenso de la situación y de sólo haber improvisado, podía sentir aquel hormigueo en sus labios producto de su extraño ósculo.

Abochornada se alejó de él, alzando el libro que antes llevara en brazos. Apenas dio unos pasos con sus temblorosas piernas, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en los libros.

Regulus trataba de poner en orden su mente, habían pasado muchas cosas en sólo cinco minutos, por una parte había visto a la mujer que había amado o amaba, luego de la nada su cambio por la poción multijugos y la cereza del pastel el beso de la Gryffindor, que lo había dejado perturbado, pasó su lengua por sus labios percibiendo el sabor del brillo labial, sabia a manzana.

Se acomodó la ropa y trató de actuar lo más normal posible, fingió buscar un libro aunque lo único que hacia era escanear el lugar en busca de su amada.

Hermione, tomó otro libro y observó su reloj, llevaban ya mucho tiempo lejos de la familia Weasley debían volver. —Paguemos esto y salgamos de aquí —le ordenó, sin siquiera detenerse a ver si él estaba o no de acuerdo.

Él la siguió de mala gana, pero la verdad era que estaba tan perturbado, no tenía la cabeza en su lugar para ponerse a leer los textos, observó como ella buscaba en su bolsa algo, quizás era el oro para pagar.

Metió su mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacando los suficientes galeones para pagar. Hermione apenas lo miró, tomó los libros y los colocó dentro de su bolsa. Regulus le echó una última mirada al lugar con la esperanza de ver a su amada pero fue inútil, finalmente tuvo que salir. Observó que la calle se había vuelto silenciosa, la gente parecía haber desparecido y eso no le gustaba nada.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —esta vez fue Regulus el que habló, sus ojos se paseaban por el lugar, desconfiado. No sabía porqué pero incluso su piel debajo de la ropa se había enchinado, había algo en el ambiente, la tomó del codo empezando a caminar.

Ella se dejó llevar, podía sentir como Regulus se había puesto alerta, algo no le había gustado y eso lograba inquietarla. Abrió bien sus ojos y trató de agudizar su oído, por si algo pasaba fue entonces que vio entrar a Malfoy en un local.

_«Mmmm eso es extraño, ¿qué hace Malfoy solo? ¿y por qué entró ahí? Pero ¿qué…?»._

Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de agudizar su vista, había notado un par de tobillos, pero no había cuerpo al que pertenecieran, eso sólo indicaba una cosa. _«No puedo creerlo… Ron y Harry.»_

Se detuvo en seco, logrando que Regulus girara a mirarla con una expresión interrogante. Hermione señaló al aire, avanzando hacia lo que él creía era nada.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Silencio —tomó a los chicos aún cubiertos por la capa, arrimándolos a la oscuridad — ¿qué es lo que hacen?

— ¿Hermione? Déjanos… harás que nos descubran, debemos ver lo que esta haciendo Malfoy —farfulló Harry, obstinado.

— ¿Están locos?

—Más bien qué haces tu aquí en este Callejón, pensé que seguías en Sortilegios — reclamó Ronald, aunque ella no podía verlo, él estaba fulminado con su mirada a Regulus.

—Estábamos ahí, hasta que los vi salir —improvisó cruzándose de manos.

—Quieras o no seguiremos a Malfoy —avisó Harry, tratando de esquivarlos—, y no pueden venir o nos descubrirán, los cuatro no cabremos en la capa.

— ¿Por qué dices cuatro? Si ella quiere venir esta bien, pero esa cosa que la acompaña no —gruñó entre dientes Ron.

Mione entornó sus ojos, no podía dejarlos ir solos, pero tampoco quería dejar a Regulus.

—No necesitamos de su capa, nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos —Black echó una mirada por el Callejón, antes de sacar su varita. Después de todo él también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo su querido sobrino en ese lugar, aunque él no descartaba que ya se encontrara sirviéndole al Señor Oscuro.

—Lo sabía, nos atacara… —expresó exaltado Ron, buscando su varita.

—No seas idiota, sólo haré un encantamiento desilusionador ¿sabes hacerlo? —se dirigió esta vez a la castaña, quien negó con su cabeza—, para ser una gran maga dejas mucho que desear —le apuntó con su varita, murmurando el conjuro, lo último que vio fue su expresión de enojo. Después lo realizó sobre si mismo.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó con duda Ron.

—Estoy a su lado, ahora vamos… antes de que nos busquen —había sentido como si le hubieran estrellado un huevo en su cabeza, al menos había funcionado, debía reconocer que Regulus era un buen mago, aunque sus últimas palabras la habían enfurecido ya se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar. De la nada una mano rozó su brazo, respingó asustada, lo raro es que no había nada.

—Soy yo —susurró Black—, no se te ocurra gritar.

Mione trató de mantener a raya sus nervios y se aferró al brazo del mago, ahora que sabía donde se encontraba. Finalmente llegaron a Borgin y Burkes, donde Draco se encontraba, dándoles la espalda. El propietario de la tienda, el Sr. Borgin, un hombre pegajoso, se inclinaba frente a Malfoy. Él tenía una curiosa expresión mezcla de miedo y resentimiento.

—Si sólo pudiéramos oír lo que están diciendo —musitó Hermione, pegándose más a la ventana, intentando captar los sonidos que provenían del interior.

—¡Podemos! —dijo Ron excitado— Las tengo en... maldición…

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene y por qué hace tanto ruido? —rumió Regulus, aunque eso sólo lo escuchó Mione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ronald dejó caer un par más de cajas que todavía sostenía cuando hurgó en la más grande. —¡Las Orejas Extensibles!

— ¡Fantástico! —chilló Hermione sobresaltada, cuando Ron desenredó las orejas de color carne y comenzó a deslizarlas por debajo de la puerta.

— ¿Qué eso? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Espera y verás —pidió animada.

—Oh, espero que la puerta no este imperturbable. ¡No! —informó Ron alegremente. — ¡Escucha Harry!

—Dame una nosotros también queremos escuchar —el pelirrojo a regañadientes le dio un par.

Hermione se acercó al vástago, mientras escuchaban atentos en el extremo de la extensión, a través de la cual la voz de Malfoy era oída fuerte y ruidosa como si una radio se hubiera encendido

— ¿Sabe usted arreglarlo?

—Posiblemente —habló Borgin, en un tono que sugirió que no era su voluntad comprometerse—. Sin embargo necesitaré verlo. ¿Por qué no lo trae usted a la tienda?

—No puedo, tiene que quedarse donde está. Yo sólo necesito que usted me diga cómo hacerlo.

El cuarteto percibió claramente como Borgin lamía sus labios nerviosamente. —Bien, sin verlo, debo decir que será un trabajo muy difícil, quizás imposible. No podría garantizar nada.

— ¿Nada? —cuestionó Draco, y Harry supo, sólo por su tono, que estaba sonriendo con desprecio—. Quizás esto lo haga más seguro.

Él se acercó a Borgin y el armario les bloqueó la vista. Tanto Regulus como los demás cambiaron de lado para intentar mantener la visión, pero todo lo que podían ver era a Borgin, que parecía muy asustado.

—No diga nada a nadie —ordenó Malfoy— y habrá una recompensa. ¿Usted conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Él es un amigo de la familia. Vendrá de vez en cuando a cerciorarse de que está dando al problema su completa atención.

—No habrá necesidad de eso…

—Yo decidiré si la hay. Bien, mejor pagaré. Y no se olvide de guardar eso en la caja fuerte, lo necesitaré.

— ¿Quizás le gustaría llevarlo ahora? —sugirió Borgin.

—No, por supuesto no lo haré, usted es un pequeño hombre tonto, ¿cómo quedaría si me ven llevando esto por el callejón? Simplemente no lo venda.

—Por supuesto que no... señor.

Borgin hizo una inclinación tan profunda como la que Harry le había visto una vez dar a Lucius Malfoy.

—Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿Entiende?

—Naturalmente, naturalmente —murmuró inclinándose de nuevo.

Luego de un momento, la campanilla de la puerta tintineo ruidosamente cuando Malfoy salió furtivamente de la tienda con aspecto de estar de muy buen humor. Él pasó tan cerca de Harry y Ron, que ellos sintieron la agitación de la capa alrededor de sus rodillas. Dentro de la tienda, Borgin permanecía helado; su sonrisa suntuosa había desaparecido; parecía angustiado.

Regulus suspiró pensativo, no le había gustado nada lo que habían visto. _«Mmm debo averiguar qué es lo que quiere arreglar, quizás eso nos lleve a predecir lo que ese loco de Voldemort esta planeando, además si ese chico estará en Hogwarts es porque ese bastardo así lo quiere y eso es significa problemas para el colegio y Dumbledore, ahora más que nunca Potter debe tener cuidado.»_

— ¿Sobre qué hablaban?—susurró Ron mientras enrollaba las Orejas Extensibles.

—Rayos —emitió Harry pensando rápido— él quiere arreglar algo... y quiere reservar algo ¿Pudieron ver lo que señaló cuándo dijo uno de esos?

—No, estaba tapado por el armario.

—Ustedes quédense aquí —susurró Hermione, Regulus deshaz el hechizo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿No pensarás…? —Ron no terminó cuando tanto Regulus como Hermione volvían a la normalidad.

—Que no es obvio voy a entrar… —alisó su cabello en el reflejo del vidrio.

—Iré yo —anunció Regulus, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Ni tu ni Harry deben arriesgarse, quédense aquí —mandó con tono autoritario.

Entonces entró a la tienda y tocó la campanilla que sonó de nuevo. Ron extendió rápidamente las Orejas Extensibles bajo la puerta y le pasó uno de los cordones a Harry. Regulus no pensaba obedecerla por supuesto así que ingresó después de ella.

—Hola, que mañana horrible, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione radiante a Borgin que no contestó pero le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. Tarareando animadamente, Mione se paseó a través del revoltijo de objetos exhibidos, notando la presencia de Regulus a su lado, rodó sus ojos nerviosa— ¿no podías esperarme? —siseó sólo para que él escuchara.

—A mi no me des ordenes… —le respondió posando su vista en el collar que Borgin tenía expuesto en una vidriera— ¿este collar esta a la venta?

—Si usted tiene mil quinientos Galeones —soltó Borgin fríamente, mirando con desconfianza al rubio.

—Los tengo —manifestó sacando una bolsa con galones, depositándola con poca delicadeza enfrente de Borgin, quién abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Lo cierto señor, es que ese ejemplar ya esta reservado pero si viene la próxima semana…

—No, quiero ese —se empeñó Regulus, habían acertado en el objeto, eso era lo que su sobrinito quería, ahora tenía que saber a quién pensaba obsequiárselo y si no se equivocaba, ese collar podía causar la muerte.

—Lo siento pero no puedo vendérselo. Ahora salgan de aquí... ¡Fuera! —corrió el hombrecillo.

—Es mejor que salgamos —indicó Hermione al ver la reacción de Borgin.

Regulus tomó su bolsa de galeones, mientras la furia fulgía en sus pupilas. —Nos volveremos a ver…

Mione no esperó que se lo digan dos veces, se dio prisa en llegar a la puerta llevando consigo al vástago. Borgin avanzó tras ellos, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de sí y puso el cartel de «cerrado».

—Ah bien, ¿qué diablos creías que hacías diciéndole que tenías los galones?—gruñó Ron, aún cubierto por la capa aunque eso no quitaba que estuviese mirando con recelo a Black— fue demasiado obvio.

—Ron cállate, al menos sabemos que es lo que Draco apartó… y no gracias a ti — chasqueó cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese collar? —inquirió Harry, intrigado por lo que el vástago había averiguado.

—Es un collar de ópalo y esta maldito quién lo toque se muere así de simple —resumió fúnebre, sus ojos azules en ese momento se habían vuelto oscuros.

— ¿Qué? ¡Malfoy piensa matar a alguien! —farfulló con asombró Ronald.

—Quieres callarte, no estamos en el mejor lugar para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos o es que quieres morir —regañó Black, frunciendo su ceño. Observando el callejón en busca de alguien que los hubiese escuchado.

—Debemos acusarlo —profirió Harry, dando por sentado sus sospecha. Malfoy se había unido a Voldemort siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

—No, lo haremos… —sentenció Regulus firme.

—Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estas de su lado? —barbotó Harry, queriendo quitarse de encima la capa.

—No, y es mejor que dejemos esto aquí, hablaremos después —zanjó iniciando el recorrido hacia Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione se debatió entre seguirlo o quedarse con sus amigos, pero tenía razón debían volver, posiblemente ya se hubiesen dado cuenta de su ausencia. —Vámonos…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado? —protestó Ron.

—No estoy de ningún lado, pero debemos regresar con tus padres antes de que empiecen a buscarnos —mencionó siguiendo los pasos de Black.

A Ron y Harry no les quedó de otra que imitarlos, aunque todo el recorrido el pelirrojo se la pasó peleando con Mione.

**º*º*º***

Más tarde en el 12 Grimmauld place.

—Vamos entren —invitó Hermione, abriendo la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba.

—Pensé qué mi mamá nunca nos dejaría regresar aquí —espetó Ron, sentándose en la cama.

—Estuvo cerca, pero estoy seguro que sigue creyendo que no estábamos en la tienda — comentó Harry.

—Es obvio, su explicación no fue la mejor… —acotó Mione, concentrando sus pupilas en el pelirrojo.

—Pues no vi que tu ayudaras mucho, siempre estas pegada a ese… pareces su perro — exclamó sin pensar, el monstruo de los celos podía llegar a ser muy malo concejero.

La cara de la castaña se volvió tan roja como un tomate, estaba furiosa. —Eres un idiota…

— ¿Quieren dejar de pelearse? Ron deja en paz a Hermione — pidió Harry cansino. Todo el día se la había pasado lidiando con su peleas y la verdad no estaba para ser su arbitro, menos con lo que habían escuchado en el Callejón Knockturn.

Ronald rumió por lo bajo, manteniendo su gesto furibundo. Herms se tragó su enojo y miró agradecida a Harry.

— ¿Dónde esta Regulus?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —La última vez que lo vi estaba en su cuarto.

— ¿Estabas con él en su cuarto? —interpeló celoso, encarando a Hermione.

—Si —afirmó cansada de la absurda actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras negaba con su cabeza. —Iré a buscarlo.

—Voy contigo —añadió Mione, ignorando olímpicamente a Ronald.

—Contéstame Hermione —exigió caminando detrás de ellos.

—Déjame en paz, tu no entiendes nada —refirió sin girarse.

Ronald se detuvo encorajinado, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, pero no le quedó más que alcanzar a sus amigos. — ¿Vamos a confiar en él? —indagó Ron en su voz se denotaba la desconfianza que sentía.

—Yo confió en él —manifestó Mione.

—Mmm no lo se Ron —repuso Harry, él aún tenía sus dudas.

***º*º*º**

Hacía tiempo que el efecto de la poción multijugos había terminado y Regulus se encontraba en un salón de su casa, observando el viejo tapiz que contenía el árbol genealógico de su familia, que se remontaba hasta la Edad Media.

Sonrió con amargura al leer en la parte superior: La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y debajo el lema familiar «Toujours pour». Recargó su frente en el tapiz, sintiendo un horrible hueco en su pecho, no podía negar cuanto le había afectado esa salida al Callejón Diagon. El ver a su prima expuesta como una criminal, a donde habían arrastrado el gran apellido de la familia Black, atrás habían quedado los años en que la población mágica los reconocía como una de las mejores familias, ahora sólo eran conocidos por ser prófugos de Azkaban y viles mortifagos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa que lo asfixiaba, por sus acciones pasadas, por las muertes en las que había participado, por no saber ver a tiempo lo que ese ser les causaba, sólo eran sus títeres desechables.

Su vida hubiese sido otra, quizás estaría casado con la mujer que amaba, quizás tendría hijos… pero no, se había equivocado y esas eran las consecuencias. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, se incorporó sintiéndose miserable, furioso, frustrado…

De repente a sus oídos llegaron las voces del trío dorado, se tomó un respiro y se limpió con coraje su mejilla, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado de debilidad.

—Regulus —susurró Hermione, había sentido una horrible angustia antes de llegar ahí, aunque verlo no la tranquilizo al contrario sólo acrecentó su preocupación, había un dolor en sus pupilas que la hacia estremecerse.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció Harry sin miramientos.

—Mmm…

— ¿Estas seguro qué ese collar fue lo que Malfoy apartó? —preguntó Harry, curvando su ceja.

—Casi… ustedes escucharon que Borgin se negó a vendérmelo.

—Si, eso fue sospechoso —opinó Hermione un poco impaciente—, pero no podemos asegurar que era eso lo que apartó y tampoco sabemos qué es lo que quería arreglar.

—Además esta lo de su vendaje que creen qué halla sucedido —recordó Ronald, olvidando por un momento que se encontraban hablando con su némesis.

—Cierto, en la tienda de la señora Malkin. Ella no lo tocó, pero él gritó y dio tirones alejando su brazo de ella cuando le fue a enrollar la manga. Era su brazo izquierdo — murmuró Mione meditando.

—Estoy seguro que él está sobre algo y para eso necesita ese collar, pienso que debemos tomarlo en serio. Su padre es un Mortífago y...

Harry se interrumpió, con los ojos fijos en el vástago, su boca abierta. Un pensamiento alarmante se le acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Harry? —pronunció Hermione en con voz ansiosa— ¿Qué está mal?

— ¡Tiene la marca oscura!

Hubo un silencio; entonces Ron estalló en risas. — ¿Malfoy? ¡Tiene dieciséis años, Harry! ¿Piensas que Tú-sabes-quién permitiría que Malfoy se le uniera?

—Parece muy improbable, Harry —se apresuró a decir Hermione con voz represiva — ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Podrían haber muchas explicaciones sobre porque estaba utilizando un vendaje? —dirigió su vista al vástago en busca de un poco de ayuda, pero al ver su gesto de seriedad, tragó en seco, algo no estaba bien— ¿Regulus no cree…?

—Puede que no estés tan equivocado…

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó perturbado, no esperaba encontrar apoyo en él.

—Por Gryffindor… no creo que Malfoy sea Mortifago, ¿de qué le puede servir a Tú-sabes-quién? —lanzó incrédulo Ron, mirando con una mueca burlesca a Regulus.

—Tú no tienes idea mocoso, pero le puede servir de mucho… si tienes cerebro debajo de todo ese cabello, demuéstralo, ¿quién sospecharía de él? —pausó dándoles tiempo para que analizaran—. Malfoy tiene acceso a Hogwarts como ninguno de los otros mortifagos, puede vigilarte Potter…

Hermione abrió su boca formando una «o» perfecta. —No, eso es poco probable. Tiene que haber otra explicación, no debemos apresurarnos a sacar conjeturas.

—El padre de Malfoy esta en Azkaban. ¿No estará pensando como vengarlo?— mencionó Harry, aportando otra explicación.

—No creo que sea eso —denegó—. Además el Señor Oscuro no lo aceptaría en sus filas por eso, mmm quizás… no sé, debió haberle dado una misión quizás para confirmar su lealtad, una prueba para ver qué sería capaz de hacer por él.

—Todavía no creo que Tú-sabes-quién permita que Malfoy se una...—exclamó Ron escéptico— todo esto… es una estupidez.

—Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo creas niñato —molestó Regulus, torciendo su sonrisa al ver como Ronald echaba humo por la orejas.

—Contrólate Ron —pidió Mione tomándole la mano, gestó que no le gusto mucho a Regulus, que terminó desviando su mirada de ellos.

—Debemos decírselo a Dumbledore —divulgó Harry, acomodándose sus lentes. Estaba convencido que tenía la razón.

—No aún —intervino Black, logrando que todos los pares de ojos se posaran en él—, debemos tener pruebas, acusarlo así… no nos llevaría a nada.

—Pero…

—Harry, él tiene razón —confirmó Hermione, aún sin soltar al pelirrojo.

—Pero ¿cómo las conseguiremos? —manifestó exasperado.

—Tendremos que esperar a estar en Hogwarts, yo puedo vigilarlo de cerca siendo profesor tendré acceso a Slytherin, quizás podamos encontrar algo en su habitación… habrá maneras —expuso con un brillo malicioso en sus pupilas, algunas ideas de cómo sacarle información habían cruzado por su mente

— ¿Y si para entonces ya utilizo el collar? —Harry no estaba convencido de esperar tanto.

—Esperemos que no sea así —prorrumpió Black, pasando entre ellos salió del salón.

El trío se miró entre si, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir más, Hermione soltó la mano de Ron, tenía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo tras de él, pero no lo iba a hacer, quizás más tarde podría verlo sin Harry ni Ron.

Hermione no pudo hablar con el chico el resto de la tarde, ni siquiera durante al cena porque él no había bajado a cenar y cuando había tratado de llevarle una bandeja con comida. Ronald la había descubierto logrando asustarla, por consecuencia había tirado los platos.

Había hecho un último intento de verlo, pero cuando había tratado de entrar a su cuarto la puerta tenía el cerrojo corrido, señal de que no quería que nadie lo viera. Resignada y molesta a la vez, se dirigió a su habitación.

_«Si él no quiere hablar conmigo perfecto, quería que leyéramos juntos los libros pero veo que no será posible… como sea yo si los leeré, debo encontrar algo que nos ayude.»_

Tomó una ducha tratando de relajarse había sido un día demasiado ajetreado y estresante, pero la verdad haría falta más que un baño para sacarle de la mente todo lo que le estaba dando vueltas, pero lo que la tenía así y no podía seguir negándolo era esa misteriosa mujer.

_«¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿Por qué Régulus se sintió así en cuanto la vio? Los sentimientos que envió por nuestra conexión fueran tan desconcertantes, tan… se sentía como cuando yo veía a Sirius_ —se detuvo al caer en cuenta—. ¡_Por Merlín ¿y si Regulus esta enamorado de esa mujer?»_.

Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua el tiempo suficiente para que ésta se volviera fría, tratando de asimilar eso. Finalmente cerró las llaves tiritando de frío conteniendo el grito que pugnaba por salir de su boca por el cambió de temperatura.

Se enrolló en su toalla y salió a su cuarto temblando directo hacia su cama. — ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? —gritoneó al no verla en el lugar que la había dejado.

Regulus hizo notar su presencia con un pequeño silbido. Hermione respingó alarmada, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa de encontrarlo en su habitación.

—Vaya no esperaba que me recibieras así… sexy —torció su sonrisa. Delineó su cuerpo con los ojos, sin perderse ningún rincón, claro que la toalla hacia su labor de cubrir la mayor parte de su mirada lasciva.

— ¿Q-qué… haces aquí? —tartamudeó nerviosa, aferrándose al pedazo de tela que la cubría.

—Bueno como tú entras a mi habitación sin tocar, creo que tengo el mismo derecho de hacerlo, así que vine a regresarte tus visitas —declaró divertido, disfrutando del sonrojo que había provocado en ella.

Hermione dejó salir de sus labios un grito de indignación.

— ¿Buscabas esto? —agregó con tono inocente, agitando su muda— Linda ropa interior, ¿te dije que el negro es uno de mis colores favoritos? —divulgó acercándosele lentamente.

—Tú… ¡argghh! ¡Devuélvela! Eres… eres un ¡Pervertido! —vociferó ofendida, tratando de quitársela.

—Tranquila —pidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, ¿qué se siente que invadan tu privacidad?

—Te odio —chilló frustrada, esta dispuesta a volver al baño y encerrarse hasta que él se fuera, pero él la detuvo a medio camino, obligándola a permanecer en el mismo lugar.

—Ya, ya ten —le entregó su ropa, mirándola con un brillo divertido.

Hermione la tomó de mala gana. —Sal para que me pueda cambiar.

—Yo nunca te he dicho eso y tú has estado presente cuando me cambio —reprochó con un mohín.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes —refutó acentuando su expresión furibunda.

—Si lo es, te aseguro que no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes, si lo tienes te doy trescientos galeones —retó divertido.

El rostro de Mione se volvió rojo de furia. — ¡Sal!

—Eso es un no ¿verdad? Ya, ya… sólo me volteare —se giró cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, donde dejó salir un gritillo de frustración y enojo. —Lo odio… pero ¿qué se cree?

Aún enfadada comenzó a vestirse, aunque sus mejillas seguían coloradas por el atrevimiento del pelinegro. Se lavó los dientes se colocó poción alisadora en su cabello y lo ató en una coleta. No podía retrasar más su salida debía enfrentarlo, llenó sus pulmones de oxigeno y abrió la puerta encontrándose con él recostado cómodamente en su cama.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

—Esperándote, tardas demasiado —dijo en medio de un bostezo—. Enséñame los libros.

Hermione de mala gana sacó los textos de su bolsa, entregándole uno a él, quedándose con otro. Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera.

Inició la laboriosa tarea de buscar información sobre el tatuaje, pero la verdad no podía concentrarse y eso se debía no sólo a la cercanía del vástago, sino a qué su mente no la dejaba de torturar con ellas preguntas: ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿por qué el había reaccionado así?

_«Debo preguntarle, pero… no creo que él quiera decirme son cosas muy personales, quizás en algún momento la conexión me permita entrar a su mente y lo averigüé aunque eso no estaría bien. Resígnate Hermione, no lo sabrás… además no fue un buen día para él y lo sabes, cómo para que tu le agregues tus preguntas para saciar tu curiosidad.»_

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente, colocando su vista en el párrafo: La nigromancias es….

No estaba entendiendo nada, soltó un suspiró, atisbó su mirada entre su libro y el moreno. _«Al menos alguien si esta haciendo lo que debe, aunque no puedo creer que él si pueda concentrarse con todo lo de su familia y los mortifagos.»_ Se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Suéltalo… odio que estés ansiosa. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? ¿O piensas quedarte toda la noche admirándome?

Ella respingó al ser descubierta, agachó su cabeza ocultándose_. «Rayos… Rayos… soy una tonta y ahora qué le digo…piensa, piensa…»._

Black rodó sus ojos ante su actitud infantil. —Como quieras…

Mione sentía como la sangre se había aglomerado en su rostro, bueno ya la había descubierto qué tal mal sonaría si le preguntara. —Regulus…

—Mmm —murmuró sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Si te pregunto algo me lo contestaras —murmuró jugando con la punta de las hojas de libro, sin duda estaba nerviosa.

Regulus suspiró, deteniendo su lectura para enfrentar las pupilas curiosas de su acompañante. —Depende…

—Mejor olvídalo —repuso acobardándose. _«¡Genial Hermione! ¿Dónde queda tu valor?... Cobarde.»_

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, retomando su lectura.

Hermione volvió hacer el intento de leer el párrafo, incluso se esforzó pero nada su mente no cooperaba. Inhaló exasperada volviendo a clavar su vista en él, a veces le sorprendía la forma en que él actuaba tan sereno e indiferente al mundo exterior. Aunque en su interior se llevara acabo una batalla.

Volvió a morder su labio inferior. Esta vez si lo haría o no estaría en paz. —Es algo que no me incumbe… es personal.

Regulus cerró el libro, y volvió a mirarla. Notando su gesto nervioso, odiaba que se mordiera los labios, no sabía que ese era un gesto provocativo. —Tu lo has dicho no te incumbe —observó como la castaña se tensaba, frunciendo su frente— pero te lo contestare si tu me respondes algo a mi.

Mione curvó su ceja confundida. _«¿Qué es lo que querrá saber? ¿Qué puede interesarle de mi vida? ¿Debo o no aceptar?»._

— ¿Aceptas o no?, no tenemos toda la noche —exclamó impaciente.

—Esta bien.

— ¿Y bien qué es lo qué quieres saber? —preguntó con gesto estoico.

—Bueno… —pausó indecisa, pasó su lengua por sus labios— ¿quién era la mujer de la librería? —se sorprendió a si misma al notar que su voz había sonado firme, pero lo que no le gusto fue la expresión que adoptó el rostro del vástago—. Si tu…

—No, yo te dije que te contestaría y lo haré —respiró profundamente y desvió su mirada de la castaña posándola en el fuego de la chimenea—, ella… es alguien que fue muy importante en mi pasado… yo estaba enamorado de ella —su voz sonó apagada, dejaba entrever la amargura que sentía en ese momento, aunque Hermione también pudo percibir cierto rastro de dolor.

Hermione encogió sus hombros, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho que no estaba segura que no era algo que fuera resultado de su conexión.

Regulus se tomó un minuto para recomponerse, ahora era su turno y sabía como aprovecharía su pregunta_. «Por fin sabré… eso qué me ha estado molestando… vamos a ver que tan puritana eres.»_

—Es mi tuno y espero que me contestes con la verdad, de todas formas sabré si me mientes —aclaró, regresando sus pupilas a la joven—. ¿Hasta dónde llegó tu relación con Sirius?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, abrió sus ojos perpleja.

Regulus la estaba intimidando con la forma en que la miraba, pocas veces había visto esa mirada y en esta ocasión que era la receptora no le gustaba para nada. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me contestas? —farfulló impaciente. _«¿Por qué se queda callada?... ¿Será que ellos…? No puedo creer que la bese y que me sentía atraído por ella.»_

El tren de sus pensamientos fue detenido abruptamente por la castaña, Regulus tuvo que esforzarse en escuchar pues ella estaba hablando en un hilo de voz.

—Sirius y yo… nunca tuvimos una relación amorosa si a eso te refieres, él… y yo sólo éramos amigos —explicó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Regulus cerró el espació entre ellos, limpiando el rostro de Mione. —Por eso querías revivirlo… —lo dijo más para si que para ella.

— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó con los ojos aguados.

—No.

—Esperaba que así fuera porque yo… tenía preparada toda una lista —trató de bromear, quería mantener a raya su tumulto de sentimientos.

—No sabía que te parecía tan interesante —repuso siguiéndole su juego, en un gesto poco común en él, la atrajo hacia si, abrazándola.

Hermione se perturbó ante su acción, pero no puso oposición dejó que su rostro descansara en el pecho del ex Slytherin, otro par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Pensaras que soy una tonta ¿no?

—No, lo eres… me trajiste a mi a la vida, aunque haya sido por equivocación — murmuró con un deje de amargura. Realmente esa platica se había vuelto incomoda para él, pero lo que no podía explicar era porqué sentía esa punzada de dolor.

Lo que tenía claro es que le tenía envidia a su hermano, porque Hermione lo amaba tanto que había arriesgado su vida para traerlo de la muerte y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser porque se equivocó en la invocación, por un par de palabras Sirius no se encontraba vivo. Si tan sólo esa mujer lo hubiese amado así… pero no era el caso.

***º*º*º**

Si ustedes lo piden continuará...

¿Reviews navideños? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?

***º*º*º**

Sentimos la tardanza, pero la vida se nos complico un poco pero aquí estamos, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo. ¡Felices fiestas navideñas!

Es hora de los agradecimientos:

Fer-cullen: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Regulus a pesar de no ser un personaje que fuera protagonista en HP nos gusto de ahí que saliera hacerle este fic un poco extraño, pero bueno. Por fin hemos traído un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Sofia: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes no abandonaremos la historia, disculpa nuestra tardanza. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes un review. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Tamii: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por dejarnos un review lo apreciamos de verdad, si es una pareja extraña pero tampoco el fic es algo común. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Mar 90: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejarnos un review. Sentimos la demora pero al fin tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste y nos regales un comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Lizirien: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si Ron le dará mucha lata a Regulus, y en cuanto a él pues será hasta el siguiente capítulo que salga como profesor. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Jesica—haruzuchia: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por apoyar esta historia con tus comentarios, por fin hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, ojala lo puedas leer y nos des tu opinión sobre la historia. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Pabaji: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Disculpa la tardanza, ojala te guste. Felices fiestas navideñas.

KrnBlackGranger: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. Si pues Ron esta celoso y le hará la vida difícil a Regulus siempre que pueda jajaja. Aún tendrás que esperar para ver cómo se desarrollara como profesor jaja, pero tendrá la ayuda de Hermione que no lo dejara. Aún falta para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos porque faltan sorpresas ya veras. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Hay Moon Black: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, al fin publicamos, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Smithback: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Sentimos la demora y no te preocupes no abandonaremos la historia eso es seguro. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Angel de acuario: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por los comentarios y sentimos la tardanza, respecto a tu pregunta estamos meditando, aunque solo a ti te decimos que estamos entre Aritmancia, pociones o Runas… no se ¿qué nos aconsejas? Esperamos que te guste el capitulo y nos dejes un comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Luna Lovengood: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo a nuestras historias. Aún no sale la transformación final de Regulus, pero aceptamos sugerencias. Esperamos que te guste. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Floh Black: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Esperamos que te este yendo bien en la Universidad, aquí esta le nuevo capítulo ojala te guste y nos dejemos un comentario y perdona nuestra demora. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Erini: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. En cuanto a que clase aún estamos en escoger pero puede ser Aritmancia, pociones o runas… ¿qué nos sugieres? Disculpa la demora y ojala te guste. Felices fiestas navideñas.

Evigtt: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Pues respondiendo a lo que decías en tu review Ron seguirá siendo una molestia y el tercero en discordia muerto puede ser el que más les de problemas, mientras Hermione siga enamorada de él, pero hay sorpresas uno nunca sabe. Nos gusta la idea de que interfiera Draco o Nott pero no estamos seguras aún. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Tentación prohibida: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic, y nos alegra que te haya gustado. Si no hay muchas historias sobre esta pareja pero tratamos de contribuir por un fandom con más Regulus— Mione. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo nuevo y nos dejes un review. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que esta navidad se animen a comentar como un regalo hacia nosotras.

¡Felices fiestas navideñas!

*** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princesa & Lady Muerte.**


	10. El inicio

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

_**El inicio…**_

Regulus se encontraba sentado en el último vagón del tren, acostado a lo largo del sillón con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida en el tiempo afuera de las ventanas era tan desigual como había sido todo el verano, pasaron por los períodos de niebla glacial, luego salió la débil luz del sol.

El tiempo a solas le había servido para serenarse, llegar a King´s Cross había sido aún peor que su salida al Callejón Diagon; había tenido que soportar viajar en un coche lleno de aurores y después de eso estar oculto bajo el disfraz de cualquier alumno para poder abordar el expresso. Ya seguro dentro de un compartimiento se había cambiado y adoptado su nueva identidad como profesor del Colegio de magia y hechicería.

Estaba harto de ser tratado de esa forma, de tener que ocultarse como una rata. Sabía que había cometido actos atroces en su vida pasada pero había pagado caro por cada uno de ellos, y seguía haciéndolo porque lamentablemente tenía una consciencia que le recordaba cada mal paso que osaba dar.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes, distintos rostros, lamentos, suplicas… lugares destrozados, el fuego consumiendo casas, la marca oscura alzándose gloriosamente en el cielo. Una punzada de intenso dolor atravesó el corazón, quizás nunca lograría redimirse por infligir aquel sufrimiento a personas inocentes.

Necesitaba bajar de ese maldito tren y respirar aire puro, tomar nuevamente el control de sus sentimientos. No quería que Hermione se presentara con sus constantes interrogatorios, aunque una parte de él resentía su ausencia, desde que había vuelto a la vida ella siempre había estado a su lado.

Sabía que eso debía cambiar pues estaba comenzando a afectarle de formas que ni él sabía que existían y ya era bastante malo que lo perturbara estando presente como para que ahora lo hiciera cuando no lo estaba.

Curvó sus labios en una mueca sardónica_. ‹‹Si tan solo eso lo hubiese pensado antes.››_

Se incorporó al sentir que su viaje había llegado a su fin, el tren comenzó a parar escuchó los ruidos de la gente sacando sus equipajes y sus mascotas, preparados para salir. Esperó un par de minutos a que el pasillo se despejara, no le gustaban las multitudes.

Se acomodó su atuendo era oscuro de pies a cabeza, lo hacía ver tan sobrio sin dejar atrás su elegancia natural. Tomó su equipaje y se dispuso a salir, no esperaba que Hermione lo estuviese esperando sería muy extraño que una alumna por muy _prefecta_ que fuera hablara confiadamente con el nuevo profesor.

Salió del compartimiento al parecer todos habían bajado, pero si eso fuera verdad no hubiese escuchado un sonoro ruido que recorrió el pasillo, sigilosamente se acercó al compartimiento que tenía las persianas corridas ocultando de sus ojos ávidos lo que ocurría en su interior, pero no le impedían escuchar la mordaz voz que dominaba la conversación.

— Eso creí — dijo jubiloso — escuche que el baúl de Goyle te golpeó. Pensé haber visto algo blanco en el aire por un instante cuando entró Zabinni…

Regulus abrió el compartimiento topándose con una escena que lo perturbó de primer momento, su sobrino estaba apuntándole a Potter que tenía sus piernas aún dobladas absurdamente en una ceñida posición de cuclillas con su Capa de Invisibilidad atrapada bajo él.

Pasó sus pupilas de un chico a otro, enarcó sus cejas acentuando su expresión de seriedad.

— ¿Y tú quién rayos eres?

El vástago sacó su varita retirando el hechizo que mantenía congelado al _Elegido._ — Es mejor que deje su tono mordaz, soy profesor y no querrá que lo amoneste cuando ni si quiera a tocado el Colegio — comentó con frialdad, manteniendo su postura altiva —. Ahora tomen sus cosas y bajen del tren.

Draco estaba encolerizado por haber sido tratado así, incluso su rostro se había coloreado. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a Potter, para después salir con una mueca despectiva.

Regulus ni si quiera se inmuto ante la actitud insolente de su sobrinito, de sobra conocía la actitud de los Black. Clavó sus pupilas plateadas en el león, se había permitido una mirada de curiosidad que estropeaba su aspecto impávido.

— Estuvo hablando del Señor Oscuro — mencionó como si tratara de responder ante las preguntas que el pelinegro aún no había formulado.

— Salgamos de aquí, no es lugar para hablar de eso — salió del compartimiento — y Potter la próxima vez espero que Malfoy sea el que este en el suelo.

Harry se descolocó por sus palabras, lo siguió aún sobándose discretamente el golpe en su cabeza que le había propinado Goyle con su baúl.

— Pensé que querían regresar a Londres — los abordó Nym mientras andaban por el andén — deben apurarse o no alcanzaran carruaje. Yo aún debo revisar el expresso pero iré detrás de ustedes.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione o a Ron? — indagó Harry con la esperanza que sus amigos lo hubiesen esperado.

— Creo que ellos ya tomaron un carruaje — comentó hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

Para ambos chicos fue notaria la falta de chispa en la metamorfaga, aunque claro para Harry que llevaba un tiempo más conociéndola fue más evidente. Lo que lo llevó a mirarla con aire de análisis, desde la muerte de su padrino se comportaba de forma extraña, había dejado de usar su cabello en colores extravagantes y su actitud divertida parecía apagarse con cada día.

Tonks los escoltó hasta uno de los últimos carruajes. Harry esta vez no se sorprendió al ver los Thestral, miró de hiato a su profesor esperando deducir si podía o no verlos, pero al notar sus cejas enarcadas, su mandíbula tensada y aquella mirada que parecía fuego. Dejó de lado ese pensamiento, al parecer había molestado de sobremanera a Regulus, dudo entre preguntarle o no lo qué le sucedía, finalmente optó por no hacerlo.

— Tengan cuidado, mantengan sus varitas listas — aconsejó la mujer apenas con una mueca que podía pasar por el fantasma de la que alguna vez fuera una gran sonrisa.

Rechinado y tambaleándose, el carruaje se movió sobre el camino. Black se llevó una mano a su sien sobándola con insistencia como si tratara con esa simple acción borrar lo que acaba de presenciar gracias a su estúpido vínculo con la castaña.

Odiaba que eso sucediera y más aún el no encontrar la forma de detenerlo, pero aborrecía más los idiotas intentos del pelirrojo por llamar la atención de Hermione, y justo él tenía que haber hecho contacto cuando él protagonizaba uno de esos momentos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — se atrevió a preguntar Harry después de unos minutos.

— Solo es un dolor de cabeza — minimizó con un gesto —, ahora dime ¿por qué estabas con Malfoy?

— Pensé que podría investigar por mi cuenta y conseguir las pruebas para desenmascararlo — resopló crispando sus puños al recordar la humillación que le había hecho pasar esa maldita serpiente —. Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que tiene la marca oscura.

— Dime todo lo que escuchaste — exhortó tratando de concentrarse aunque su mente se negaba a abandonar aquella imagen de Hermione riendo al lado de ese. Era tan absurdo lo que le estaba pasando.

Potter tomó una gran bocanada y procedió a contarle todo.

Regulus torció su gesto. — No es suficiente, debemos averiguar qué es lo que el maldito de Voldemort espera de él.

Harry asintió sin despegar la vista del vástago, le sorprendía enormemente saber que él de entre todos era el que apoyaba sus sospechas. Al menos ya no se sentía como un tonto hablando de algo que parecía una chifladura.

— ¿Crees qué tenga que ver con el collar?

— Puede ser… pero la pregunta importante aquí es ¿a quién quieren muerto aparte de ti? — clavó su mirada en él.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Harry se tensó, su cara palideció parcialmente. No era que le asustara la idea de que ese ser lo quisiera muerto, vamos se lo había dejado claro cada vez que podía.

— Voldemort no lo elegiría a él para matarte, estate tranquilo — agregó sardónico al ver su reacción.

— Ya lo sé, pero puede que ataque a Ron o Hermione. Ellos son los más cercanos a mí, los que me han ayudado a derrotarlo en estos años.

El pulso de Black se aceleró, su expresión pasó de sereno a alarmado. Si algo llegara a pasarle a Hermione, su garganta se secó y su aliento se cortó incapaz siquiera de completar aquel pensamiento.

— Eso no pasará — aseguró contundente. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no ocurría jamás, pero el terror que había acompañado ese pensamiento seguía haciendo mella en él. Sabía de lo que era capaz Voldemort, ni siquiera quería concebir lo que le haría a Hermione, más por ser hija de muggles.

Harry quiso creerle pero no le pasó desapercibido el atisbo de miedo que atravesó el rostro de Regulus.

— Aunque tal vez pueda ir por Dumbledore, a los mortífagos les encantaría que desapareciera, debe ser uno de sus objetivos principales. O Slughorn, Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort lo necesitaba y no le puede haber caído bien que se alineara con Dumbledore.

— Es posible — respondió después de unos minutos en los que logró enfocarse nuevamente en la conversación.

El carruaje tintineó al parar cerca del escalón de piedra que conducía a la puerta de roble de la entrada. Descendieron del carruaje topándose con un aparente reten.

— Están controlando todo lo que entra — informó Tonks, al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Solo tú estás aquí? — cuestionó con curiosidad Harry, pensando que se encontraba ahí por el vástago.

— No, Proudfoot, Savage, y Dawlish. Estamos dándole protección extra a Hogwarts, estaré una temporada en Hogsmeade.

Harry le lanzó una mirada confundida.

— Nadie quiere que les suceda algo a sus hijos mientras estén en el Colegio, Dumbledore ha encantado las rejas, además de conjuros anti—intrusos en todos los muros. La seguridad se ha reforzado demasiado este verano.

Regulus no se sorprendió pues estaba al tanto de eso y más debido a que ahora pertenecía a la Orden, claro que con su nueva identidad, solo la gente más cercana sabía quién era él en realidad, no querían que hubiese alguna filtración de información.

Se despidió con un gesto e ingresó al castillo, debía estar a tiempo para la cena. Un profesor nuevo e impuntual no daba buena impresión. No pudo evitar que cierta melancolía se apoderara de él, eran demasiados fantasmas y recuerdos, que ingenuo e iluso había sido en esa época. Si solo se hubiese creado su propio criterio hubiese tomado otras decisiones.

**I* *I* *I R&H I* *I* *I**

Hermione miraba con ansiedad la puerta del Comedor en cuanto Harry apareció no dudo en abordarlo con preguntas. Se había sentido extraña todo el camino a Hogwarts, y el no ver a Regulus en todo ese tiempo la hacía estar más nerviosa de lo normal. No sabía si se acostumbraría a tenerlo tan lejos, a no poder conversar con él tan a menudo.

Sería muy extraño que una alumna fuera tan apegada al nuevo profesor, aunque estaba segura que no le faltaría compañía femenina, solo bastaba con mirar las caras de sus compañeras estaban babeando por él.

— Es guapo — musitó una de sus compañeras, causando que Hermione le lanzara una mirada hostil.

— Tienes que aceptar que tendrás que compartirlo — molestó Ginn dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso.

Mione resopló sin ocultar su molestia. — No digas tonterías.

Ginny le sonrió con picardía. — ¡Oh vamos!

Hermione ignoró los comentarios fuera de lugar de su amiga. Dirigió sus pupilas hacia la mesa de profesores buscando a Regulus, quien se encontraba sentado cerca de Slughorn, sin duda destacaba de entre todos los hombres y mujeres de esa mesa. No solo por ser uno de los nuevos profesores, sino porque era el más joven y sin duda el más atractivo.

Su cabello se había vuelto castaño oscuro ligeramente corto, sus ojos ahora eran lapislázuli, además de una ligera barba y aunque había adoptado un look común que nada tenía que ver con los Black, seguía manteniendo su elegancia natural y sus rastros aristocráticos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerla.

El discurso de Dumbledore no se hizo esperar y aunque ella trataba de concentrarse le era difícil hacerlo. La charla y las risas que hacían eco en el Salón desaparecieron casi instantáneamente.

— ¡La mejor de las noches para todos ustedes! — dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, sus brazos extendidos para abrazar la habitación completa.

— Pensé que su mano ya estaría curada — susurró Hermione con un atisbo de preocupación.

No fue la única que lo había notado. La mano derecha de Dumbledore estaba tan ennegrecida y muerta como había lucido la noche en que había ido a buscarlo a la casa de los Dursley. Murmullos en todo el salón, Dumbledore, interpretándolos correctamente, sonrió vagamente y estiró la manga dorada y morada de su túnica sobre la herida.

— Nada de qué preocuparse — profirió confiadamente — ahora… a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos, a nuestros antiguos estudiantes, ¡bienvenidos de regreso! Otro año lleno de educación mágica los espera…

— Yo también — susurró Harry a Hermione — pensé que Madame Pomfrey lo habría curado.

— Luce como si estuviera muerta — opinó Hermione, con una expresión nauseabunda — pero existen algunas heridas que no puedes curar… embrujos antiguos, y hay pociones sin antídotos.

— … Y el Sr. Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les diga que habrá castigo a todo poseedor de cualquier artículo adquirido en una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Aquellos que deseen jugar en los equipos de Quidditch de sus casas, deberán dar sus nombres al Jefe de su Casa como de costumbre. También estamos buscando un nuevo comentarista de Quidditch, quien debería hacer lo mismo. Estamos muy complacidos de recibir dos hombres que se unirán al equipo de maestros, el Profesor Horace Slughorn — el viejo se puso de pie, su calva brillaba con la luz de las velas, su gran barriga formaba una sombra sobre la mesa — es un colega mío que ha accedido a reasumir su puesto de Maestro en Pociones.

— ¿Pociones?

La palabra causaba eco por todo el Comedor, cuando los alumnos se preguntaban si habían escuchado bien.

— ¿Pociones?— dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver a Harry — pero tú dijiste…

— El Profesor Snape, mientras tanto — siguió Dumbledore, alzando su voz para acallar los rumores — tomará el puesto de Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¡No! — dijo Harry tan alto que muchas cabezas voltearon hacia donde estaba. No le importó, estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa de los maestros, furioso. ¿Cómo pudo haber logrado obtener después de todo este tiempo la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Acaso no era bien sabido que Dumbledore no confiaba en él para hacer este trabajo?

— ¡Pero Harry, tu dijiste que Slughorn iba a enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! — reprochó Hermione.

— ¡Eso creí! — aseveró buscando en su cerebro el recuerdo en el que Dumbledore le había dicho esto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no podía recordar a Dumbledore diciéndole qué materia enseñaría Slughorn.

Snape, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se paró cuando mencionaron su nombre, apenas levantó su mano con el reconocimiento de un vago aplauso de la mesa de Slytherin, aun así Harry podía detectar una mirada de triunfo en esos rasgos que odiaba tanto.

— Bueno, hay una cosa buena de todo esto — dijo fieramente — Snape se irá al final del año.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confuso Ron.

— Ese puesto está maldito. Nadie dura más que un año… de hecho, Quirrel murió haciendo ese trabajo… Personalmente, voy a cruzar mis dedos para que ocurra otra muerte…

— ¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione impresionada y reprochándole.

— Quizá sólo regrese a enseñar Pociones al final del año — dijo Ron razonándolo. Ese Slughorn puede no quedarse mucho tiempo. Moody no lo hizo.

Dumbledore aclaró su garganta. Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos que habían empezado a hablar, el Comedor completo había explotado en un embrollo de conversaciones con la noticia de que Snape había obtenido por fin el puesto que deseaba con todo su corazón — …y el Profesor Rigel Knightley, quien tomara el lugar de la Profesora Bathsheba Babbling durante este curso, será su nuevo Maestro de Runas Antiguas — Rigel se incorporó con un movimiento elegante, provocando revuelo entre las chicas.

Ron dejó salir un bufido. — Ni que fuera para tanto.

Hermione rodó sus ojos no entendía el odio que había desarrollado Ron por Regulus, sus razones eran verdaderamente absurdas, al menos Harry lo había tomado de mejor forma, incluso podría decirse que habían desarrollado ya una relación parecida a la amistad.

Albus esperó unos segundos más antes de continuar. — Ahora, como todos en este Salón sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están una vez más ganando fuerzas.

El silencio pareció afianzarse mientras Dumbledore hablaba. Harry miró a Malfoy, quien no miraba a Dumbledore, pero suspendía su tenedor en el aire con su varita, como si las palabras del Director no fueran dignas de su atención.

— No puedo enfatizar lo suficientemente fuerte qué tan peligrosa es la situación presente, y qué tanto cuidado debemos de tener cada uno de nosotros en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Las protecciones mágicas del castillo han sido reforzadas durante el verano, estamos protegidos de formas nuevas y más poderosas, pero aún así debemos cuidar escrupulosamente el descuido por parte de cualquier estudiante o miembro del equipo docente. Los instamos por tal motivo, a obedecer cualquier restricción de seguridad que sus maestros les impongan, por más irritante que parezca… en particular, la regla de que no deben estar fuera a deshoras. Les ruego, si se percatan de cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa dentro o fuera del castillo, repórtenlo a un miembro del personal inmediatamente. Confío en que se conducirán siempre de la mejor manera para su seguridad y la de los demás.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore miraron a sus estudiantes antes de que volviera a sonreír — Pero ahora, sus camas los esperan, tan cálidas y confortables como las podrían desear, y yo sé que su máxima prioridad es el estar bien descansados para sus lecciones de mañana. Entonces, permitámonos decir buenas noches. ¡Pip pip!

Las bancas se movieron hacia atrás con el usual rechinido ensordecedor y cientos de estudiantes se enfilaron para salir del Gran Comedor hacia sus dormitorios.

Harry, quien no tenía prisa alguna de salir con la multitud, se quedó atrás, pretendiendo amarrar el lazo de su zapato, permitiendo que la mayoría de los de Gryffindor pasara delante de él.

— ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde?

Potter les contó lo que había sucedido en el tren con Malfoy y como el Profesor Knightley lo había auxiliado.

— ¿Eso hizo? — inquirió Ronald incrédulo, como si no le bastara con escucharlo una vez Harry se lo repitió.

Hermione en cambio se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a Regulus, le sorprendió gratamente la forma en que había actuado, pero así era él, solía sorprenderla con sus acciones. Regresó la vista a sus amigos puesto que entre la multitud no había logrado vislumbrar al Profesor.

— Deja les cuento lo que estaba diciendo antes de que se enterara que estaba ahí…

Harry había esperado que Ron se sorprendiera de los alardes de Malfoy. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, lo cual Harry había considerado una completa terquedad.

— Vamos Harry, sólo estaba presumiendo por Parkinson… ¿Qué tipo de misión podría haberle asignado Quien-Tu-Sabes a él?

— ¿Cómo sabes que Voldemort no necesita a alguien en Hogwarts? No sería la primera…

— Pues bien — musitó ella dudando —, no sé... sería como que Malfoy quisiera verse más importante de lo que es... pero eso sería decir una gran mentira...

— Exactamente — dijo Harry pero no podía ahondar más en el tema, porque muchas personas estaban tratando de escuchar su conversación, sin mencionar que se les quedaban mirando y cuchicheando.

En ese momento Hermione notó la figura de Regulus, sin dudarlo fue tras él. Dejando a su amigos con Hagrid. Caminó por un par de pasillos, alejándose de la multitud cuando de pronto una mano la jaló azotándola contra el muro, dejó salir un gritillo que fue silenciado por la misma mano.

Alzó sus pupilas alarmadas buscando la identidad de su captor topándose con la mirada azulada de Regulus. No sabía en qué momento lo había perdido de vista, se relajó respirando con tranquilidad, él la soltó colocando sus brazos en la pared semejando una jaula.

— Eres una mala chica, ¿sabías que puedo bajarte puntos por seguir a un Profesor? — indagó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Black se sorprendió al saber que ella había ido detrás de él, no esperaba que lo hiciera y menos cuando la había visto salir con Potter y el patético de Weasley. Aunque debía admitir que le agradaba saber que no podía estar sin él.

— No lo harías.

— ¿Y por qué no? — indagó seductor, enarcando su ceja.

— Porque no sería correcto, ese sería un mal uso de tu autoridad como Profesor — reprendió sosteniéndole la mirada, aunque debía admitir que sus ojos azules no tenían el mismo efecto que su tonó iris plateado pero cumplían bien la función de alterar su estado de serenidad, sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado — minimizó colocando su mejor sonrisa desenfadada. Rozó con su nariz la mejilla de Hermione, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo — y dime ¿qué es lo que hace una alumna siguiendo a un Profesor?

Mione hizo acopió del poco autocontrol que le quedaba y de esa parte racional que no sucumbía ante los encantos de los hombres. — Basta — escapó de sus brazos y lo miró con reprobación —. No deberías hacer eso, recuerda que eres un Profesor…

Regulus chasqueó su lengua, bajó sus brazos mientras entornaba sus ojos sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

— …y no quiero pensar que así vas a actuar con las demás chicas.

Ahora la conversación tomaba un rumbo interesante para el vástago, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa lobuna. — ¿Eso te molestaría?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con su mirada. — Claro porque no es una acti…

— Eres demasiado celosa para tu bien — comentó divertido.

Hermione abrió su boca y la cerró furibunda. Su rostro había adquirido un tono que desafiaba al escarlata. — Por favor… no lo digo porque no estás aquí para volverte el sex symbol del Colegio, además… bueno… no sería nada agradable que entremos en conexión cuando tu estés coqueteando o algo más.

Él enarcó su ceja, divertido con sus balbuceos, pocas veces podía verla perder su seguridad al hablar y aquel tono de sabelotodo. — Ya que tocamos ese tema, presencie tu escena patética con Weasley…

El calor de la conversación se rompió cuando escucharon pasos acercándose junto con murmullos.

— Debo volver a Gryffindor.

— Sígueme — tomó su mano y la obligó a caminar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin terminar su plática.

Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos y finalmente llegaron a donde era el aula de Runas mágicas, atravesaron el aula encontrándose con su despacho para finalmente llegar a su Sala privada.

El lugar se iluminó en cuanto sus pies cruzaron el umbral.

Black finalmente la soltó. — ¿Y qué te parece?

Ella miró alrededor parecía un lugar agradable, aunque los colores no eran sus preferidos: verde y plata. — Muy Slytherin.

Regulus hundió ligeramente sus hombros. — Me hubiese gustado algo más grande pero supongo que estaré bien.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Aunque no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, le agradaba saber que estaba tomando ese desafió con ese buen humor.

Entendía que a él le hubiese gustado más estar afuera peleando con los mortifagos, teniendo una participación más activa. Sin embargo eso no había sido posible y le agradecía a Dumbledore que lo comprometiera a ser Profesor aunque no fuese de la asignatura que él quería impartir.

— Aún hay cosas que arreglar pero supongo que lo haré después.

— Bueno ahora que estas aquí quizás puedas pedirle a Kreacher que te ayude — comentó sentándose en el sofá frente al fuego.

— Si, quizás le diga a Dumbledore que lo ponga a mi servicio — se acomodó al lado de ella mirando el fuego crispar. Sabía que en el elfo tenía a alguien de su entera confianza, además lo necesitaría para espiar a Malfoy.

— Estoy segura que estará feliz de hacerlo — comentó pensando en el demente elfo.

Hermione ladeó su rostro observando la apariencia del vástago, sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleó en su estómago.

— No te cansas de admírame — profirió girándose para enfrentar su mirada, adoraba hacerla sonrojarse.

— Tonto… — le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro — no te creas tan guapo, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a tu cambio.

Regulus sacó su varita y lanzó un par de hechizos que terminaron con su apariencia ficticia, en unos cuantos minutos el hombre que perturbaba tanto a Hermione había regresado junto con aquellas tormentosas pupilas.

— No deberías retirar los hechizos, alguien podría descubrirte.

— Eso no pasara, le colocare un hechizo a la puerta para que solo puedan ingresar los que conozcan la contraseña — espetó pasando su mano por su cabello desordenándolo — incluidas ciertas chicas — añadió solo por molestar a la castaña.

Mione curvó los labios en una expresión de desagrado. Se incorporó de golpe lanzándole una mirada asesina. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? No puedes traerlas aquí, ni siquiera deberías involucrarte con alumnas eso te traerá problemas.

Black soltó una carcajada, un sonido gutural y seductor que turbó a Mione, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pues pocas veces lo había escuchado reír así. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Tú…— respondió cabeceando negativamente — ¿Cómo crees que haré algo así? Creí que me conocías al menos un poco.

— Eres imposible — manifestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él la detuvo tomándola del brazo. — No lo haré si tú me aseguras que no te pondrás cariñosa con ese Weslette — habló con una mueca desdeñosa al ver su expresión se apresuró a agregar —, solo lo digo por mi salud mental, a mí no me importa con quien te relaciones pero mientras estemos conectados es bastante molesto sentir tus altibajos emocionales y si me cuelo en tu mente sería horrible que ese te estuviese besando o algo así… — calló antes de enredarse más con las palabras. Se sentía como un reverendo estúpido.

‹‹_Por Merlín… ¿qué diablos me pasa? Ahora estoy actuando como un idiota eso de besarse con él… ¿de dónde saque eso?››_

‹‹No finjas sabes que no te agrada para nada la idea de que ella pueda interesarse en él››— acotó una silvina voz que lo molesto de sobremanera.

‹‹_No a mí no me importa.››_

‹‹Ja, ja… a otro con ese cuento, si te encanta tenerla cerca, has estado soñando despierto todos estos días con volver a besar sus labios. No logras olvidar su perfume de vainilla… y no olvidas aquella vez que te colaste cuando se encontraba bañándose, su figura… sus curvas…››

‹‹_Cállate.››_

— Eso no pasara, Ron es solo mi amigo.

Regulus regresó su mirada a ella, observando su gesto de seriedad y fue como si el alivió bañara su alma. No sabía por qué pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo, una extraña alegría creció dentro de él.

— Y en serio espero que no te relaciones con tus alumnas.

— Ya te dije que no lo haré — regresó sobre sus pasos al sillón —, solo tu entraras aquí y solo porque aún no hemos solucionado el problema que tenemos.

— Gracias — exclamó con tono satírico.

— No finjas, sé que te encanta invadir la intimidad de mi habitación — exclamó aprovechándose de la situación se acercó de forma intimidante a ella.

Hermione resopló negando —. Por favor…

— Me vas a decir qué no te agrada verme cuando despierto, mientras me cambió, cuando salgo de un ducha — añadió rozando con su aliento el lóbulo del oído de Hermione, causándole un agradable escalofrío que recorrió su columna.

Ella se alejó de él, tratando de controlarse. — Por favor… no digas tonterías, yo no estaba en tu cuarto por admirarte y bien lo sabes, cada una de esas veces tiene una explicación muy alejada de lo que tú estás diciendo.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

— Yo no tengo nada que aceptar, además tú también has invadido mi intimidad.

— Bueno tienes que ser racional, si tu podías estar en mi habitación yo tenía el mismo derecho — interpeló con un brillo pícaro en sus oscuras pupilas.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, era claro que no iban a llegar a ningún lado con esa conversación. — Por eso agradezco haber vuelto a Hogwarts, es un alivio que no puedas entrar a Gryffindor y menos a las habitaciones de las chicas.

— ¿Estas segura qué no puedo hacerlo?

Ella frunció su ceño confundida. — Claro, eso está prohibido hay un hechizo que lo impide.

— Mmmm — murmuró sin querer agregar más, aunque su sonrisa inquieto a la leona.

‹‹_Tranquila, solo quiere sacarte de tus casillas… recuerda que disfruta con molestarte.››_

— Traeré los libros en cuanto pueda — añadió cambiando por completo de tema, regresando a lo que era importante.

— Yo seguiré leyendo el libro que tengo, espero encontrar algo.

— Esta bien, debo irme se ha hecho tarde y debería estar en mi cuarto — murmuró a manera de despedida —. Espero que te vaya bien con tu clase — se giró con la intención de irse, pero se detuvo —. Regulus gracias por lo que hiciste por Harry.

— No hice nada en realidad — caminó hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ellos — te acompañare por si te topas con Flich.

— No es necesario — estaba sorprendida por su ofrecimiento cortes. No es que lo creyera un patán o algo parecido, solo que siempre que salía a relucir el caballero que llevaba por dentro la desconcertaba, pocos hombres en su vida mantenían esos detalles. Uno de ellos sin duda era su padre y el otro había sido Krum. Porque Ronald estaba muy lejos de eso.

— Aún así lo haré — se mantuvo en su punto.

— Pero tienes que colocarte los hechizos o desaparecer — esperaba que él se retractara pero no fue así, observó como el utilizaba conjuro y después desaparecía. Francamente hubiese preferido que él optara por volver a su apariencia de Profesor, la ponía nerviosa no saber dónde se encontraba.

— Sigo a tu lado, anda…

Caminaron hablando sobre trivialidades, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la Casa de Gryffindor, donde yacía el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

— Gracias por acompañarme — murmuró a la nada, no sabía exactamente a donde hablar.

Regulus miró con interés el lugar, grabándose el camino por si se necesitaba ir algún día. Posó su mirada en ella, curvó sus labios al notar que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba él. Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa, se acercó suavemente a ella, solo el aire separaba sus cuerpos.

— Regulus ¿q—qué haces? — indagó al sentirlo tan cerca, su aliento golpeaba su mejilla. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, podía sentir como el deseo bullía del cuerpo de él.

— Schhh rompes el momento — musitó respirando el aroma de su perfume en su cuello, pasó sus manos por debajo de la túnica rodeando su estrecha cintura.

— No… — pidió en suspiro colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico, tratando de alejarlo.

Él se aferró a ella, cerrando por completo el espacio entre sus cuerpos, observó su rostro un tenue rubor se había esparcido por el tabique de su nariz y sus mejillas, sus labios rosados ejercían en él una especie de magnetismo que solo pensaba en besarlos para calmar esas ansias locas, esperaba que esta vez no los interrumpieran.

No sabía qué era con exactitud lo que le estaba pasando con ella, pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir aquel fuego interno que despertaba el mar de sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse más vivo que nunca. Buscando una justificación a sus absurdos pensamientos y extraños deseos, se había dicho así mismo que esto era otra consecuencia del hechizo que los mantenía unidos.

— Regulus esto no está bien, déjame ir — se removió pero era imposible zafarse de ese abrazo. Aparte era muy extraño estar sujeta a alguien que era invisible. Pero no podía negar que una parte de ella había entrado en estado de frenesí, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Ansiosa por volver a sentir aquel golpe de pasión que corría por su cuerpo cuando sus bocas se unían.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? Te has vuelto una chica mala y mentirosa — comentó besando suavemente la piel de su cuello donde se encontraba su trémulo pulso —, te olvidas que no podemos ocultarnos nada el uno al otro — una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al sentir como Hermione temblaba en sus brazos por aquella pequeña acción.

Mione sintió como una oleada de calor comenzaba a invadirla, no podía negar las palabras del vástago, había tanta verdad en ellas que no se atrevía a negarlas en voz alta, su corazón parecía avivarse con el aumento de su temperatura, creía que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca saltando.

Él tomó su silencio como una forma de aceptación, atrapó sus labios besándola con lentitud, recreándose con su forma, su textura, su sabor, embriagándose de ellos, quería grabar en su mente cada detalle. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con suavidad provocando un suspiro ahogado en Hermione.

Ella trató de permanecer estancada, pero con él tan cerca su fuerza de voluntad y el poder de racionalidad se esfumo, por un momento la castaña no logró pensar en nada que no fueran aquellos labios que estaban provocando que sus sentidos se embotaran y su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer. Se aferró a sus hombros sintiéndose extrañamente lánguida.

Black disfrutó de aquel disparó de sensaciones electrizantes que recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas partiendo de sus labios y regándose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Su ósculo con cada segundo que corría se volvía más exigente, Regulus la persuadió a separar sus labios deslizó su lengua en la boca de la castaña con gran destreza, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente.

Hermione literalmente se estaba derritiendo como chocolate entre sus brazos, su respiración se había vuelto agitada pero se negaba a separarse, sus labios respondían con igual pasión, siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba.

Si alguien hubiese estado en ese pasillo, hubiese reafirmado su teoría de que Hermione era una persona extraña, pues ante cualquiera que pasara ella estaba actuando como loca, besando la nada.

Finalmente él rompió el devastador contacto que los había dejado sin aire, deslizó sus parpados topándose con aquel rostro ruborizado y con aquellos ojos cafés centellando de una manera que él jamás había visto. Su corazón latía en una taquicardia que no le daba tregua, inundándolo de algo cálido que no comprendía.

La castaña trató de recuperarse, tenía la mirada fija en donde suponía estaban sus ojos, era una lástima que no pudiera ver la expresión que enmarcaba aquel rostro, poco a poco la racionalidad volvía a su lugar activando su cerebro. Hizo un intento por separarse pero sus piernas parecían negarse a sostenerla, obligándola a permanecer unos segundos más en aquellos brazos.

Ambos estaban hechos un caos respecto al tormento de sensaciones que abarcaban sus cuerpos y a la maraña de pensamientos que comenzaban a destarase en sus mentes. Y ni hablar del peculiar ardor en sus muñecas recordándoles el vínculo que los unía.

El vástago de los Black rozó nuevamente sus labios, besándola con suavidad. Poco después se separó completamente dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida y como una masa gelatinosa apoyándose en el muro para evitar caer derretida al suelo.

***º*º*º*º**

Rigel Knightley.

Posible origen: Árabe

Significado: Rigel es una estrella azul de primera magnitud que marca el cazador del pie izquierdo en la constelación de Orión.

Fuente: www . significadodelosnombres . org

*º*º*º*º*º

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews con deseos buenos para el año? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

*º*º*º*º*

Bueno empezamos el año un poquito tarde con un nuevo capítulo. Ojala nos sigan apoyando que vienen cosas interesantes para la historia.

Ahora los **agradecimientos**:

**Tentacion Prohibida**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar. Nosotras también amamos a Regulus, es por eso que existe esta historia. No sabemos si pronto aparezca otra escena de toalla, pero en este capítulo hay otras que igual te pueden gustar. Te prometemos no abandonar el fic, seguirá habiendo capítulos larguitos para compensar el tiempo que tardemos. Disculpa si no pudimos actualizar en las fiestas pero tenemos otras historias que también demandan nuestra atención. En verdad esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos de unas seguidoras fieles de Voldemort.

**Pabaji**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribir y seguir la historia. Hemos vuelto con un capítulo ojala puedas leerlo. Saludos.

**Erini**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Seguimos tu consejo respecto a que asignatura dará el querido Regulus. Tienes razón teníamos que mantener a Slughorn por las fiestas. Si quieres leer algo en el siguiente capítulo solo escríbelo. Esperemos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Hay moon black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Samii**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Sentimos si tardamos un poco, nos alegra saber que consideras la historia una de tus favoritas. Y bueno en cuanto a la historia la amada de Regulus no causara tantos líos como otra personita que aparecerá pronto. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Sofia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer la historia. Nosotras también amamos a Regulus, en cuanto a lo que nos dices todavía falta un poquito para que Regulus y Hermione estén juntos pero van por el camino. Sentimos la tardanza. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperamos que este también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**jesica—haruzuchia**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y apoyar la historia con tus comentarios, nos hacen muy felices. Pues hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que tiene lo que pediste un poco de acción y algo de celos. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Bonnie**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Julie Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Saludos.

**Evigtt**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y comentarla. Perdónanos por ser malvadas pero ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo que esperamos que te parezca igual de interesante que el anterior. Si Regulus le encanta dejar a Hermione dando vueltas, así es él. Y bueno en este capítulo Remus no esta de metiche así cosas interesantes pasan. A veces a nosotras también nos dan ganas de hacerle eso a Ronald por se malo con Regulus. Esas malas ideas han cruzado nuestras malévolas mentes. Si tienes razón respecto a Harry su obsesión por Draco raya en lo malsano, jaja. Es que no puede evitarlo él quiere ser el centro de atención y siente celos de que las miradas se coloquen en Draco. A nosotras tampoco nos molesta el slash pero no habrá en esta historia lamentablemente. Aún no entramos a Hogwarts pero pronto aún así seguirá habiendo capítulos esperamos avanzar ya más rápido. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**fior aquarium**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Smithback**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Este capítulo también es largo ojala te guste. Saludos esperamos leerte en un review.

**Javiera8**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Lo prometido es deuda aquí estamos con otro capítulo de la historia como te habíamos dicho, ojala te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)****  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	11. Amor del pasado

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

_**Un amor del pasado se hace presente…**_

Hermione no había logrado pegar el ojo durante toda la noche y todo por culpa de Regulus y su estúpido beso, porque eso era.

— Él no debía haber hecho eso —rumió por lo bajo mientras se colocaba las calcetas del uniforme.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Padma, mirándola como si fuese un bicho extraño.

— No —soltó brusca, realmente no estaba para sutilezas.

‹‹_Ni siquiera sé ¿por qué sigo pensando en eso?››_

‹‹Quizás sea porque le interesas›› —le susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

‹‹Por favor.››

‹‹Sabes que él deseaba besarte tanto como tu›› —torturó su conciencia, obligándola a recordar parte de los pensamientos del pelinegro.

‹‹Aun así, no debió hacerlo.››

— Pero me va escuchar —pronunció tozuda.

Tiempo después bajó las escaleras, encontrándose en la Sala común a sus dos amigos, al parecer estaban esperándola.

— Bueno días…

— ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —inquirió Ron, sus pupilas brillaban acusadoras.

— Estaba guiando a los niños de primero a la Casa —respondió mintiendo con una facilidad que le sorprendió, ¿cuándo había comenzado a mentirles a sus amigos? Ah sí, desde el día en que había empezado a fraguar aquel plan oscuro; aunque se había vuelto experta a raíz de la aparición de Regulus.

— Mmm —murmuró no muy convencido, sin apartar su vista de ella.

— Anoche no pudimos seguir nuestra conversación sobre Malfoy —le recordó Harry, seguía aferrado a su idea de que era mortifago y no descansaría hasta comprobarlo.

— No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso —indicó Hermione, señalando con sus ojos la multitud de pequeños que caminaban a su alrededor, aunque el que era su centro de atención era Harry.

— Es grosero apuntar — dijo Ron bruscamente a un pequeño niño de primer año, que se unía a la fila para salir por el hueco del retrato. El niño quien había estado murmurando algo acerca de Harry con su amigo, inmediatamente se puso rojo y salió corriendo alarmado. Ron rió disimuladamente —. Amo estar en sexto año. Y vamos a tener tiempo libre este año. Períodos enteros donde podremos sólo sentarnos y relajarnos.

— ¡Vamos a necesitar ese tiempo para estudiar Ron! — dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban por el corredor.

— Sí, pero hoy no — canturreó Ron, dejando atrás su malhumor —, considero que hoy va a ser un día de descanso.

— ¡Espera! — dijo Hermione, levantando un brazo y deteniendo a un chico de cuarto año, que trataba de pasarla de largo sujetando fuertemente un disco verde lima que tenía en la mano — Platillos Voladores con Colmillos prohibidos, entrégalo — pidió severamente.

El niño frunciendo el ceño entregó el platillo que tenía bajo su brazo, y salió corriendo tras sus amigos. Ron esperó a que desapareciera y luego jaló el platillo que Hermione sujetaba entre sus manos.

— Excelente, siempre he querido uno de estos.

Las protestas de Hermione fueron ahogadas por una fuerte risita tonta, al parecer a Lavender Brown le parecía muy divertido el comentario de Ron. Ella continuó riéndose al pasar a su lado, mirando a Ron hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Ron se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione, torciendo su gesto ante la actitud sosa de la chica, clavó sus pupilas en el pelirrojo, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

Ron se hizo el que no sabía y Harry simplemente levantó sus hombros sin saber que decirle.

El techo del Gran Salón estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas. Mientras comían avena, huevos y tocino, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione sobre su vergonzosa conversación con Hagrid la tarde anterior.

Aunque la castaña lo que menos estaba haciendo era ponerles atención, su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa de Profesores donde se encontraba Regulus comiendo tranquilamente, ni siquiera le había dirigido ni una mirada. ¡Vaya hombre! Él había tenido la osadía de besarla de aquella forma tan… quería encontrar un epíteto desagradable, pero a su mente solo venían palabras como: arrebatadora, pasional, ardiente… y eso debía ser.

‹‹_Lo odio›.›_ —clavó su tenedor en el tocino, pensando que se trataba de la cabeza del vástago.

‹‹Lo odias ¿por qué te ha besado o por qué no te ha mirado? Quizás esperabas que después de ese acto cariñoso te tratara diferente.››

— ¿Estas escuchando Hermione? —inquirió Ron zarandeándola, obligándola a separar su mirada del vástago.

— Si.

— Claro que no estabas viendo otra vez a ese zombi —evidenció Ron en gruñido.

Harry rodó sus ojos, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Otra vez se iban a enfrascar en una discusión, y los tres sabían como terminaría, con Ron bufando y Hermione lanzándole una mirada hostil, además que no se hablarían por horas.

— Si los estaba escuchando y digo que Hagrid no puede pensar realmente que continuaríamos con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — improviso tomando la esencia principal de aquella conversación, al menos había escuchado el principio, cortando así de tajo el argumento de Ron y dejándolo con la boca abierta —, digo ¿cuándo alguno de nosotros mostramos... ya saben... algún entusiasmo?

**I* *I* *I R&H I* *I* *I**

Regulus tampoco había pasado una buena noche, lo que había sentido en aquel beso lo había dejado en shock, había sido infinitamente mejor que el primero y vaya que había logrado elevarle la temperatura.

En las siguientes horas después de su encuentro, no había logrado sacarse de la mente aquellos labios húmedos, una y otra vez ese beso se reproducía en su mente como una película, obligándolo a revivir aquellas sensaciones.

Y lo peor era que en lugar de calmar sus ansias, había hecho que aumentaran y a pesar de luchar contra eso, ya no solo quería un beso. Un deseo oscuro hervía en su interior, quería sentirla, acariciar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo —que ya había tenido oportunidad de ver desnudo gracias a su conexión—, quería sentirla vibrar bajo él… entrar en ella, sentir su calidez rodearlo….

En el fondo lo que lo había obligado a abandonar la escena del crimen, era que había sentido algo en su pecho, que comenzaba a preocuparle incluso más que el deseo que sentía. Sabía lo que era, después de todo no era un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para él, pero no quería sentirlo y menos por ella, que estaba obsesionada con su hermano muerto.

Además él no había vuelto para eso, para sufrir por un tonto enamoramiento él venía a destruir a ese ser.

"_Esto no debería estar pasándome, debí parar desde el inicio, debía alejarla, mantenerla a raya…"._

Soltó un profundo suspiró y alzó su mirada paseándola por el lugar como si solo estuviera echando un ojo, aunque en realidad lo que hacia era buscarla a ella. La encontró hablando con la Profesora McGonagall, seguramente le estaba dando sus horarios.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar en eso, ella había mencionado la posibilidad de que estuviera en su clase, una cosa más que los unía, al parecer el destino estaba confabulando para no dejar que sus caminos se separaran.

Se incorporó dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa, era hora de que se dirigiera a su aula para recibir a sus pupilos, no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore volverlo profesor? Se pasó la mano por sus cortos mechones, echaba de menos su cabello largo, de repente notó como varías miradas se posaban en él e incluso algunas chicas suspiraban a su pasar.

Sonriendo con autosuficiencia se dirigió a la salida con un caminar que estaba lejos de ser humilde.

(*º• *º• *º• H&R •º* •º* •º*)

Hermione fue aprobada inmediatamente para continuar con los EXTASIS de Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones.

— Los veré después, tengo que ir a mi clase de Runas Antiguas —tragó saliva al imaginar que estaría dos horas sentada observando a Regulus, su estómago cosquilleo en respuesta, pero eso no evitaría que al final de la clase le dejara las cosas muy claras.

Ignoró el comentario venenoso de Ron y continuó su camino.

Al llegar a al salón respiró profundamente un par de veces, necesitaba calmar sus nervios, se limpió las manos sudorosas en su túnica, alzó su mentón y atravesó la puerta con pasos seguros, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la banca que ocuparía cuando se percató de que el salón se encontraba casi lleno de chicas de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin, cabía decir que compartía esa clase con esas serpientes porque se suponía que no debería haber tantos alumnos.

Su expresión de enojo se acentuó, dejó caer su bolsa sobre la mesa causando un ruido sonoro en la habitación por la cantidad de libros que llevaba. Dirigió su furibunda mirada hacia el causante de tal bullicio, encontrándolo cerca del pizarrón.

Regulus enarcó su ceja, clavando sus pupilas lapislázuli en la leona, no necesitó más que un segundo para darse cuenta que estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas.

— Señorita…

— Granger, Hermione Granger —respondió entre dientes.

— Señorita Granger, haga el favor de sentarse en silencio —ordenó, ¡Como disfrutaba de poder mandarla!

La castaña bufó incrédula, ¿cómo había podido creer que no abusaría de su poder como profesor? Sus dientes castañearon cuando cerró su boca de golpe. Unas risitas sonaron a espaldas de la chica, claro las Slytherins no perdían oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

Regulus curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios en una sonrisa claramente Black. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir aquel golpe de sensaciones atravesarlo, desde que la había visto entrar, había recorrido su silueta con disimulo, deteniéndose en aquellos labios rosados que él había degustado ya en dos ocasiones.

Revisó la hora en su reloj, había llegado la hora de comenzar su clase. Tomó su varita del escritorio apuntándola hacia la puerta para cerrarla, cuando una chica apareció seguida de otras.

Las pupilas del vástago se dilataron por la sorpresa, su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho. Era ella, distinta pero ella al fin al cabo, sus ojos azules… su boca cubierta por un labial rojo, delineada perfectamente, su piel perlada, su cabello negro…

— ¿Podemos pasar Profesor Knightley? —preguntó con su voz sedosa Pansy Parkinson, curvando su boca en una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que había sacado para no querer levantarse y borrarle la sonrisa a su nuevo Profesor y aunque no lograba captar nada de lo que estaba leyendo, ella siguió con la vista clavada en las letras hasta que sintió una explosión de sentimientos encontrados, lo podía sentir estaba a punto de entrar en conexión con Regulus.

Su corazón latía desbocado y su sangre comenzó a correr con rapidez, alzó su cara buscando al chico, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Y entonces sucedió…

‹‹_No puede ser es ella… es Heder, es como si el pasado hubiese vuelto pero no puede ser yo la vi en la tienda de libros… entonces ¿quién es ella?››_

La castaña regresó a su cuerpo, con la respiración entrecortada y la mente echa un lío, de inmediato su vista se dirigió a la puerta.

— Espero que no se les haga costumbre llegar tarde —logró pronunciar Regulus, después de un minuto. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, necesitaba saber su nombre.

Trató de mantener a raya su sentir, tenía una clase que dar, no podía permitirse perder el control en ese momento.

— Buenos días a todos, esta es la clase de Runas Antiguas para sexto, así que las que no estén inscritas en esta asignatura pueden retirarse —exclamó notando como unas chicas salían. Apuntó hacia la puerta y la cerró con un simple hechizo no verbal —mi nombre es Rigel Knightley.

— Profesor… — una chica lo llamó, alzando su mano para que la ubicara.

— Si señorita…

— Millicent Bulstrode, nos puede hablar un poco sobre usted —pidió agitando sus pestañas, muchas chicas asintieron entusiasmadas con la sugerencia, mientras que los escasos hombres bufaban, rodando sus ojos.

— Normalmente no me gusta hablar de mi vida, puesto que no me pagan por hacerlo, pero haré una excepción…

Hermione quien no lograba terminar de poner en orden sus sentimientos, abrió la boca incrédula. _‹‹¿Qué diablos te está pasando Regulus?››_. Si por ella fuera, ya se hubiese levantado y cacheteándolo dos veces, bueno quizás tres para que reaccionara.

Apretó el texto enterrándole sus uñas, vaya si el tipo era descarado. No podía creer toda la sarta de mentiras que estaban saliendo de su linda boca, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de él…?

Si Hermione estaba echa una furia y pero lo más importante es que se estaba muriendo de celos, porque sabía que él no lo estaba haciendo por molestarla, si no por lucirse con esa tal tipa que se parecía a Heder.

— Profesor ¿cuándo comenzará la clase? —soltó interrumpiéndole el fascinante monologo del vástago, logrando que la mirara.

‹‹_¡Vaya, hasta que recuerdas que existo! Si, soy yo, la que te trajo de regreso del mundo de los muertos.››_

— Señorita Granger ¿qué no le han enseñado que no debe interrumpir a los Profesores mientras están hablando?

Los murmullos y las risas llenaron el salón. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, sentía que iba ha explotar de coraje en cualquier momento, se imaginó a sí misma lanzándole un hechizo, quizás convertirlo en ratón, o tal vez en una araña para pisotearla.

— Bueno como a la señorita Granger le aburrió mi platica, comenzaremos la clase —varios abucheos se escucharon, incluso unas bolitas de papel dieron contra la castaña, enredándose entre sus rizos —. Basta —demandó Regulus, podía sentir a través de su vinculo el enojo y la indignación de Hermione, sus tripas se retorcieron quizás se había pasado un poco.

— Tomen uno y pasen los demás —hizo volar un par de pergaminos, hacia los alumnos de las primeras bancas —es un diagnóstico, quiero saber si todos están en el mismo nivel de conocimientos.

Por supuesto la primera en entregarlo fue Hermione quien a pesar de su enojo, no se iba a permitir ni una falla en su dichosa prueba. Prácticamente le estrelló el pergamino contra el pecho aprovechando que sus compañeros tenían la cabeza metida en sus pruebas.

Regulus en otro momento se hubiese reído de su reacción, pero ahora sabía que era mejor no seguir irritándola. Después de la prueba siguió una breve introducción de lo que verían a lo largo del año y finalmente una explicación de primer capítulo del libro.

— Quiero para la siguiente clase lo que esta escrito en el pizarrón, espero que no sea demasiado para nadie —comentó Rigel con una sonrisa divertida, dando por concluida su clase.

Algunos se quejaron del montón de tarea que el hombre les había dejado, pensaban que sería un Profesor barco, pero no era así, había resultado ser bastante estricto. Poco a poco el aula fue vaciándose.

Rigel por fin pudo respirar más tranquilo, había pasado su primera clase casi con éxito. Ahora podía concentrarse en la que podía ser la hija de su querida Heder.

Pansy guardó sus cosas y caminó sensualmente hacia él. — Profesor si tengo alguna duda con las traducciones ¿puedo venir a verlo?

Regulus al tenerla cerca, pudo estudiarla mejor, notando la diferencia con los rasgos de su Heder, sin duda era su hija, pero era como verla ella, le hacia revivir sentimientos que parecían enterrados, pero ahí estaban latiendo vivos dentro de su pecho.

Hermione quien apropósito se había quedado rezagada, puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar la chillona voz de Parkinson. —Si no puede ni traducir el texto quizás no debería estar tomando esta clase —susurró acida.

— Bueno señorita…

— Pansy Parkinson, Profesor —añadió apresurada.

— Señorita Parkinson, si se atasca en su traducción están los diccionarios en la Biblioteca —la mueca coqueta de la pelinegra se fue marchitando —, aunque mi deber como Profesor es asesorarla, así que puede venir, pero solo si es realmente necesario.

— Gracias Profesor —se despidió con un guiñó de Rigel, saliendo del salón con su sequito de compañeras.

La cólera y enojo que sentía Hermione se transformaron en dolor y decepción. Si no hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído. En cuanto se quedaron solos se llevó su bolsa al hombro y le aplaudió a Regulus.

— Bravo estuviste… excelente, no sé cómo te creí, dijiste que no coquetearías con tus alumnas ¿y cómo le llamas a lo que has estado haciendo? Y te atreviste a decirme que pensabas que te conocía mejor, que no harías esas cosas… eres… — pausó sin encontrar calificativo lo suficientemente fuerte para agredirlo, porque eso era lo que quería hacer herirlo, que sintiera y no de segunda mano, lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Regulus contrajo los músculos de su mandíbula, nunca había visto actuar de esa forma a Hermione y las emociones que le estaba enviando a través de su vínculo lo estaban desestabilizando. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, acompañada de un tenue dolor, él no quería hacerla sentir así.

Hermione avanzó hasta él y no dudo en propinarle dos cachetadas, que lograron que su mano le doliera después del impacto por la fuerza que había utilizado.

— Eres repugnante…

A Regulus ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, la vio salir con sus libros del aula azotando la puerta, fue entonces que se atrevió a llevarse la mano a la cara, le ardía de una forma que lo hizo rabiar.

***:*:*:*:*:*: H&R :*:*:*:*:*:*:***

Hermione tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse a correr hacia los terrenos y dejarse caer sobre la yerba a llorar el coraje que sentía ¿Por qué era eso no?

— Porque yo no puedo estar celosa, es una estupidez… — hizo una parada en el baño, para refrescarse el rostro y retirar las bolitas de papel de su cabello, no quería que sus amigos la vieran así.

Pero ya en el lugar no pudo contener un par de lágrimas traicioneras que rodaron por sus mejillas, soltó un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Ni ella misma comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Solo sabía que odiaba que la hubiese besado de esa forma y después actuara como un reverendo idiota. Mejor si quería jugar con alguien que se quedara con mezquina de Parkinson.

— Que ironía que el tío y sobrino enredados con la misma víbora, hasta en eso se parecían… — resopló con el estómago hecho una piedra —esto no estaría pasando si Sirius estuviese aquí en lugar de él….

Después de un rato la tempestad pasó, dejándola con un gran hueco en su pecho. Respiró profundamente y al parecer también Regulus se encontraba más tranquilo. No se arrepentía de haberlo cacheteado porque se lo había ganado a pulso, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de se arreglaran, pero después de verlo interactuar con otras chicas las cosas ya no iban a ser las mismas.

Se secó el rostro y miró su reflejo en espejo, lo que vio la hizo sentirse más miserable: ahí estaba la sabelotodo Granger llorando por otro Black.

**...::::::::::::: H&R :::::::::::::...**

Regulus se encontraba en los terrenos, tenía un tiempo libre antes de tener la clase con los de quinto. Acababa de tomarse una poción solo así había logrado calmar el dolor de cabeza que lo martirizaba.

— Pansy Parkinson… no puedo creer que Heder se haya casado con ese cerdo de Charles —crispó su puño impotente, porque él era que debía haberse casado con ella, él debía haber sido el padre de esa chica pero las cosas eran así.

— Esa chica se parece tanto…

Se quedó callado perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, en lo que fue, en lo que pudo ser. Un latigazo de dolor lo trajo de vuelta, se llevó la mano en el pecho sintiendo un extraño vacio que lo hizo doblegarse.

— Hermione…

Un denso nudo se apoderó de su garganta, sentía la desolación y el dolor que la castaña estaba experimentando en ese momento, atrás había quedado su rabia.

‹‹No debiste haberla tratado así›› — acusó su conciencia.

— Lo sé, maldita sea —golpeó el tronco de un árbol descargando parte de su enojo.

‹‹_Es solo que la aparición de Pansy me desconcertó››._

— Pero quizás sea mejor, yo nunca voy a ser Sirius, se que ella cuando nos besamos no piensa en él pero eso no quiere decir que no se lo recuerde o que ya lo haya olvidado o que incluso pueda sentir algo más por mi.

***º••º**º••º* H&R *º••º**º••º***

Harry junto con Ron se acercaron a la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde Hermione ya se encontraba esperando afuera, con una pila de pesados libros y ligeramente incómoda.

— Nos dieron mucha tarea en Runas Antiguas — dijo tratando de sonar animada pero su semblante no ocultaba del todo su tristeza — ¡un ensayo de quince pulgadas, dos traducciones, y tengo que leer estos para el miércoles!

— Lástima — bostezó Ron —aparte de ser un zombi es un aprovechado como Profesor.

— Basta Ron, no puedes seguir hablando de él de esa forma alguien puede escucharte — reprendió Hermione y aunque no se encontraba de buenas con el vástago, no quería que alguien descubriera su verdadera identidad, eso les traería muchos problemas.

La puerta del aula se abrió mientras hablaban y Snape entró al corredor, con su cetrina cara enmarcada, como siempre, por dos cortinas de grasiento pelo negro. Se hizo silencio de inmediato.

— Adentro…

***/*/*/ H&R /*/*/***

Después de la clase algo desastrosa pues los hechizos no verbales no eran el fuerte de Ron, y a pesar de que Hermione había logrado realizar el ejercicio después de diez minutos Snape no se lo había reconocido como era de esperarse.

Y cuando Severus había decido practicar con Harry, éste había terminado castigado después de aventar a su Profesor contra el escritorio con el encantamiento escudo:_Protego._

— ¡Eso estuvo brillante Harry! — exclamó alegremente Ron una vez que estuvieron seguros mientras se dirigían a su próxima hora libre.

Hermione estaba a punto de opinar sobre el tema, cuando un chico apareció detrás de ellos gritando el nombre de su amigo.

— ¡Harry! ¡Oye, Harry!

Harry miró alrededor, Jack Sloper, uno de los bateadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor del año pasado, se apresuraba hacia él, sujetando un rollo de pergamino.

— Para ti — jadeó Sloper — oye, escuché que eres es el nuevo Capitán. ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas?

— No estoy seguro aún — dijo Harry, pensando para sí que Sloper sería muy afortunado si volviera al equipo — te lo haré saber.

— Oh, correcto. Esperaba que fuese este fin de semana.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, acababa de reconocer la escritura delgada y oblicua del pergamino. Dejando a Sloper en mitad de la frase, se fue corriendo con Ron y Hermione, desenrollando el pergamino.

_Estimado Harry,_

_Me gustaría iniciar nuestras clases particulares este sábado. Por favor sírvete venir a mi oficina a las 8 P.M. Espero que estés disfrutando tu primer día de vuelta a la escuela._

_Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Me gustan las gaseosas ácidas._

— ¿Le gustan las gaseosas ácidas? —preguntó desconcertado Ron, quien había leído el mensaje sobre el hombro de Harry y se había quedado perplejo.

— Es la contraseña para pasar la gárgola de su oficina — dijo Harry en voz baja — ¡Ah! Snape no va a estar contento... ¡No podré cumplir con mi detención!

Él, Ron, y Hermione pasaron todo el receso especulando sobre qué le enseñaría Dumbledore a Harry. Ron pensó que lo más probable es que fueran hechizos espectaculares, que los Mortífagos no conocieran. Hermione dijo que esas cosas serían ilegales y pensó que probablemente lo que Dumbledore quería enseñarle a Harry era magia defensiva.

En un momento en el que Ron se encontraba distraído platicando con Dean y Seamus. Harry aprovechó para alejarse con Hermione, tomándola del codo guiándola detrás de unos pilares.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada.

— Es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿qué pasó en tu clase de Runas?

— No sé ¿a qué te refieres? Además nunca te ha interesado mucho esa asignatura.

Harry rodó sus ojos, ligeramente exasperado. —Vamos Hermione te conozco y aunque has tratado de ocultarlo se que algo pasó, cuando llegaste a DCAO tus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

Hermione no podía creer que su amigo se hubiese dado cuenta, abrió la boca sin saber qué decirle.

— ¿Te hizo algo Regulus?

— No… bueno, es una tontería —resopló desviando su mirada, aferrándose a los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

— Me lo contarás o se lo pregunto a él —instó tomando la cara de su amiga obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes? No solo los une el que lo reviviste ¿cierto?

A la castaña no le quedó de otra más que asentir, necesitaba hablar con alguien sacar lo llevaba dentro.

— El hechizo no salió del todo bien o quizás si…

— ¡¿Qué? Hermione… ¿a qué te refieres? —inquirió consternado, pequeñas arrugas aparecieron en su frente —Regulus… es normal ¿no?

— Si, no es un zombi, así que no empieces como Ron —aclaró en un murmullo —. No es algo que afecte a los demás.

— Entonces —presionó notando como su amiga se volvía un manojo de nervios.

— Después de que realice el hechizo, en las muñecas de ambos apareció un símbolo, el cual nos une de formas que no imaginas.

Harry contrajo su expresión sin comprender, se acomodó los lentes, tratando de entender. — ¿Qué clase de formas?

— Es difícil de explicar pero la mayoría del tiempo él sabe lo que siento y lo que me esta pasando y viceversa.

— ¿Qué se están secreteando? —gruñó Ron, pasando su mirada de un al otro. Notando que estaban demasiado cerca.

— Es tarde y tengo que ir a Aritmancia —se escapó dejándolos solos.

— Solo estábamos hablando de los hechizos no verbales — excuso el ojiverde, después de que Ron siguiera mirándolo con recelo.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. Además él tenía que contarle lo que le habían dicho los otros chicos.

**. ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ R&H ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

Durante la clase de Pociones, Harry trató de volver a tocar el tema con Hermione pero le fue imposible y luego tuvo que dedicarse a hacer la poción de Felix Felicity.

Finalmente había sido el ganador de la botella que contenía esa sustancia color oro y aunque se había sentido feliz al ver las caras de furia de los Slytherin, sentía cierta culpa por la decepcionada expresión de Hermione, si de por si antes estaba triste ahora estaba devastada.

La cena llegó con rapidez y una vez que estaban seguros en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar, se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo como para decirles. La cara de Hermione se volvió de piedra con cada palabra que pronunció.

— ¿Supongo qué piensas que hice trampa? — terminó torciendo su gesto.

— ¿Bueno, no fue exactamente tu trabajo cierto? — dijo ella rígidamente, apretando sus labios con enojo.

— Sólo siguió instrucciones distintas a las nuestras —defendió Ron —, podría haber sido una catástrofe, ¿Cierto? Pero tomó un riesgo y le resultó — exhaló un suspiro —. Slughorn me pudo dar ese libro, pero no, me pasó uno en que nadie había escrito nada. Con una mancha en la página cincuenta y dos pero…

***º*º*º**

A lo lejos Regulus miraba la escena notando lo alarmada y molesta que estaba la castaña, además de que no dejaba de dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a Harry. Si no fuera porque ella estaba molesta, quizás ya sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo peor era que el estúpido vínculo en todo el día no le había dado la sorpresa de colarse a la mente de la chica.

Y aunque lo detestaba, sabía que tenía sus ventajas y ahora más que nunca deseaba que entraran en conexión, quería saber con exactitud lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera en la comida le había dirigido una mirada y al parecer no pensaba hacerlo. Y vaya que era orgullosa, soltó la cuchara frustrado.

Ahora la única forma de saber lo qué le ocurría era hablar con Potter.

Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba sentada Parkinson, y para su sorpresa notó como su sobrino acariciaba la pierna de la chica, por debajo de la mesa.

Sintió un extraño ardor en su estómago y desvió la mirada. No le había ninguna gracia lo que había visto. Esta cena había sido sin duda una de las peores desde su regreso.

… … … H&R **… …** …

Al final de la cena Hermione seguía sin confiar en el libro de "Preparación Avanzada de Pociones" de Harry, pero finalmente no había encontrado nada extraño en él, después de haber realizado el hechizo de _Specialis Revelio_.

La verdad era que se había obligado a concentrarse en ese tema, porque si no lo hacia iba a sucumbir a la tentación de buscar la mirada de Regulus y él no se lo merecía. Por otra parte sabía que Harry quería retomar su conversación pero ya no sabía si había sido tan buena idea decírselo, además era algo que le incumbía también a Regulus, quizás se enojaría cuando le dijera que se lo había contado.

Aunque poco importaba eso, ya estaban enojados. Pero por más que quería mantenerse alejada de él, más crecía su necesidad de verlo. Se había vuelto tan adicta a él, que era como el oxigeno para sus pulmones, pero todo eso debía acabar, o mejor dicho ya había acabado.

Además él ni siquiera había hecho el intento por arreglar las cosas, lo cual le daba entender que poco le importaba si hablan o no.

‹‹_Pues que se quede con su Heder y la estúpida de Parkinson.››_Oficialmente este había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, no le había salido nada bien.

Salió del Comedor seguida de sus amigos, cuando de pronto alguien la jaló apartándola del rebaño.

— Schhh —pidió el vástago, realizando una señal con su mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —soltó acida, aunque por dentro estaba brincando de felicidad, después de todo él si quería arreglar las cosas.

— Primero: no vuelvas a pegarme… y —estaba a punto de explicarle las cosas, pero Hermione se le adelanto.

— Sabes qué… eres un idiota, pensé que querías que… olvídalo —se zafó de su agarre dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Harry vio como Hermione salía de un pasillo oscuro, y después corría hacia su Sala.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— No lo sé…

— Mujeres…

Regulus se recargó en la pared, soltando toda clase de improperios. _‹‹¿Por qué no dejó que le explicara? Bueno quizás debí comenzar con otra cosa no amenazándola… ¡Rayos!››_

*º*º*º*º*º

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

*º*º*º*º*

Bueno ya estamos aquí, sentimos la tardanza ya saben la Universidad y la vida que nos impide tener el tiempo para dedicarnos a las historias que tenemos. Por otra parte ¿qué tal el beso del capítulo anterior? Lastima que las cosas no siguieran por ese rumbo por el momento, porque adelantamos que la reconciliación va estar muy entretenida, habrá pasión jajaja. Dejando eso de lado… queríamos preguntarles _**¿qué les parecería un antagonista para la historia y claro para Hermione, a quién propondrían? ¿Y por qué?**_Esperamos que puedan contestarnos esas preguntitas, también pueden decirnos que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora los **agradecimientos**:

**Sakura Tachi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo para la historia y todos esos bellos comentarios. Si Hermione hace una pareja perfecta con Regulus, aunque en este capítulo sus caracteres choquen y vaya que los dos tienen su genio. Esperamos que encuentres entretenido este capítulo y perdón por romper la pasión que comenzaba haber entre ellos pero es necesario, ojala puedas decirnos en un review tus impresiones sobre el capítulo. Saludos.

**Mar 90**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora, pero te agradecemos que hayas leído el capitulo y que nos hayas dejado un review. Si hay pocos fics de esta pareja, por eso creamos esta historia para contribuir con el fandom. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**theowyn1587:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado, por fin hemos publicado y esperamos que no te decepcione el capítulo. Saludos.

**Evigtt:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y apoyarla dejando tus comentarios. Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero ya estamos aquí. Estamos pensando en lo que dijiste sobre competencia, pero de hecho si hay un antagonista aunque por ahora no sea tan presente, pero tal vez pensemos en un tercero muajajaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo con la competencia de Hermione. Saludos.

**Pabaji:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar, sentimos haber tardado en volver pero bueno aquí esta por fin el capítulo ojala sea de tu agrado, aunque no haya mucha acción entre la parejita. Saludos.

**Samii:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y apoyarla dejando un comentario, si bueno la competencia para Hermione ya salió y si habrá complicaciones de aquí en adelante aunque la reconciliación promete ser muy, pero muy interesante. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Samantha**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Si es una pareja poco común pero en eso esta el encanto y claro en Regulus. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, gracias por seguir apoyándonos. Saludos.

**Erini:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos haber tardado tanto. Es que aunque haya muchos guapos en el Colegio ni uno es como Regulus jajajajaja tal vez no se convierta en el nuevo sex symbols pero si que va traer loquita a más de una, quizás exageramos. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**javiera8:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por el apoyo a la historia y si todas quisiéramos un Regulus porque esos besos no los da cualquier ajaja. Sentimos que se enfríen las cosas entre la parejita pero de que va haber más que besos en los próximos capítulos eso es seguro. Saludos.

**Bonnie:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, gracias por seguir apoyándonos leyendo y comentando la historia. Saludos.

**Tentacion Prohibida**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos esos largos comentarios que nos sacan una sonrisa. Bueno si el beso estuvo muy bueno y habrá más de esas escenas en el futuro, pero no en este capítulo sentimos enfriar las cosas pero es necesario. Nos encanto la forma en que describes la conexión que hay entre Regulus y Hermione porque es precisamente eso lo que nosotras pensamos. Lo que pasa con Hermione es que no esta del todo convencida de lo que siente por Regulus, entre en conflicto respecto a él y más por Sirius, puesto que ella aún no ha olvidado sus sentimientos por el animago. Y sobre como se siente Regulus tienes toda la razón, él disfruta de ver lo que le provoca a Hermione y si quiere ser el de laguna forma el que ocupe su corazón, aunque ahora haya más inconvenientes.

Sobre el final para ellos eso aún no lo hemos decidido, tenemos una idea pero todo puede pasara, hasta lo imposible. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**angel de acuario:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sentimos mucho la demora, pero al fin estamos aquí con otro capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos des tu opinión en un review. Saludos.

**jesica—haruzuchia:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar la historia, nos alegra que te guste, disculpa nuestra tardanza pero ya estamos aquí con esta actualización, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	12. Redención

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Redención…**_

(n/as: Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

Durante el resto de las clases de Pociones de esa semana, Harry continuó siguiendo las instrucciones del Príncipe Mestizo, siempre que se desviaran de las de Libatius Borage, con el resultado de que en la cuarta clase Slughorn no paraba de hablar sobre las habilidades de Harry, diciendo que rara vez le había enseñado a alguien con tanto talento.

Ni Ron ni Hermione estaban muy contentos con esto. Aunque Harry les había ofrecido compartir el libro con ellos, Ron tenía más dificultades descifrando la letra que Harry y no podía pedirle continuamente a Harry que le leyera las instrucciones en voz alta porque se vería sospechoso. Hermione, mientras tanto, estaba completamente decidida a adherirse a lo que ella llamaba las instrucciones "oficiales". Pero estaba cada vez de peor humor a medida que le daban resultados más pobres que las del Príncipe.

Harry se preguntaba vagamente quién había sido el Príncipe Mestizo. Aunque la cantidad de tarea que les habían dado no le dejaba tiempo para leer la copia entera de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones, la había examinado lo suficiente como para ver que no había casi ninguna página en la que el Príncipe no hubiera hecho notas adicionales, no todas relacionadas con la preparación de pociones. En muchos lugares había instrucciones para lo que parecían hechizos que el Príncipe había inventado él mismo.

— O ella misma — dijo Hermione irritada, escuchando que Harry le mostraba algunos de estos hechizos a Ron en la Sala común el sábado a la noche — podría haber sido una chica. Creo que la letra parece más de una chica que de un chico.

— Se llamaba el Príncipe Mestizo — señaló Harry — ¿Cuántas chicas han sido príncipes?

Pareció que Hermione no tenía ninguna respuesta para esto. Simplemente frunció el ceño y alejó su ensayo sobre _Los Principios de la Rematerialización _de un tirón, porque Ron estaba intentando leerlo al revés.

Harry miró su reloj y rápidamente metió su vieja copia de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones de nuevo en la mochila.

— Son las ocho menos cinco, mejor me voy, voy a llegar tarde con Dumbledore.

— ¡Oh! — jadeó Hermione, levantando la vista en seguida — ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te esperaremos despiertos, queremos escuchar qué te enseña!

— Espero que te vaya bien — deseó Ron, y los dos vieron a Harry salir por el agujero del retrato.

***:*:*:*:*:* H&R *:*:*:*:*:***

Hermione salió de la Sala común en un momento en el que Ronald se había enfrascado en una conversación con Dean.

Habían pasado varios días sin que tuviera una charla con Regulus y cuando lo veía en la clase de Runas Antiguas sentía como su pulso se aceleraba no podía evitar que su mente trajera de regresó — y mucho menos cuando él hablaba y ella mirada su boca —, aquellos besos que habían compartido. Por momentos pensaba que eso no había ocurrido y todo había sido producto de su retorcida mente, claro no porque fuese su culpa si no de aquel vinculo que los unía de formas inexplicables.

De cualquier forma él se comportaba frío y distante, en una relación estrictamente profesor—alumno pero no solo con ella había adoptado esa actitud, lo había hecho con el resto de la clase, incluso con Pansy. Tal vez era su forma de aceptar que se había equivocado.

Con cada clase que pasaba se sorprendía de todo lo que el vástago sabía sobre Runas, incluso parecía un especialista. No sabía en que momento él se había preparado, si la mayoría del tiempo él leía libros de otra temática o _El Profeta_, no solo el actual si no ediciones anteriores para estar informado y entender todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos años en los que él había estado muerto.

Y es que si no se había preparado durante el verano, solo quedaba la opción de que él recordara todo de su vida pasada.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo, cada vez se estaba acercando más al aula de Runas, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle. Si no fuera porque necesitaba hablar con él sobre el tatuaje o eso se decía pues no quería admitir que la verdad lo extrañaba y no aguantaba un día más aquella situación.

Sabía que estaba bien por su vinculo, lamentablemente no habían entrado en conexión o al menos ella no, quizás él si, no lo sabría hasta hablar con él. Entró al aula y recorrió el camino con los nervios tensándole el estómago, al llegar a la puerta inhaló y exhalo varias veces, esperando calmarse un poco aunque de nada servía, ya que aunque aparentara estar calmada, él se daría cuenta de su verdadero estado.

Alzó su mano y llamó a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta. Intentó pasar, incluso utilizó _Alohomora,_ pero nada había ocurrido.

— El profesor no se encuentra —informó una mujer, en cuanto llegó a su cuadro.

Genial. Finalmente se decidía a hacer las pases con él y resultaba que él no se encontraba ¿acaso esto era una mala pasada del destino, de la vida, de Merlín?

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

— No — contestó brusca — además no son horas para buscar al profesor, es mejor que se retire y no intente entrar por la fuerza nuevamente, solo podrá ingresar si sabe la contraseña.

‹‹_Rayos, cómo pudo ponerle una contraseña y no informármelo.__ ››_

‹‹Tal vez porque no se hablan_››_ —acusó la vocecilla en su cabeza.

‹‹_Pero esto es importante, ¿y dónde estará?.__ ››_

Regresó sobre sus pasos, con la esperanza de arreglarse con él, echa añ de preguntas saltaron a su mente, llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, sin poder contestar ninguna de éstas.

Ingresó al lugar y fue entonces que la loca idea de que él pudiera estar con Pansy la atravesó como una flecha certera.

… **H&R …**

Regulus no la había pasado tan bien como le hubiese gustado, había tratado de mantener su mente ocupada, porque no deseaba tener tiempo para pensar en su alumna. No había vuelto a intentar hablar con ella, no porque no deseara arreglar las cosas con ella. Si no porque estaba esperando que ella estuviese más calmada y así poder tener una conversación civilizada.

Por lo pronto lo único que le había quedado era comportarse como el profesor que era, demostrándole a Hermione que no solo era el docente nuevo y sexy con el look entre intelectual y rockero, que atraía a la población estudiantil, en su mayoría femenina.

Si Dumbledore le había confiado una materia no había sido solo por protegerlo y mantenerlo alejado de los mortifagos, si no porque sabía que era muy capaz en ese terreno.

Y con el correr de los días, había tenido que aceptar que se sentía solo y que echaba de menos a la castaña más de lo que quería admitir. Si Pansy sin duda lo perturbaba, pero había aceptado que aunque fuera hija de su gran amor, no era ella y jamás lo sería.

Además no era ningún tonto, para no darse cuenta que su querido sobrino, tenía una relación con ella. Le había costado no caer en el juego del coqueteo que la Slytherin había iniciado, pero no deseaba agravar su problema con Hermione, ni tampoco atraer la atención de otros profesores sobre él.

Por eso esa tarde cuando recibió una carta de Dumbledore pidiéndole que asistiera a las ocho a su Despacho, había creído que el anciano quería hablar con él sobre su desempeño como profesor y la actitud de sus alumnas y sus alocadas hormonas, pero al llegar comprendió que nada tenía que ver con eso.

— Buenas noches — profirió, anunciando su presencia.

— Por fin llega profesor Knightley, lo estábamos esperando — espetó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Regulus contrajo su expresión, enarcó ligeramente su ceja tratando de entender qué era lo qué estaba pasando y qué hacia Potter ahí.

Los ojos de Harry se extendieron al doble al ver aparecer al vástago. ‹‹_¿Qué es lo qué tiene que ver Regulus con lo que el profesor me enseñara?.__ ››_

— Espero que hayas tenido una buena primera semana de trabajo. He escuchado buenos comentarios sobre tus clases, espero que no hayas tenido mucho problema con las alumnas.

— Todo esta en orden —comentó llegando hasta la silla vacía que esperaba por él. Ladeó ligeramente su rostro para encontrar los intrigados del Gryffindor —Potter.

— Harry espero no te moleste compartir estas lecciones con el profesor Knightley…

— ¿Lecciones? —interrumpió Regulus contrariado.

— ¡Oh si! — profirió con una tibia sonrisa. Disfrutando de las expresiones de los dos jóvenes — Serán lecciones por falta de un término mejor, así que eso es lo que pasara en esta oficina cada que nos reunamos

— ¿Qué es lo qué esta pasando?

— Calma profesor —pidió apenas realizando un ademán con su mano ennegrecida —, supongo que se preguntan ¿por qué están los dos en estas lecciones? Y lo más importante ¿qué es lo que les enseñaré?

— Sí, profesor —respondió Harry, más intrigado que antes.

— Bueno, he decidido que es hora, ahora que sabes qué es lo que incitó a Lord Voldemort a tratar de matarte hace quince años, que te sea dada cierta información, que compartiremos sin duda con el profesor.

Hubo una pausa, que ambos jóvenes utilizaron para profesar la información.

— Usted dijo, al final del último año, que me iba a contar todo — dijo Harry. Le resultaba difícil ocultar una nota de acusación en su voz —, profesor — añadió.

— Y así lo hice — repuso Dumbledore plácidamente —. Te conté todo lo que se. Desde este momento en adelante, dejaremos las firmes bases de los hechos y viajaremos juntos a través de los tenebrosos pantanos de la memoria, hacia los matorrales de las conjeturas más salvajes. De ahora en adelante, Harry, puedo estar tan miserablemente equivocado como Humphrey Belcher, que pensaba que era el momento perfecto para fabricar un caldero con queso.

— ¿Pero usted piensa que está en lo cierto? —indagó Harry.

— Naturalmente sí, pero como ya te he probado, cometo errores como cualquier hombre. De hecho, siendo, perdóname, bastante más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres, mis errores tienden a ser como corresponde mucho mayores.

Regulus se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Dumbledore. Una extrema seriedad había bañado su rostro y su mirada había adquirido un brillo analítico.

Él en su vida anterior —por decirle de alguna forma—, había averiguado por su cuenta parte del pasado de Voldemort, habían sido datos aislados pero le habían permitido ver la verdad más allá de ese ser.

Y sin duda le interesaba conocer lo que Albus tenía para mostrarle, toda información era bienvenida más si se podía utilizar para acabar con Voldemort.

—Profesor — espetó Harry tanteando — lo que va a contarme ¿Tiene algo que ver con la profecía? ¿Va a ayudarme a… sobrevivir?

—Tiene mucho que ver con la profecía — expresó Dumbledore, tan despreocupadamente como si Harry le hubiera preguntado sobre el clima de los días siguientes — y ciertamente espero que les ayude a sobrevivir —añadió pasando su mirada del Gryffindor al vástago.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio, pasando a los dos chicos, los cuales se giraron para seguir con la mirada a Dumbledore, observándolo inclinado sobre el armario junto a la puerta. Cuando se irguió, estaba sosteniendo una familiar vasija de piedra poco profunda con marcas extrañas talladas alrededor de su borde. Colocó el pensadero en el escritorio frente a los dos.

— No ha dicho nada profesor.

— Solo estoy interesado en saber lo que nos mostraras...

— Tú debes conocer parte de esto.

— Así es… si no lo hubiera averiguado y vivido lo que viví al lado de ese ser, probablemente seguiría pensando como todos los que lo siguen —explicó fúnebre, con los ojos cubiertos de imágenes atroces.

Harry escuchó con atención la conversación, cuando Regulus hablaba de esa forma, no parecía ser un chico apenas años mayor que él, parecía un hombre que había sufrido y que había tenido una segunda oportunidad para redimirse. Y finalmente si Albus confiaba en él, él podría arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Regresó su atención a la vasija frente a ellos, mirando el pensadero con cierta aprehensión. Sus experiencias anteriores con el extraño dispositivo que almacenaba y revelaba pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque habían sido altamente instructivas, también habían sido incómodas. La última vez que había mirado su contenido, había visto mucho más de los que hubiera querido. Pero Dumbledore estaba sonriendo.

— Te ves preocupado Harry —mencionó Percival, regresando su atención a él.

— Esta vez, vas a entrar al pensadero conmigo… y aún mucho más inusual, con mi permiso.

— ¿A dónde vamos, profesor?

— De viaje por el camino de los recuerdos de Bob Ogden —dijo Dumbledore, sacando de su bolsillo una botella de cristal que contenía una sustancia de color blanco–plateado que se arremolinaba.

— ¿Quién fue Bob Ogden?

—Era un empleado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica — informó Dumbledore — murió hace un tiempo, pero no antes de que lo hubiera rastreado y persuadido de que me confiara estas memorias. Estamos a punto de acompañarlo en una visita que hizo en el transcurso de su carrera.

Pero Dumbledore estaba teniendo dificultades para quitar el corcho de la botella de cristal. Su mano herida parecía rígida y dolorosa. Regulus colocó su atención en eso, lo que le había causado esa herida, debía ser magia muy poderosa y oscura. ¿Cómo había sido que había terminado así? Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Quién se lo había hecho?

— ¿Quiere que… quiere que yo lo haga, profesor?

— No te preocupes, Harry.

Dumbledore apuntó su varita a la botella y el corcho salió volando.

— Profesor, ¿que le pasó en la mano?— Harry volvió a preguntar, mirando los dedos ennegrecidos con una mezcla de repulsión y pena. Logrando que Regulus enarcara su ceja en espera de la respuesta.

—Ahora no es el momento para esa historia, Harry. Y tus preguntas tendrán respuesta profesor Knightley pero no aún —añadió logrando que el vástago, se interesara más en saberlo. — Ahora tenemos una cita con Bob Ogden.

Dumbledore vertió el contenido plateado de la botella en el pensadero, donde se arremolinó y brilló tenuemente, ni líquido ni gas.

—Después de ustedes — profirió Dumbledore, señalando la vasija.

**·*·*·*· H&R ·*·*·*·**

Salieron del pensadero, después de su corta visita al pueblo de Little Hangleton, específicamente a la casa de los Gaunt.

— ¿Que pasó con la muchacha de la choza? — preguntó Harry de inmediato, mientras Dumbledore encendía más lámparas con su varita — ¿Merope o como fuera que se llamara?

—Oh, sobrevivió — comentó Dumbledore, volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio e indicando a Regulus y a Harry que también debían sentarse — Ogden se apareció en el ministerio y volvió con refuerzos en quince minutos. Morfin y su padre intentaron resistirse, pero ambos fueron vencidos, sacados de la choza y luego juzgados por el Wizengamot. Morfin, quien ya tenía antecedentes de ataques a muggles, fue sentenciado a tres años en Azkaban. Sorvolo, que había herido a varios empleados del ministerio además de Ogden, recibió seis meses.

— ¿Sorvolo? –Harry repitió extrañado.

—Así es — habló Dumbledore, sonriendo con aprobación — me alegra ver que te estás manteniendo al tanto.

— ¿Ese hombre era…?

— El abuelo de Voldemort —intervino el vástago. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, había reconocido el relicario que portaba Merope, era el que ahora él tenía en su poder. Su mirada se deslizo por el director de la institución posándola en su mano ennegrecida, el anillo que portaba semanas antes cuando él había regresado del valle de los muertos era sin duda la misma joya que Sorvolo Gaunt le mostró a Ogden, por consecuente se trataba de Horcrux. Y entonces reafirmó que su elfo tenía razón, esa maldita cosa no era fácil de destruir, incluso era más fácil que acabara contigo antes.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —cuestionó Harry aún trastocado por todo lo que habían visto ene se recuerdo.

— Así es Harry, Sorvolo, su hijo, Morfin y su hija Merope, fueron los últimos Gaunt, una familia de magos muy antigua caracterizada por una veta de inestabilidad y violencia que apareció a través de las generaciones a causa de su hábito de casarse entre primos. Falta de sentido común, junto con un gran gusto por la grandeza significaron que el oro de la familia fuera derrochado varias generaciones antes de que Sorvolo naciera. Como viste, él quedó en la miseria y la pobreza, con muy mal humor, una cantidad fantástica de arrogancia y orgullo, y un par de reliquias familiares que atesoraba tanto como a su hijo y bastante más que a su hija.

—Entonces Merope —mencionó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y mirando fijamente a Dumbledore —, así que Merope… profesor, ¿Eso significa que era… la madre de Voldemort?

— Así es —dijo Dumbledore — y también parece que pudimos dar una mirada al padre de Voldemort. Me pregunto si lo notaste.

— ¿El muggle al que Morfin atacó? ¿El hombre a caballo?

— Muy bien — aseveró Dumbledore, contento — Sí, ese era Tom Ryddle padre, el apuesto muggle que solía salir a caballo y pasar cerca de la choza de los Gaunt, y aquel por el que Merope Gaunt sentía una pasión ardiente y secreta.

— ¿Y terminaron casados? — inquirió Harry incrédulo incapaz de imaginar a dos personas entre las que fuera más improbable que surgiera amor.

— Me parece que estás olvidando —lo detuvo — que Merope era una bruja. No creo que sus poderes mágicos aparecieran para su beneficio cuando era aterrorizada por su padre. Una vez que Sorvolo y Morfin estuvieron seguros en Azkaban, una vez que estuvo sola y que fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades y de tramar su escape de la vida desesperada que había llevado por dieciocho años. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna medida que Merope podría haber tomado para que Tom Ryddle olvidara a su compañera muggle y se enamorara de ella en cambio?

— ¿La maldición Imperius? — sugirió Harry —¿O una poción de amor?

— Muy bien. Personalmente, me inclino a pensar que usó una poción de amor. Estoy seguro de que le habría parecido más romántico y no creo que le hubiera sido muy difícil, persuadirlo de que tomara un vaso de agua, algún día caluroso en el que Ryddle estuviera montando solo.

— ¿Y Merope? Ella… murió, ¿No es cierto? ¿Voldemort no creció en un orfanato?

— Sí así es — dijo Dumbledore — debemos hacer bastantes conjeturas aquí, Harry, aunque no creo que sea difícil deducir que sucedió. Verás, unos meses después de su casamiento y huida, Tom Riddle volvió a aparecer en la mansión en Little Hangleton sin su esposa. Hubo rumores en todo el vecindario de que había dicho haber sido "engañado" y "vendado". Lo que quiso decir, estoy seguro, es que había estado bajo un hechizo que ahora había terminado, aunque me atrevo a decir que no se arriesgó a usar esas palabras en particular por miedo a que pensaran que estaba loco. Cuando escucharon lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, la gente del pueblo llegó a la conclusión de que Merope le había mentido a Tom Riddle, pretendiendo que iba a tener a su hijo y que él se había casado con ella por esta razón.

— Pero sí tuvo a su hijo.

—Pero no hasta un año después de que se casaran. Tom Ryddle la dejó mientras estaba embarazada — dedujo Regulus con los brazos cruzados, escuchando con atención el relato que si bien no conocía por completo, ahora podía llenar los huecos.

— ¿Qué salió mal? — preguntó Harry —¿Por qué dejó de funcionar la poción de amor?

— Otra vez, son conjeturas, pero creo que Merope, que estaba profundamente enamorada de su marido, no podía continuar esclavizándolo por medios mágicos. Creo que eligió dejar de darle la poción. Tal vez, atontada como estaba, se había convencido a sí misma de que para ese entonces él ya se habría enamorado de ella. Tal vez pensó que se quedaría por el bien de su bebé. En ese caso, estaba equivocada en ambas cosas. Él la dejó, nunca la volvió a ver y nunca se preocupó por descubrir qué había sido de su hijo.

El cielo afuera estaba negro como la tinta y las lámparas en la oficina de Dumbledore parecían brillar más que antes.

— Creo que eso es todo por esta noche — murmuró Dumbledore después de un momento o dos.

— Sí, profesor asintió Harry, aún con la cabeza trabajando a miles de revoluciones.

Regulus se incorporó meditabundo, esperaba poder intercambiar unas palabras con el anciano después de que Potter abandonará la oficina pero eso no ocurrió.

— Profesor… ¿es importante saber todo esto sobre el pasado de Voldemort?

— Muy importante, según mi opinión — contestó Dumbledore.

— Y… ¿tiene algo que ver con la profecía?

— Tiene mucho que ver con la profecía.

— Está bien — dijo Harry, un poco confundido, pero tranquilo a la vez.

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero se le ocurrió otra pregunta, y volvió a darse vuelta.

— Profesor, ¿puedo contarle a Ron y Hermione todo lo que me ha dicho?

Dumbledore lo consideró por un momento. —Sí, creo que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger han probado ser dignos de confianza. Pero Harry, te voy a pedir que no le repitas nada de esto a nadie más. No creo que sea buena idea que se sepa cuánto sé, o sospecho, de los secretos de Lord Voldemort.

— No señor, me aseguraré de que sean sólo Ron y Hermione. Buenas noches.

Se dio vuelta otra vez, y estaba justo ante la puerta cuando lo vio. Reposando en una de las mesas de patas largas y delgadas en las que había tantos instrumentos delicados de plata, había un feo anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida.

— Profesor — llamó, mirándolo fijamente —, ese anillo…

Regulus clavo si mirada en la mesa que Harry había estado viendo minutos antes, y entonces comprendió que Harry también se había dado cuenta. Regresó su mirada a Albus esperando su intervención.

— ¿Sí? — profirió Dumbledore, aguardando con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios.

— Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche.

— Así es.

— Pero no es… profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le mostró a Ogden?

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

— El mismo —confirmó adusto.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser…? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted?

— No, lo conseguí muy recientemente, unos días antes de que fuera a buscarte a la casa de tus tíos, de hecho.

— ¿Eso sería cerca del momento en que se lastimó la mano, entonces, profesor?

— Si, bastante cerca, sí, Harry.

Regulus enarcó su ceja, mirando con interés a Harry. Al parecer el chico cuando deseaba podía ser muy perspicaz.

Harry dudó en seguir pero Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, así que se ánimo a buscar más respuestas.

— Profesor, ¿Cómo fue exactamente qué…?

— ¡Es muy tarde Harry! Escucharás la historia en otro momento. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, profesor — respondió condescendiente, dejando para otro momento el mar de preguntas que estaban surgiendo en su mente. Avanzó hacia la salida esperando escuchar los pasos de Regulus detrás de él, pero eso no sucedió, extrañado se detuvo en seco, girándose levemente para buscarlo.

— Dumbledore ¿ese anillo es…?

— En otro momento tendremos esa conversación profesor Knightley, se que usted tiene mucho que contarnos, pero todo a su tiempo, espero que no olvide que dos veces no ocurren las cosas de la misma forma, tenga cuidado.

Black estrechó sus ojos, tratando de leer entre líneas, era claro que Dumbledore le estaba dando un mensaje más allá de lo evidente, quizás sospechaba lo que tenía en su poder.

— Buenas noches profesor.

Se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos más, hasta que Regulus finalmente asintió y avanzó hacia la salida, pasando de largo a Harry, quién trataba de entender aún lo que había ocurrido.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· H&R ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

— Profesor Knightley — llamó Harry, corriendo detrás de él al salir de la oficina del director. Vaya que caminaba rápido por un momento pensó que no lo alcanzaría.

Black no se detuvo, siguió su paso con las manos en las bolsas, pensando aún en las palabras de Albus. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?

— Tenemos que hablar — espetó caminando a su pasó, colocándose frente a él.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Por qué Dumbledore te dijo eso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contar?

— Ya lo oíste Potter, a su tiempo —respondió pasándolo. Harry se quedó quieto, sintiendo una tremenda frustración. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y fue tras él.

— Escucha Potter deja de seguirme, si no tienes más que decirme, puedes irte a tu Sala o deseas que te baje puntos.

— Quieres dejar de comportarte como un estúpido, ahora entiendo porque Hermione esta enojada contigo —masculló molesto.

Las palabras de Harry dieron en el clavo, Regulus se mantuvo en silencio y aunque no le había agradado la forma en que le había hablado, finalmente aceptó que necesitaba de él.

— Sígueme — fue lo único que dijo en todo el camino hacia su Sala.

—Profesor, alguien estuvo… — Regulus realizó una señal, indicándole con su mirada que no estaban solos.

— _Toujurus pur_… — había colocado esa contraseña como un recordatorio a lo que podía llevar el fanatismo de la sangre. Para que no olvidara su pasado, de donde venía y a donde pretendía llegar.

Harry entró en el lugar con sus reservas, se acomodó sus lentes para ver el lugar con claridad. Para él bastaba con ver los colores en las paredes para que no le agradara.

— Siéntete como en casa —dijo sardónico, caminó hasta un extrema de la sala, llegando a la mesa de vinos — ¿whiskey?

Potter lo pensó por un momento pero finalmente asintió. Ambos estaban muy tensos y no les vendría mal tomar algo fuerte después de lo que habían visto en ese pensadero. Además era mejor eso a quedarse con la garganta agarrotada y seca.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó hosco, entregándole el vaso de whiskey — ¿de Malfoy?

— No, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que sabes?

— Potter, se que eres inteligente no me hagas creer que estoy equivocado —contestó con una mueca, logrando que Harry le echara una dura mirada —, así que piensa, no te quedes solo en lo evidente…

El buscador quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore, en el anillo y en la mano lastimada de su profesor. Frunció ligeramente su frente en un gesto de concentración y entonces lo tuvo. Sus cejas se enarcaron, turbado alzó su mirada posándola en los ojos azules del hombre.

— ¿Y bien…? — cuestionó Regulus esperando su deducción. Definitivamente le estaba afectando ser profesor, comenzaba a de verdad comportarse como uno, incluso fuera de las aulas.

— Es el anillo el que le causó eso a la mano de Dumbledore. Es como lo que dijiste sobre el collar tal vez tenga una maldición…

— Esa es la teoría…— concordó, lanzándole una mirada de admiración — ahora junta todo, ¿A quién pertenecía ese anillo? ¿Quién colocó la maldición?

— ¿Estas diciendo que Voldemort maldijo el anillo que perteneció a su familia?

— Tal vez es más que una maldición, recuerda que Voldemort utiliza una magia oscura muy poderosa — comentó con una escalofrío recorriéndole la columna, al recordar algunas muestras de ese poder —, no tengo todas las respuestas aún Potter, pero espero que resolvamos esto con la ayuda de Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó callado, su expresión perturbada lo decía todo.

— ¿Aún tienes? —preguntó alzando la botella.

Potter salió de su estupor y asintió, aún contrariado por todo lo que estaba pensando bebió un tragó de whiskey, sintiendo como el alcohol dejaba un rastro de fuego a su paso por su garganta.

El vástago rellenó su vaso, llevándose la botella consigo al sillón. — Te van a salir raíces a los pies, o te sientas o te vas…

Harry miró la puerta y después al mago, finalmente optó por dejarse caer en el sillón, que estaba más cómodo de lo que parecía en un principio.

— ¿Me contarás algo sobre Malfoy? —cuestionó rompiendo la afonía del lugar.

— Aún no tengo nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que es un mortifago.

— Lo sé, lo estado observando. No se como era su comportamiento antes de este año pero parece disperso, a veces preocupado, pero tarde o temprano su petulancia y esa gran bocota que tiene lo traicionara.

Potter asintió dándole uno trago a su bebida, mientras Regulus iba por el tercer vaso y no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

— Mucho tiempo de práctica —respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

— Sirius decía lo mismo…

— Supongo que es de familia —manifestó sarcástico —, Sirius solía robarse las botellas de la reserva de vinos y traerlas de contrabando al Colegio.

Harry percibió el deje de amarguro y dolor en la voz de su profesor. Por un momento lo compadeció, hasta que se dio cuenta que compartían el mismo sufrimiento. Al parecer después de todo Regulus si quería a Sirius.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Hermione y tu? —se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato, colocando su atención en el vástago, escrudiñando cada reacción a través de sus lentes y sabía que Regulus, no se esperaba eso.

Black carraspeó tratando de retomar el control de la situación. — ¿Qué te contó? —preguntó a la defensiva.

— Lo sé todo.

Regulus abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la alusión de "todo". Tragó saliva con dificultad. ‹‹_Se lo contó.__››_

Alzó su cara enfrentando las pupilas esmeralda que refulgían perspicaces. — ¿Y?

— Escucha Hermione me contó lo del tatuaje, pero no se por qué esta tan molesta contigo. He tratado de que me lo diga pero no quiere hacerlo. Tienes que hablar con ella, de verdad creo que quiere arreglar las cosas, aunque es muy orgullosa para admitirlo, pero a veces la veo mirarte en las comidas, se preocupa por ti. Ella tal vez sea un poco enojona y mandona, pero es sorprendente porque logró lo que nadie quizás… te trajo de vuelta.

— No ella quería traer de regreso a Sirius, porque estaba enamorada de él —gruñó dejando salir su sentir, por primera vez estaba hablando de cómo sentía con otra persona.

Harry no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, enarcó su ceja perturbado, tratando de entender exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Crees qué no se que desearían que Sirius estuviese en mi lugar —profirió sulfurado.

— Yo no lo niego, pero tampoco desearía que estuvieses muerto —aclaró firme.

— No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es sentirse fuera de lugar, que todo lo que conocías se esfumó, no esta… que tu familia esta muerta, que lo único que te queda es la sed de vengarte —bramó parándose frente a Harry —, todos me miran como si fuera un fenómeno… alguien que no debería estar vivo.

Potter percibió en todo momento la sufrimiento en su voz, pero finalmente no se sentía ajeno a lo el vástago contaba, él también se había llegado a sentir así. Lo dejó desahogarse, después de todo él no estaba tan solo, quizás sus padres estaban muertos pero afortunadamente estaba rodeado de gente valiosa, que lo apreciaba por ser él, no por ser el niño que sobrevivió y ahora El elegido.

Black tardó de controlarse, no sabía qué demonios hacia diciéndole todo eso al ahijado de su hermano. Tomó su botella y le dio la espalda, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de whiskey, que bebió de un solo trago.

— Se que te importa y no lo niegues —le advirtió al ver el intento de gesto de antipatía en el rostro del vástago —, lo mejor es que aclaren las cosas…

— Eso intente el otro día pero solo conseguí que se enojara más.

— Pues inténtalo nuevamente —aconsejó hundiéndose en el sillón.

— Cómo si fuera fácil —resopló regresando al sillón.

— Ella no la estaba pasando bien — comentó recordando que Hermione había llegado varias veces al desayuno con unas profundas ojeras y los ojos irritados tal vez de no dormir y llorar —pero tu lo sabes ¿no? por ese extraño tatuaje…

Regulus apretó sus labios, lanzándole una dura mirada al león, sentía una opresión en el pecho y un dolor agudo cerca del corazón, sabía que en parte él era el causante del estado de la chica.

— ¿Crees qué encuentren la forma de desaparecer ese tatuaje?

— Eso es lo que queremos hacer —repuso aún inmerso en ese malestar se emociones.

— Los ayudare en lo que pueda…

— No se lo cuentes a nadie más y con eso me refiero a ese cabeza de calabaza —soltó con desagrado.

Harry no se molestó en advertirle que no le dijera de esa forma, era casi imposible que dejara de hacerlo al igual que Ron no dejaba de sentir antipatía por el vástago. Sin duda esa era una rencilla que ellos debían arreglar y él no quería quedar atrapado en medio.

— No se lo diré.

— Es tarde Potter, es mejor que te vayas no querrás encontrarte con Filch.

— No lo haré, tengo mis métodos para evadirlo — comentó con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en el Mapa del Merodeador que yacía seguro en la bolsa de su pantalón. Se incorporó y dejando el vaso en una pequeña mesa.

— Buenas noches profesor Knightley.

— Potter —lo detuvo, Harry se giró mirándolo con interrogación —esta platica se queda entre nosotros.

Potter asintió, aunque no supo a cuáles de las dos conversaciones que tuvieron se refería. De cualquier forma ya era hora de regresar a su Sala común, Hermione y Ron estarían esperándolo ansiosos.

— Potter, no olvides la contraseña la vas necesitar —le gritó el vástago antes de que saliera completamente del lugar. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, si tal vez Regulus no era Sirius, y no lo sería jamás pero no estaba mal, estaba comenzando a sentir que en él encontraría un gran aliado.

**(º·* º·* º·* H&R º·* º·* º·*)**

Más tarde Hermione ya se encontraba en su cama, apenas y había logrado conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que les había contado Harry y el que Regulus también asistiera a esas reuniones la había inquietaba y más porque no podía hablar con él. Aunque ahora entendía que su enojo cuando lo había ido a buscar a su Sala había sido injustificado, el hombre se encontraba con Dumbledore y no con una alumna.

Todo iba muy bien hasta ahí, hasta que comenzó a vivir la pesadilla que Regulus estaba teniendo. En ella veía una aldea invadida por el fuego, se escuchaban gritos aterradores por todo el lugar y de pronto la marca tenebrosa se levantó en el cielo.

— Mátala, es una _squib_ —manifestó una voz detrás de ella, refiriéndose a una pequeña que se encontraba arrastrándose en la tierra tratando de huir.

Hermione despertó en ese momento totalmente asustada. Su corazón parecía querer saltar de su boca, el cuerpo le temblaba y aún estaba ese tremendo dolor en su pecho tan espantoso que no podía respirar. Estaba empapada en sudor y su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo, de una forma un tanto asquerosa.

Respingó al escuchar un relámpago, corrió el dosel de su cama, sentía las rodillas débiles pero aún así logró asomarse por la ventana. Afuera había una gran tormenta.

Caminó hasta el baño y cuando estaba a punto de mojarse el rostro. Entró en conexión con Regulus, de repente sintió un frío espantoso. Y al parecer estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia incesante, podía sentirla opacando su vista, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

***— H&R—***

Regulus había recordado después de un rato, que el retrato había hablado sobre alguien que lo había ido a buscar, en cuanto le mencionó la descripción de la chica, comprendió que se trataba de Hermione.

No supo exactamente cuál fue la primera sensación que lo invadió, pero lo que siguió fue un bálsamo para su atormentado corazón. Mañana después de la clase de Runas, le pediría que se quedara y así poder de una buena vez en contentarse.

Finalmente había terminado de calificar algunas tareas que tenía pendientes. Se quedó un rato más pensando en lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore y mucha más en lo que escondía celosamente y cuando menos lo pensó se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

Lo peor comenzó cuando el sueño que estaba teniendo se vio invadido por un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido a finales de setenta cuando él aún era mortifago. El ataque a un pequeño poblado.

Al despertar con la mente impregnada de aquel desastre y muerte, trató de controlarse pero le era tan difícil dejar de escuchar el llanto de esa niña, su último grito, la mirada de horror que le había propinado.

Asfixiado por los tormentos de su pasado. Salió de su sala inhalando desesperado aquel elemento vital, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a los terrenos. Llorando sin poder controlarse, se dejó caer de rodillas cerca del lago.

Su vida había estado marcada por la muerte, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no regresar. Debía estar muerto por todo el daño que había hecho.

— Regulus… — Hermione gritó llegando hasta él, se arrodilló junto a él, buscando su mirada, pero era difícil hacerlo, no solo por la lluvia que los cubría si no porque estaba cabizbajo, casi era como si su alma no estuviera ahí, como si su cuerpo estuviese vacío como una cascara — Regulus… — lo llamó desesperada, agitándolo de los hombros.

Realmente estaba asustada, la conexión no le estaba enviando nada, no sentía la energía de Regulus rodeándola, recordándole que estaba ahí.

Estuvo así por un tiempo incontable, su garganta dolía de tanto llamarlo, difícilmente lograba respirar, pero él finalmente volvió levantó sus ojos turbado encontrando la mirada preocupada de Hermione. En ese revoltijo de sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones, no le era fácil averiguar qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre él, después de de todo si ella se encontraba ahí era porque habían entrado en conexión y por ende se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

No había podido evitar que ella se diera cuenta del monstruo que era, de las horribles cosas que había hecho.

— ¿Lo viste no es así?

Hermione apenas y logró escuchar su murmuro entre la tormenta, su gesto se volvió una mezcla de emociones.

— Ahora sabes lo que hecho en el pasado.

Fue entones que Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería, a aquella pesadilla que tenía mucho de verdad, él había matado a esa niña. Helada por la deducción con la imagen de aquella pequeña palpitándole en la mente, dejó caer sus manos.

— Soy un criminal, un monstruo… ¿eso es lo qué piensas, no? Todo lo contrario a lo que era Sirius ¡Ahora te arrepientes de haberme regresado del infierno!

Ella no podía creer que él dijera eso. — Nunca repitas eso de nuevo —reprendió sellando sus palabras con una cachetada —. No eres un monstruo…— comentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un dolor desgarrador arañándole el alma.

— He matado…

La confesión dejó sin aire a Hermione, Regulus pensó que ella se levantaría dejándolo solo, atemorizada de lo que él era capaz de hacer, pero lo sorprendió el sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, acercándolo a ella. Con cierto temor, levantó sus brazos temblorosos, dudando entre responder o no, finalmente lograron posarse en la espalda de la leona. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco su cuello, no podía creer que ella no saliera corriendo después de lo que le había confesado.

Disfrutó de la calidez y del confort que aquellos brazos le ofrecían. La escuchó susurrarle palabras conciliadores, mientras acariciaba su espalda, incluso había sentido sus labios besar la coronilla de sus cabellos. Y en ese momento fue que supo cuanto la necesitaba en realidad.

La prefecta lo dejó desahogarse, no tenía corazón para alejarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estuvo para él sin importarle el frío que calaba su cuerpo, que sus piernas estuvieran entumidas.

Ella no era quién para juzgarlo y sabía que él tampoco había pedido volver.

Él simplemente era un humano que había errado en su vida pasada, que había tratado de redimirse. Y aunque lo que había hecho, no podía borrarse, él estaba tratando de ayudar a mejorar el futuro, colaborando con la Orden del Fénix.

**I* *I* *I R&H I* *I* *I**

Tiempo después cuando él estuvo más calmado, ingresaron al castillo. La tormenta había cesado un poco aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo.

— Debo irme, ambos necesitamos una muda de ropa y un par de pociones para no enfermarnos. Hablaremos por la mañana…

— Quédate conmigo —interrumpió tomando su mano.

*º*º*º*º*º

**Si ustedes lo piden continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

Hola, si somos malas, crueles y viles por no actualizar antes, pero ya saben la vida se nos complica.

*Estamos editando los capítulos anteriores, por si ven cosas raras. Y cambiamos la forma de escritura para bien suponemos.

Sobre el capítulo, bueno un poco largo por la escena de Albus pero era necesaria. Recuerden que hay spoilers nosotras solo los adaptamos a lo necesario para la trama. Ahora Regulus le tocó sufrir muy triste. Es un capítulo de transición necesario para la historia, los siguientes estarán más movidos y por supuesto habrá más H&R love. Aunque estamos abiertas a escuchar teorías y sugerencias.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es **(arroba)****NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible: **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció la película?

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

Ahora los **agradecimientos**:

**Sakura Tachi**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo que le has dado a la historia y a nosotras. Por todos esos comentarios que nos dieron animo para seguir. Aún estamos considerando lo del antagonista, pero tomaremos en cuenta tus propuestas de chicas. Estamos en contacto. Saludos.

**Tentacion Prohibida**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra leerlos porque son tan largos y explícitos. Si ese beso aún nos causa emoción pero habrá más de esos en otros capítulos. En cuanto a los celos de Hermione, es que realmente ni ella sabe lo qué siente por Regulus, sabe que se siente atraída pero le causa conflicto porque es el hermano de Sirius y a veces piensa que todo se acabará cuando encuentren la solución para deshacerse del vinculo.

La idea del antagonista sigue en nuestras mentes pero si hay uno en sí, pero habrá sorpresas. Ron si lo tomamos en cuenta porque Regulus no lo traga porque ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Hermione y si en su momento se sentirá más que celoso del buen pelirrojo. De chicas si va a ser Pansy, causara muchos problemas.

Sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capítulo no hay pasión, si un poco de celos pero hay más que eso. Es un capítulo más que nada de transición que era necesario.

Ojala te guste y no te decepcionemos.

Saludos de mortifagas. Siempre fieles a Voldemort.

**Bonnie:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y leernos. Y si tomaremos en cuenta tu propuesta, aunque dalo por hecho. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Smithback**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Si estamos reconsiderando lo de la antagonista, porque nos haríamos muchas bolas pero si con Voldemort ya tienen demasiado. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y no te decepcionemos. Saludos.

**remmy-ro:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Si todos andamos cortas de tiempo, pero esperamos que puedas leer el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Perse B.J:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Si Regulus fue muy cruel pero ya esta sufriendo con el alejamiento de la chica. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo, por cierto sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Es bueno saber de ti, sentimos la tardanza, pero gracias por apoyarnos tanto. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Diosa Luna:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Perdona nuestra tardanza, pero ya estamos aquí y muchas gracias por leer la historia y lo que mencionaste en tu review es lo que esta próximo a pasar así que si, Regulus la pasara muy mal jajaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo y no te decepcionemos. Saludos.

**Maru:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y si tienes razón nadie se compara con el vástago, pero todo puede pasar. Ojala te guste este capítulo que aunque no hay tanta pasión ni conflicto es significativo. No olvides comentar al final xD. Saludos.

**Toriself**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y por animarte a comentar. Sentimos tardar pero no es la única historia que tenemos y para colmo la Uni nos quita tiempo, esos profesores crueles. Esperamos que no quieras lanzarnos un avada o algo por el estilo, pero ya estamos ojala el capítulo no te decepcione tal vez es un poco tedioso pero es necesario porque vienen cosas muy buenas… la adrenalina al mil. Saludos.

**claudia potter-black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer y comentar. Nos alegra que te guste la historia. Si es una pena que Regulus este enamorado de la madre de Parkinson eso suena muy mal, pero bueno en ese entonces no era su madre pero pues ahora no puede existir nada entre ellos, porque la mujer esta casada y bastante mayor para él y para colmo ella cree que él esta muerto. Ahora si es una pareja rara la de Hermione-Regulus pero se nos ocurrió después de encontrar una historia de ellos en ingles y con un poco de creatividad surgió este proyecto. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**yuky16:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas Muchas gracias por leer la historia, sentimos la demora pero aquí ya esta la continuación, ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Anksunamun2391:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Lamentamos la tardanza pero ya hemos vuelto, ojala te guste el capitulo y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos.

**Mariana Masen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Sentimos la demora pero ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo, te agradecemos infinitamente tu comentario y que hayas leído la historia. Ojala no te decepcione la actualización y esperamos que nos dejes comentario. Saludos.

**loverBlackMalfoy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Tus deseos son ordenes, aquí esta la continuación ojala sea de tu agrado y nos dejes un comentario. Por cierto gracias por leer la historia. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	13. Reconciliación

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

**OoOoOoOoO**

N/as: (Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

_**Reconciliación…**_

Regulus despertó lentamente, podía sentir una figura recargada en él. Parpadeó un par de veces quitándose los restos de sueño y ahí frente a él estaba Hermione acurrucada en su pecho. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón frente a la chimenea, ella no le había dicho nada, ni él tampoco había querido hablar habían entrado en calor en un silencio que él agradeció.

Movió su mano de la espalda de ella, para acariciar sus rizos rebeldes. La observó dormir, la envidiaba porque parecía estar soñando algo agradable, desde que había vuelto a la vida no había tenido un sueño que no se volviera pesadilla con el correr de los segundos.

Hermione se removió entre sus brazos, al sentir una caricia en su mejilla, deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus pupilas soñolientas, en un primer momento el tener a Regulus tan cerca la desconcertó haciendo que se alejara ligeramente.

— No te muevas o te caerás del sillón.

— ¿Qué? — ladeó su rostro para mirar tras ella, notando que se encontraba casi en el filo del sofá. Lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron aclarando su mente. Buscó los ojos de Regulus, nuevamente tenían aquella frialdad que los caracterizaba y que lograba erizarle la piel.

Se miraron por varios minutos, hablando en silencio, su vínculo les transmitía lo que necesitaban saber por el momento.

— Tengo que ir a clases — rompió el mutismo, esperando que él la soltara para poder moverse, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. No sabia qué le había pasado por la cabeza al quedarse a dormir con él.

—Podría escribirte una nota diciendo que estas cumpliendo una tarea conmigo — ofreció, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

— Eso seria mentir — comentó reprobatoria —, además no deberías aprovecharte de tu posición.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, restándole importancia. — Le quitas lo divertido, deberías aprovechar las ventajas de tenerme como tu profesor…

— Si ¿y cuáles son? La primera vez me hiciste quedar en mal por cortar tu rollo de galán de novela de cuarta y que recuerde no me has dado ningún trato especial al contrario sólo te has portado como un…

— No sabía qué quisieras trato especial — comentó coqueto.

— Yo no he dicho eso — manifestó ceñuda, aunque no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Celosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿De quién? De cómo babean por alguien que no existe, vamos tu apariencia no es real y mucho menos lo que les contaste, sólo están deslumbradas, realmente no te conocen…

— No deberías preocuparte por ellas — comentó aproximando su rostro al de ella, estaba a un latido de besarla.

Hermione no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho. Todo lo qué sentía respecto a Regulus era confuso, más cuando sus emociones se combinaban, todo dentro de ella se volvía un torbellino de sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos.

— ¿Sigues enamorada de Sirius? — preguntó con el corazón oprimido.

Hermione no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor dentro de su pecho, sus ojos se achicaron. — ¿Sigues… enamorado de esa mujer de la Librería? — ni siquiera sabía cómo es que se había atrevido a contestarle de esa forma. Tal vez era un actoreflejo para evitar responder lo que ella se había estado preguntado hacia un tiempo, pero por miedo no se atrevía a contestar.

Regulus esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿No ves qué algo esta mal aquí? Ambos estamos enamorados de personas imposibles. Tu estas enamorada de un hombre *19 años mayor que esta muerto y yo de una mujer que ahora es 18 años mayor que yo y que esta casada con otro.

Mione crispó las comisuras de sus labios. — Si lo pones así suena horrible…

Él terminó de acercar sus rostros, sus respiraciones se combinaban. Hermione no se atrevió ni siquiera a pestañar, estaba paralizada entre sus brazos hipnotizada por su mirada plateada, él acarició sus labios haciendo que ambos se estremecieran anticipando las emociones abrazantes que los atravesaban cada vez que se besaban.

— Pídeme que me detenga… — su voz era ronca y estaba cargada de una oscura seducción.

Ella tembló anhelando el contacto, ¿cómo le pedía qué hiciera aquello? Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndolo presionar su boca nuevamente, todo se desdibujó a su alrededor, la explosión de sensaciones en su estómago no se hizo esperar.

Cada roce de sus labios enviaba descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su cuerpo, Regulus profundizó su ósculo, mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la camisa de franela que él le había prestado, su piel se enchinó al pasó de sus dedos.

Hermione se separó ligeramente, jamás la habían tocado de esa forma; era emocionante y desconcertante a la vez, el mar de sensaciones que él despertaba en ella la asustaba.

Él dejó que su mano descansara completamente en la espalda de su alumna, sentir su piel caliente bajo su palma, lo incitaba a desear más. Volvió a unir sus labios en cortos roces dándole la oportunidad de que se relajara bajo su tacto.

Mione abrió sus ojos encontrándose los ojos plateados cubiertos del velo del deseo, jadeó consciente de que ella sentía lo mismo.

— Tengo que irme —dijo con voz temblorosa, se sentía tan caliente, nadie pensaría que horas antes sufría por el frío que calaba sus huesos.

— Aún no… — atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, para después pasar su lengua por la zona adolorida, antes de besarla en serio, Hermione se sintió un poco mareada por tanto placer, se aferró a los hombros de Regulus, al sentir los dedos de él rozar su columna vertebral al tiempo que abandonaba su boca, esparciendo pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula bajando hacia su cuello, apartó sus rizos con su mano libre hacia su clavícula, agradecía que su camisa le quedara grande porque el escote era bastante generoso.

Hermione se sacudió profundamente y tragó con fuerza, se sentía tan bien, era como si estuviera entre las nubes bajo las caricias del vástago, alzó su mano acariciando sus mechones oscuros y fue entonces que fue consciente de que su tatuaje enrojecía.

— Regulus…

Él se detuvo al notar la alarma en la voz de Hermione, percibiendo el cambió en las emociones que enviaba. Se movió liberándola de su abrazo buscando su mirada intrigado.

Hermione no esperó y tomó su mano, recorriendo la manga de su camisa, Regulus frunció su ceño ante su acción hasta que notó su tatuaje, ella puso su muñeca al lado de la de él. Él observó el color de sus marcas, se aventuró a tocarlas, era extraño que no sintieran escozor como en las anteriores ocasiones.

Ante sus ojos su tatuaje volvió a su color oscuro, dejándolos aún más confundidos y con varias preguntas brincando en sus cabezas.

— Esto definitivamente no está bien — expuso preocupada.

— Debemos hallar una solución.

— Tal vez debamos mostrárselas a Dumbledore, quizás él tenga alguna explicación — sugirió.

— Se lo comentare.

Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, Hermione dejó de respirar y él deseó retomar lo que había dejado olvidado pero ambos sabían que la atmosfera se había rotó.

— Es mejor que me vaya, Harry y Ron se estarán preguntando dónde estoy —se excuso incorporándose, tomó sus cosas avanzando hacia la salida.

Regulus no intentó detenerla esta vez, la observó alejarse como un gato asustado. Suspiró largamente mientras se estiraba en el sillón, regresando a una posición cómoda su mente estaba echa un lío, ahora ella no estaba y él debía poner a raya los fantasmas con los que tenía que vivir.

**.:.:.:. R&H .:.:.:.**

Afortunadamente para Hermione, nadie se dio cuenta de su pequeña escapada o eso creía ella. Harry sonrió instintivamente al ver que de nuevo su amiga estaba animada y bastó echarle un vistazo al profesor Knightley para confirmar su teoría.

Él a pesar de tener una sombra bajo sus ojos azules, se notaba de mejor humor incluso podía decir que tenía una sonrisa escondida en la esquina de sus labios, quizás nunca sabría lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero lo que haya sido le alegraba que lo hubieran solucionado.

Hermione apenas y miró a Regulus en el Comedor, aunque estaba realmente nerviosa por su próxima clase con él, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en su Sala, aquellos besos y caricias que habían compartido, él realmente había puesto su mundo de cabeza, no estaba en sus planes todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y la asustaba no tener el control y no saber a dónde se dirigían con aquello más cuando ellos estaban enamorados de distintitas personas, porque eso seguía siendo así.

Sus sentimientos por Sirius no habían cambiado aunque él estuviese muerto ¿o si?

… … … **R&H … … …**

Hermione llegó al aula con el corazón desbocado como si hubiera corrido para llegar ahí, tomó un profundo respiro antes de entrar. Sintiendo aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago dejó su bolsa y sin poder evitarlo sus pupilas viajaron hasta el profesor Knightley.

Él estaba escribiendo un par de cosas en el pizarrón, quizás él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ligeramente desanimada comenzó a sacar sus cosas. Rigel se giró clavando sus ojos lapislázulis en ella, era curioso darse cuenta de su presencia por las emociones que enviaba, a las cuales él no era indiferente.

— Señorita Granger, ¿podría quedarse al finalizar la clase?

Ella levantó su cara encontrándose directamente con su mirada, asintió rígidamente. No esperaba que él le pidiera eso, un extraño regocijo se desató en su interior. En ese momento Pansy entró al salón y Hermione se alegró de que él a pesar de dirigirle una mirada, ignoró su coqueteo.

***º*º*º**

La clase concluyó y Hermione comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, se tomó su tiempo para guardaban sus cosas mientras sus demás compañeros abandonaban el aula y otras tantas tonteaban con el profesor como ya era clásico.

Pronto sólo quedaban algunas Slytherins platicando con Knightley, ella observaba los intentos de Pansy por conquistarlo pero él mantenía simplemente su exquisita sonrisa torcida, que hacía suspirar a más de una.

Regulus terminó de despedirlas y era evidente que al salir del salón Parkinson no parecía nada contenta con que Granger se quedara a solas con él a puerta cerrada.

— ¿Cómo estás? — cuestionó manteniendo su distancia.

— Muy bien… — Hermione lo miró con ojos de incredulidad — no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Busque a Dumbledore en el desayuno pero salió del Colegio, estaré pendiente de su regreso.

— Yo revise la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca cuando busque un hechizo para revivir a…—pausó notando la incomodidad de Regulus, tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar— tal vez podamos encontrar algo respecto a la marca — concluyó con un hilo de voz, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de él.

Él caminó unos pasos por el aula meditándolo. — ¿Cuándo crees qué podamos ir?

— Tal vez el fin de semana, no lo sé entre los deberes y ser prefecta, me quitan mucho tiempo…

— Iré solo.

— No, iré contigo, sólo déjame organizarme.

— Como quieras…

— Tengo que ir a mis otras clases.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacer tus deberes — profirió acercándose sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una traviesa sonrisa, logrando que ella retrocediera hasta chocar contra su mesa de estudio.

— Eh… puedo hacerlos sola — se escapó por un lado avanzando hacia la salida —, te veré después.

Regulus la observó salir mientras se recargaba en la mesa, esperando por su siguiente clase, había sido una pena que ella no aceptara, dejó escapar el aire que estaban conteniendo sus pulmones, allá iba lo que podía haber sido un buen rato juntos.

¿Quién lo diría? Tenía que aceptar que después de todo echaba de menos los días en la mansión Black en los que ella no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

**ooO R&H Ooo**

Como Hermione había predicho, los períodos libres de los de sexto año no eran las horas de maravillosa relajación que Ron había anticipado, eran momentos en los que intentaban estar al día con la enorme cantidad de deberes que les estaban mandando.

No sólo estaban estudiando como si tuviesen exámenes a diario, sino que las mismas clases se habían hecho más exigentes que nunca. Harry apenas entendió la mitad de lo que la profesora McGonagall les dijo esos días, hasta Hermione había tenido que pedirle que repitiera las instrucciones una o dos veces. Increíblemente y para el creciente resentimiento de Hermione, Pociones se había convertido de repente en la asignatura favorita de Harry, gracias al Príncipe Mestizo.

Los hechizos no-verbales eran ahora exigidos, no sólo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Harry miraba a sus compañeros de clase frecuentemente en la sala común o en las comidas con la cara púrpura y esforzándose como si hubiesen sufrido una sobredosis de Que-No-Haces, pero sabía que realmente estaban esforzándose en hacer que los hechizos funcionasen sin decir el encantamiento en voz alta.

Era un alivio ir fuera y adentrarse en los invernaderos, estaban tratando con las plantas más peligrosas hasta ese entonces en Herbología, pero al menos tenían permitido lanzar juramentos en voz alta si la Tentácula Venenosa los agarraba inesperadamente por detrás.

Uno de los resultados de la enorme carga de trabajo y las frenéticas horas de practicar los hechizos no-verbales fue que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban lejos de encontrar tiempo para ir a visitar a Hagrid.

Hermione seguía sin encontrar tiempo para escaparse con Regulus y revisar la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca, sabía que él estaba impaciente y varias veces le había hecho saber que no quería seguir esperando, incluso había sugerido que si no podía acompañarlo por pasear por el Castillo al lado del cabeza de calabaza -en sus guardias como prefectos-, podía ir Potter, eso la había sorprendido gratamente, ya que no sabía que su relación con Harry hubiese mejorado tanto como para sugerir aquello.

***·*·*·*· R&H ·*·*·*·***

Regulus no había podido hablar con Dumbledore debido a sus constantes ausencias, lo cual tampoco lo tenía de buen humor, esa mañana se había enterado que se llevarían acabo las pruebas de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, lideradas por Potter, el nuevo capitán.

Y aún teniendo cosas pendientes por hacer, decidió tomarse un rato libre para observarlas, solía emocionarle jugar Quidditch y el ver aquellas pruebas le hacía recordar los tiempos en lo que había jugado para Slytherin.

Una oleada de melancolía lo invadió, a pesar de que lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, la verdad era que sentía su pasado como si se tratase de otra vida, como si no fuese parte de lo que era él ahora, pero gracias a todo lo que había vivido era que él veía la vida de otra forma, por fin sentía que estaba en el camino correcto.

Respiró largamente tratando de suavizar la opresión en su pecho. Se concentró en las pruebas hasta que bostezó aburrido, al parecer había dejado apropósito las pruebas de Guardián y se debía a que en esas participaba su amigo el espantapájaros cabeza de calabaza, miró con atención como se desenvolvía Cormac McLaggen, a pesar de ser un cerdo arrogante podía decirse que tenía lo que se necesitaba para el puesto.

Inesperadamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo entró en la mente de Hermione.

_«Lo siento McLaggen, Confundus»._

Realizó el encantamiento de forma no verbal.

Regulus se obligó a romper la conexión, sintiendo su cabeza punzar dolorosamente por un segundos antes de que recobrara en control, odiaba la sensación que lo consumía después de sus enlaces.

— No puedo creer que lo haya hecho por ese… — malhumorado se encaminó hacia el Castillo, el monstruo de los celos estaba creciendo en su interior.

**:·:·:·:· R&H ·:·:·:·:**

Hermione arribó nerviosa con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes a la Sala privada del profesor Knightley, había notado su enojo a través de su conexión, era claro que algo lo había estado molestando todo el día.

No se suponía que debía estar ahí si no camino a la fiesta de Slughorn, pero había decidido pasar a devolverle la pijama que le había prestado hacía días cuando ambos habían terminado empapados, debía habérsela dado antes pero se le había hecho difícil desprenderse de ella más cuando tenía su olor tan varonil y perfecto, por las noches solía hundir su rostro en ella, y aspirar fuertemente, tenerla bajo su almohada de alguna forma la hacía sentir cerca de él.

Se sentía avergonzada por su actitud, así que en cuanto los elfos la habían lavado había decidido devolverla, de cualquier forma ahora olía más detergente mágico que a él. Dejó la pijama sobre el sillón, estaba por salir cuando él ingresó quedándose paralizado al verla ahí, su expresión fría no ocultaba del todo su sorpresa mucho menos cuando notó que no llevaba puesta su ropa aburrida si no un atuendo elegante que se escurría por cuerpo resaltando su belleza natural.

Y de verdad no esperaba su visita, por las últimas veces que se habían visto se había dado cuenta que ella evitaba quedarse mucho tiempo con él, parecía que tenía que en cualquier momento algo pasara entre ellos.

— Eh… yo… vine a devolverte tu pijama — anunció atropelladamente, junto sus manos nerviosamente sintiendo como un sudor frío comenzaba a bañarlas, como odiaba eso y más porque no podía limpiárselas en esa ropa.

Regulus carraspeó tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo y detener las imágenes enlazadas y descabelladas que circulaban en su mente, no podía simplemente tomarla de la cintura y besar sus labios rosados, mientras sus manos buscaban encontrar el cierre escondido de aquel vestido….

—Mmm… — terminó de entrar, quitándose su saco. Se dirigió hacia las botellas de vidrio que contenían su preciado vino, dándole ligeramente la espalda a Hermione, quién frunció su ceño al ver que se servía una copa.

— No deberías beber.

— ¿No deberías estar en la cena del viejo Sluggy? — soltó levantando su mirada, observando el gesto reprobatorio en el adorable rostro de su alumna.

— Hacia allá me dirijo.

— Te ves bien — _«Más que bien, tanto que deseo quitarte ese vestido…»._Bebió un tragó de su copa, disfrutando de su sabor al tiempo que su mirada maliciosa se deslizaba por Hermione, haciendo que su cuerpo zumbara en respuesta.

— G-gracias — ladeó su rostro abochornada, no se suponía que él le estuviera propinando aquella mirada, era totalmente inadecuado y excitante. Sabía que debía irse y no tentar su suerte, pero sus tacones seguían clavados a la alfombra.

— ¿Una copa antes de irte? — ofreció buscando retenerla.

— No bebo.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Hermione odiaba lo sexy y provocadora que sonaba su voz y lo sugerente que eran sus comentarios a veces, se mordisqueó su labio inferior dudando entre lo que debía hacer y lo que estaba tentada a hacer.

— ¿Me dirás que no beberás en la fiesta de Slughorn? — enarcó su ceja coqueto. Se acercó lentamente como si se tratara de un peligroso animal rodeando su presa.

— Dudo que haya alcohol y menos de este tipo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione, ni si quiera se atrevió a parpadear, él estaba frente a ella ahora.

— Tal vez… ¿un trago?

Ella miró aquel brillo travieso en sus pupilas azules que la invitaban a seguirle el juego.

— Sabía que no lo harías.

Sus palabras fue el detonante que la hizo reaccionar, tomó el vaso de su mano y bebió un largo sorbo que quemo su garganta y casi la hace escupirlo, pero debido a la presión de tenerlo frente a ella, se obligó a tragarlo y mantener su expresión calmada no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Regulus torció las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba satisfecho. — Te ha quedado una gota aquí — alzó su mano y con el pulgar limpió el labio inferior, notando como ella se alteraba ante su tacto — ¿fue tan malo?

— Tal vez…

— Llegara el momento en que disfrutaras del sabor.

¿En qué sentido le había dicho aquello? Su corazón se agitó, no debía estar entrando en su juego y sin embargo tampoco deseaba salir. — No me haré asidua bebedora.

— Lastima, si aprendieras a beber lo encontrarías relajante — soltó tomando de su mano su copa, rozándola intencionalmente. Hermione apartó la mano apresurada.

— Hay otras formas de relajarse, como una buena lectura.

Él sonrió no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero a veces él prefería otra clase de placeres que si bien nada tenían que ver con libros y lectura.

Bebió un sorbo de alcohol sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿Por qué has estado molesto toda la tarde? — aprovechó su buen humor para interrogarlo.

Black se tensó ligeramente, había tratado de controlar su estado de ánimo y mandar al fondo de su mente aquella conexión dónde la había visto encantar a ese tipo, pero aún estaba lejos de perfeccionar la forma de cerrarse a ella, esto no era tan sencillo como la Oclumancia.

Sus labios se volvieron una línea de recelo.

— ¿Qué…?

— Estuve en las pruebas de Quidditch, vi lo que le hiciste a McLaggen ¿necesitas qué diga algo más?

— Oh… —miró hacia sus zapatos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Esto era realmente incomodo, que Harry lo supiera estaba bien pero que él lo supiera no. Sabía que Ron no le caía nada bien pero no entendía su enojo al ayudar a uno de sus amigos.

Se removió de su lugar, como deseando escabullirse, pero difícilmente llegaría a la puerta sin tropezarse por lo nervios o sin ser detenida por él, claro en función de que él deseara que ella siguiese ahí.

Odiaba aquel silencio tenso que se estaba formando entre ellos, porque no sólo le decía algo y ya.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué? — alzó su rostro abriendo sus ojos de más — ¡No! — contestó ligeramente horrorizada, definitivamente esto estaba fuera de contexto.

_«¿De dónde saco esa idea? Le digo que amo a su hermano muerto, él me besa y yo a él y todo es extraño ¡y él piensa que me gusta Ron!»._

— Es mejor que me vaya.

Regulus la siguió con la mirada hasta la salida, cuando ella titubeo quedándose un momento más en su Sala.

— Se que dije que revisaríamos este fin la Biblioteca pero no contaba con esto, el miércoles por la noche estoy libre ¿y tu?

— Está bien — era curioso como ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

— Bien… adiós.

El vástago terminó de tomar su trago satisfecho por la respuesta de Hermione y por su próximo encuentro, no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo pero cada vez que se decía así mismo que debía detenerse y se recordaba por qué debía hacerlo, parecía que eso surtía el efecto contrarío ya que alimentaba su deseo de seguir, de obtener más de ella, más de lo que le provocaba, que era una chispazo de energía, de pasión que alimentaba su vida.

**.:.:.:. R&H .:.:.:.**

Más tarde cuando Regulus terminaba de revisar un grupo de ensayos, Harry arribó a su Sala, con una cara de asco mezclada con fastidio y cansancio.

— Hueles a gusarajos podridos — arrugó su gesto.

— Vengo de cumplir el castigo con Snape — explicó sin darle más importancia — ¿Leíste "El Profeta Vespertino"?

—Si lo hice.

— La búsqueda en la mansión de los Malfoy no dio ningún resultado.

Regulus chasqueó su lengua y dejó a un lado los trabajos de sus alumnos. — Es porque lo que compró Draco no está ahí, ni tampoco aquí.

— Lo sé, Filch repasó a todos con Sensores de Secreto y las lechuzas están siendo revisadas, según Hermione no hay forma de que Malfoy haya introducido un artefacto oscuro.

— Tal vez no la hay.

— Pero ¿y lo qué compró y le pidió a Borgin que reparara?

—Debe estar planeando otra cosa…

— Seguimos sin saber nada ¿cómo se supone qué lo detendremos? — exclamó exaltado.

— Tranquilízate, debemos mantener la calma. Déjame hacer un poco de investigación y hablaremos después.

Harry se encogió de hombros, al menos él le creía y pensaba hacer algo. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Es mejor que vayas a darte una ducha, apestas…

Potter esbozó un amago de sonrisa. —Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Hermione.

Regulus se extrañó por un momento del comentario, levantó su ceja. — No se a qué te refieres — mencionó regresando los ensayos frente a él.

— Vamos… ante mi no tienes que fingir, ambos volvieron a la normalidad, se les nota que de nuevo están bien — con eso caminó a la puerta, abandonando el lugar.

Tras de si dejó un Regulus con una media sonrisa. — Eres demasiado preceptivo para tu propio bien Potter…

***º*º*º*º**

**Continuará... **

…**.**

**H**ola somos malas ya saben lo de siempre la escuela que nos mata y no nos da tiempo.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Tentacion Prohibida:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, están pasando muchas cosas entre Hermione y Regulus pero si tienes razón lo principal es que están confundidos. Y pues si pasaron la noche juntos pero ya verás en este capítulo lo que ocurrió. Esperamos que te guste, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**MarianaMasen:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y si lo más probable es que se una a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes pero también pueden pasar otra cosas jajjaa aún no adelantaremos nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**rouse malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Millones de gracias por leer sentimos haber cortado el capítulo ahí pero era para crear intriga, expectación y lo conseguimos, haber que te parece esta actualización ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Smithback:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que también este capítulo te sea bueno. Saludos.

**Claudia Potter-Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, si Regulus ya se dio cuenta que Pansy no es del todo su antiguo amor, pero aún puede que pase algo entre ellos no aseguramos anda, ni desmentimos. El asunto entre Ron y Hermione se irá viendo conforme avance la historia, por ahora esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Perse B.J:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia y dejar un comentario. Esperamos seguir mejorando, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y no te decepcionemos. Saludos.

**Sakura Tach**i: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a la historia, nos alegra tenerte por aquí, esperamos que la tarea y la escuela te permitan leer el nuevo capítulo y que dicho sea de paso te guste. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**LoverBlackMalfoy**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en este capítulo Regulus no sufre tanto jajaja y Hermione no tendrá que estar celosa por ahora jajja. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Saga-adry-kanon**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tu comentario, pues sentimos la demora pero por fin aquí esta la actualización ojala te siga gustando la historia. Saludos.

**Toriself:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar y leer, sentimos tardar pero nos anima que te guste tanto la historia. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Saludos.

**Maru:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu review y leer capítulo a capítulo, pues si Regulus tiene un pasado oculta pero Hermione lo sabe no es como si él lo pudiera ocultar, tal vez le cuesta aceptar lo que él hizo siendo mortifago pero también sabe que él busca redimirse en esta nueva oportunidad. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola gracias por ser nuestro comentario 150! Nos alegra contar con tu apoyo y pues aqui esta el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Lorraine:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos pone muy felices que te haya gustado tanto la historia y todos los capítulos, seguimos trabajando y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**ToxicGirl19:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia a pesar de que la pareja es un poco extraña, tomaremos muy en cuenta tu idea habrá flashback de la historia entre Sirius y Hermione más adelante. Por ahora esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**valery potter granger:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Mil gracias por tus palabras, sentimos la demora pero esperamos que el capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**Faneses:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia, sentimos mucho la espera pero por fin aquí esta el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	14. Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

*******º*º*º**

_**Cumpleaños.**_

1:30 am.

En la Biblioteca, específicamente en la _Sección Prohibida_ se encontraba el respetable profesor Rigel Knightley, y su alumna destacada Hermione Granger. Cualquier persona que no conociera la razón por la que se encontraban ahí, pensaría que estaban llevando a cabo algún acto indebido que conllevaba a romper varias reglas.

Estaban espalda contra espalda, sentados en el suelo. Revisando varios libros cada uno, ayudados de su varita y el hechizo _Lumus_, aunque ambos estaban estresados cuidando cada ruido pues temían que en cualquier momento el gruñón celador, acompañado de la señora Norris apareciera.

Hermione pasaba con rapidez sus ojos entre las líneas de los textos, aferrando su varita y la capa de invisibilidad que Harry le había prestado con un poco de renuncia al no saber con exactitud las razones que tenía para usarla, no fue hasta que ella mencionó: «Regulus» «Biblioteca» «Sección prohibida» en una misma oración que él aceptó, deduciendo de que se trataba.

Incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarles en la búsqueda, pero de último momento no había podido acompañarlos debido a Ron, al cual Hermione seguía ocultándole los detalles jugosos de cómo Regulus había vuelto del inframundo y su verdadero motivo para realizar ese hechizo: su amor por Sirius Black y ahora las consecuencias de ese acto: su conexión con el vástago.

Le había estado dando vueltas intentando encontrar las palabras para contárselo, pues se sentía mal ocultándoselo, después de todo también era su amigo, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, había estado postergando el momento más por sus continuos desacuerdos con Regulus, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía saberlo.

Black exhaló un largo suspiro, estaba cansado y comenzaba a ver todo doble. Ser profesor era un trabajo cansando incluso más de lo que él creía en un principio, revisar tantos pergaminos con pésima caligrafía comenzaba a causarle estragos a su vista. Se echó a un lado recostándose en el suelo, dejando a un lado el pesado libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—Es inútil no encontraremos nada aquí…

—No podemos rendirnos —murmuró dirigiendo sus ojos al rostro de su profesor, que se destacaba por sus ojos azules y su ligera barba, algunos mechones castaños caían en su frente de forma desordenada.

—Lo peor es que no he podido hablar con Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué es lo qué hace cuando sale del Colegio? —preguntó meditabunda.

—No lo sé con seguridad…

—Pero tienes sospechas.

—Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Voldemort y con su mano ennegrecida —comunicó serio—. Él no me ha querido decir nada…

— ¿Crees qué este realizando alguna misión con La Orden...?

—Mmm puede ser, pero no me han informado nada —manifestó adusto, sus cejas se encontraron entre sí—. Tal vez sigan desconfiando de mí y no los culparía.

—Tú no los traicionarías…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió veloz, mostrándose receloso.

—Por que lo siento aquí —señaló su corazón—. Además lo sabría… —agregó con una tibia sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar acompañarla en su gesto, la comisura izquierda de sus labios se levantó elegantemente. Esa niña lo desconcertaba tanto, sabía tantas cosas de él y no por gusto tenía que admitir y a pesar de conocer el monstruo que se escondía en su interior, su pasado oscuro, seguía viéndolo con los mismos ojos llenos de calidez, incluso tal vez comenzaba a ver de otra forma más interesante…

En esos días su conexión se había fortalecido, varias veces la había sorprendido pensando en él, poniéndolo en grandes apuros pues al no controlar aquellos enlaces, a veces se había visto obligado a interrumpir sus clases para tomar un respiro, no sólo para recuperarse físicamente, si no también emocionalmente.

Todo lo que recibía de su vínculo, solía tomar más de él de lo que le gustaría. Lo dejaba débil, no tanto como en un principio pero aún seguía siendo tedioso. Estar cerca de la veintena y ser un debilucho, que se desmayaba cada dos por tres no alimentaba para nada su ego, ni lo hacia sentirse con la confianza para enfrentar algún duelo con los mortifagos.

Estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución, sin duda echaría de menos su conexión cuando esta desapareciera, si es que eso ocurría. Aunque con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, toda esa revolución de emociones y sentimientos, presentía que la unión que tenían no desparecería del todo aún realizando un ritual de separación de mentes y de alguna forma extraña quería que así fuera, quería seguir sintiendo que le importaba, que había alguien que podía verlo como una persona y no como el mortifago que había sido y tal vez incluso ¿amarlo?

¡Merlín! eso sonaba tan extraño. ¿Ahora se había convertido en un sensiblero al que le importaba el amor? ¿Acaso no tenía los suficientes problemas como para ahora estar necesitado de ese estúpido sentimiento?

Seguramente su madre se revolcaría en su tumba, de sólo saber que él había estado relacionándose con Hermione y lo que le faltaba, porque él no sólo quería un par de besos. No, él estaba empezando a querer todo si es que podía aspirar a eso.

Un Black poniendo sus ojos en una sangre sucia, eso era inconcebible. Si su madre siguiera con vida seguramente ya lo hubiera borrado del tapiz familiar, volviéndose una mancha borrosa entre todos los «respetables» nombres de la antigua y prestigiosa familia.

***º*º*º**

Se miraron fijamente, tan intensamente que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosadas, apartó su mirada regresando su atención a los libros. Regulus enarcó su ceja, mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, adoraba cuando ella se avergonzaba y más saberse el causante de eso.

No habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos, desde aquella vez que la había encontrado en su sala y echaba de menos esos momentos.

Se sentó nuevamente, acomodándose detrás de ella con una idea fija en su mente. Un brillo pícaro se adueñó de sus ojos. Apartó con cuidado los rizos de su hombro, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel de su cuello, se inclinó ligeramente para fingir que se interesaba en el libro que ella tenía en sus manos.

Hermione se tensó automáticamente al sentirlo tan cerca, tragó en seco, apretando con fuerza el ejemplar. Su corazón se agitó sin explicación alguna, la cálida respiración de Regulus acarició su piel, logrando que ella contuviera el aliento, apretando sus labios con fuerza.

— ¿Hay algo que nos sirva en ese libro?

—A-apenas lo estoy revisando —barbotó nerviosa, le había hablado al oído con su media voz causándole un agradable escalofrío.

—Tomate un descanso, pareces tensa…

—Estoy cansada…

—Permíteme ayudarte con eso —tomó con facilidad el libro, haciéndolo a un lado. La tomó de los hombros haciéndola girarse lentamente. La dejó que se recargara en el estante, antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—Regulus… —pronunció con voz temblorosa. No sabía si buscando alejarlo o como una suplica, pidiéndole que terminara lo que había comenzado.

Sus bocas estaban a un suspiro de distancia, sus respiraciones se entre mezclaron. —Schhh…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de dudar, ni de prepararse para el embate de sensaciones. Él atrapó sus labios, besándolos con maestría, haciéndola jadear al instante.

Siempre sus besos terminaban por hacerla perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, tentativamente comenzó a responder, con sólo un pensamiento en su mente.

_«Se siente tan bien…»._

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos los arrebatos pasionales de su querido profesor. Sus labios se sentían tan distintos por su transformación y a la vez tan familiares, él estaba succionando su racionalidad con cada segundo que pasaba, cuando él pidió acceso a su boca no se lo negó y fue una sensación tan placentera que quiso escurrirse por el estante hasta quedar acostada.

Lentamente fue cediendo a lo que su cuerpo le exigía._ «Quiero más… más de él, de sus besos, de sus caricias…». _Subió lentamente sus manos aún dudosa, hasta llegar a los hombros de Regulus, aferrándose a él, buscando que cerrara la brecha entre ellos.

Él sonrió dentro del ósculo al recibir lentamente su respuesta, tan tímidas al inició y decididas conforme corrían los segundos. Le encantaba la forma en que sus bocas se amoldaban, como dos piezas de puzzle, la descarga de sensaciones no se hizo esperar, sacudiéndolo haciendo que se separara jadeando.

Hermione ni siquiera quería abrir sus ojos, sus labios resentían la ausencia de los de él, trató de recuperar el aliento con pequeñas bocanadas, cuando fue sorprendida nuevamente por él.

Regulus inhaló profusamente llevando oxigeno a sus pulmones, la observó por unos segundos notando su rubor, su pequeña boca entreabierta invitándolo a besarla de nuevo y eso fue lo que hizo, cedió ante su deseo tomando el labio inferior, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione acariciándola suavemente, mientras se perdía en el laberinto de emociones con cada roce, sintiendo como los dedos de ella se enredaban en su cabello.

Saboreó a consciencia cada rincón de su boca, Hermione se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las exigencias de Regulus, enredando su lengua con la suya, lo tenía prácticamente encima de ella y a pesar de ser un tanto incomodo en cuanto a la postura, no deseaba que se alejara, bajó sus manos a su espalda, apretando con fuerza su túnica.

Se besaron sin pausas, dejando atrás sus temores, sus fantasmas, sus diferencias. Olvidándose del resto del mundo, de lo que sucedía con sus tatuajes, sin darse cuenta de que su magia estaba comenzando a salirse de control, los libros a su alrededor flotaban, algunos estantes comenzaron a sacudirse.

Finalmente rompieron el broche de sus bocas. Regulus recargó su rostro en la curva del cuello de Hermione, respirando y jadeando. Mientras ella soltaba lentamente la túnica, se recargó nuevamente en el estante, se sentía tan lánguida, no podía creer lo que había pasado entre ellos, de no ser por el hormigueo que aún persistía en su boca y el hecho que estaba sin aliento y evidentemente sonrojada hasta las raíces.

Después de algunos segundos solamente respirando y jadeando, Mione sintió la sonrisa del vástago contra su piel y notó que también sonreía de una forma un tanto tonta.

Black sabía que si ella no estaba quejándose o huyendo de él, era porque se encontraba sin palabras, superada por sus emociones, sin la capacidad de describir completamente lo que les sucedía. Depositó un beso en su cuello, aspirando nuevamente su dulce perfume, antes de echarse hacia atrás y fue entonces que notó todo el desorden que había causado.

Su tatuaje hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer resplandecer.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Su magia se disipó y los libros cayeron. Hermione respingó ante el sonido llevándose su mano a su muñeca, mirando todo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Salgamos de aquí… —se levantó ágilmente— toma tus cosas, ese viejo metiche de Filch no tardará en aparecerse…

Regresó en si, se apuró a tomar todo, tratando de colocar los libros en su lugar, pero él la tomó del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

—No hay tiempo.

—Pero…

—Vámonos —le echó encima la capa de invisibilidad, mientras él se desvanecía con su ya conocido hechizo.

**-*-*-*- R&H -*-*-*-**

Desaparecieron entre las sombras, haciéndose uno con ellas, habían estado lo suficientemente cerca de ser descubiertos, pues se habían casi topado con el celador en la entrada y por un pelo de centauro casi los delataba la señora Norris y sus maullidos.

Llegaron ciertamente agotados a la Sala de Regulus, donde él se dejó caer en el mullido sillón tratando de recuperarse de aquella carrera, misma cosa que hizo ella. Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hermione se incorporó, anunciando su partida.

—Te veré en clase —murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo.

—No te puedes ir… aún Filch debe estar merodeando los pasillos —mencionó, no como una opinión si no como una orden.

—Debo ir, tal vez revisen las camas y si yo no estoy…

—Tranquilízate…

Justo en ese momento la voz del cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a su Sala retumbó en las paredes anunciando la presencia de la profesora McGonagall…

— ¡Qué! Me va a descubrir…

Él se incorporó tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos. —Escúchame bien, esto es lo que harás… ve a mi cuarto y quédate en él. Resolveré todo…

—Pero…

—Sólo hazlo—la apuró llevándola hasta su habitación, cuando estuvo seguro de que no la descubrirían avanzó hacia la entrada, se acomodó su ropa y un poco el cabello antes de darle la bienvenida a la mujer.

—Profesora ¿a qué debo su visita?

—Profesor Knightley, ha sucedido algo inaceptable: alguien ha estado en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, creemos que se trata de algún alumno y lo necesitamos para que nos ayude a revisar todo el Castillo.

Rigel colocó su mejor expresión de asombró mezclada de consternación. —Claro… pero ¿creen qué aún este merodeando el Castillo?

—No lo sabemos, pero queremos estar seguros.

— ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

—No quise molestarlo, debemos solucionar esto entre nosotros, por la mañana se lo haré saber…

—Entiendo.

Eso fue todo lo que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar, a través de la perilla de la puerta. Finalmente todo se había quedado en silencio, se tronó los dedos nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Debo volver a Gryffindor…

La idea deambuló por su mente hasta que la descarto, alguien podría descubrirla aún usando la capa de invisibilidad o peor aún, tendría que enfrentar el enojo de Regulus y no estaban como para no hablarse en días. Tenía que aceptar que lo mejor era calmarse y esperar a que él volviera.

*******º*º*º**

3:45 am.

Black entró por fin a su Sala, estaba cansado y ciertamente irritado. No le había hecho ninguna gracia buscar a alguien que no aparecería, por obvias razones. La piel de su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecida por el frío nocturno. Tiró su túnica y caminó hacia su habitación, esperaba que Hermione le hubiese hecho caso y si efectivamente lo había hecho.

Su alumna se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, simplemente mirándola.

_«Si la despierto querrá irse, es tan testaruda…»._

Optando por dejarla dormir, se quitó su ropa hasta quedar en bóxers, internándose en el baño, de donde poco después el sonido de la ducha se escuchó.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se removió incomoda, aún perdida en el mundo de los sueños o eso era lo que ella quería creer. El sonido del agua llenó el lugar donde se encontraba, había vapor por doquier, podía sentir aquel líquido caliente recorriendo su piel, su espalda, su torso y más allá… fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no era su cuerpo precisamente, si no el del vástago de los Black.

Gritó sentándose de golpe, con el sudor perlando su frente.

—Hey… estoy aquí. Tranquila—pidió tomándola por los hombros, minutos atrás había salido del baño —siendo él y no él profesor Knightley—, la había visto retorcerse en la cama, quejándose como si se encontrara en medio de una pesadilla. Se sentó a su lado buscando despertarla, hablándole suavemente…

Lo primero que ella vio frente a ella, fue a un Regulus lo suficientemente desnudo como para pervertir a cualquier puritana. Era claro que había estado en la regadera, imágenes de lo que había estado soñando volvieron, aunque en realidad lo que había ocurrido era que inconscientemente había entrando en conexión.

Y lo peor era que tenerlo así no la hacía tranquilizarse para nada. ¿Cómo demonios quería que se calmara si él estaba sólo con una toalla frente a ella? Las gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo lanzándole el pulso hasta las nubes.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de enlistar cada uno de los títulos de los libros que había leído a lo largo de su vida y así olvidar que él estaba esta frente a ella sin ropa. —Si, si, estoy bien…

—No parece…

—Sólo dame un minuto.

Él se alejó aunque su mirada permaneció en ella.

_«¿Qué es lo qué habrá soñado?»_

Comenzó a vestirse y con la camiseta negra en la mano regresó con ella.

— ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó con la profesora? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Nada, buscamos no encontramos nada, como era de esperarse y finalmente los convencí de que no tenía caso revisar cama por cama pues quién había estado en la Biblioteca seguramente ya se encontraba ahí.

—Debo irme —intentó levantarse pero él la detuvo, al colocar su mano en su hombro.

—Es tarde y aún con la capa, puede que te descubran. Todos estarán alerta por el resto de la noche, lo mejor es que te quedes —anunció dejándola totalmente conmocionada.

Hermione recordó la noche en que ella se había quedado en su Sala y la forma en que él la había terminado de despertar. Una inusitada oleada de calor la recorrió dejándola totalmente sonrojada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —balbuceó evitando la mirada del vástago—. Tendré cuidado…

—Por lo que resta de la noche no saldrás de esta Sala y específicamente de este cuarto —declaró con una firmeza que no daba lugar a interpelaciones.

— ¿Qué? Tu no puedes impedirme salir…

—Si puedo y lo haré.

—Esto es absurdo, yo no puedo quedarme aquí —exclamó exaltada. No sólo lo decía porque era totalmente inapropiado, si no porque era su forma de huir de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y no se sentía capaz de enfrentar en ese momento.

La dejó hablar sin darle importancia a lo que decía, mientras se alejaba a su closet, tomó un pijama de seda color gris. —Estarás más cómoda con esto.

Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. — ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? —incurrió exasperada.

—En realidad… no.

—Eres… arggh —se mordió la lengua para no soltar alguna estupidez de la cual se arrepintiera después —. Me voy…

—No —se colocó frente a la puerta.

—Regulus…

—Hermione no quiero hacer de esto una discusión, sólo se racional, entiende que no puedes irte ahora.

—Déjame salir…

—Quédate —pidió haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonar imperioso.

Lo miró detenidamente, como si estuviera dudando de su decisión.

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo considerándolo? Debo irme ahora… quedarme es una locura. Oh no ¿por qué me tiene que mirar de esa forma?»._

Su corazón se agitó de forma violenta en su pecho. Merlín, deberían prohibirle mirarla así y más cuando sus pupilas habían vuelto a su color original, hipnotizándola, desarmándola, haciéndola olvidarse de todo.

— ¿Te quedarás? —repreguntó con su voz sedosa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejarse del hechizo de su mirada. Psaron varios minutos en silencio, con el mirándola suplicante y ella tratando de tomar una resolución sobre lo que debía hacer. Finalmente comprendió que él no la dejaría salir por más que ella lo deseara, así que se rindió a la realidad.

—Bien, pero me iré temprano —regresó sobre sus pasos tomó la pijama que el le había ofrecido antes y se refundió en el baño, donde se dejó escurrir por la puerta.

— Esto es una mala, muy mala idea… ni siquiera podre dormir.

***º*º*º**

Regulus la vio desaparecer tras de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante, que lo hacia ver sumamente atractivo. Se colocó su camiseta sintiéndose extrañamente alegre al saber que ella se quedaría con él.

_«¿Dejara que compartamos la cama? Eso sería…»._ Su imaginación se echó a volar, mientras su cuerpo respondía ante su erótica fantasía.

—Diablos… tengo que controlarme o ella se dará cuenta, me dirá pervertido lanzándome todo a su paso y se irá….

Se revolvió su cabello y salió del cuarto, iría a revisar los libros que usaría mañana en su clase y claro ordenar los pergaminos que entregaría, esa labor le bajaría la temperatura.

—Seguro que me manda al sillón —se dijo volviendo a la realidad.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se lavó su rostro y trenzó su cabello, no quería que por la mañana pareciera un arbusto y Regulus se asustara con su apariencia, ninguna chica quería aparecer frente al chico que le gustaba así, como un monstruo.

—En verdad me gusta… —murmuró confundida, tocando sus labios recordando la sesión de besos de la Biblioteca.

Ya no podía negar más, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación agridulce.

_«¿Por qué tenía que gustarme precisamente él?» _

Acongojada por la realidad y lo que significaba. El problema no era su descubrimiento, evidentemente quedaba claro que aunque ella no asumiera del todo la realidad, varias cosas ya habían pasado entre ellos que dejaban en claro que ambos se sentían atraídos, el conflicto era que no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía y cómo proceder.

Lo peor era que aún no había olvidado a Sirius, aún se encontraba asimilando que él no estaría más con ellos.

Se sentía tremendamente confundida, llena de pensamientos contrastantes.

(·,·,·,·, **Flashback **,·,·,·,·)

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Hermione se encontraba leyendo en la mullida sala junto al fuego acogedor de la chimenea, había pasado todo el día limpiando en compañía de los Weasley, lo cual debería haber hecho que estuviera cansada, pero lo cierto era que no podía dormir sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba con sus terribles tíos, sin noticias.

Así que había dejado la comodidad de su cama, para tener una buena lectura y así lograr relajarse, esperando que el sueño se adueñara de ella para poder volver a su cuarto.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no percibió que alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, observándola minuciosamente. Ella movió su cuello sintiendo los vellos de su nuca erizarse, no fue hasta que hizo eso que su visión periférica captó la presencia de Sirius, respingó del susto logrando que su libro cayera, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho a brincos.

_«¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?»._

De repente se sintió cohibida y totalmente indispuesta para ser vista por el Merodeador, porque tenía que haber sido él precisamente, el que la encontrara en sala. Sus mejillas se encendieron bajó la mirada observando su pijama, un short y una playera. Su madre le había comprado ese conjunto debido a que se encontraban en verano, haciéndola que lo empacara mientras le compraban otros conjuntos para dormir para cuando entrara a Hogwarts, ya que los que tenía ya lo le quedaban, su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando y había crecido un poco, no tanto como Ron pero si lo suficiente para atraer las miradas masculinas.

—Lo siento… te he asustado —comentó con una sonrisa de lado que le quedaba tan bien, pero que no llegaba a iluminar sus hermosos ojos.

Caminó hasta ella, alzando el libro, enarcando su ceja al leer el titulo en silencio.

—Me recuerdas tanto a Lily, ella solía leer en las noches esperando a que James volviera a la Sala que compartían —enunció perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su pasado, su voz estaba llena de dolor y amargura, que logró que ella sintiera un nudo en su pecho.

Le entregó el texto, dejando que su mirada cayera sobre la desnudes de las piernas de Hermione. —Deberías haber traído una manta contigo, puede ser verano pero la noche es fresca y la chimenea ardera sólo un rato más…

Su mirada electrizante casi había hecho que se derritiera. —Me iré pronto —barbotó.

—Bien, yo estaré aquí… no necesitas hablarme.

Ella tragó saliva, sintiendo los nervios cosquillar en la base de su estómago. — ¿Y si quiero hacerlo? —soltó en un acto de valentía, haciéndole honor a su Casa Gryffindor.

Él le brindo una sonrisa ladina, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. — ¿Te interesa escuchar unas historias? —inquirió más animado, incluso su rostro parecía a ver rejuvenecido en un par de segundos.

—Soy toda oídos…

(·,·,·,·, **Fin Flashback **,·,·,·,·)

Cerró los ojos buscando contener las lágrimas, sacudió su cabeza, dejando que su mente se aparatara del pasado. Su corazón había resentido revivir aquella memoria, respiró lentamente dejando que el sentimiento de dolor comenzara a disolverse, no quería que Regulus experimentara eso y si no salía pronto de cualquier forma él comenzaría a preocuparse.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño, caminando con un poco de dificultad la ropa que él le había dado le quedaba un tanto grande, aunque sin duda sería más cómodo para dormir que la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

Lo buscó en la habitación pero no había ni rastro de él, antes de salir a la sala, hizo varias respiraciones, necesitaba estar calmada aunque eso fuese imposible de hacer al menos en ese momento.

—Debiste hacer eso antes de que saliéramos —reprendió, acercándose a ayudarlo.

—Sólo estaba ordenando —la miró con detenimiento, una sonrisa burlona onduló sus labios—, te ves muy guapa.

Hermione entornó sus ojos. —Claro, sobre todo por como visto —respondió, para después sonreírle.

— Lo digo enserio.

Ella se quedó en silenció, se giró sin querer dejarle ver lo que sus palabras le causaban. Regulus sabía que se estaba descontrolando, pero no podía evitarlo al verla con su pijama volvía al mundo de las fantasías, donde ella usaría esa ropa después de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos o tal vez antes para seducirlo, sin sus pantalones, manteniendo sólo la camisa abierta con un escote que lo dejaría hambriento de más.

_«¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pasa? Debo dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma.»_

El silenció llenó la sala, ambos sin atreverse a mirarse.

—Es tarde es mejor que vayas a dormir, yo me quedaré en el sillón —indicó, su primera idea había sido compartir la cama pero en el estado que se encontraba y con todas esas fantasías rondándolo, le sería muy difícil no saltarle encima.

El asombro relampagueó en el rostro de Hermione, no esperaba que él fuera tan caballeroso, bueno después de todo ellos ya habían dormido juntos en el sillón, tal vez era que no deseaba compartir la cama con ella.

—No es eso —le dijo de inmediato al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y de las emociones que le estaba transmitiendo.

—Pero si lo prefieres…

Ella entornó sus ojos tratando de enmascarar su reacción real, aunque su corazón hiciera todo lo contraria y latiera emocionado.

—Duerme donde quieras… yo me iré a la cama —soltó sin esperar que él la siguiera, tomaría un lado y dejaría que él decidiera si se quedaba con ella o si se dormía en el sillón.

Él la miró alejarse con una ceja alzada, ella tenía una marejada de emociones en su interior y él no podía descifrar que la había puesto así. Esta era una de esas veces en la que deseaba que el maldito tatuaje le permitiera entrar a su mente a placer, así ella no podría ocultarle lo que le estaba pasando.

Lamentablemente la conexión no funcionaba de esa forma.

Y ahora estaba ahí sin saber si ir con ella al cuarto o quedarse en la sala.

_«¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?». _

Sus pies se movieron y así dio por sentada su decisión, al entrar observó que ella se metía en el lado derecho de la cama, al menos le había dejado el lugar que le gustaba. Levantó las mantas, apagó las velas dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad, ya que las ventanas tenían corridas las cortinas, afortunadamente no era del que le gustaba cerrar los doseles, ya tenían suficiente intimidad como para agregar otro agravante a sus deseos.

—Buenas noches…

Él onduló sus labios, era tan extraño y emocionante tenerla ahí, se había acostumbrado ya a dormir solo, sin escuchar ni una sola palabra. Ambos estuvieron sin pegar el ojo por un buen rato, pero fingían estar dormidos cuando alguno hacia algún movimiento para comprobar si ya habían caído en manos de Morfeo, pero inevitablemente el sueño fue más fuerte y Hermione no pudo mantener más los ojos abiertos.

Regulus se apoyó en sus codos y se elevó ligeramente para ver el semblante de su alumna, completamente sereno, lleno de tranquilidad como si nada le preocupara más que dormir. Respiró su aroma a manzana y vainilla que tanto lo había atormentado en el pasado y que ahora realmente le fascinaba, no dejaría que los elfos cambiaran las sábanas tan pronto, quería conservar su perfume lo más posible, aunque eso fuera un pensamiento poco racional.

La observó por largo rato hasta que la posición le cansó, se recostó nuevamente pero en lugar de girarse y darle la espalda, se quedó boca arriba con la cabeza ladeada para poder mirarla, esa noche sería lo último que vería y eso lo hacía sentir demasiado bien, llenó de una calidez que lo había acompañado las últimas semanas.

Quizás y sólo quizás, esa noche no tuviera pesadillas.

*******º*º*º**

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, pero era de esperarse después de la hora en que se habían ido a la cama. Como si fuera un reloj exacto Hermione despertó, parpadeó un par de veces, asustándose sólo un instante al no reconocer donde se encontraba, poco después los recuerdos llegaron a ella, calmándola, aunque sólo ligeramente, ahora recordaba que se encontraba en la misma cama que Regulus.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sintiendo ese subidon de emociones, lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, se fijó en el reloj que se encontraba a su lado, era temprano aún, pero apenas y tenía el tiempo suficiente para marcharse, llegar a Gryffindor, tomar una ducha, colocarse su uniforme, recoger su bolsa y reunirse con sus amigos para ir al Gran comedor.

Y aunque una parte de ella hubiese preferido quedarse en la calidez de esa cama que tenía el olor más embriagante que había conocido, donde estaba _él_, tenía que salir de ella por su bien y el de su salud mental. Se movió retirando las mantas y estaba a punto de salir de ella, cuando escuchó un suspiro y entonces Regulus se movió jalando un poco las mantas, ella lo miró expectante sin atreverse a moverse si quiera un centímetro, pero él siguió en el mundo de los sueños.

Desde que lo había encontrado en el sillón de la Biblioteca de Grimmauld place, no había podido olvidar lo que era verlo dormir. En verdad era atractivo, su piel pálida encontraste con sus mechones oscuros que caían sobre sus ojos y Merlín su boca rosada que sabía hacer maravillas.

Todo él gritaba que era un aristócrata, sangre pura.

Ella dejó escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones y como abeja que vuela hacia los campos llenos de flores silvestres, se acercó a él hipnotizada por la visión.

_«Sólo lo mirare unos segundos y me iré.»_

Se acercó lentamente, inclinándose sobre él, tentada a alzar su mano y pasarla por las líneas de su rostro. Incluso cuando dormía era perfecto, como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, aunque hubiese errado el camino y se hubiera vuelto en parte de los esbirros del villano —miró su marca oscura que se destacaba en su brazo—, había regresado para redimirse y tal vez conseguir el corazón de una princesa.

Era agradable verlo así de relajado, eso quería decir que había tenido una buena noche y que los malos sueños que lo acosaban no lo habían sorprendido.

Trazó con la mirada cada centímetro de su rostro, sintiéndose tremendamente atraída por sus labios, a los que sus ojos volvían una y otra vez recordando los besos que habían compartido, sintiendo un hormigueo en su propia boca que se regó por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan tentada a robarle uno en ese momento, tal vez él ni siquiera se daría cuenta si lo hiciera, sería sólo un roce…

_«¿Qué estoy pensando? Es una tontería… pero quiero hacerlo.»_

—Hazlo… —murmuró con voz sedosa, sus parpados se deslizaron mostrando sus hermosos ojos grises— bésame.

Hermione se quedó helada al descubrir que él se encontraba despierto y para su mala suerte había leído sus pensamientos. Su rostro se tiñó de una variedad de tonos de rosa, su interior se agitó, ahí estaba él totalmente disponible pidiéndole que lo besara y ella siempre se le antojaba quedarse como tonta con los ojos abiertos.

Regulus disfrutó de su aturdimiento, la verdad es que se había despertado instantes después que ella lo hiciera, pero había decidido permanecer con los ojos cerrados y ahí había sido cuando inesperadamente había entrado en su mente leyendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

Al ver que ella estaba demasiado conflictuada para huir o para actuar, tomó la iniciativa. Se enderezó, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione y posó sus labios en los de ella, dejándola aún más anonadada y mientras la besaba magistralmente esperando su respuesta, dejó que su cuerpo cayera nuevamente en el colchón llevándosela consigo.

Hermione apenas estaba registrando lo que sucedía, todo había sido muy rápido, primero se encontraba pensando en besarlo y ahora él la estaba besando de una forma que la dejaba lánguida, imposibilitada para realizar otra cosa que disfrutar de eso.

Bajó sus barreras y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, sus labios se movieron tímidamente para después responder con la misma pasión. Él sonrió dentro del ósculo, sus manos se apartaron de la cara de Hermione bajando suavemente por su espalda, sintiendo la fina tela de su pijama al paso, pero él quería algo más, deseaba sentir su piel tibia bajo sus manos y aún así no realizó ningún movimiento por hacerlo, no deseaba incomodarla como la ocasión anterior en el sillón.

La leona dejó que sus manos descansaran el torso de Regulus, sintiendo como su caja torácica se expandía y contraía al ritmo de su respiración, así como su corazón latir desbocado bajo la palma de su mano. Y saberse la acusante de esas reacciones en su cuerpo la hizo sentirse poderosa, como nunca antes, todo era tan nuevo, inesperado y excitante.

Su conexión los hacia sentirse aún más mareados por la cantidad de emociones que se transmitían. Era besar a la persona por la cual tenías sentimientos y que por ello ya lo hacía ser una explosión de emociones, pero entre ellos las sensaciones eran llevadas a la decima potencia, lo cual sin duda tenía mayores repercusiones en sus cuerpos.

Después de un intenso rato se separaron lentamente, él la recorrió con su mirada observando su sonrojo, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos aún cerrados, tenía la más dulce expresión de placer, le gustaba verla así y saberse el responsable.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz enronquecida.

Granger abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándolo con esa sonrisa tan suya cargada de arrogancia, que le queda tan bien. Su mente estaba vacía de pensamientos, sólo sabía que él besaba realmente bien y que boca estaba ansiosa por más de esos besos.

Él volvió a rozar sus labios en un beso corto, esperando que ella volviera en si. En ese momento el reloj del Castillo sonó penetrando las paredes de la habitación y la mente de Hermione.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde? —preguntó sorprendida, dando un brinco para salir de la cama cuando sintió un ardor proveniente de su muñeca, pero no sólo ella sufría por ello.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la preocupación ensombreció lo que había sido un buen momento entre ellos.

—Seguiremos buscando.

Ella asintió, se movió por todo el lugar como loca buscando sus cosas, sin darle tiempo siquiera de levantarse y ayudarla o de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Debo irme… estoy retrasada.

—Te veré en clase —le gritó cuando ella cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

Él se recostó de nuevo y aunque seguía dándole vueltas a lo que les ocurría con ese maldito signo, dejó que aquello se esfumara volviendo a los besos que habían compartido, una sonrisa bonachona se adueñó de sus labios.

Jamás un beso había sido así con Heder, ni con ninguna otra. Podría haber sentido deseo, lujuria e infinidad de sensaciones, pero con Hermione era distinto tal vez se debía al lazo que los unía y por ello era sentirlo todo al doble, por él y por ella.

Inevitablemente dejó que un largo suspiro escapara de sus labios, prometía ser un buen día.

*******º*º*º**

El vástago llegó al Gran Comedor ligeramente retrasado, pero a pesar de eso todos los profesores notaron su cambio de humor, más cuando él no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Knightley ¿qué te tiene de tan buen humor? —mencionó Flitwick.

—Tal vez sea que este día aplicare un examen sorpresa a mis alumnos —comentó degustando su desayuno, aunque no dejaba de estar al pendiente de la entrada en espera de que su alumna arribara con Potter y el cabeza de calabaza. Aunque se le hacía extraño que aún no llegaran, pero era probable que estuvieran retrasados.

—Es de los de Snape —señaló Hagrid, medio riendo.

—Y yo que pensé que sería más flexible con sus estudiantes debido a su edad —comentó Pomona.

—Tengo claro que se debe ser estricto, además esto es una escuela de alto rendimiento se espera mucho de nuestros alumnos, no hay tiempo para ser flexibles si queremos cubrir todo el programa.

—Me sorprende profesor —señaló Minerva.

Él le sonrió, esa mujer era de las pocas que sabían en Hogwarts de su verdadera identidad y que no dejaba de tener un ojo sobre él, tal vez por indicación de Dumbledore, dirigió su mirada al asiento vacio del director, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran hacia lo que sucedía afuera, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que Voldemort estaba avanzando día con día.

Si tan sólo encontrara una forma de destruir ese relicario…

*******º*º*º**

Después de que ninguno de los tres Gryffindor apareciera en el Comedor, comenzó a preocuparse quizás algo les había sucedido, pero de ser así tendría que haberlo sabido por su vinculo con Hermione y todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, es que ella se encontraba bien y alegre.

Realizó su primera clase sin muchos contratiempos, tenía un tiempo libre antes de la clase con los de sexto, donde vería a su alumna y eso lo tenía más tranquilo, porque comenzaba a hacerse ideas que no iban con él.

_«Ella no les contaría a esos lo que pasó… y no creo que me este evitando ¿o será eso?». _

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando visualizó al trío, riendo. Todo parecía estar como siempre, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione pudo notar como ella se sonrojaba, una sensación de satisfacción se coló en su cuerpo, esa era la señal que necesitaba para estar más tranquilo. Al parecer él sólo se había estado complicando la vida con esos pensamientos y la realidad era que todo seguía su curso normal.

—Ahí viene otra vez ese zombi —murmuró con desagrado Ron —, ¿ahora qué querrá?

—Ron no le digas así, es un profesor — amonestó Hermione, mirándolo con severidad.

—Potter, podemos hablar…

Harry asintió caminando unos metros lejos de sus amigos. Hermione los miró con atención, no entendía por qué Regulus había preferido hablar con él. ¿Acaso no quería hablar con ella?, sería por lo que había pasado en su habitación.

— ¿Por qué se lo llevó? ¿Qué no puede hablar frente a nosotros? Ya debería saber que Harry nos contara lo que le dijo… —refunfuñó Ron, al no escuchar la voz de Hermione se giró a mirarla, crispando sus cejas con sospecha — ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy roja-

— ¿Si? Debe ser el clima… tu también lo estas —respondió ella hábilmente.

— ¿Enserio? —su entrecejo se contrajo, se llevó una mano a su mejilla como queriendo comprobar que eso fuera verdad.

***º*º*º**

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry después de unos minutos en los que su profesor no dijera nada.

— ¿Por qué no estuvieron en el Comedor? Pensé que algo había ocurrido…

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿No se qué, Potter? —preguntó apremiante.

Harry escuchó su arrastre palabras tan similar al de Draco, a veces olvidaba que eran familia y más si se presentaba con la imagen de profesor.

—Es el cumpleaños de Hermione, estuvimos en las cocinas —informó finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Toda molestia se borró del rostro del vástago, dejando sólo una mueca de asombro.

—No lo sabía —barbotó.

—Pensé que te lo había dicho anoche Hermione —musitó disfrutando de estupor del vástago.

—No se si lo sepas pero anoche casi fuimos atrapados por Filch—contó recomponiéndose, volviendo a su mascara de indiferencia.

—Algo me contó, debí haberlos acompañado.

—Ya da igual, pero ahora habrá más vigilancia y no podremos entrar nuevamente a la Sección prohibida por un tiempo —manifestó serio.

—Podrías decirle a Dumbledore que te conceda un permiso.

—Que más quisiera, pero él sigue ausente.

— ¿Crees qué se olvido de nuestras clases?

—Lo dudo, pero es mejor que no hablemos más de eso aquí —espetó mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.

—Bien.

Regulus siguió su caminó apenas mirando de reojo a la castaña, que tenía la mirada puesta en él, haciéndolo sonreír.

_«¿Con qué tu cumpleaños?»._

Mientras su mente maquinaba sobre ello, escuchó la voz irritante del cabeza de zanahoria a su espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería?

A veces deseaba poner de una buena vez en su lugar a ese, más por la forma tan posesiva con la que trataba a veces a Hermione, detestaba pensar que él quería más que su amistad, a leguas se notaba que babeaba por ella. Si no es porque ella le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, sin duda desconfiaría del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

*******º*º*º**

Todo el camino de regreso hacia el aula se lo llevó pensando en por qué ella no se lo había contado y en que ella no había podido empezar mejor el día, que a su lado. Aunque todavía quería darle algo después de todo ella le había devuelto su vida y aunque él le había dicho que su deuda quedaba saldada al salvarla de Azkaban, lo cierto era que aún se sentía comprometido con ella.

El problema era que no sabía qué darle, para colmo faltaban casi tres semanas y media para la salida a Hogsmeade y dudaba que lo dejaran abandonar antes las instalaciones, pero qué podría hacer o regalarle en ese mugriento Colegio y sin que lo deseara su mente se perdió en una memoria que latió en su mente, indicándole que había mucho que hacer y dar en ese lugar.

(·,·,·,·, **Flashback **,·,·,·,·)

Se encontraba paseando de la mano con Heder por los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo pequeñas paradas entre risas y besos robados, hasta que él la llevó a recargarse contra una columna, en un minuto todo se había vuelto apasionado, caricias iban y venían, ambos con respiraciones aceleradas, sintiendo el calor adueñarse de sus cuerpos.

—Ven —le dijo ella guiándolo a un salón aislado, cerrando la puerta con hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrir desde afuera.

Él se recargó en el escritorio maltratado cruzándose de brazos en espera de lo que ella hiciera. Heder se giró logrando que su cabello negro y lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda se moviera, sus ojos relucieron al verlo.

—Aquí tendremos privacidad —comentó con picardía, desanudándose su corbata dejándola caer al suelo. El suéter tuvo el mismo destino y cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa dejando ver el sostén de encaje que había debajo.

— ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

—Tal vez —murmuró con inocencia fingida—, ¿funciona?

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maligna, como si supiera algo que él no, antes de echarse a sus brazos y apretarse contra él, haciéndolo jadear…

(·,·,·,·, **Fin Flashback **,·,·,·,·)

Parpadeó dejando que el pasado se fuera a donde pertenecía, su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente.

_«Eso pasó hace tanto… la chica que conocí ya no existe.»_

Respiró profusamente dejando que el oxigeno lo tranquilizara, llegó a su aula vacía aún mucho más tranquilo y entonces volvió al inicio que era lo que importaba en ese momento.

Estaba totalmente descartado realizar algo así con Hermione en las instalaciones del viejo Castillo, aún ni siquiera sabía a donde iba a desembocar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y dudaba que ella lo dejara llegar tan lejos con lo mojigata que era, aunque eso era algo que a él le gustaba mucho, porque así podía corromperla a su gusto.

*******º*º*º**

Hermione se aferró a su bolsa mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Runas, con el corazón revoloteándole de emoción, ansiedad y Merlín sabrá qué más. Sus manos ligeramente humedecidas sólo eran un indicativo más de su nerviosismo. Él ver a Regulus hacia unas horas únicamente le había alborotado más las emociones y los pensamientos.

Tanto Ron como ella habían tratado de sonsacarle a Harry que era lo que había hablado con Regulus, pero él sólo se había hundido sus hombros diciéndoles que ambos esperaban que Dumbledore apareciera pronto.

Por supuesto Hermione no se había tragado eso, pero tampoco es como si pudiera haberle sacado algo más a su amigo y menos en presencia de Ronald que sólo se dedicaba a hablar mal de Regulus. Esos dos tenían que arreglar su enemistad o terminarían volviéndola loca.

Y por si fuera poco había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños con todo lo que había pasado, al bajar a la Sala común de Gryffindor y recibir las felicitaciones y abrazos de sus amigos, lo había recordado.

El tiempo que habían pasado desayunando en las cocinas, la había hecho olvidarse al menos momentáneamente de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y la verdad era que le había agradado mucho tener ese momento de relajación y esparcimiento.

***º*º*º**

Al llegar al aula de Runas se detuvo cerrando sus ojos, consciente de que su corazón deseaba salir expulsado de su pecho. Respiró una y dos veces más, antes de tener el valor necesario para enfrentar a su profesor. Al ingresar sus ojos volaron hacia el pizarrón donde él se encontraba colocando algunas palabras. Caminó despacio hacia su mesa de estudio, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer cuando inesperadamente la imagen de ellos dos en la cama besándose apasionadamente la asaltó, rompiendo así su intento de control sobre si misma.

Se sentó notando como él seguía en lo suyo, por un momento sintió un pinchazo de decepción. No es que esperara una gran bienvenida, eso sería raro y más porque ahí no era el chico con el que se había besado, era su profesor y debía comportarse como tal, eso era lo que ella había querido desde un inicio y ahora que él lo hacía, no podía esperar que él hiciera excepciones.

Lentamente fueron desapareciendo sus nervios, así como el calor que la había abrasado al llegar y todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a centrarse en la clase que comenzaría. Sacó un pergamino, la tinta y los textos que utilizaban.

—Buenos días —recorrió con su mirada a todos su alumnos, sin detenerse en ningún lugar en especial—, hoy no habrá clase porque tendrán una prueba.

Los sonidos de estupefacción, reclamos y murmullos de nerviosismo, no se hicieron esperar.

—Silencio, espero que se esfuercen ya que cuenta para su calificación.

Los pergaminos que se encontraban en su escritorio volaron a las mesas de cada uno de sus alumnos, a veces disfrutaba realmente de ser profesor, más en esos momentos.

—Al finalizar, dejaran el pergamino en mi escritorio y yo les devolveré sus trabajos.

Se sentó en su silla y cuando todos estuvieron con la cabeza metida en sus pruebas, entonces si, se permitió ver a Hermione, la cual tenía ese gesto de concentración tan característico en ella. Sonrió, al saber que él estaba comenzando a conocer su otro lado, el de una chica que como cualquiera podía derretirse por una caricia o un beso.

***º*º*º**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba frente a una prueba que para nada le interesaba, alzó su mirada observando a su atractivo profesor, ese era su verdadero interés en esa clase, no esos signos extraños.

Lo había estado estudiando en cada clase, esperando el momento para actuar. Al principio ella había notado que despertaba cierto interés en él, pero poco después parecía que se había esfumado así sin más y eso era sumamente extraño, más porque no encontraba razón alguna para que eso hubiera ocurrido.

Y entonces ahí mientras las plumas de sus compañeros raspaban los pergaminos al escribir, encontró la respuesta a ello, notó como él desviaba su mirada de forma discreta hacia una de las mesas de enfrente.

_«¿Hermione Granger?». _

Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas de recelo, apretó su pluma con fuerza.

_«No, eso no puede ser_ —pensó con horror— _¿Qué tiene esa? No es más que una corriente sangre-sucia sin gracia.» _

—Señorita Parkinson, concéntrese.

Ella lo miró como si esperara que notara toda su indignación y todas las preguntas que ahora saltaban a su mente.

—Es mejor que vuelva a su prueba u obtendrá una mala nota.

Suavizó su expresión, se pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios rosados de forma sensual, notando que él se tensaba. Una dulce y malévola sonrisa onduló su boca, su mente ya se encontraba trabajando en sus nuevos planes que incluían poner atención en la relación profesor-alumno que él tenía con esa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la Gryffindor que parecía no tener dificultad alguna para resolver su prueba, de ninguna forma se dejaría ganar por alguien tan insignificante.

*******º*º*º**

Hermione concluyó su prueba con un suspiro, le había costado traducir algunas partes pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, conteniendo ligeramente el aliento.

—Aquí esta.

—Déjelo aquí —señaló un lado descubierto del escritorio—, estos son sus trabajos.

—Gracias —murmuró decepcionada, él ni siquiera la había mirado ni una sola vez.

Salió del salón con sus tareas aún en las manos, apenas y las miró lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era revisarlas, deseaba saber por qué él ni siquiera la había mirado, estaba por guardarlas cuando una nota cayó de ellas. Intrigada se agachó para recogerla, la desdobló con interés, sabiendo que provenía de él.

_Encuéntrame a las 11:45 en los terrenos_

_cerca del lago en las formaciones rocosas. _

_R.A.B._

La nota se comenzó a incendiar en sus manos logrando que ella la soltara cayendo al suelo prácticamente echa cenizas. Hermione parpadeó aturdida, regresó su mirada al aula sintiéndose totalmente intrigada.

_«¿Por qué querrá que nos veamos en ese lugar?»._

Su corazón revoloteó emocionado sin que pudiera evitarlo alimentando su emoción, después de todo él tenía extrañas formas de mostrar su intereses, jamás actuaba como ella esperaba.

*******º*º*º**

11:40 pm.

El resto del día se le había hecho sumamente largo, ni siquiera sus clases habían hecho que se distrajera lo suficiente. Observó lo que había preparado para Hermione mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas, miró nuevamente su reloj comprobando que aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora en que la había citado.

Caminó un poco buscando relajar sus músculos y calmar su ansiedad, sintiendo la brisa helada raspar su piel, haciéndola enrojecer, tener piel delicada a veces era una molestia. Cuando llegara Hermione, realizaría un hechizo para que ambos mantuvieran una temperatura adecuada y no tener que sufrir con el frío.

— ¿Regulus? —musitó tratando de encontrarlo entre las sombras y las formaciones rocosas.

—Da la vuelta —indicó volvió sobre sus pasos esperándola.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió confundida.

Él le sonrió concienzudamente, se movió dejando que sus ojos notaran lo que había detrás, la manta extendida sobre la tierra, con algunos cojines, la canasta de comida y la botella de vino.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, su boca formaba una perfecta "o".

—Espero que el que no digas nada sea buena señal…

—Lo es… —pausó— pero ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó regresando sus ojos a él.

—Pensé que eras lista…

Así que esto era por su cumpleaños. — ¿Lo sabías?

Él dejó caer un poco sus hombros. — Tal vez tuve un poco de ayuda.

—Harry.

—Pudiste decírmelo —murmuró con un deje de reproche.

—Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Lo imagine, no eres de esas chicas que cuentan los días para su cumpleaños.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó las esquinas de sus labios. —No, no lo soy.

—Vamos —tomó su mano enfundada en un guante, guiándola hacia la manta.

—No tenías que hacer esto —comentó cuando él la soltó para que se sentara.

—Quise hacerlo.

—Te estas exponiendo demasiado más al venir sin tu _disfraz_.

—Pensé que te gustaría verme así, le resta formalidad a nuestro trato —comentó pícaro, tomando asiento a su lado.

Su media sonrisa se ensanchó lenta y deliciosamente, al notar aún en la oscuridad como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Siempre te he tratado igual, simplemente que debo fingir cuando estamos en presencia de los demás.

—Si, claro… —profirió incrédulo— ahora me dirás que me prefieres como Rigel Knightley.

—No contestare eso.

Él soltó una ronca carcajada. —Lo sabía.

Hermione casi mordió su lengua, por esta vez lo dejaría ganar y sólo porque él parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo esto y ella prefería verlo reír a verlo sufrir por el pasado.

— ¿Y qué hay en la canasta?

—Bocadillos —indicó acercándola, sacando el plato.

—Kreacher te ayudo —supuso.

—Si —asintió, sirviendo las copas.

—Creo que no debería tomar vino.

—Sólo será un brindis, no pretendo emborracharte —bromeó.

—Espero que eso sea verdad.

—Soy un caballero.

—Pensé que esos ya no existían.

—Tienes junto a ti a uno.

—No siempre lo has sido.

—Si… bueno, tu tampoco has sido precisamente una damisela en apuros.

— ¿Ahora hay excepciones?

—No… tal vez he sido un barbaján algunas veces y lo siento, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que golpearme cada dos por tres—dijo recordando las veces que había sentido la palma de Hermione contra su mejilla.

—Me sorprendes… —embromó— no será qué comenzaste a beber antes que llegara, eso explicaría porque la botella estaba abierta y tu de buen humor.

—Tal vez mi buen humor se deba a una alumna.

Hermione dejó su bocadillo a medio comer, sus cejas se encontraron y su boca se apretó. La primera imagen que cruzó su mente fue la de Pansy Parkinson, su pecho se oprimió y su garganta se cerró de sólo pensar en que ellos dos pudieran estar viéndose a escondidas, más por lo que ella representaba para él, no tanto por ser Pansy si no por su parecido con su madre.

—Sólo estoy bromeando—aclaró al verla tan descolocada, con el rostro desencajado.

—Si, claro… —profirió poco después, recomponiendo su expresión por una más alegre.

—Aunque no del todo —su seriedad volvió y sus miradas se encontraron—, digamos que mi día inició muy bien, una alumna decidió que soy irresistible y quiso tener un beso de buenos días.

Ella sintió una oleada de calor en la piel, aquella sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, subiendo por su cuello y extendiéndose por su rostro. Avergonzada no sólo por sus pensamientos, si no por su comportamiento en su cuarto, apartó la mirada.

Él no le estaba ayudando con su confusión y menos si se comportaba así, sólo estaba logrando hacerla sentir miserable, por él y por Sirius.

—Regulus…

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Pero yo…

—Lo sé —repuso serio.

Él tomó su mentón obligándola a regresar su mirada a él. —A su tiempo, pero por ahora brindemos por tu cumpleaños, desearía haber estado en Hogsmeade, te hubiese llevado a…

—Esto es perfecto.

—Esta muy lejos de serlo, estamos a la intemperie con este frío, la comida esta lejos de ser un manjar; todo sería distinto si estuviéramos en un buen restaurante…

—Lo que a mi me importa es saber que hiciste esto por mi y… también tu compañía.

Él se quedó en silencio, a veces ella lo sorprendía tanto. No era de esas chicas que quería ser llevaba a los mejores lugares, ni recibir regalos ostentosos y aunque ella no lo hiciera con esa intención siempre terminaba dándole lecciones y recordándole que todo lo que él conocía sobre complacer a las chicas, con ella no se aplicaba.

Y dándose cuenta de eso, inesperadamente la besó así sin más, respondiendo al impulso que había nacido en su interior.

Hermione se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios de Regulus eran perfectos y su beso, tan suave como una pluma, tan distinto a los otros besos que habían compartido, pero no por eso menos devastador, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Segundos después él se separó y en la opinión de ella, se apartó demasiado rápido.

—No digas nada —le indicó recostándose en la manta.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? Algo para saber que siguen leyendo la historia.**

*º*º*º

**H**ola hemos vuelto con un capítulo un tanto distinto menos tristeza y más evolución en cuanto a la relación incipiente de Regulus x Hermione, pero no se crean esto no será rosa por lo que resta de la historia, ellos avanzaran un paso y retrocederán dos, pero prometemos un intenso romance. Tomen esto como una pausa en el camino antes de que todo se vuelva un caos.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Smithback:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, nos alivia saber que no te molesta la espera por nuevos capítulos, aunque en verdad sentimos tardar. En fin aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**MarianaMasen**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestros capítulos y dejar un comentario. Sentimos la demora, siempre se nos complica la vida pero volvimos con este largo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Saga-adry-kanon**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, que bien que te guste y esperes las actualizaciones, nos apena tardar tanto en publicar pero aquí estamos de nuevo ojala te guste el capítulo.

**Sakura Tachi**: Hola, millones de gracias por todo el apoyo que nos das, nos alegra que te guste tanto esta historia y por fin el capítulo saldrá a la luz xD, ojala te guste, esperamos tus comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos.

**Rouse Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, que bien que Regulus te guste tanto, celoso muy pronto lo veras en los siguientes capítulos cosas inesperadas están por pasar y declaración tal vez eso tenga que esperar un poquito más pero ya todo esta implícito ¿no crees? De que hay chispa entre esos dos la hay. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Toriself:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias de verdad por leer la historia, nos anima saber que hay personas que leen esta historia y nos brindan comentarios como el tuyo, esperamos que esta vez también la espera valga la pena, la historia dará un giro en cuanto al romance estamos avanzando ojala te guste, cualquier sugerencia puedes dejárnosla en un review. Saludos.

**Maru:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Saludos.

**Nells Culls**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo la historia, ojala te guste este capítulo hay de todo pero más romance jaja, Esperamos tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Saludos.

**Perse B.J:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Regulus estará muy celoso en los siguientes capítulos, pero aún no queremos revelar nada y en este capítulo vaya que se arreglan xD. Ojala te guste y nos comentes. Saludos.

**Rosie Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar, al fin hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Saibor00:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Al fin colocamos un nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste tanto como los anteriores. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo y todos los comentarios, esperamos que te guste el capítulo hay mucho RegulusxMione. Saludos.

**Anis:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Disculpa nuestra tardanza sabíamos que llevábamos mucho sin actualizar pero la vida se nos complico y tenemos muchas historias, pero aquí ya estamos de vuelta con un capítulo, ojala te guste y muchas gracias por leer la historia. Saludos.

**Hermi-SsS**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y que bien que te gusto tanto, claro que seguimos escribiendo, de ninguna forma la dejaremos aunque tardemos un poco. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dones un comentario. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	15. Sentimientos mezclados

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde las profundidades del un lago lleno de inferis, hemos osado revivir al último descendiente de la más antigua y pura familia mágica, un hombre que murió corrigiendo sus errores, porque un Black no debe morir. Aunque sabemos que le pertenece Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

_**El último vástago de los Black**_

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

Para ustedes que están en el cielo

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones

D.B.M

***º*º*º**

_**Sentimientos mezclados.**_

Mione lo agradeció en silencio, aunque de cualquier forma no habría sabido qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras, él le había succionado todo pensamiento racional con ese simple beso.

Lo imitó acostándose a su lado, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran ligeramente. Cuando pasaron los segundos y el silencio creció, su mente se llenó de todo aquello que la abrumaba y cómo si él lo percibiera habló atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Sabías qué mi nombre forma parte de una constelación?

—Si, de León o Leo.

—Así es, es esa que se encuentra allá —señaló—, la estrella más brillante es Regulus.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo sé.

Él le dio un breve recorrido de las constelaciones que chispeaban en el cielo, manteniendo entretenida a Hermione y no es que ella no las conociera, pero por esta vez dejó que él dominara la conversación; no sólo se debía a su enorme ego, al parecer eso de dar clases se le estaba volviendo un hábito.

—Pudiste haber dado clases de Astronomía.

—Si iba a pasar mis noches en una torre o en los terrenos, preferiría hacerlo en presencia de sólo una alumna justo como ahora —ladeó su rostro para mirarla con aquellos ojos grises que hacían que Hermione dejara de respirar, justo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento— y mis clases teóricas no se compararían en nada a las prácticas —concluyó en un tono más bajo, algo parecido a un ronroneo. Se giró posándose sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos colocados estratégicamente a cada lado del cuerpo femenino.

Ella lo miraba atónita, aún bajo el hechizo de sus anteriores palabras que había logrado subirle la temperatura, su corazón hacia segundos que había emprendido una loca carrera y no ayudaba en nada que él estuviera sobre ella con esa sonrisa marca Black.

Regulus fue descendiendo lentamente como si deseara eternizar el momento, la recorrió con sus ojos notando el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al saber que había logrado silenciarla nuevamente, aunque casi podía escuchar sus ruidosos pensamientos que siempre la atacaban cuando estaban juntos.

Tal vez si se concentraba un poco más, lograría entrar en conexión con ella, pero sólo lo debilitaría y por ende no quería que aquello concluyera de esa penosa manera, con él seminconsciente, luchando por recuperarse. Dejó que su nariz se deslizara por sus mejillas, sus labios acariciaron la línea de su mentón, inhalando el perfume característico de su alumna que él conocía bien.

—Respira, no quiero besar un cadáver —dijo divertido.

Hermione así lo hizo, ahora más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, del calor y el peso del vástago.

—No…

— ¿No? ¿No qué? ¿Sabes qué no eres muy congruente por la noche o se debe a mí?

Ella se sintió enrojecer aún más debido a la indignación que sentía. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Régulus, buscando alejarlo. —Tal vez es porque me estas aplastando y robando el aire…

— ¿En serio? —levantó su ceja escéptico, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de comercial— Eres pésima para mentir, si quieres también puedo instruirte en ese arte…

Rozó sus labios de forma tentativa, mirando con atención sus reacciones. Entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, los mordió suavemente logrando robarle un jadeo.

— No pienses —ordenó, notando las dudas y temores en sus pupilas.

Asaltó su boca sin sutilezas, devorándola, sometiéndola a sus deseos con cada roce, dejándole en claro quién era él que estaba ahí, su cuerpo se recargó completamente en el de ella, amoldándose como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, logrando que el calor subiera un par de grados al igual que la intensidad.

Hermione se sintió flotar mientras aquellos labios la saboreaban sin restricciones, enredó sus dedos en fino cabello negro. Las sensaciones electrizantes que iban y volvían por su vínculo los hundía cada vez más en una nube de placer.

Para cuando aquel desglose de pasión terminó, Hermione estaba sin aliento, aturdida con la boca ligeramente hinchada.

—No estuvo mal… —musitó con voz sedosa, él sonrió contra sus labios con satisfacción, sus ojos chispearon pícaros, logrando revivir parte del incendio que él había despertado con ese ósculo.

El momento se vio empañado por el resplandor en sus muñecas, pero él se resistió a separarse, unió sus frentes, aún recuperando su aliento. Ambos estaban preocupados eso era más que obvio, pero él no quería que la noche se volviera tensa por ello.

— ¿Una copa?

Ella sonrió tibiamente, el ardor de la marca la había regresado a la realidad, comprendía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer. Miles de pensamientos burbujeantes y confusos la envolvían pero no era algo que él no supiera y aún así estaba haciendo esto por ella.

— ¿Insistes en emborracharme?

—Tal vez repuso liberándola de su peso, quedándose sentado en la manta—, no pongas esa cara —soltó una risa—. No me interesa verte en ese estado, aunque supongo que sería algo memorable pero no para esta noche, en la cual quiero que recuerdes lo afortunada que eres por tener mi compañía.

Hermione en otro momento se hubiera quejado, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Era afortunada por haber logrado salir con vida de aquel hechizo y aunque en él no estaba contemplada la aparición de Regulus, se estaba ganando día a día su lugar nuevamente en el mundo. Redimiendo sus acciones del pasado, él seguía aprendiendo de sus errores y ella con él.

—Lo sé.

Él la miró intrigado y sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, pensaba que saldría a relucir su carácter de leona con lo poco que le toleraba comentarios así. Se detuvo a analizar las emociones que le enviaba a través del vínculo. —Te estas poniendo sentimental como un Hufflepuff.

—Es tu culpa.

Régulus estrechó sus ojos y soltó un risa seductora. —Bien, no me molesta, puedo con eso —soltó con descaro.

—Creído, eres imposible…

—Sólo bebe Granger —musitó pasándole su copa, mientras él servía la propia.

Hermione dibujó una ligera sonrisa, se llevó la copa a los labios, apenas probándolo.

— ¿Qué harías en tu cumpleaños si no estuvieras en Hogwarts? —curioseó.

—Probablemente mi madre me hubiera hecho un pastel, tal vez hubiéramos salido a comer a un restaurante… no sé, hace mucho que no lo festejo con ellos, tengo recuerdos de cumpleaños antes de Hogwarts —expuso con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios—. ¿Qué hacías tú?

Regulus dejó escapar el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, el pasado lo envolvió en un parpadeó, música de viajes pasados llenó su mente, recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos que parecían tan palpables y a la vez tan lejanos.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Ya me contagiaste tu sentimentalismo —soltó con una mueca de desagrado—. Mi madre solía organizar grandes reuniones con personas de nuestro círculo social, entre ellas estaban mis primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andromeda antes de que fuera repelida.

—Suena a algo que no es muy divertido —le costaba pensar en las dos primeras mujeres, por todo lo que habían vivido esos años. Aunque con Andrómeda era algo completamente distinto, la mujer era agradable, además Sirius hablaba bien de ella, solía decir que era su prima favorita.

—Es porque no estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones, son muy comunes en familias de sangre pura y en esa época era así, las cosas no eran como son ahora, simplemente cada quién sabía cuál era su lugar en el status de sangre pero siempre hay quién quiere subir y quién quiere descender. Ahí está mi hermano que renunció a sus responsabilidades con familia y prefirió irse de la casa para vivir con los Potter. Supongo que conoces la historia —dijo mirándola de reojo.

Hermione apretó un poco la copa, seguía siendo incomodo hablar con él de Sirius, pero él lo sabía no tenía que fingir que no era así. —Si, él hablo un par de veces de eso.

—Ya veo —le dio un gran trago de vino que le supo a vinagre — ¿Qué dijo él de mí?

—Casi no hablaba de ti.

— No me sorprende.

—Él no sabía lo que ahora sabemos —dijo a favor del Merodeador.

—Conmigo no necesitas defenderlo —chasqueó su lengua, ladeando su rostro.

—No lo hago, es la verdad.

—No importa —zanjo súbitamente.

—Regulus…

—Siempre fuimos distintos y eso no es algo que cambie, somos como la luz y la oscuridad, aunque tengamos los mismos padres —repuso como si fuera algo que le pesara mucho —. No puedo decir lo de la sangre, porque ahora soy un tipo mestizo —su labio se torció un poco— quizás por eso me estoy volviendo rarito.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada seria.

—No lo digo como insulto —añadió tratando de suavizarla—, sé que no es por tu sangre.

—Al menos lo admites —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, tal vez tu eres el que ha cambiado, don sangre pura —agregó con un tono burlón, haciendo que él levantara la comisura izquierda de su labio.

—Eso no suena bien, daña mi reputación no lo comentes.

—No lo haré —prometió pasando su dedo índice por sus labios, gesto que él siguió con atención pues eso sólo alebrestaba su deseo por besarla.

Ella apartó su mirada asintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sentía perfectamente lo que él quería hacer. —Creo que es mejor irnos.

—Sí, te llevare.

— ¿Seguro?

Él rodó sus ojos. —Si, ¿ves por qué digo que no eres precisamente una damisela en apuros?

Hermione negó con su cabeza, realizando un mohín. —No es por eso que lo decía, no quiero quitarte tus aires de caballero ingles, pero no vienes como el profesor Rigel Knightley y si alguien te ve, pensara que eres un intruso o algo peor.

—No seas tan fatalista, no pasará nada —replicó confiado, para después acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído—. ¿A menos de qué quieras acompañarme a mi sala, está más cerca y así no correría el riesgo de que alguien me viera al volver solo de Gryffindor?

Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento cálido de Regulus, su media voz podía llegar a ser demasiado persuasiva cuando él quería. Y la propuesta implícita en sus palabras la llenaba de un calor que crecía en su interior tan rápido que casi la dejaba sin aliento.

— ¿Tomó tu silencio como un sí? —le preguntó divertido.

— ¡Regulus! —se quejó al percibir por el vínculo su regocijo— ¡Es injusto que hagas eso!

—No lo es —dijo riendo—. ¿Entonces no aceptas mi hospitalidad? ¿Qué tan mal dormiste ayer?

Ella se sintió enrojecer hasta las raíces, deseó que en ese momento el tentáculo del calamar gigante saliera, se enredara en su tobillo y se la llevara al fondo del lago. Odiaba que él jugara así con ella, se aprovechaba de que podía leerla con facilidad, sin necesidad del vínculo.

—No y ya vámonos —murmuró abochornada.

La risa de Regulus aumentó. —Bien, espera.

En silencio recogieron todo, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido ahí, lo cual ella agradeció, no sabría si podía con más insinuaciones del tipo Black. El camino hacia la Casa de los leones fue tranquilo con una plática relajada, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era en susurros pues estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que les indicara que el celador estaba cerca de ellos.

Finalmente sin contratiempos lograron llegar, ella se detuvo a unos metros del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Hermione dio un paso al frente y se giró frente a él, se veía tan guapo con sus ojos grises brillando y esa sonrisa pícara. Su corazón había pasado por varias alteraciones ya ese día, y no sabía si estaba comenzando a tener problemas cardiacos pero en ese momento sentía que saldría rebotando de su boca.

—Gracias —profirió abrazándolo.

Él correspondió apenas salió de la sorpresa, la estrechó con suavidad respirando su aroma a vainilla. Hermione separó sus brazos del cuerpo de Regulus, buscando alejarse pero él no la dejó, le gustaba tener así de cerca.

Sus rostros estaban a un suspiro de distancia, él dejó que una sonrisa marca Black crispara sus labios.

—Debo entrar.

Él cabeceó asintiendo, pero no la iba a dejar ir así con una despedida tan seca después de lo que había hecho para ella, esta noche merecía ser cerrada como Merlín mandaba. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de respirar, la besó melodiosamente como si deseara eternizar el momento.

Inevitablemente el tatuaje los obligó a separarse, él dejó que ella se deslizara de entre sus brazos. Tal vez aún no conseguía que ella aceptara del todo lo que pasaba entre ellos y que se sintiera bien con eso, pero había conquistado mucho terreno esa noche.

La observó caminar como si estuviera entre las nubes hacia el cuadro, se regocijo por el ser el autor de eso.

—Hermione —la llamó, ella se detuvo, giró su rostro buscándolo aún con una expresión boba en su rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella le sonrió de forma genuina, logrando que su corazón se calentara.

No se fue del lugar hasta que la vio atravesar el cuadro y aún después se quedó unos minutos. Se sentía demasiado bien compartir con ella esas horas, aunque eso lo dejara como un sensiblero.

Ella era todo un respiro en cuanto a su historial en mujeres se refería.

Hermione podía ser el tipo de mujer que su familia jamás hubiera aceptado, no sólo por su origen si no por su pensamiento tan moderno y liberal para la sociedad de magos, pero ella compensaba con todas sus cualidades su falta de sangre pura.

***º*º*º**

Al siguiente día, el trío caminaba hacia el Gran comedor. Hermione se notaba visiblemente cansada, parecía que había tenido una mala noche pero esa teoría se veía refutada por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Ron la miraba cómo si deseara resolver el secreto de su alegría, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo. No quería si quiera imaginar que tuviera que ver algo con ese zombi. Harry, había intuido que tenía que ver con Regulus, después de que le contara que era su cumpleaños seguramente le había dado algo o al menos no la había hecho pasar corajes.

Esos dos se habían vuelto demasiado unidos y era lógico con todo lo que estaban atravesando.

— ¿Cuándo creen que sea la salida a Hogsmeade? —exteriorizó Harry, deseaba poder ir al pueblo mágico. Sólo esperaba que no se lo impidieran, además había aurores custodiando el lugar, eso lo hacía seguro, bueno tal vez no tanto pero no quería quedarse encerrado en el castillo, eso lo haría tomar medidas y utilizar los pasadizos secretos.

—Es difícil decirlo con todas las medidas que se están dando —respondió frunciendo sus cejas Hermione.

—Espero que sea pronto, la dotación de dulces y bromas se me está acabando —añadió Ronald.

—Ron, eres un Prefecto ahora, no se supone que traigas bromas al colegio, tienes que ser ejemplo para los chicos de todos los cursos —refunfuñó con desaprobación.

Él soltó un ruidito de molestia. —Unas cuantas bromas no hacen mal, además soy Prefecto no Premio Anual.

Harry sólo sonrió, así eran sus amigos. De repente observó pasar a Malfoy, su cuerpo se tensó, a él nadie le quitaría la idea de que estaba metido en un lío gordo. Debía volver a hablar con Regulus.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de profesores Rigel, se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente. No había tenido pesadillas, ni un sueño intranquilo así que eso lo había puesto aún de mejor humor. Sus ojos pasaban de la puerta a su desayuno.

—Profesor Knightley, a la hora del té habrá una reunión en mi oficina —anunció Minerva, mirándolo con cierto aire de análisis por la sonrisa que tenía.

—Ahí estaré —respondió, de seguro sería algo muy aburrido sobre las asignaturas, hablar de los alumnos y su desempeño, peleas entre las Casas, pero no tenía opción debía ir.

—Nosotros podríamos tomar una copa, tengo licor de hadas o whiskey —señaló Slughorn palmeando su espalda—. Deberías venir a una de mis reuniones.

—Gracias, lo consideraré.

Y claro que lo haría, pues a esas fiestas asistía Hermione, aunque sabía que no podía esperar mucho de ella, el viejo solía vivir en el pasado y le gustaba repasar la genealogía de cada uno de sus alumnos favoritos y detenerse en los parientes famosos que tenían, a los que él había llegado a conocer.

Alzó su mirada topándose con su querido sobrino, parecía más delgado y ojeroso con cada día que pasaba. No había quitado el ojo de encima desde que Harry soltara su sospecha, parecía que Malfoy cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Justo como él lo había hecho hacía años, así era como él se veía a sí mismo después de entrar a las filas de Voldemort.

_«¿A quién querrá muerto ese maldito?»._

***º*º*º**

Hermione entró al Gran comedor con una ligera taquicardia nada más buscó a Regulus en la mesa de los profesores y encontró su mirada posada en ella, un chispazo de alegría desmedida explotó en su pecho poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa.

Se mordió su labio inferior y caminó hasta la mesa, entreteniéndose en una plática con sus demás compañeros, aunque no dejó de sentir los ojos del vástago cosquilleando en su nuca.

— ¿No me contaras lo qué te sucede? —preguntó Ginny, codeándola.

—No me sucede nada —respondió con toda la seriedad que fue capaz. No deseaba comentar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo porqué era complicado incluso para ella.

— No me quieres contar —dijo resentida.

—Es que no hay nada que decir, he estado estudiando y en las rondas —espetó enlistando sus actividades—. ¿Y tu cómo vas con Dean?

—A veces bien, a veces no tanto —resopló con una sonrisa de lado. Su plática se vio interrumpida por la risa escandalosa de Lavender, que miraba a Ron como si quisiera comérselo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó, sus cejas se unieron.

—Tiene sus miras puestas en mi hermano —susurró divertida—, y Ron sólo se pavonea pero no creo que sepa que se ve ridículo.

Ella no esperaba eso, pero si se detenía a analizarlo todo cuadraba, las actitudes exageradas de Lavender, alguien debería decirle que se moderara y la respuesta de Ron. La sensación que la invadió fue un poco de celos de amistad, Ron podía ser difícil cuando estaban en desacuerdo pero seguía siendo su amigo tanto como Harry, no sabía cómo terminaría aquello.

Brown no era precisamente su persona favorita, ahora entendía porque últimamente la miraba con ese odio cada vez que estaba cerca de Ron, aunque quizás había más de ella que le faltaba conocer, pero no era a ella a la que tenía que convencer.

El profesor Knightley recorrió el pasillo hacia la salida, levantando un par de suspiros a su paso, notando como Hermione volteaba la mirada molesta, aunque eso no evitó que él viera su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

—Lo mejor que se puede con un Black —musitó cuidando que nadie escuchara.

—Pues mi hermano por lo visto sigue sin llevarse bien con él.

—Lo sé, no logró que dejen esta tonta enemistad —manifestó frustrada.

—Déjalos, que lo solucionen solos.

***º*º*º**

Pansy Parkinson salió cuidadosamente del Comedor, siguiendo los pasos del profesor Rigel, asechando el momento indicado para interceptarlo, pero no contaba con que él también se sabía esas tácticas, también era Slytherin al fin y al acabo.

Dio vuelta en el corredor y esperó hasta que ella se acercara, la tomó del brazo justo cuando daba la vuelta.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Parkinson?

Ella respingó asustada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. —Oh… yo…

— ¿Usted qué? —preguntó soltándola, dejando que se recobrara.

—Yo sólo quería hablar con usted —logró decir de una sola vez sin tartamudeos, para su buena suerte.

Sus ojos lapislázuli se estrecharon con suspicacia. —No son maneras señorita, no necesitaba perseguirme, pudo haberme buscado en el aula.

—Es difícil hablar con usted ahí, siempre está ocupado con alguna de mis compañeras — repuso con habilidad.

—Ya veo, ¿quiere decir qué no le pongo suficiente atención a usted? —interpeló divertido, aunque exteriormente se mostrase serio como su papel lo requería.

La boca de Pansy se abrió por la poca sutilidad en su respuesta. —Si quiere verlo de esa forma, siento que le presta más atención a Granger.

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba.

¿Acaso había sido demasiado obvio?

No podía permitirse tener otro error así, no se suponía que los ligaran de esa manera, no sería bien visto. Podría caérsele el teatro de Rigel Knightley, lo que menos tenía que hacer era llamar la atención.

—No es exclusivo de la señorita Granger, lo hago con alumnos que si prestan atención a mis lecciones y no sólo están ocupando un lugar en mi salón.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de indignación, sus labios carnosos se torcieron con desagrado. —Si usted me ayudara, yo alzaría mi puntaje.

—Podría asignarle a un tutor, buscare el adecuado para usted —replicó, notando como la molestia se elevaba en ella.

En verdad se parecía mucho a su madre, pero no era ella y eso no podía darse el lujo de olvidarlo.

—No quiero un tutor —dijo con un mohín—, ¿no puede ayudarme usted?

—Tal vez lo suyo no sean las runas.

—Si lo es —afirmó con un mohín—, ¿no me ayudará?

—Se hace tarde — dijo revisando su reloj de bolsillo—, tengo que ir a una clase. Resolveremos esto después, con permiso —se adelantó unos pasos—. Y no intente volver a seguirme —agregó sin girarse.

Pansy realizó una rabieta magistral cuando él se alejó por completo, no podía creer la forma en que se había dado el lujo de tratarla.

***º*º*º**

Era media mañana Hermione se encontraba en clase de Slughorn, tratando de realizar bien la poción. No podía decirse que estaba muy feliz, una vez más se había molestado con Harry por estar usando ese libro y con Ron por seguirle la corriente.

Estaba concentrada moviendo la poción en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, cuando sintió un golpe de emociones provenientes de su vínculo con Régulus. Se quedó sin aliento por la intensidad, confundida soltó la cuchara y se agarró de la mesa, casi estaba segura de que entraría en la mente de él pero no fue así.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Neville a su lado, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. —Si, fueron los vapores de la poción.

Harry la miró con preocupación, podía notar que estaba mintiendo y más al notar que se llevaba su mano a su muñeca.

_«Es por el símbolo.»_

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le preguntó en cuanto sus compañeros volvieron a sus pociones y ella pareció más completa.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Él está bien, no?

—Si, eso creo.

Estaba confundida, no entendía que había puesto así a Regulus, no sentía que él estuviera mal pero evidentemente algo lo había alterado.

—Hablaré con él más tarde —anunció Harry.

—Puedo ir yo.

—Como quieras, aún así quiero verlo.

Unas arrugas aparecieron en su frente. — ¿No es ese asunto de Malfoy? —murmuró con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor.

—Tal vez… —balbuceó.

—Harry.

—Él me cree —dijo certero.

Hermione no pudo agregar nada más pues Slughorn se acercó a ver cómo iban con los procedimientos de sus pociones. El resto de la clase estuvo desconcentrada, tenía la cabeza en lados distintos, entre Regulus y Harry.

***º*º*º**

Regulus se encontraba en un lugar donde no debería estar pero no había encontrado otro momento para escabullirse en Slytherin, estar en ese lugar lo había devuelto al pasado, a esos años en los que sólo era un estudiante. Tenía tantos recuerdos de ese lugar, muchos de ellos al lado de Heder…

_«¡Joder! No puedo ponerme sentimental como un Hufflic.»_

Dejó de lado la sensiblería y se concentró en lo que había ido a hacer, gracias al encantamiento desilusionador no podía ser visto. Había logrado conseguir en la oficina de Slughorn con ayuda de Kreacher una lista de la repartición de habitaciones, así se había evitado el tener que ir una por una. Llegó a la indicada, no le costó trabajo entrar, el cuarto había sido ordenado por los elfos.

No pudo evitar la oleada de melancolía que lo había envuelto y ese era un mal momento, pero casi se podía ver a él en ese lugar con sus compañeros; con Harper, su amigo que ahora estaba en el Wizengamot.

Deambuló recordando y finalmente llegó al baúl de Malfoy, antes de abrirlo lanzó un par de hechizos pues no se confiaba, cuando estuvo seguro de que nada le ocurriría se hincó y comenzó a buscar, había muchas cosas ahí dentro pero no lo que él estaba buscando, ni rastro del collar, ni de ningún artefacto oscuro. Aunque si encontró varias vendas, pero no entendía para que las usaba, no parecía tener una herida, pero a su mente volvió aquel incidente que habían tenido con él en el local de la señora Malkin.

_«La marca… eso es lo que trata de ocultar.»_

Seguro que le era más difícil hacerlo ahora que se encontraba en el colegio, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, echarle una mirada a ese tatuaje. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al suyo, aún recordaba lo que había sufrido, afortunadamente ahora estaba seca, muerta; había logrado evadir la invocación de Voldemort y esperaba seguir haciéndolo.

No pudo evitar la oleada de miedo que lo recorrió, pero no podía dejarse vencer por sus miedos.

Siguió buscando por la habitación pero no parecía haber nada de lo que él buscaba. Salió de ahí con rapidez, aún debía llegar a su clase con los de quinto y no quería que alguien lo encontrara.

***º*º*º**

Hermione trató de hablar con Regulus entre clase y clase pero le fue imposible encontrarlo, finalmente fueron a comer y ahí tuvo oportunidad de verlo. Parecía tranquilo, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, aunque podía sentir un cosquilleo en el fondo de su vínculo aún ahí estaban todas las emociones que él había sentido aunque tratara de mantenerlas a raya para que ella no lo notara. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se concentró en su comida.

Regulus había notado la persistente mirada de Hermione sobre él, pero había decidido no devolvérsela pues después de su plática con Pansy, era mejor ser más cuidadoso en público. Aunque le estaba costando hacerlo, podía sentir su preocupación y quería calmarla pero ya lo haría después, esa era una desventaja del vínculo no podía ponerse melancólico o cualquier otra cosa intensa porque pasaba a ella.

Al menos aún no había ocurrido cuando había tenido un momento íntimo con su mano o uno de esos sueños eróticos, demasiado reales y esperaba que no sucediera, no sólo porque quería preservar eso para él, sino porque no sabía cómo ella reaccionaria y más cuando algunas veces ella era la protagonista y causante de su estado alterado. Aunque quizás debería preocuparse más cuando ella no lo era y el pasado volvía a él, si ella se daba cuenta probablemente perdería puntos y eso que apenas los estaba ganando.

Mejor ni siquiera pensar en eso y cerrar su mente.

La Oclumancia sin duda se volvería su mejor amiga hasta que lograran solucionar lo del vínculo o hasta que sus fantasías se realizaran cosa que no creía que sucediera pronto, no con ese símbolo molestándolos cada que se volvían intensos entre ellos.

_«Eso es extraño, siempre que nos besamos ocurre y en contadas veces lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. ¿Por qué? Pareciera que deseara que nos mantuviéramos separados.» _

Aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaron en paz por el resto de la comida.

***º*º*º**

Régulus llevó sus informes a la hora del té con McGonagall y cómo lo previó la reunión había girado en torno a los alumnos, calificaciones, desempeño, la Copa interna de Quidditch y finalmente les habían dicho que 12 de octubre sería la salida a Hogsmeade.

Les habían pedido que asistieran al pueblo mágico, para respaldar la seguridad de los alumnos, de cualquier forma él no se perdería la salida. Necesita libros, información de lo que sucedía en exterior que no obtendría ahí.

Miembro de la Orden o no, aún desconfiaban de él y comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

Regresaba a su aula cuando percibió por los ventanales, al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin practicando en el estadio, la adrenalina de los partidos era algo que siempre extrañaría.

Hoy había sido un día demasiado difícil pues estaba recordando mucho su vida anterior, vida que ya no le pertenecía, era como si fuera otra persona y tal vez lo era.

Decidió tomarse un descanso, necesitaba aire y justo cuando estaba por llegar al campo de Quididtch fue que notó a su sobrinito preferido alejándose del lugar parecía alma en pena y como buen profesor que era, fue a ver qué le ocurría, claro no sin una segunda intención.

—Señor Malfoy.

El rubio se detuvo, estrechando sus ojos al ver al hombre, desde su encuentro en el Expresso no lo toleraba.

— ¿Qué quiere? —rumió sin intentar ser cortés, valiéndole poco que fuera profesor.

—Sólo quiero tener una charla amena con usted —dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa viperina.

—No tenemos nada que hablar.

—Pienso que sí, así que es mejor que coopere.

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos del estadio, los terrenos les darían la privacidad que el vástago necesitaba para interrogarlo.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de desdén y siguió caminando, mientras murmuraba una sarta de improperios.

—Aún no he dicho que puedes retirarte —lo jaló de su brazo izquierdo, logrando que de inmediato Draco reaccionara tironeando tratando de soltarse.

—Suélteme —gruñó.

—Te he estado observando Malfoy, sé que escondes algo y apuesto a que si levantó la manga de tu túnica comenzaremos a hablar enserio.

— ¿Qué diablos? Suélteme —asustado por ser descubierto, sacó su varita apuntándole.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, ¿qué pretendías hacer con lo que le compraste a Borgin? — interrogó, sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho al soltarle de sopetón las cosas, pero no estaba para sutilizas y al parecer estaba logrando asustar a su sobrino pues estaba seguro que estaba cerca de hacer que se hiciera en sus pantalones.

—_Depul_…

—_Protego_ —rechazó el ataque pero inminentemente tuvo que soltarlo, por el golpe de su magia.

Malfoy tardó en reaccionar, se levantó del suelo e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, salir corriendo, viendo a su profesor cómo si se tratara de un basilisco.

—Maldición… —soltó, esto no había resultado bien para nada, tal vez se había sido un poco impulsivo, era lógico que Malfoy huyera de él, seguramente estaba preguntándose cómo sabía todo eso.

Sabía que se había puesto en peligro pero tarde o temprano le sacaría las cosas, y esperaba que el idiota fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no abrir su boca y contarles a los mortifagos lo que él sabía o se vería envuelto en una gran bronca. No sólo con Hermione, sino con la Orden y seguramente esta vez sí harían que estuviera encerrado en un lugar de cuatro paredes en el Ministerio.

Miró a su alrededor, al menos seguía solo. Ya no tenía ganas de quedarse a la práctica de Quididtch, regresó a su aula cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros con la mente hecha un nudo, encontrándose con una visita inesperada.

—Severus…

—No sabes cuánto me recuerdas a tu hermano siempre metido en problemas, creyéndose superior, molestando a los demás —declaró con desprecio—. Te aconsejo que no te inmiscuyas donde no te requieren. Recuerda que la curiosidad puede traer la muerte —concluyó pasando a su lado como una sombra y saliendo de la habitación dejándolo con la sangre hirviendo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas a sus palabras, la amenaza era clara y sabía que era resultado de su encuentro con Malfoy, se había enterado hace poco que su sobrinito era su ahijado.

— ¿Qué diablos están escondiendo?

Esto comenzaba a volverse más y más peligroso, sin duda había un gran secreto que envolvía a esos dos. Se pasó las manos por el rostro tallándoselo, tenía que andarse con cuidado y Potter también.

Descargó su molestia con el mueble cercano.

***º*º*º**

Horas después cerca de la cena, Harry se escapó de sus amigos para poder ir a ver a Regulus y lo encontró en su sala, recostado en el sillón con una toalla en la frente y una copa en su mano.

—Eh… ¿te sientes mal?

— ¡Que inteligente! —repuso con sarcasmo, quitándose la toalla—. Sírvete una copa.

—Yo no…

—La vas a necesitar si esperas que hablemos de Malfoy.

Harry frunció y desfrunció su ceño, se acomodó sus lentes, pero Regulus no agregó más. Entonces supo que era serio y que no estaba fingiendo, pues toda su expresión facial gritaba a kilómetros que algo andaba mal.

Él tragó saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que había comenzado a formarse en su garganta. Se sirvió una copa y se giró hacia él.

—Siéntate —le señaló el sillón del extremo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Regulus tomó un largo tragó. —Tuve un encuentro con él, estoy seguro que tiene la marca, trate de hacer que confesara, pero no funcionó sólo logre que el maldito se escabullera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste? —inquirió apresurado, casi escupiendo el vino.

—Esos modeles Potter, es vino del mejor lo que está ahora en mi alfombra —refunfuñó con disgusto.

Potter se limpió con su suéter su cara, cosa que hizo bufar al vástago, era mucho pedir que se disculpara lo sabía.

—Estuve en su habitación y ahí no había nada que lo incriminara. Después nos encontramos, lo acuse de tener la marca y lo cuestione sobre lo qué pensaba hacer con lo que estaba en la tienda de Borgin. Es un maldito crío escurridizo, tiene demasiado miedo y no lo culpo, si no cumple con lo que le ordenó Voldemort no vivirá para contarlo.

— ¡Joder! —se levantó exaltado—. Yo lo enfrentare, a mí me lo dirá…

—No, no lo harás —sentenció.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque esto está mal en demasiados grados y si te implicas ahora sólo empeorara. Escucha Malfoy no está solo.

—Tiene a los mortifagos, lo sé…

—No, Snape lo está protegiendo —reveló.

— ¡Qué! ¡Lo sabía, siempre desconfíe de él! Debemos decírselo a Dumbledore —se encaminó a la puerta, pero Regulus le impidió salir.

— ¿Estás loco? Sin pruebas no llegaremos lejos —reprendió aventándolo—. Ellos saben que sospecho lo que sucede, no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro por esto. Si alguien más se entera me sacaran del colegio y Malfoy posiblemente se salga con la suya. Debemos buscar la forma de desenmascáralos —informó, deambulando por la habitación. Alzó su copa que había aventado al intentar detener a Harry.

— ¡No puedes pedirme que no haga nada!

—No lo hago, te lo estoy exigiendo —bramó mirándolo con fiereza—. Por ahora sólo podemos vigilar a Malfoy en lo que pensamos cómo solucionar todo esto.

—Pero Malfoy podría lograr su cometido, matar a alguien…

— ¡Demonios, lo sé! Tendremos que correr ese riesgo —aseveró exasperado—. Él será más cuidadoso ahora que sabe que sospecho de él, pero cometerá errores lo sé y es ahí donde podremos hacer algo.

Potter definitivamente no estaba convencido de acatar lo que el vástago le había dicho y se lo hizo saber, compartieron una plática acalorada hasta que finalmente salió de la sala, al final había tenido que ceder pero no sería por mucho.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba en el Gran Comedor junto a Ron, pero aún no había ni rastro de Harry ni de Regulus, lo que la hizo deducir que estaban juntos. Al menos la tranquilizaba como nunca pensó ver a Malfoy en su mesa, eso quería decir que ese par no había atentado aún contra él.

— ¿Segura qué esta con ese monstruo?

—Ron, por favor no le digas así —cuchicheó.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—No comencemos de nuevo, ya lo sabes.

—Bien, pero yo no confió en él, sé que nos traicionara.

—Dejemos esto aquí, no deberíamos estar hablando de eso —zanjó ceñuda.

De repente Lavender apareció al lado de ellos, sonriendo tontamente, al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer esos días.

—Provecho Ron —dijo con una voz extremadamente melosa.

—Eh… gracias —murmuró ligeramente sonrojado.

Mione rodó sus ojos, estaba por darles la espalda cuando vio entrando al lugar a Harry, alzó su mano haciéndole una señal.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó en cuanto él tomó asiento a su lado. Lucía molesto y no quería pensar qué había tenido un desacuerdo con Regulus, no podía soportar que él también estuviera en pleito con él, ya tenía suficiente con Ron.

—Te lo diré después.

Ella se quedó callada, soportando un mar de incertidumbre y lo peor es que el profesor Knightley no aparecía, esto iba a ser un infierno para ella hasta que pudiera ir a verlo más tarde.

***º*º*º**

Al salir del Comedor, Harry los había puesto al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo la parte en que involucraba a Snape, se lo había prometido al vástago y por alguna razón él estaba de acuerdo. Sus amigos seguían sin apoyarlo mucho al respecto como para agregar que un profesor estaba envuelto en esto eso y no cualquiera si no alguien en quién confiaba Dumbledore.

Hermione tuvo que ir a su ronda con Ron, afortunadamente le había pedido a Harry su capa y él sabiendo a dónde iría se la había prestado. Llegó a la sala con la respiración alterada apenas y pudo pronunciar la contraseña, ingresó al lugar esperando encontrarlo en la sala pero no estaba ahí.

—Regulus —llamó entrando a la habitación, él estaba en su cama con sólo el pantalón de pijama puesto.

Él se levantó ligeramente, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos. — ¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches o a pasar la noche conmigo? —cuestionó con una espléndida sonrisa de su repertorio de seducción. En realidad él se imaginaba porqué estaba ahí, pero era divertido hacerla ruborizarse y olvidarse un momento de los problemas.

Ella negó con su cabeza abochornada, la noche que había pasado a su lado volvió a su cabecita y el que él estuviera así de expuesto no ayuda.

_«Estúpido y sensual Regulus.»_

Respiró y sacudió su cabeza, recordando porqué estaba ahí. —Pensé que estarías como un Cola cuerno o algo parecido. Harry no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Vienes a eso —profirió con extrema decepción, dejándose caer en su cama.

—En parte, no debiste hacer eso ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, madre…

Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada. —Sabes lo serio que puede resultar esto, no quiero que…

—Que me alejen de ti —concluyó por ella.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir… —balbuceó en un intento por mentir.

—Mentirosa, lo estás pensando —dijo riendo, amaba esos momentos de su conexión y más cuando la captaba pensando en él.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! — exclamó roja hasta las orejas.

—Ya lo hice —afirmó divertido, riendo de forma desenfada.

—Es imposible hablar contigo —manifestó tratando de sonar molesta, pero estaba más apenada y sonrojada que cualquier otra cosa y era verdad lo que él había dicho. No quería que los separaran.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a irse y volver en otro momento, cuando sintió los brazos de Régulus envolviéndola, su cuerpo chocó contra el torso de él.

—Tendré cuidado —susurró hablándole al oído, logrando que ella soltara un suspiro y cerrara sus ojos—. Debo hacer esto, no se trata de si Potter tiene una obsesión con mi sobrino, en verdad está pasando algo.

—No tienen manera de sostenerlo —susurró relajándose, dejando que su peso recayera en él. De alguna forma se sentía tan bien estar en ese abrazo, al final de un largo día.

—Las tendremos.

—Debes dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

—Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, siéntete en libertad de hacer lo mismo.

Mione se escapó de su abrazo, aunque no se alejó de él simplemente lo miró de frente. Él estaba sin su disfraz lo que le complicaba las cosas, pues tenía más repercusiones en ella que su apariencia de profesor.

— ¿Qué más ocurrió? Sentí tus emociones.

—Sólo mi pasado que no entiende que debe quedarse donde esta —bromeó, no quería ponerse serio con eso, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Necesitaba volver a su coraza y alejarse de tanto sentimentalismo, comenzaba no sólo a desconocerse si no a sentir nauseas de sí mismo. Tal vez era resultado de relacionarse tanto con una Gryffindor demasiado sensible, pero de ella no pensaba alejarse.

—No me contarás —asumió.

—No hoy al menos.

—Entiendo, pero con alguien debes hacerlo.

—No me confundas con Weasley o Potter, yo no tengo porque contarle mi vida a cualquiera —replicó torciendo su boca.

—Creo que te falta comunicación.

—Bueno pienso lo mismo de ti, deberías hablar con alguien de lo de mi hermano.

Hermione estaba paralizada, no había tomado nada bien esa indirecta. Sabía que él quería que lo dejara ir, eso era más que obvio pero no se sentía preparada.

—Regulus… yo no…

La lengua le cosquilleaba deseaba soltar un comentario mordaz, rotundo, definitivo; pero sabía que era injusto y que lo que quería no ocurriría de un día a otro sólo porque había decidido arrancarla del recuerdo de su hermano.

Ella intentó irse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No soy bueno con esto de ser paciente.

Era su forma de disculparse, no era muy tradicional pero esperaba que funcionara.

Unió sus frentes, volviendo a abrazarla. No quería sentir que se le escurría como agua entre sus manos, esa sensación lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida y no quería seguir sintiéndola.

—No puedo asegurarte nada —confesó finalmente en un hilo de voz, con el corazón compungido.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—Debo irme.

Black deseaba retenerla, pero por mucho que quisiera era mejor así. Él tenía muchas cosas que pensar y ella también. Se inclinó, dándole un beso de esos que lograban marearla por su intensidad antes de dejarla ir.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

.

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? Algo para saber que siguen leyendo la historia.**

*º*º*º

Hola, sentimos la demora en verdad. Sobre el capítulo debido a que muchas pensaron que la cita estaba incompleta decidimos agregarle más sabor al asunto. Las cosas van avanzando entre ellos pero al final no todo muy bien, aún hay muchas cosas en medio que los separan. Sirius entre otras cosas, pondremos más recuerdos de Hermione. Pansy no se quedara quieta tiene planes para su querido maestro. Malfoy andará con más cuidado pero Harry siempre sobre él. En el siguiente volvemos a la trama del libro, salida a Hogsmeade ya más o menos deben saber lo que ocurrirá pero con sorpresas agregadas.

Editaremos unos capítulos de la historia, pero será con calma.

¿Qué les pareció la imagen de la historia?

_Búsquenos en Facebook o Twitter._

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Ladycat**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus palabras, nosotras nunca creímos que nos gustaría escribir tanto sobre esta pareja pero así es, y nos alegra más que haya personas que compartan nuestro gusto. Esperamos que te guste la continuación. Saludos.

**Tamarabvillar:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos. Ya estamos de nuevo aquí como te comentamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado. y nos regales un review. Saludos.

**Valery Granger Potter:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por dejarnos un comentario, en verdad lo apreciamos. Nos alegra que te gusten las escenas entre Regulus y Hermione, esto apenas comienza, si tendrá un final pero aún esta muy lejano. Por mientras traemos un nuevo capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Niobe Malfoy:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? De verdad agradecemos mucho el apoyo que le has dado a la historia. Nosotras amamos cada momento de Regulus & Hermione cuando su relación avanza, aunque no siempre sea miel sobre hojuelas. Walpurga se volvería a morir al ver a su hijo Regulus con una sangre sucia, pero lo bueno es que ya no esta para ponerse loca aunque su cuadro si. Bien, aquí esta ya la actualización y esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tu review y por seguir apoyando la historia. Pansy tiene un poco de villana pero esperamos que no de mucha lata. Aquí esta el capítulo prometido ojala te agrade. Saludos.

**Perse BJ:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, que bien que te guste ver celoso a Regulus porque se acerca mucho de eso. Esperamos que el capítulo nuevo te guste. Saludos.

**Faneses:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por comentar, gracias por seguirnos por twitter aunque casi no andamos ahí. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo, el complemento de la cita. Saludos.

**Smithback:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por comentarnos, si el pasado capítulo fue lindo y calmado, al igual que este, pero si tienes razón es la calma antes de la tormenta. Se vienen cosas interesantes. Ojala te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Tentación prohibida:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos y comentarnos. Nos animan mucho tus palabras, lentamente vamos avanzando en la historia. Regulus es un encanto es fácil escribir de él, nos gusta escribir momentos tiernos y seductores con Hermione nos alegra saber que lo hemos logrado. En este nuevo capítulo algo más de esos dos, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Cora:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, lamentamos haberlo dejado en la parte de la cita pero aquí ya esta la continuación, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Rosie Malfoy:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos. Si bueno lo dejamos en un mal momento cortamos el romance pero ya esta aquí la continuación, pasaran cosas malas si, no podemos decir que no, pero todo tendrá solución. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos, Pansy planea muchas cosas pero de ahí a que se vuelvan realidad es otra cosa, pero no quitara el dedo del renglón. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
